New Beginnings
by bbflabradors
Summary: This is a modern story of Jack and Elizabeth , 2016, moving through life, and hopefully finding love along the way. I have enjoyed the modern day stories that have been posted, and thought I would try my hand at one as well. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 1- Here's to New Beginnings**

"Elizabeth, you need to tell someone…" her friend Rosemary advised.

"Tell who, and say what? It's my word against his. Besides if I report him to the police, it will just make him angrier. We've talked; I can handle him now…" Elizabeth stated; with each word she attempted to convince herself.

Rosemary sat beside Elizabeth, handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes and placed her cell phone in her hand, "Call the police…he's stalking you, and making you feel like you're the bad guy. Don't tell me that you've talked and things are okay now. It's not okay, and it will never be okay with him."

Elizabeth fiddled with the buttons on the cell phone, careful not to actually place any calls. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think? Besides, we've been friends forever…"

"And that's why you should expect better from him. You've told him that you want to be nothing but friends… Showing up at O'Shaunessy's Pub is one thing, but following you outside and dragging you to his car is another," Rosemary pushed, doing her best to get her point across.

"He didn't drag me; I do understand what you're saying, but he didn't hurt me; he wouldn't hurt me, and our families are so close…I don't want to cause any problems," Elizabeth remarked, justifying her intent not to pursue charges of assault against Charles.

Rosemary could tell that she was getting nowhere with Elizabeth, "Charles Kensington is standing behind the polish of his family's sterling reputation. If your father knew how he was treating you, he's go after him himself. Please Elizabeth, I'm worried about you."

"Rosemary, I'm fine. Don't you have a date with Lee tonight?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to change the subject. "Let's talk about you two… he's handsome, and seems quite taken with you…"

"As he should be," Rosemary remarked. "That's another thing…"

"What is…?"

"Do you know why you never have any dates…?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me…"

"Charles…he's the reason. He leads men to believe that you two are an item, and tells them basically to back off…"

"He does not do that…"

"Elizabeth, do you ever wonder why that nice intern at the hospital, oh what was his name…"

"Ryan…?"

"Yes, Ryan…do you ever wonder why he never called you after you went out…?"

"I just assumed that we didn't hit it off. I mean he was nice, but he was busy with his internship and me with my work, we never would have had time to see each other…"

"Nope, not it… Ryan told me that he had a nice time with you, but he wasn't interested in splitting up you and Charles…"

"Me and Charles…there never was a me and Charles…"

"Well, unfortunately Charles didn't get the memo…"

"Okay, let's change the subject…what time are you going out?" Elizabeth asked.

"He said that he would call me later. He's helping a friend move into the new apartment complex on Lexington Drive. His friend, and I might add Lee told me that he's really nice, is working until 3, so I think we're going to meet later for dinner. Hey, why don't you come with us; you need to get out and socialize…" Rosemary offered.

"I don't really feel like going out. Besides, I'm not interested in being a third wheel. Maybe another time," Elizabeth responded.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Lee is bringing some friends, so it'll be a group of us. You need to get out, Elizabeth," Rosemary practically demanded.

"I haven't done laundry in a few days. I'm not sure that I have anything to go out in," Elizabeth admitted.

"You aren't getting out of this. Besides, you look perfect in a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt," Rosemary responded. "And if necessary, I'm sure I can find something in my closet that will look okay on you…"

"Okay… just okay? Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll go tonight, but I'm not staying out late," she remarked.

"I'm on my way out to get my nails done…why don't you come with me," Rosemary suggested.

"Do you realize how much money you spend on mani-pedis? It's obscene…" Elizabeth replied.

Rosemary grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "And I suppose you expect me to believe that you did this beautiful job on your nails?"

"Actually, I did," Elizabeth remarked.

"You have the money to pay someone…why don't you use it?" Rosemary asked.

"I don't like paying for services that I'm capable of doing myself. Besides, it's relaxing, and I need as much of that as I can get right now," she claimed.

"Well then, please come with me while I get my nails done," Rosemary begged.

"I can't…"

Rosemary interrupted, "Okay, well then why don't you go to the barn and take that horse of yours out for a ride. That country air always seems to clear your head."

Elizabeth gathered her bag to leave, "I would love to, but I can't ride today. The Vet came out and did the fall shots and tube wormed the horses. I like to give Bugsy the day off when he has procedures done. Besides, I have to go back up to school to finish setting up my classroom, but I'll do my best to be back in enough time to go to dinner. I guess I could use some fun with friends…even if they aren't my friends," Elizabeth added.

"Okay, but be back here by 4. I'll set it up with Lee to meet at O'Bryan's around 6:30. Will that be good for you?" she asked.

"That will be fine. But remember, I can't stay out late," Elizabeth reminded her.

"You say that now, but you'll have fun, and won't want to leave…" Rosemary stated with a giggle.

"I could use a little fun, but I'll still have to leave early," Elizabeth retorted, as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door on her way to school.

"We'll see…" Rosemary stated as she watched the door close behind Elizabeth.

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth was in her classroom, finishing up decorating her bulletin boards, setting up her tables and chairs, preparing her reading center, and fixing up the play area. As she stood on a chair stapling the finishing touches on her bulletin board, she realized that she was missing the name tag for one of her students…

"Is this what you're looking for?" A familiar voice called out, causing her to turn quickly, and lose her balance…

"I've got you…"

"Thank you, but please put me down, Charles…" Elizabeth quickly stepped away. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk. I know our last conversation didn't end well, and I was hoping to be able to apologize…" he stated.

"Apology accepted, but I have to get back to work, so…"

Charles jumped in, "I'll leave but first you need to promise to go to dinner with me tonight. We've been friends forever, and you know how happy it would make our families if we made everything official…"

Elizabeth started walking toward the classroom door, encouraging him to leave, "Official…? There is nothing official here, Charles. Please leave, I can't have dinner with you…I have plans with Rosemary."

Several teachers were in the hallway waiting for Elizabeth to finish her conversation before entering her room.

"Do you know who that is?" Helen Barton asked.

"No, but he sure is handsome…" Melanie Smythe replied.

"Who is he?" Jamie Cowell asked.

Helen glanced in the room from across the hall, "That's Charles Kensington…"

"Oh no, she's told me about him. Should we call someone?" Melanie asked.

Just then Helen observed Charles grab Elizabeth's arm pulling her around to face him…

"Cancel your plans with Rosemary. I need to see you," Charles demanded.

"I'm not cancelling my plans, and you need to go… Charles, let go of my arm, you're hurting me…" She yelled, wishing now that she had reported him before. Elizabeth felt alone in her fear, unaware that her friends were just outside the door.

"I'm calling the police," Helen stated as she pulled out her cell phone.

Four minutes passed; Charles continued to talk, attempting to sway Elizabeth with his promises, but refusing to release her arm. The women in the hallway maintained watch, but did not advance into the room, as Charles had not become violent. They waited for the police officer, whom they were advised was on his or her way.

The women turned their attention to the exterior door as it opened cautiously. Helen pointed to Room #24, and two officers quietly approached, one was waving his hand, signaling to the women to back away.

The officers slowly entered the room, gaining Elizabeth's attention first…

"Is there a problem here?" One officer asked, his presence caught Charles off guard, as he released Elizabeth's arm and spun around.

"No officer, no problem here," Charles blurted out.

"What is your name, sir?" The second officer asked.

"Charles Kensington…"

"And you ma'am…?" The officer inquired.

"Elizabeth Thatcher…"

"Thank you. Ma'am, would you step over here by me?" The first officer asked.

Feeling safe, and finally tired of Charles' emotional blackmail, she stepped to the side of the officer, "I need some help," she whispered. She could feel Charles' eyes piercing into her, but continued. "We have been friends for a long time, but that's all…friends. He wants more, and I'm not there, and will never be. Please advise Mr. Kensington that I don't wish to see him any longer. I want him to stay away from me…"

"Ma'am, what is that on your arm?" The officer asked.

Elizabeth looked down, and observing the bruise she looked at Charles…

"Did he do that?" The second officer asked.

Elizabeth was silent…

"Ma'am, I can't help you unless you talk to me," the officer advised.

"That's nothing. She's clumsy and walked into the desk…" Charles remarked.

Embarrassed and angry, Elizabeth stated sharply, "No I didn't. Charles, this bruise came from you grabbing me. You have to stop, or this officer will make you stop."

The second officer stepped forward, "Mr. Kensington, I am placing you under arrest for assault. Please place your hands behind your back…"

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Elizabeth, are you going to let this happen?"

Elizabeth stood back stunned as she watched the officer place Charles in handcuffs…

"This is absurd…do you know who I am?" Charles yelled.

"Quiet down or I'll add Disturbing the Peace to the Assault," The officer quipped. "239 to Dispatch…"

"Go ahead 239…"

"239 to Dispatch, I have a 10-26, requesting a unit for transport to Booking…" The officer reported.

"239, Unit 245 is enroute…"

"10-4…"

The officers took Charles outside to their police car to await transport, advising Elizabeth that one of them would be back inside momentarily to finish filing the report. As the officers left, Elizabeth's friends stepped inside to console her.

"You are doing the right thing Elizabeth," Helen advised. "He has gone from being pushy to being physical, and you're fortunate that you only have a few bruises."

"I know you're right. I just hate to have all of our years of friendship end so badly," Elizabeth remarked as she wiped tears that slipped from her eyes.

"Excuse me; may I speak with you alone, Miss Thatcher?" The first officer asked.

"Yes sir, of course," Elizabeth stated as she watched her friends leave her room and he approached to take a seat.

"My, I used to be able to sit at these tables," the officer laughed, as he tried to fit his legs under the table, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I suspect that was about maybe twenty years ago…" she remarked with a smile.

"Well, thereabouts…" he admitted.

The officer obtained all of the background information needed for the report, staying a bit longer as they both made small talk… Both not knowing why, but neither wanted their conversation to end.

The officer stood to leave and Elizabeth walked him to the door…

"Thank you Officer," she stated.

"Certainly…I was just doing my job. Remember, you've done the right thing. No one should live in fear from another. You don't expect it to happen, especially not from someone you've been so close to," The officer encouraged her to stand firm.

Not knowing why she felt it important, she quickly interjected, "We're just friends. We've been friends since we were kids, but nothing more."

Once the officer left her room, her friends entered…

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Helen asked.

"I feel bad, like it should never have come to this, and maybe I'm to blame for that," Elizabeth stated sadly.

Helen responded, "You've done nothing wrong, and finally you did the right thing. This Charles guy needs to realize that he's not the one who makes all of the decisions in a relationship…"

Elizabeth was quick to respond, "It wasn't a relationship. Well, on second thought, I guess you're right; we were friends, but that relationship can never continue now. I don't know if I can ever trust another man again. Charles was always someone I could lean on…tell everything to. I'm going to miss that."

Melanie looked back toward the door, "I don't know about you guys, but those officers…"

"I know, good looking, right?" Jamie stated.

The women continued discussing the attributes of the officers who came to Elizabeth's aid as she finished cleaning her desk and gathering her belongings.

"Well, I guess I'll see all of you on Monday. I'm going home…" Elizabeth acknowledged as she headed to the door followed closely by Helen, Melanie, and Jamie.

"Hey, John and I are having a cookout tonight. Why don't you stop by?" Helen offered. "There will be some other people there."

Elizabeth stopped and turned around, "I would, but I already have plans with my roommate. We're meeting some of her friends at O'Bryan's,"

Helen raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Yes, but we'll have some eligible bachelors at my house…you really should come by."

"Thanks but that's all the more reason for me to stay home. I'm not looking to meet any eligible bachelors right now. I need to get this situation with Charles taken care of and concentrate on my students. Maybe a relationship will come later," Elizabeth explained.

The group made their way out to the parking lot; "Elizabeth, if you find yourself with nothing to do, or if you want to check out the eligible men out my way, stop on by," Helen reminded her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure that I'll pass," Elizabeth replied.

Arriving home, Rosemary jumped in Elizabeth's face with her arms extended as she entered their apartment, "Look at my nails; lookin' good, right?"

"Whoa…personal space," Elizabeth stated as she threw her neck backwards, startled by Rosemary's bright "Cajun Surprise" fingernail polish. "I'm going to lie down for a while. I think I'll pass on the outing tonight. It's been a rough day."

"What happened?" Rosemary asked as she took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to the sofa.

"Well, you were right…"

"I was? I mean, of course I was…Right about what…?"

"Charles…"

"Oh no, Elizabeth, what did Charles do…?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "He came to school…at first I think he was trying to be helpful, but then he asked me to dinner. I told him that I had plans with you, and he grabbed my arm. One thing led to another, and someone must have called the police, because suddenly there were two officers standing in my room. The funny thing is, once I saw them, I had a strange feeling…like everything was going to be okay."

"So what happened?" Rosemary stated excitedly.

"The officers noticed the marks on my arm, and arrested Charles for Assault and Battery. I feel really bad that it's gone this far, but I'm tired of holding my breath every time Charles in around, fearing that I will say something that sets him off," Elizabeth responded as she dabbed a tissue to her eyes, wiping away the tears that fell.

Rosemary gave her a hug, "Go on to your room and rest for a while. I'll come get you in an hour or so. That should give you enough time to get dressed and ready for tonight."

"I don't think I'm going to go tonight. I'm not in a "hanging out with people" kind of mood, but maybe next time," Elizabeth headed for her room.

"I'm still waking you up in an hour… I think you will have a great time, so I'm not taking 'no' for…" Rosemary watched as the door closed behind Elizabeth. "An answer," she finished her thought.

Elizabeth sat down on her bed, took a deep breath and pulled her journal out from under her pillow. This was her eighth diary, having started keeping track of her thoughts and feelings on a regular basis many years ago. She initially began writing down her feelings in hopes of using them in published stories in the future. As she matured, she found the time with her journal to be cathartic, and more for herself than for publication. She opened the book, flipped to an empty page and began to write…  
 _ **"A friendship, based on a lifetime of trust, can be quickly and irreparably shattered, lost forever. The feelings attached are confusing… anger, loss, sadness, guilt, fear and shame, all of which impact our decisions, placing the responsibility of the outcome squarely upon our own shoulders. Why should we feel the guilt if we've remained honest? Why should we feel shame when we've attempted to remedy a situation peacefully? And why should we fear someone whom we have known and loved for most of our lives? It's important to understand that love comes in many shapes and sizes. The love we have for a friend, co-worker, or family pet are far different from that which we feel for our life partner, and we should never have to make excuses for those feelings."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, realizing that in her heart she was also closing the chapter on Charles as well. She slipped her journal under her pillow, lay back, and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

Knock, knock, knock… "Elizabeth, it's time to get up and get ready…"

Elizabeth felt that she had just slipped off to sleep when she heard Rosemary outside her bedroom door, "Go away, I'm not going…" Elizabeth yelled as she rolled over, pulling the covers over her shoulder.

Rosemary stepped inside Elizabeth's room, "Please go with us…"

"Rosemary, I don't feel like it. I'm not up for an argument with you about this. I'll go out with your friends next time…" she promised.

"Okay, but you have no idea what you're going to miss. Lee has some really nice looking friends," Rosemary remarked as she headed for the door. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied throwing her pillow at the door as Rosemary walked out of the room. Elizabeth put her head back on the mattress and within minutes was fast asleep.

Several hours passed when Elizabeth awoke to the sound of Tim McGraw singing Humble and Kind. She quickly realized that it was her cell phone ringtone, loving the song she often waited until the tune was almost finished before answering the call.

"Hello Rosemary, did you forget something?" She asked. Elizabeth listened intently, "Wait…what? Put on some sweats and a t shirt and go to the gym in twenty minutes? What are you talking about? Okay, stop it…Just go have fun, and I'll talk with you in the morning."

She stretched, swung her legs over the side of the bed. She suddenly felt energized, and the idea of heading to the gym sounded appealing. She went to her closet, slipped into a pair of sweatpants, and a t shirt with paw prints on the back which said "I've Got You Covered." It was one of her favorites.

As she tied the laces on her shoes, the doorbell rang…

"Coming…just a second," she called out.

As she opened the door, she stood in shock, as did the person outside…

Elizabeth was surprised, "Did you need more information, Officer?"

He looked up at the apartment number, certain that he must have made a mistake, "I'm sorry, Miss Thatcher. I know this must look odd, but I was actually looking for Lee and Rosemary. They told me to stop by here on my way to O'Bryan's…"

"You know Lee and Rosemary?" She asked.

"I know Lee; we went to college together. I haven't met Rosemary yet," he advised.

"Well officer…"

"Please, it's just Jack tonight…I'm sorry, my name is Jack Thornton," he stated. He had seen how beautiful she was at the school. Even disheveled she looked amazing. Now, casually dressed in sweats and a t shirt, " _Man, does she ever look anything but amazing_ ," he thought.

"I'm not sure why they suggested that you come by here first. They've been gone for quite a while," Elizabeth mentioned, suddenly realizing that they had been set up. "I'm sorry if this is out of your way, but if you want to see Lee, I'm fairly certain that you'll find him at O'Bryan's."

"Are you heading there?" _Oh please say you are…_ _"_ I'll be glad to give you a ride," he offered.

 _Oh, I wish I was planning to go now…_ _"Actually, I was on my way to the gym," she responded._

"My loss…maybe we'll see each other again," he replied.

"I'll see you in court with Charles. Any idea when that will be?" She asked, her voice sounded panicked.

Before he realized his actions, Jack had reached out took her hand and squeezed it, releasing it just as quickly. "Usually cases take about two months to make it to trial. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Do you need more information for your report?" She asked.

"No, just curious…"

"Go ahead; I'll answer if I can…"

"If this Charles guy has been bothering you, why have you not called the police before?" He asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as her eyes drifted downward,"When you're in the situation, you just think you can handle it without involving others. You convince yourself that it will be okay, when in fact everyone else but you can tell that it isn't. I don't want to see Charles get into trouble, but he needs to understand that he doesn't make the decisions for my life, and he needs to move on without me."

Don't worry…everything will be fine, but if he bothers you at all, please call me," Jack suggested as he handed her his card.

"Thank you very much, Officer…" she replied as she took the card in her hand and brought it up so she could see the information contained on it.

"Please, call me Jack. We do have friends in common after all. Oh wait…" Jack took the card back, and flipped it over on the back side where he wrote his cell phone number, "If he bothers you, call me…any time."

"That's very kind of you, Off… Jack. Please call me Elizabeth. After all, like you said, we do have friends in common," she stated as they both smiled. She grabbed her keys from the table, "I don't mean to be rude, but if I don't hurry, the gym will close before I get there."

"I'm sorry; may I walk you out?" _I wish I was dressed for the gym… he thought._

"It's not necessary, but thank you…" _I wish I was dressed to go out…she thought._

Jack saw Elizabeth to her car, and watched as she drove away. Little did he know she was watching him through her rearview mirror.

Jack made his way through the crowd at O'Bryan's, "Was anyone home?" Lee asked as Jack approached their table.

Jack laughed, "Funny, but the joke is on you…"

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I actually met Elizabeth today," Jack replied.

"Where…?" Rosemary jumped into the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Jack… this is Rosemary," Lee interjected.

"The introductions have been done…where did you meet Elizabeth? She didn't say anything to me," Rosemary asked again.

"It was through work. My partner and I were called out to a disturbance at her school," Jack advised.

"You arrested Charles?" Rosemary asked.

"Actually, my partner did. What's the deal with Elizabeth and Charles? Are they dating?" He asked.

Rosemary spit her drink out as she thought of the absurdity of Elizabeth and Charles as a couple…

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rosemary said as she took a napkin and wiped off Jack's leather jacket. "Let me tell you about Elizabeth and Charles…"

Lee interrupted, "Rosemary, all you need to say is that Elizabeth and Charles are not, and have never been anything more than friends. Now excuse us, Jack and I need to play a game of pool…"

Lee grabbed two pool sticks, racked the balls, and gave Jack the opportunity to break. As Jack set the cue ball just right, and drew back…

"So, you're kind of taken by Elizabeth, huh…?"

Jack scratched, the cue ball touching all parts of the table except where the balls sat… "I get a do-over, and this time be quiet."

Lee placed his pool stick on the table, "Wait just a minute… I don't usually follow Rosemary's schemes, but I have to say, when I met Elizabeth, the first person I thought of was you. Do you like her?"

"The funny thing is, after I left the school today, I had a hard time getting her off of my mind. If only I had met her tonight, and not as a victim through work it would be different. I just don't think it's appropriate for me to ask her out now," Jack explained, obviously disappointed.

"But do you like her?" Lee kept pushing.

"Yes, but it isn't that simple…"

Lee picked his pool stick up from the table, "Well, there's nothing wrong with all of us hanging out as friends. You can get to know her, and take it from there. Just don't wait too long; she's a catch!"


	2. Chapter 2- Let's Be Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 2- Let's Be Friends**

Elizabeth awoke early; unable to fall back to sleep, she pulled out her journal. She flipped through page after page of entries, some causing her to laugh, and others to cry, but all made her happy that she was able to feel the emotions conveyed on paper…

" _ **Emotions push from the depths of my body, willing every sense, every thought, and every feeling to listen, to pay attention and to respond. But how do I respond, when my heart says one thing, but my mind says another. Shouldn't friendship be the initial basis of all relationships? Shouldn't trust not only be provided but expected? And shouldn't that friendship be easy, comfortable and satisfying for both parties? No relationship can survive on the attributes of a single member, and each one must compliment the other. Once one party pushes for the lead, it is best to be sad, mourn the loss and move on. For your life will never be as it once was; but be hopeful that the experience will move you toward something better and much more fulfilling."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, sad for the loss of her friendship with Charles, but understanding that his attentions were no longer healthy. She slid out of bed, dressed and headed down the hallway.

 _*Knock, knock, knock_

"Huh…what's that…?" Rosemary groggily whispered.

Elizabeth entered the room, "Just wanted to let you know I was leaving now."

"Leaving? Where are you going? Wait, what time is it?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm taking your advice…"

"As well you should," Rosemary responded. "What advice?"

"I'm going to the barn. Bugsy and I need to spend some time together," Elizabeth responded.

"What time is it? Is he even awake yet?" Rosemary joked.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch, "its 7…"

"AM…"

"Yes… A.M.," Elizabeth laughed. "I'll be back later. A group of us are going on a ride down to the beach, but I have to get back for a training session, so we're leaving early," Elizabeth advised.

"Be careful…that horse of yours is a beast," she replied as she rolled back over in bed.

Elizabeth exhaled hard, stood and headed for the door, "Bugsy is a big boy, but he's a real sweetheart. If I could only find a man as sweet as him…"

Rosemary rolled over in bed to face Elizabeth, "I've told you that Lee has some nice friends; they're really good looking too. You're missing your chance by just hanging out at the barn. What… do you think that a handsome, respectable man is going to come up to the barn looking for you?"

"Why not? It's better than meeting them at a bar," Elizabeth remarked. "We just have different ideas on the subject, Rosemary. When I'm meant to meet that special someone, I'll know it," Elizabeth reminded her as she slipped out of the room before Rosemary could comment.

Elizabeth arrived at the barn, and quickly set about cleaning Bugsy's stall.

"Elizabeth, you don't need to clean the stall. That's what I get paid to do," Maggie stated.

"Oh Maggie, you scared me…"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to," Maggie responded.

"No, its okay, I'm just a bit touchy these days," Elizabeth explained as she continued cleaning her stall.

"Are you alright?" Maggie asked as she entered the stall, and put her hand on the pitchfork, effectively ceasing Elizabeth's cleaning.

"No, its just school is getting ready to start, and…well, that's all," Elizabeth stated.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…that guy, Charles, came by yesterday looking for you. He sure is good looking, and persistent," Maggie advised. "Did he ever find you?"

"Yes, but I don't think we'll be seeing each other for quite a while…"

"Did he go away?" Maggie asked.

"I hope so," Elizabeth responded. "Well, I'm going to tack up. What time is the trail ride to the beach?"

"People are starting to arrive, so it should be any time now," Maggie replied.

Elizabeth tacked up Bugsy and headed for the ring to warm up. She watched as her friends gathered around the fence to watch her.

"Hey, didn't you qualify for the Commonwealth Classic? Andrea yelled.

Elizabeth trotted to the top of the ring and halted, "Yes, we qualified for the Amateur-Owner Hunter division. The show is in three weeks, and I have enough time for a few more lessons. I hope we'll be ready…"

"We'll be out soon," Abby, Landon, Meredith, Cyndi and Amber stated practically in unison as they turned and headed for their respective stalls.

Elizabeth sat on top of Bugsy under the huge oak tree. The early morning sun was breaking through the branches, and now with fall upon them, they were beginning to lose their leaves.

 _Ring…Ring…The phone rings at Lee's apartment…_

"Hello… Oh, good morning, Rosie. Did you sleep well?" Lee asked. "What? No, I don't have any plans today. What do you want to do?" He asked, listening to her response. "I haven't been outside, but it's supposed to be a beautiful day…the beach would be great." He listened further… "Who, Jack…? Okay, I'll call him and see if he wants to go. I'm not sure, he may have to work." Lee took a sip from his coffee cup as he listened to Rosemary, "I'll come by and get you in about an hour. I'll see you then… okay, I won't forget to call Jack. I'll do it right now…" Lee hung up the phone, "Why does she want Jack to come along? I hope she's not interested in him…"

Rosemary pulled the sheet off and slid out of bed. She grabbed her new two piece striped bathing suit; she wasn't interested in leaving much to the imagination; she slipped it on, covering the bottom with a pair of shorts and was ready when Lee rang the doorbell.

"WOW, you look beautiful this morning," Lee remarked.

"Thank you, is Jack coming with us?" She asked.

"Wait…why is it so important for Jack to be there?" He asked. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"What…? No…no, okay…Elizabeth went for a ride on her horse down to the beach. Just thought they might like to see each other again," Rosemary explained. "You are the only one I think about, sweetheart," Rosemary whispered as she leaned in and tenderly brushed her lips across his. "So, is Jack coming to the beach with us?"

"He's meeting us there," Lee advised as he grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Okay, let's get going…We don't want him to miss her," She stated observing Lee's scolding look… "I mean we don't want to miss any of this beautiful day."

"That's better," Lee remarked as they began to banter back and forth on their way to his car…

"You like her with him…"

"Yes, but I'm not him, so he should make up his own mind…"

"Sometimes people need help…"

"He's a grown man…"

Yes, and she's a grown woman…"

"Let them choose, Rosemary…"

"There's nothing wrong with helping them along…"

"I'm not going to win this, am I…?"

"Not likely…"

They arrived at the beach, and noticed Jack's truck with the hood up in a parking space…

"What's wrong, Lee asked as they approached.

Jack pulled his upper body from under the hood, "The timing belt slipped. I'm going to have to get it towed to the shop."

Jack pulled out his cell phone and called AAA. Arrangements were made to pick up his truck, and he joined Rosemary and Lee on the beach. "Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Jack asked.

"Of course not…" Lee replied.

"Oh look…there are some horses down there," Rosemary exclaimed, but no one paid attention. "Oh no, they're going the wrong way…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing," Rosemary disappointedly replied. Looking through her bag, she glanced at Lee, "We can't stay long; I forgot my sun screen."

"Are you kidding me?" Lee remarked.

"I'm sorry; you aren't mad are you?" She asked as she scooted her towel over next to his and lay down, not even a whisper could fill the space between them.

"Hey guys… I'm here too," Jack reminded them both.

Lee reluctantly broke away from Rosemary's embrace, "Sorry, but Rosemary forgot her sun screen, so we can't stay long."

"That's okay, do you mind instead of dropping me off at home, would you take me to Hanson's Auto Repair? That's where AAA is towing my truck," Jack asked.

"No problem at all. Glad to do it," Lee stated. He stood on his towel and held out his hand to Rosemary, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yes, but I hate to leave Jack here alone," she replied.

"He's a big boy, and can take care of himself…"

"Hey, I'm right here…and yes, I can take care of myself, so go on, I'll be fine," he interjected.

Lee and Rosemary walked away hand in hand as Jack watched, wondering if he would ever be fortunate enough to experience what they share.

The horses at the other end of the beach caught his eye. He loved riding, but hadn't had the opportunity to do so since moving away from home. He'd moved to Virginia Beach, Virginia recently to take a position with the police department, and with all of the horse farms in the area, he really missed riding. As he strained to look, one horse stood out; possibly due to his markings, it was easier to distinguish him from the others. He watched as the riders took their mounts into the water, and though he was several blocks away, the squeals of laugher could be easily heard.

Lee and Rosemary walked in the opposite direction. They continued to hold hands, and her head found its way to that safe spot on his chest, and she snuggled in.

"I'm enjoying this, but something tells me we came here for Elizabeth, not us. So, where is she," Lee asked.

Rosemary stopped and lifted her head from his chest, turned around and pointed, "She's down there, and it doesn't look like she's coming up this way."

"So, you didn't forget your sunscreen, did you…?" Lee asked with a smile.

"No, I've got it, but I have another idea…"

"Please Rosemary, it will not end well if we get involved," Lee commented.

"I'm not going to push, but there's nothing wrong with them spending time together as friends, right?" She asked.

"Well, that's true, but no pushing…" Lee stated as they turned around and headed back toward Jack.

"Are you ready to leave?" Lee asked.

Rosemary looked down the beach and observed that the horses were now gone, "Yes, I'm ready to go."

Lee pulled up their towels, and grabbed her bag. Jack grabbed his cooler and towel, and followed them toward the car. In the parking lot Jack observed that his truck was still there, but the wrecker was pulling into the parking lot.

"Let me handle this and I'll be right back," Jack advised.

Rosemary and Lee put their towels and her bag in the trunk and sat in the car waiting for Jack to return.

"Okay, I'm ready. They are taking it to Hanson's," Jack remarked.

On their way back home, Rosemary leaned over and whispered in Lee's ear…

"Really…?"

"Please Lee; I need to tell her something," Rosemary pleaded.

"Okay, but remember what I said," Lee reminded her, as he was quickly drawn in by her smile.

"Jack, I have to make one stop. Is that okay?" Lee asked.

"No problem, I'm off today anyway," he replied.

As they pulled into Breckenridge Manor, Jack was glued to the window, watching the 16.2 hand chestnut gelding, with a stripe and four perfect white stockings maneuver the hunter course. They parked the car and Jack immediately exited and stood by the railing; his heart was pounding, but he knew not why. He watched as the rider was called into the center to talk with the trainer. He was taken by her long slender lines, which completely complimented her mount.

He watched as she went back out, picked up a canter, and elegantly cleared the brush jump, then the oxer, then the brick wall, then the spread, then turned on the diagonal and cleared the one stride in and out, halting in a straight line before reaching the fence. With her hat on, he couldn't identify her, but he could tell that she was beautiful and extremely talented.

"Beautiful, huh?" Rosemary remarked.

Jack, unable to tear his eyes away from the pair responded, "She sure is."

'Do you know who she is?" Rosemary asked.

Assuming that he must have met her before, he strained to see her clearer… "Have we met?"

"Yes you have, but maybe it wasn't as memorable as I thought," she said as she nudged him, knocking him off balance.

"I know I'd remember her," he remarked.

Once released by her trainer, she walked toward the fence to greet Rosemary. As she approached, she unbuckled her helmet, shaking her head to release her pent up hair.

" _WOW, she's beautiful and talented,"_ he thought."Hi Elizabeth," Jack called out, attempting to gain her attention but unaware that he already had it.

Trying to play cool, she responded, "Oh hello Off… I mean Jack. How are you today?"

Jack grabbed Bugsy's bridle, turned his head towards him, and began petting his nose. "The day started off bad, but it's gotten better," he stated as he glanced up and caught her eyes, losing himself in her smile that followed. "Were you at the beach earlier, boy?"

"Yes, we were there, but I didn't see you," Elizabeth stated.

"Oh you were about three blocks away from us. With all the people on the beach, you never would have seen us," Jack replied.

Rosemary walked away with Lee, hoping to give Jack and Elizabeth a chance to talk…

"I had no idea that you rode horses, and quite well, I might add," he stated, his broad smile showing off his dimples.

She was staring, meaning to respond, in fact she thought she had, but her mouth opened only enough to show her beautiful smile.

"Elizabeth…" he called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" she responded.

"I just said that I didn't know you rode horses," he replied.

"I've been riding for a long time. Do you ride?" She asked.

"Nothing like you, but I do ride…mostly western. I've ridden English, but I've never jumped, unless you count the occasional downed log on the trail," he laughed.

"Hey Elizabeth," Landon called from the barnyard. "I need to talk to you," he sounded insistent.

"Will you excuse me?" Elizabeth asked as she slipped her foot in the stirrup and easily climbed aboard her mount.

Jack found it difficult to look away; admiring her in her shorts, covered by chaps, and paddock boots. He didn't know why, but this woman fascinated him. However, with all of his interest, he was still concerned that asking her out would be inappropriate. He could justify it in his mind, he thought, but would it be too weird for her?

Jack continued to watch as she started to ride away.

"Hey Elizabeth, will you be home soon?" Rosemary called out, causing Elizabeth to stop and turn around.

"I won't be late, but I'm stopping by Hanson's on my way home for an oil change on the Bug," Elizabeth commented.

Looking shocked, Rosemary laughed, "On the horse?"

"No, on the Volkswagen," she clarified with a shake of her head.

"Hanson's…you're going to Hanson's…" Rosemary repeated to herself.

"I don't want to put anyone out. I can walk over there, it's only a few miles," Jack stated.

"Don't be absurd… Elizabeth, Jack's truck was towed there. Since you're going there you'll be glad to give him a ride, right Elizabeth?" She asked with wide eyes and a big grin.

"Of course, I'd be glad to give you a ride," Elizabeth responded. "Let me take care of Bugsy, and see what Landon wants and I'll be ready to go.

"If you're sure that it's no trouble," Jack offered.

"No problem… after all, we're friends now, right?" She asked.

"Yes, right…friends!" Jack agreed. He understood that they had just met, and it was too soon to think of anything other than a cordial relationship with her. However, he vacillated between what his mind told him would be viewed as proper, and what the rest of him was saying. They had the beginnings of a friendship, and he would simply satisfy himself with that for now.

Elizabeth headed for the top of the ring, passing Lee along the way, "See you later."

"Bye Elizabeth," Lee replied.

Well, you guys ready to go? I'll take Jack to Hanson's and then we'll go to your place," Lee stated.

"Rosemary jumped in the car, "Just to my house…Elizabeth is taking Jack to Hanson's."

"How did you manage that?" He asked as he pulled out of the barn parking lot.

Rosemary slipped over beside Lee, "Does it really matter? The point is they'll spend some time together…get to know each other a little more, oh, and Elizabeth was driving there anyway for an oil change."

"I guess that's fine…just no pushing, okay?" He asked.

"I promise…no pushing," she agreed.

Jack walked up and stood by Elizabeth's VW Bug, taking in all of the happenings in the barnyard. He watched as she lovingly hosed down her horse, and walked him to cool him out. He laughed as the numerous dogs belonging to the various boarders, left their masters to hang with Elizabeth…

"She's quite something, isn't she?" Landon mentioned from behind Jack.

"Excuse me?" Jack replied.

"Elizabeth…she's quite something," he stated again.

Not knowing how to respond, Jack simply smiled.

Landon walked up and stood beside Jack, "Are you two dating?"

Surprised by his forwardness, Jack stuttered, "I…uh, no we're just friends…why?"

"Well, between us, I was thinking of asking her out, but I didn't want to step on anyone's toes, if you know what I mean," Landon stated.

"No problem, my toes are clear," Jack replied.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that she's available…"

"I didn't say she was available. I simply said we're friends…" Jack clarified.

"Oh, is she seeing someone else?" Landon asked.

"I don't know. I guess it would be best if you asked her directly," Jack advised as he turned away from Landon and resumed watching the activities in the barnyard.

"I'm sorry…I just thought maybe you'd help a guy out," Landon replied.

"Well…" Jack began, but quickly realized that he didn't know the man standing before him.

"Landon…"

"Well, Landon…if I'm inclined to help anyone out it will be Elizabeth…" Jack replied.

He watched as Landon walked toward the back of the barnyard. He looked over to the ring, catching Elizabeth looking in his direction. They both smiled before he looked down, scuffing his flip flops in the dirt as he thought, "It shouldn't matter to me if he asks her out…but it does."

"Jack," Elizabeth called out as she started down the path to the field. "I have to turn Bugsy out, and I'll be right back."

"Do you want some company?" He asked.

"Sure, come on…" she replied.

Jack walked through the gate as Elizabeth waited for him to catch up. From the feed room, Landon watched the couple and wondered if there was really something between them. If so, would he be able to compete?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3- Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 3- Moving on…

Elizabeth walked into First Baptist Church with Lee and Rosemary. They walked halfway down the aisle; then slipped into a row, and slid midway in before taking their seats. The minister was visiting from Lynchburg, but was known to be an extremely eloquent speaker. Elizabeth joined in with the choir and congregation in singing "A Mighty Fortress is Our God, Amazing Grace, and Blessed Assurance." Once everyone took their seats, Reverend Joseph Henderson took the podium and began his sermon.

"If therefore you are presenting your offering at the altar, and you are reminded that your brother, and I don't mean literally your brother, but your Brother in Christ, has something against you, leave your offering there before the altar, and go on your way. First be reconciled to your brother, and then come and present your offering.

Now you notice that immediately verse 23 begins with "If therefore…" The word "Therefore" impels us to look back. Just think for a moment, as I provide you with a sentence to explain… Jesus has said, 'Despising your brother imperils your soul.' You can't freely give with anger in your heart. I don't only mean monetarily. Anger stifles you emotionally, preventing you from giving of yourself in relationships…"

Elizabeth's palms began to sweat as she felt that Reverend Henderson was speaking directly to her. Rosemary glanced to her left, and observed Elizabeth's flushed appearance.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rosemary asked.

"I have to leave," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her bag and made her way outside. She felt her throat closing up as if she couldn't catch her breath.

Rosemary followed her outside, "What's wrong, Elizabeth."

"Were you not listening to the sermon? He was talking to me. He told me that I have to come to terms with Charles, make peace with him. Didn't you hear that?" Elizabeth asked, surprised that she was the only one who received that message.

"Uh, no I missed that. I was thinking about something else," Rosemary explained.

"I need to go see Charles…"

"What for…? Don't you dare drop that Assault charge!"

"I'm not dropping the charge, but he needs to understand why I can't be around him anymore…"

"Write him a letter, please don't go see him," Rosemary begged.

"I have to, Rosie. I'm going to explain why we both have to move on and then maybe I'll be able to. I mean, I don't believe that I can let another man into my life until I deal with the trust issues I have with Charles. I don't want to carry this baggage with me," Elizabeth stated as her gaze drifted off into the distance.

"I don't think you need to take what he said so literally…"

"What? It's a sermon; everyone gets a message from it, and this was mine. Please take me to the jail after the service," Elizabeth implored her.

"Okay, okay, Lee and I will take you by there, but you aren't seeing him alone," Rosemary advised.

"I have to; I'll be fine…"

They walked back inside, sat down and impatiently waited until the final hymn before quickly heading for the parking lot. On the way to their car, Lee stated, "Elizabeth, you've done nothing wrong. If anyone should apologize its Charles."

Elizabeth folded her hands in her lap, and gazed out the window, "I have no intention of apologizing to Charles for filing the assault charge. I just need to tell him again that my feelings for him are just friendship. I am sorry if I was not clear enough and our feelings were muddied along the way. Whether he accepts it or not, I have to be able to move on."

They arrived at the jail, and Lee and Rosemary walked with Elizabeth inside. Visiting hours for inmates whose last names started with K through N was from 2pm-3:30pm.

"You two don't need to sit with me. Go get some lunch, and you can come back around 3 to pick me up… if that's okay. If you have other plans, I can catch a cab," Elizabeth suggested.

"No need for a cab; we'll be back to get you at 3," Rosemary responded as she and Lee headed for the door.

Lee opened the door for Rosemary and before exiting, she turned back to Elizabeth…

"Are you sure, Elizabeth…?"

"Yes, I need to do this… I'll be fine," she assured them.

Elizabeth sat in the holding area on the uncomfortable gray painted steel benches, watching women occupying their children, as everyone waited for their names to be called, allowing them to pass through the cold, hard metal door that clanked loudly each time it closed. Part of her was sorry that she had sent Rosemary and Lee away, understanding in her head that she and she alone needed to do this…she needed to make him understand. But her heart was breaking, not because she was saying goodbye to a romantic love; she didn't feel that for him, and knew that she never would…but because the ultimate trust she had for him was like no other she had ever experienced before, and was afraid that she would never again.

She glanced up at the round clock which sat alone on the platinum colored wall… 1:45, fifteen minutes more as she watched the second hand move slower than she thought accurate. She held tightly to her bag, knowing that once she went back to see Charles, her belongings would need to be checked in a locker. She reached inside and pulled out her journal. She wanted to write; to understand her own feelings; to clarify them before explaining them to Charles, but her head was spinning.

She opened up her journal, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to convey her feelings on paper…

" _ **I love you…three little words that can elicit excitement or fear; too easy for some to say, and too difficult for others to mean. But how can you love someone who pushes you to accept that which you are no longer prepared for? How can you say you love someone when the sound of their voice has begun to make your skin crawl? Has it become too easy for us to express the words without truly understanding the meaning…interchanging 'love' and 'friend?' Is it even possible to be in love, yet only as friends? We are constantly reminded to love thy neighbor, and hear songs that profess "All you need is love." The fact is, love is a precious emotion, held tight within our heart, not given freely, and certainly not without thought or careful consideration. There are many different types of love; each person is tasked with making their intentions clear, and if honesty is maintained, no one should feel guilty about the inability to reciprocate."**_

"Elizabeth Thatcher…"

She heard her name called. She stood, stuffing her journal in her bag and securing it in locker #10 as she heard the steel door unlock, and the deputy waving her back…

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out as he watched the door close behind her.

"Hey Joe…"

"Hi Jack, what are you doing here?" The Desk Sergeant, Joe Anderson, responded.

"I brought in some paperwork on the Montague case. Hey, what was Miss Thatcher here for?" Jack asked.

"Oh the cute brunette?" Joe commented slyly.

"Stop it, Joe. What was she here for?" Although he asked, Jack had a feeling that he already knew.

"Let me look," Joe stated as he pulled out the Visitor's Log. "Oh, yes… she was here to see Charles Kensington."

"Did they finish the addition on the visiting area?" Jack asked; a sense of urgency in his voice.

"No, but…"

"No…do you realize that he's charged with assaulting her? She doesn't need to be in an open area room with him. Call someone…Now," Jack demanded.

"Jack, calm down… they took her to the lawyer visiting room. There is a glass between them, and she will talk through the phone system. She will be completely safe," Joe informed him.

"Oh, okay…that should be fine," Jack remarked.

"Jack, who is this woman? I haven't seen you this worked up in a long time, and never over a woman," Joe asked.

"She's just a friend, and I'm concerned, that's all…" Jack remarked. "I'm going to sit over here and wait for her…"

Jack turned and walked toward the wall where he took a seat on the bench across from the TV that was playing a rerun of Cops. Joe watched him and thought, "Friend…right!"

Elizabeth was escorted down a long hall and into a big room with individual cubbies, each one contained a telephone and a cold metal stool. She was advised to take a seat, and she watched through the glass window between her and the room, watching as Charles entered and approached from the other side.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curtly.

"I wanted to try to explain everything to you, Charles. I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear your apology. You put me in here, and you need to find a way to get me out…"

"Charles, I'm sorry that it has come to this, but your actions are on you, not me…"

Charles slammed the phone against the clear partition, causing Elizabeth to cover her face as if she feared that the shatterproof glass was going to break.

"I came here Charles to hopefully get you to understand, but I can see now that was a mistake."

"If you hadn't called the police…"

Anger was beginning to override her nerves, and with a raised voice she stated, "Charles, did you see me call the police? No, you didn't, because I didn't, but I should have, and I should have done something a long time ago. That and that alone is what I'm guilty of…"

"Elizabeth, if you don't get me out of here, we're done…"

"Have you not heard anything I've been trying to tell you? We've been done…I'm so done," she responded, her voice sweeping from a yell to a slight whisper as she finished. She stood from the cold stool, and looked him in the eyes, searching for the kind young boy she once knew, but he was gone.

"This is entirely your fault, Elizabeth…"

I'll see you in court…"

"Oh, you'll see me before that…" he eerily remarked.

"What does that mean?" She asked, her voice beginning to tremble slightly.

When he did nothing but stare through her, she became increasingly nervous, and turned to leave. As she started to hang up the phone, she could hear his voice through the receiver, screaming for her to wait…to give him another chance. She turned and walked toward the hallway, unaware that he was banging on the partition, begging her to come back.

Jack was busy watching an episode of Cops when Rosemary and Lee entered the jail…

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"I had to drop off some paperwork, and I saw Elizabeth go back to see that guy, Charles. I thought I would wait for her. I'm thinking she might need a friend, but then again, you're a close friend to her," he replied, directing his response toward Rosemary, "So, she would probably rather talk to you."

"No, I don't handle those types of emotions as well. You're exactly who she will need. Will you give her a ride home?" Rosemary asked.

"Remember Rosemary," Lee turned to her and whispered… "No pushing."

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No… nothing. Would you be able to give her a ride home?" Rosemary asked again.

"Sure, I'd be glad to, besides it will give me a chance to repay her kindness from yesterday," Jack responded.

"Well, take care of her then," Rosemary stated as she grabbed Lee by the arm, pulling him away from an exciting Cops rerun on TV, and they headed toward the door.

Jack was watching as several small children played in the corner supervised by family members, allowing their mothers to visit who he assumed were their fathers. He heard the steel door open, and saw several people exit the secure area. He continued watching, waiting, until…there she was. She stepped into the waiting area, cleared herself from the metal door, leaned up against the wall, and released a breath that she wasn't aware that she had been holding. He didn't know her well, but she didn't look like the confident woman he'd observed riding her horse yesterday. In fact, she seemed like a frightened little school girl, and he wanted nothing more that to ease her fears.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh… Hello Jack," she responded as she quickly wiped her eyes, attempting to remove any sign of the tears that had fallen.

He approached, but not so quickly as to frighten her, "Are you okay? Did he say something to upset you?" Jack gently took her by the arm and directed her outside away from the numerous visitors still awaiting their turns.

"Wait, Rosemary and Lee are coming back to get me," she remarked. "I need to stay here."

"No, they already came by and left. I'm giv…"

"They left me…HERE?"

He led her out into the courtyard… "No, I'm going to see that you get home."

It was a beautiful day; the sun had brought warmth to the cool crisp morning air. The colors of the changing leaves, a mixture of reds, purples, oranges and yellows showed the beginning splendor of autumn. He was silent, allowing her to speak her truth, to say everything she needed to as they walked.

They took a seat on a bench dedicated to Hannah Carter, a victim of domestic violence. They sat quietly, Jack not knowing what to say, and Elizabeth feeling that she had said too much. "Why are you so kind to me, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

 _How could it be that after only a few days, that she'd had such a profound impact on him?_ _Somehow you've reached inside me and touched something special,_ _was what he wanted to say, but_ "Because we're friends," were the words that actually passed through his lips. He wanted to correct himself, to be honest with himself, but what she really needed right now was a friend, and he had every intention of being there for her.

"Thank you, Jack. You know, I think I've always felt that it was possible for a man and a woman to be friends. Charles and I were for many years, but at some point something changed… well, for him it changed, not me. So, it's nice to know that men and women can have a relationship that is based on friendship with no other expectations," she said with a smile before turning away to face the sun.

Jack stood up and held out his hand, "Come on, I know what will make you feel better."

They walked toward the parking lot…

"Wait, did you get your truck out of the shop? I don't need anyone seeing me riding around in a police car. The parents of my students would have a field day with that one…"

"Don't worry… I have my truck, and it's perfect. No squad car riding for you today," he replied.

They approached his truck, and he walked with her to the passenger side where he opened the door. She slipped inside and he waited to close the door for her to click the seatbelt…

"Is there a trick to this?" She asked.

"Not usually, but then again I'm not sitting on this side. Let me see…" Jack leaned in, pulling the strap across her body and snapping the seatbelt securely. She smelled like Lilacs and citrus, and he breathed deep to take more of her in. "There you go…" he looked up, catching himself as he began to fall into her beautiful blue eyes.

 _I could have done that, but I'm glad you did,_ was what she wanted to say. "Thank you," was what she offered.

Elizabeth sat quietly as she watched the scenery pass by. "How can I feel more comfortable after only a few days with Jack, than I do after years with Charles?" She asked herself. "Maybe that's truly what a friendship is meant to be,"she thought.

Jack turned on his right blinker and pulled into the barn…

"What are we doing here?" She asked as her smile lit up her face.

Jack parked the truck, and without a word he got out, walked around to her side and opened the door, "Well, I've always heard that there is nothing like the love between a girl and her horse… So, go see your horse. Tell him everything you need to, and he'll keep it a secret." Jack closed the truck door behind her as he watched her run in her dress toward Bugsy's stall.

"Are you sure there isn't anything between you two?" Jack spun around to find Landon standing behind him,

"Are you some kind of ninja or something? You just seem to appear out of nowhere…" Jack replied.

"Are you sure…"

 _I'm sure that I don't like you,_ was what he thought… "Sure about what?" was what he said.

"You two," Landon stated as his hand motion moved between Jack and the barn where Elizabeth was now enjoying time with Bugsy.

"No, I've told you that we're friends," Jack responded, a feeling of pressure settling in his chest as he spoke the words. Jack watched as Landon walked away and headed for the barn, actually he headed directly toward Bugsy's stall. "Hey," Jack called out causing Landon to turn around. "Leave her alone right now…"

Landon furrowed his brow, and did not respond, but took Jack's suggestion, and left her alone…for now.

After about 20 minutes, Jack walked toward Bugsy's stall. Standing outside, he could hear her talking…

"Bugs, you should feel lucky that all you have to worry about is carrying me around the ring, and when you'll get fed and turned out. Your friendships last until your buddy is moved to another barn. Relationships for people are so complicated. It's refreshing to have a friend to talk to. You know Bugs, I know I have only just met Jack, but I think you'll like him, if he hangs around. He's already proving to be a wonderful friend."

Jack silently slipped back toward his truck, "Friend," at least he knew where he stood with her.

Elizabeth stood at the door of the stall and hugged Bugsy as he hung his head out; she looked over toward Jack, "We haven't talked about it, but I'm sure Jack must have someone special in his life. He's too sweet not to! Bugs, I guess friendships would be more difficult for you if you were still a stallion, having all of the mares in love with you. Could you pick one out just to hang with…spend time with without expecting more?"

Bugsy whinnied as the hay cart, being pushed by Landon, made its way around the corner of the barn.

"I guess our conversation is over now…"

Hay was thrown to each horse as Landon made his way up the aisle way.

"Here you go Bugsy. You get a little bit more, because your mom is so special," he remarked.

"You're sweet. Thanks for taking such good care of my boy," Elizabeth stated, stepping aside to give him room to reach the hay rack.

"You're welcome," he stated as he stepped back out of the stall. "Hey, Elizabeth…I was wondering, um… would you like to go to Heather's party with me next Saturday night?"

Caught off guard, she glanced over to Jack, and realizing that he considered her to be a friend, she quickly accepted.

"That's great, I'll pick you up at 7…is that okay?" He asked.

"Oh, that will be fine. Thanks…"

"No… thank you!" He offered as he pushed the wheelbarrow around the corner. He glanced up at Jack and smiled.

"I wonder what that was about…" Jack thought. He looked back at Bugsy's stall as he observed Elizabeth step out, take the horse's muzzle in her hands and kiss him… "Lucky horse!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4- The Party's Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 4- The Party's Over**

"What can I do to help?" Elizabeth called out as she entered the apartment.

"How was your lesson?" Rosemary asked as she came out of the kitchen… "Whoa, what happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"The lesson was helpful…Bugsy is doing great…Me, not so much. I hope we're ready for the show in a few weeks, but I have my doubts," Elizabeth remarked. "I tweaked my ankle just a bit, but it'll be fine in a few days, I'm sure," she stated as she hobbled into the apartment.

"Did you take a mud bath…?" Rosemary remarked as she commented on Elizabeth's muddied appearance.

"Well, let's just say that Bugs and I had a slight disagreement on when to take off over the brick wall. I said 'Now' and he said 'No.' Needless to say I ate dirt," Elizabeth explained as she observed her dirty and disheveled appearance in the mirror.

"You're a talented rider, Elizabeth. I'm sure that you'll do quite well, and your fan club will be there to cheer you on," Rosemary laughed. "Where is the show anyway?"

"It's at Showday Farms in Culpepper," she replied. It would be great if you came, but don't feel obligated. And I'm not so sure that I have a fan club, but I do appreciate my friends being there."

"What can I take outside for you?" Elizabeth asked as she observed Rosemary gathering items to take down to the pool area.

"Can you grab those paper plates, please…?"

"Got 'em…what else?" She asked.

"Nothing that I can think of…Lee already grabbed the burgers and hot dogs and has the grill started." Rosemary stepped out into the hallway ahead of Elizabeth and turned around to face her, "Oh, wait…Lee invited Jack. He'll be over shortly. You really might want to get cleaned up before he gets here, and I'll get this stuff outside."

Elizabeth stopped suddenly, "Rosemary, Jack and I just met. It's a little too early to expect fireworks here…we're just friends; we actually may only be acquaintances since we've only known each other a few days, but I guess I should get cleaned up anyway. I do look a bit rough. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Landon asked me to Heather's party on Saturday night."

"Landon…? And you're going with him? How well do you know him? I mean, do you really know him?" Rosemary asked, concern was clearly noted in her voice.

Elizabeth took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I only know him from the barn, but he seems nice, and has been nothing but a gentleman around me. We've known each other for about 6 months, when he moved his horse to Breckenridge. Besides, it's just a party, and I don't even know if I'd call it a date. We're all just friends… Who knows, it probably won't go any further. But I need to get out, and when Charles was around, I didn't date…I just hung out with him. I need to open myself up to new experiences. I can't allow Charles to continue to affect my life, and my relationships. Not every man is like Charles…at least I hope not!"

"But what about Jack…?" Rosemary scoffed.

"What about Jack…?" Lee asked as he entered the apartment for more supplies.

"Elizabeth is going out with Landon…"

"Good for you, who's Landon…?"

"That guy at the barn…oh, I don't know why I'm trying to explain it. You don't know her barn friends," Rosemary rambled.

"Rosemary, he's nice, and we're just going to a party…I'm not marrying him," Elizabeth remarked.

"But he's not Jack…"

"Rosemary, no pushing, remember?" Lee quickly added as he turned back toward the door carrying the paper plates, and plastic utensils that he took from Rosemary's hands.

"I'm not pushing. I just happen to think that they would be perfect together," Rosemary justified her feelings.

Elizabeth pulled her hair out of her ponytail, "Hey guys, I'm still here. Jack and I just met a few days ago, and yes, he's very sweet, but I think friendship is all either of us can expect right now." She turned and headed for the bathroom to shower.

"That Charles really did a number on her. She doesn't even know when a man is interested in her," Rosemary stated.

"And you do?" Lee remarked.

"In this case…yes, I do!" Rosemary replied as they both exited the apartment and headed for the pool area, and the Labor Day cookout.

The apartment complex was buzzing with partygoers invited by many of the residents when Elizabeth stepped out in the pool area. She was wearing her favorite teal bathing suit top with a pair of white shorts, which showed off her deep tan. As she passed through the gate to the pool area, she perused the crowd, searching for people she knew. However, if she were being completely honest with herself, she was really only looking for one person, and there he was, standing all alone, waiting… Could he be waiting for her? She thought.

As she made her way around to the deep end of the pool, their eyes met, and smiles soon followed. She continued, wanting to thank him again for his kindness and understanding yesterday, but wondered if that was simply an excuse.

"Hey Jack," a voice called out from behind her, rushing past, setting down her drink, and then wrapping herself in his arms.

Elizabeth stopped suddenly; feeling the air leave her body as it did earlier when she fell from her horse. She looked away, not wanting to appear interested, though she was.

"Jack, I didn't know you were coming…how have you been?" Victoria, the sister of his former partner asked.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" He replied to her question with one of his own.

"I transferred to Regent University for my senior year. Travis told me that you were here now, but I never dreamed in an area this big that I would find you," she leaned in, hugged him firmly before drawing back slightly and kissing his cheek.

"But what are you doing here, at this party, and does Travis know you drink…?" Jack asked, feeling the need to keep an eye on her for his friend.

"Jack, I'm not a little girl. You keep seeing me as Travis' little sister, but I'm only a few years younger than you. Anyway, about the party, Sarah in Apt. 2-G is in my Humanities class and she invited me. I figured what better place to meet people than a big party… so, here I am." Tori advised. "Which girl are you here with?"

"I'm not with a girl; my good friend, Lee, is dating Rosemary from Apt. 3-C, and they invited me," he explained.

"Jack…no girlfriend; what are we going to do with you?" Tori joked.

"Let me find her, and in my own time…" He replied.

Elizabeth was too far away to hear the conversation, but she could tell based on their body language that they seemed to know each other quite well. She turned away and headed over to the grassy area where several people were playing a game that she was not familiar with…

"What game is that?" She asked.

"Hacky sack…Come on and play, Elizabeth…" Harper invited.

"Yes, we need another girl on our team," Riley acknowledged.

"OK, but I don't know how to play…"

"It's easy," Riley stated as he pulled her aside to practice.

Following a quick game, Elizabeth decided that her right ankle was not up for the intense activity and excused herself. She limped away, heading back toward her apartment. As she went through the gate to the "common" area, she observed Jack with his "girlfriend," her arm laced through his. "Well I guess that's my answer."

She continued hobbling onto the patio area when she heard her favorite song playing through the stereo speakers. She stopped and took a seat, wanting to rest her ankle and needing to reflect…

 _You know there's a light that glows by the front door_ _  
_ _Don't forget the keys under the mat_ _  
_ _When childhood stars shine, always stay humble and kind_ _  
_ _Go to church cause your momma says too_ _  
_ _Visit grandpa every chance that you can_ _  
_ _It won't be wasted time_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_

 _Hold the door say please say thank you_ _  
_ _Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie_ _  
_ _I know you got moutains to climb but_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_ _  
_ _When the dreams you're dreamin' come to you_ _  
_ _When the work you put in is realized_ _  
_ _Let yourself feel the pride but_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_

 _Don't expect a free ride from no one_ _  
_ _Don't hold a grudge or a chip and here's why_ _  
_ _Bitterness keeps you from flying_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_ _  
_ _Know the difference between sleeping with someone_ _  
_ _And sleeping with someone you love_ _  
_ _I love you ain't no pick up line so_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_

 _Hold the door say please say thank you_ _  
_ _Don't steal, don't cheat, and don't lie_ _  
_ _I know you got moutains to climb but_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_ _  
_ _When the dreams you're dreamin' come to you_ _  
_ _When the work you put in is realized_ _  
_ _Let yourself feel the pride but_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_

 _When it's hot, eat a root beer popsicle_ _  
_ _Shut off the ac and roll the windows down_ _  
_ _Let that summer sun shine_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_ _  
_ _Don't take for granted the love this life gives you_ _  
_ _When you get where you're goin'_ _  
_ _Don't forget turn back around_ _  
_ _And help the next one in line_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_

She loved Tim McGraw's music, and the message in this song was inspirational. She didn't know why, but the music and lyrics always touched her heart, often making her tears flow. Maybe this time she was just a bit more sensitive, she thought, as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he sat in the chair beside her.

"Excuse me…?" She replied.

"You look sad, and I noticed you limping, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. Um, I don't want to pull you away from your date but I wanted to…"

"Date…?"

"Yes, she's beautiful… anyway, I wanted to thank you again for yesterday. I hope that spending all afternoon with me didn't cause you any problems…"

"No, what are you talking about…? I'm still on the date part…!"

"Elizabeth… Can you come here and help me?" Rosemary called out.

"I'm sorry, I should go help her. You two have a wonderful evening. I'm sure we'll see each other around sometime…"

"Wait…"

"Hey Jack," Lee called out, "Come over here. Their getting ready for the kick off..."

Jack looked between Lee, who was facing him, and Elizabeth, who was walking away… "Women!" He exhaled hard as he shook his head.

"I am so embarrassed… Elizabeth rushed into the clubhouse and burrowed her head in Rosemary's shoulder. "Why would I even think that he was available? He's too good to be true. Of course he has a girlfriend. What was I thinking?"

"I can tell you that when it comes to men, we aren't thinking. So, who are we talking about here?" Rosemary asked as she handed Elizabeth the container of cupcakes to take out to the table.

"Jack…"

"Jack…? I thought you said that it was too soon for anything between you two…" Rosemary inquired, clearly drawn into Elizabeth's confusion.

"I did say that, but it doesn't mean that after we get to know each other, that maybe… Oh never mind, it doesn't matter, he has a girlfriend," Elizabeth attempted to explain.

"I'm sorry, but you lost me… What are you talking about? Lee never said anything about Jack having a girlfriend," Rosemary replied.

"Well he does, and she's here tonight. I should have known…the good ones are always taken," Elizabeth stated; her disappointment was palpable.

"Um, Elizabeth…why do you care?" Rosemary asked, trying her best to stifle a grin.

"I don't…"

"Yes, I can clearly see that…"

Elizabeth sat the container of cupcakes back on the table, "Do you mind taking this out? My ankle is bothering me and I think I need to get upstairs and prop it up."

"Sure," Rosemary stated as she took the container from Elizabeth. "Go get some rest," _I'll get to the bottom of this girlfriend thing…_ she called out to Lee, but found him involved in an energized football game that was televised on the wide screen TV provided by the apartment complex. "I'll find out about her later.

The following morning, Elizabeth was up and out of the house before Rosemary awoke. Later that afternoon, Elizabeth returned to an empty home. She found a note on the entryway table…  
"Elizabeth,  
My father suffered a heart attack last night. Lee and I have gone to be with my family. Depending on how he progresses, we expect to be home on Sunday afternoon. Rosie…"

"Oh that's horrible. I need to do something," Elizabeth thought as she attempted to find the hospital handling his care.

Elizabeth knew that Rosemary grew up on Long Island, so she contacted hospitals until Saint Mary's Hospital advised that Mr. Levoux was being treated in their Cardiac Care Unit. Knowing that critical care patients cannot have plants or flowers in their room, she contacted a local restaurant, and made arrangements for dinner to be delivered to the home with a card signed, "My thoughts and prayers, Love Elizabeth"

On Long Island, Lee took Rosemary for a walk to help clear her mind. Rosemary had not been close with her father, and his heart attack had truly affected her. "Do you want to talk about him?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine…but now that I think about it…I do want to talk, just not about my situation…"

"Okay, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Who is the woman that Jack was with at our party? What does she do? Does she live here? Are they an item…?" Rosemary's questions seemed endless.

"Her name is Victoria. She is his former partner's sister, and she's attending college in Virginia Beach. They're friends, and I am most definitely positive…" Lee rattled off the answers to her burning questions.

"Okay, that's interesting…"

"Rosemary, remember, no pushing. If they get together, it has to be because they want it, not because we think they should be," Lee demanded.

"So, you agree…they would make a great couple…"

"I agree that Jack is interested, but they have to make it happen…" Lee remarked

"A little help doesn't hurt…" she whispered with a smile.

"Have you talked to Elizabeth? Is her ankle better?" Lee asked as he swept Rosemary up into his arms.

"Yes, that's classy… Ask about another woman while you're trying to make a move on me. Where exactly do you guys get your playbook from? Where ever it's from, you've been ripped off," she announced.

"I'm sorry…I asked about her, but you know that I was only thinking of you," he whispered; his soft voice always drew her in.

"I forgive you," she admitted before brushing her lips across his. "But to answer your question, no, I have not spoken to Elizabeth since the night of the party. How about you…"

"I haven't spoken to her either…"

"Silly, I meant had you spoken to Jack…?"

"No, I called him yesterday, but he was out on a call and couldn't talk…"

"Well, we've been tied up with things here, but the next time you talk to him, you may want to mention that Elizabeth might not be single for long. So, he may want to step up to the plate…or actually one that she'd identify with…he needs to ride or get out of the saddle…" Rosemary giggled.

"So, who is the guy after Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"We told you…his name is Landon. He rides at the barn with her, so they have that animal interest in common. You know how she is about animals…"

As the week went on, Elizabeth spent the day at school, and after releasing her students, made her way to the barn. Every evening she was 8pm or later getting home. She was exhausted, would shower, and in bed by 9.

It was Friday afternoon; Jack hadn't seen Lee, Rosemary or Elizabeth all week. It was easy enough to stop in on the girls before, simply using Lee as an excuse, but with Lee out of town with Rosemary, and Jack having no excuse to see Elizabeth, even as friends, his mood was depressed. He was still confused about her "date" comment, and was hoping to clear up any misunderstanding. He left the precinct and headed for Elizabeth's apartment.

Jack drove through the apartment complex looking for Elizabeth's car. After several passes through the parking lot, it was evident that she was gone. He took a chance and headed for the barn…

Jack pulled into the parking lot at Breckenridge Manor, parked the truck, and sat on the hood as he watched the group of equestrians, one in particular, maneuver the challenging hunter course. He pulled out his cell phone and captured Elizabeth and Bugsy as they made their way around, making it all look so effortless.

The more he watched, the more she drew him in, and he thought there would be nothing wrong with him asking her out to dinner…especially since her roommate was out of town, and he assumed that she would be alone.

Unaware of the status between Jack and the woman at the party, Elizabeth was somewhat standoffish. Going around the ring her eyes were fixed on the fences, saving her glances in his direction for when she was waiting with the group near the barn. She knew that she felt something more for Jack than she ever felt for Charles, and he clearly was interested in her, or he would not have sought her out. However, she needed to be cautious; she needed to take her time to get to know him, and see where it led them. After all, her interest may be for naught if he was already involved with someone.

She finished riding, and hosed down Bugsy. Looking through the stalls, she could see that Jack was still sitting on the hood of his truck... waiting, but he wasn't alone. Cyndi and Heather had trained before Elizabeth, and were finished with their barn chores. They remembered seeing Jack several times with her in the past few days, so they hurried down the driveway to the car. They were parked next to him, so it seemed natural for them to stop and chat. Although Elizabeth could have easily cooled her horse out behind the barn, she was conflicted. A big part of her wanted to see him, and that's the part that won. She removed Bugsy's bridle, replacing it with the leather halter with a name plate that she had won as the 2015 Hofheimer Trophy winner. She snapped the lead line to the ring underneath and they headed for the front riding area.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out from the other end of the parking lot.

She casually made her way toward him… She watched Cyndi and Heather wave goodbye to Jack as they pulled out of the driveway.

She wasn't sure how she should feel, or how she currently felt. If she allowed herself to look at him, his smile would pull her in, and although she wanted to, she wasn't sure that she should trust him.

"Hi, how have you been?" Feeling the cold shoulder, he suddenly became nervous.

"I've been fine, just getting things going at school, and training for the horse show… I've been pretty busy. Have you talked to Lee…How is Rosie?" She asked.

"He called me today, but I was out on a call, and I couldn't talk. He sounded okay. They'll be home on Sunday…"

"I'm surprised how much I've missed her…" Elizabeth laughed.

"Um, are you busy tonight? He asked. "I mean, Lee and Rosemary are gone, but that doesn't mean that we can't go out and have some dinner or something."

"I'm sorry, but by the time I take care of Bugsy and get cleaned up, it'll be too late," she stated, conflicted by her own feelings… happy that he was making a move, but disappointed that he was doing so while apparently involved in another relationship.

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting…"

"No, but thank you…"

"Okay, then how about tomorrow night…Apparently there's a part…?"

His smile made her heart jump, and if it weren't for the other woman, she would have jumped at the invitation, until… _Landon…I'm going to a party with Landon_ _tomorrow night._ "I'm sorry, but I have plans tomorrow night…" she quickly replied.

"Elizabeth, the meeting is starting, come on…" Landon yelled.

"I'm sorry Jack, I need to go. It's our monthly boarder's meeting, and I'm the president. Certainly wouldn't do for the president to be absent…" she remarked as she waved good bye and headed back toward the barn.

Jack stood for a moment trying to understand what had happened… He knew that she had made "friend" comments, as had he, but he had felt something different from her, something stronger… Had he misread her? Was she not interested? "No need to go out now," he thought as he jumped in his truck and headed home.

During the meeting, Stacy Freeman, the barn manager, announced that Landon and his horse, Special Effects, would be moving to Witchduck Farms, where he would be working with another trainer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's not like I'll be far away," he replied.

"That's not the point. I thought we were friends…"

"We are, and we'll still be able to see each other. Hey, we have the party tomorrow, and I'm looking forward to having some fun…how about you? With work, and riding, I'm looking forward to busting loose…"

Elizabeth wasn't certain how to take his last comment, "It'll be great to see everyone in a setting other than here," Elizabeth remarked as she looked around the barnyard. She walked back to Bugsy's stall, kissed him good night and headed for home. She stopped by Subway to pick up dinner, took a shower once she arrived home, ate her ham and cheese sub, and then went to bed.

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling, her body was exhausted, but her mind was spinning. She sat up, turned on her lamp, and pulled her journal out from its safe place under her pillow. She wanted to write; she needed to write, but she didn't know what to write…

" _ **I'm tired, so very tired…So tired of allowing my past to haunt me. I'm so tired of allowing it to control my every thought. I recognize my shortcomings, and my insecurities, but I refuse to feel obligated to explain my poor choices, choosing instead to challenge myself to learn from them as I continue my journey. For life is just that…a journey of good and bad, with everything from total bliss to heartbreak in between. I choose to be strong, no longer a victim. I choose to stand up for myself, to be confident in my abilities, to say what I feel and fight for what I want. With everything I am I refuse to allow my past insecurities to have the power to ruin something that may be amazing…"**_

The following morning, Elizabeth sat in the den watching the news and drinking a cup of coffee as the sun rose. She spent the rest of the morning at the barn, riding and teaching lessons. Once her chores at the barn were done, the ones at home began. She ran to the grocery story, feed store, pharmacy, and stopped by the cleaners to pick up the lavender silk shirt she planned to wear this evening. She made a mental note to stop by the ATM on her way home.

She returned home, put her groceries away and hung her shirt in the closet. She had been so worried about Rosemary, and busy the entire week, that going out with friends to the party sounded like fun. Suddenly the reality struck, _this is a date…_ She liked Landon, at least what she currently knew of him, but with him being the only male in a group of girls, she never thought of him romantically. She wasn't sure that she ever would, but she realized that she needed to give it a try…

The doorbell rang; Elizabeth grabbed her leather jacket before opening the door…

There she was in her black Calvin Klein jeans, silk lavender blouse, and ankle boots, "Hi Landon, please come in…I'm sorry, I just need to grab my purse…"

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth…"

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

He walked to the door, opened it and swept his arm out, offering her the chance to walk out first.

As they walked down the hallway, Elizabeth felt nervous, extremely uncomfortable, and nothing like she did when she talked with Landon at the barn. Her stomach was in knots, and if dating was going to be like this, she could see herself as a spinster. Trying to make small talk she asked, "Do you know who's coming to the party?

Landon stepped ahead and pushed the button for the elevator, "It's the typical group, and their dates. You know… Abby and her boyfriend Dave, Meredith and that guy Nate that she just started seeing, and Cyndi invited that guy you know…"

"What guy… Jack? Is he her date?" She asked. _I hope he's good at juggling his women,_ _she thought._

"No, she and Heather saw him at the barn today, and invited him, Heather told him to bring a date…Do you know his girlfriend?" Landon asked.

"No…" she quickly replied.

Elizabeth answered his questions, but without talking horses, she felt that they had little in common. She breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into Heather's driveway. He parked his BMW, and came around to open her door.

 _Hmm, he is polite…_

They walked inside and immediately began mingling. She took a seat on the sofa with several of her barn rats, as they lovingly referred to themselves, and Landon joined their boyfriends around the pool table.

She excused herself and went to spend time with Landon, who advised her that they were talking "guy stuff" and she wouldn't be interested.

 _Hmm, that's rude, but to be honest, I don't have much to talk about with him anyway_ , she thought. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen where most of the women were congregating. Although alcohol was offered, Elizabeth chose to drink 7-Up, preferring to remain clear headed. She'd never known Landon to drink, and assumed that they would be the only sober ones by the end of the party. She couldn't have been more wrong!

She walked out into the family room, and immediately found Landon, but continued searching for Jack. She didn't know why, because with the disappointments she had already experienced this evening, seeing Jack with a girlfriend may have put her over the edge.

Landon was enjoying himself by the pool table, as he downed what Elizabeth was told was his sixth beer. This party seemed more like an elementary school dance; boys on one side of the gymnasium, the girls on the other, and no mingling taking place between the two.

 _WOW, I didn't even know he drank…_ Elizabeth thought as she returned to sit by herself on the sofa.

Jack sat at home, having no desire to attend the party dateless. They were her friends, not his…He watched a football game on TV, but couldn't focus. Checking his phone, he pulled up the video he took of Elizabeth and Bugsy. He didn't know why, but he placed it on a constant loop, watching it over and over again, his heart pounded, and a smile was ever present on his face.

 _"Bad boy, bad boys…whatcha gonna do…whatcha gonna do when they come for you…"_ Jack's ever familiar ringtone sounded. "Hey Bryan, what's up?"

"Several of the guys from the precinct are meeting down at Rudee's on the Inlet. Come and meet us there…" Bryan offered. "Dates are optional…" he added with a laugh.

"I don't have a date, but I need to get out of here. I'll meet you in fifteen…" Jack responded, grabbed his keys, locked his apartment and ran to his truck.

Back at the party, it appeared to Elizabeth that most of the people were having fun. However, for her it wasn't the kind of fun she enjoyed, and the party couldn't be over soon enough. She walked up to the pool table to talk with Landon, and found him unsteady on his feet and reeking of alcohol. Certainly not the evening she was looking forward to.

"I need to leave Landon," Elizabeth advised as Landon turned, lost his balance and fell into her. She pushed him back against the pool table, and turned to Heather, who was approaching from the kitchen, "Someone needs to make sure he gets home. He does not need to drive, so I'm taking his keys. I'll give them back to him tomorrow at the barn." Elizabeth opened her purse and slipped the keys inside.

"Wait Elizabeth, you're his date…you need to drive him home…" Heather firmly suggested. He lives down at Rudee Inlet; it's only a few miles from here…please?"

"Okay, but can someone get him to the car?" She asked.

Ten minutes later Landon was buckled safely in the car and they were on their way…

Elizabeth hadn't driven a stick shift in quite some time, and wasn't that smooth at it back then. If it weren't for the fact that she was afraid of damaging his BMW sports car, she would have enjoyed the short drive with the top down.

They pulled into Landon's driveway; she pushed the button to open the garage door, and drove inside. He lived alone in a three story townhouse on the water which was purchased by his bank president father as an investment. Obviously his parents gave him credit for maturity that he didn't deserve.

It was now 12:30 am, and Elizabeth was struggling with getting Landon inside his house. Every time she leaned over him, or tried to pull him out of the car, he made inappropriate advances towards her.

"Landon, stop…can't you work with me here…?"

"I'd like to work with you…come on, let's march…" he said with a laugh.

Elizabeth shook her head and exhaled hard, "That doesn't even make sense, Landon. Please stop. I need to get you inside, and safe before I leave…"

"Come on Elizabeth, you girls want us to act all strong, and dominant. You know you want me…"

Tired of being pawed she advised, "Landon, you've needed help getting to the car, you're unable to drive, and you've passed out on the short ride home. You are neither strong, nor dominant over me, and I don't know where you get off, but no…I don't want you. How could I have been so wrong about you? Find your own way inside, and do me a favor… lose my number!"

She left through the side garage door, and walked away, "I'm so glad you're moving…How could I have been so stupid…I'm too trusting…Not anymore!" She scolded herself.

Before long she was on the beach. Luckily the weather was comfortable, and the boardwalk was full of locals and vacationers, so she felt safe. Suddenly the realization struck that she was alone, and had no ride home. Reaching into her purse, she heard her father's voice in her head telling her to always have money in your wallet in case she became stranded. Thinking back to the errands she ran earlier in the day and the trip to the ATM that she intended to make, but forgot, she was able to locate $2.21 in change.

As she unzipped the secret compartment on the purse searching for more change, she found Jack's card. She pulled it out, contemplating whether or not to call. She could only assume that since he wasn't at the party, that he had plans with his girlfriend, and would it be right for her to call him and break it up? She took a seat on a bench watching the waves break as she contemplated her next move. "He did tell me to call if I had any problems, and this is really a problem," she had to laugh at the absurdity of her situation. "However, did he really mean for me to call when on a date?"

Jack arrived down at Rudee Inlet, and met his Brothers in Blue for some pool.

"Hey Jack, you had no plans on a Saturday night?" Marco laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing at…you're here too…" Jack responded with his own laugh.

"Hey Jack, we ordered a few pitchers of beer. There on the table…help yourself," Andrew advised.

"No thanks, just soda for me," he replied.

Jack and Marco started a game as more of the guys stood around laughing and joking.

"Hey Jack," one of the guys called out… "Whatever happened with that girl you met last week?"

"What girl? Jack met a girl…?"

"Stop it guys… Let's just play pool here, okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he and Marco were called out to a domestic…"

"She's married…?"

Jack jumped in, "No, she's not married, but… just leave it alone guys. There's nothing going on."

Marco walked over and put his arm around Jack, "Our brother here is afraid to ask her out, because we were called out and she was the victim. He feels funny about it."

"Jack, it's not like she was a perp or something…Go for it!"

Jack looked around the table, seeing most of his brothers' eyes on him, "Okay, I did ask her out and she said 'no.'"

Marco corrected him, "Jack, she didn't say 'no,' you told me that she had plans."

"Yes, she had plans…she had a date," he looked down at his watch, "and she's on it right now."

"Whose phone is that?" Several guys looked over at the table where everyone had placed their cell phones.

"Who knows Elizabeth? Whose phone is that…?" Matt yelled out.

Jack dropped his pool stick scooped up his phone, "It's mine," and headed for the entrance. It was noisy in the pool room, and he was hoping to be outside where it was quiet.

"Elizabeth…? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Jack, I'm sorry…I didn't know who else to call. I hope I'm not disturbing you… Oh what am I saying, it's 1 o'clock in the morning, of course I'm disturbing you. Please forget I called, I'm sorry!" and the phone went dead.

Jack immediately called her back, "Come on, Elizabeth…answer!"

"Hello…"

"Elizabeth, its Jack…Don't hang up. Where are you…?" He asked. "Let me come get you…"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can get home on my own. I don't want to take you away from your girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about? Oh, never mind, we'll talk about that later. Where are you…? I can leave right now…"

"Jack I'm all the way down at Rudee Inlet. I don't want you to have to come this far… I can find another way home."

"I'm at Rudee Inlet now. Where are you…?"

"I'm on the boardwalk just outside Mahi-Mahs…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes…"

Elizabeth leaned over the railing as she continued to watch the waves. Down by the water line, she observed a couple obviously lost in the moment; their kisses appeared so tender, as the glow of the moon danced over the calm of the Atlantic Ocean.

Elizabeth was appreciative that Jack was coming to help her, but she assumed that he would not be alone… after all, "it's Saturday night; of course he has a date."

Jack ran back inside, "Hey Randy, take over my game. I have to go…"

"Is everything okay…?" Randy asked.

"I need to take care of something…" Jack replied as he headed for the door.

"Elizabeth called him… Who's Elizabeth?" Matt asked.

"That's the girl…" Marco confirmed. "Go get her, Jack…"

Within minutes he arrived at Mahi-Mahs, and ran around the back to the boardwalk, "Elizabeth…are you okay?" He asked.

Looking around and finding him to be alone, she relaxed, "I'm fine, but it hasn't been the best night…"

He led her over to a bench and they sat down. "What happened," he asked.

She explained the debacle of her evening; being ignored by her date; seeing him home safely after he became intoxicated, and having to rebuke his inappropriate advances. She glanced out onto the water, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

She turned to face him, "Always the police officer…"

"I'm not asking as a police officer…"

They were sitting so close that her breath became his, and his became hers. Neither understood what was happening, but each one wished that the friend comments had never been made. He wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him.

Suddenly the vision of the beautiful woman from the party entered her head, and she turned away…

"Elizabeth, what's wrong…?"

"Where is your girlfriend this evening?"

"You know, you have mentioned 'my girlfriend' several times, what makes you think I have a girlfriend…?"

"I saw you with her at the Labor Day party…" She observed the confusion on his face, "the beautiful blonde… the woman who's arm was wrapped through yours for most of the party…"

"Who Tori…?"

"I don't know her name, but you two seemed cozy…"

Jack laughed at the misunderstanding, "She's not…"

Elizabeth jumped in, "We just met Jack. It's really none of my business and you don't owe me any explanation…"

"You're right; I don't, but I'm going to give you one anyway…"

"It's not necessary…"

"Apparently it is, because you think you know something, and you have it all wrong. Tori, uh Victoria, is the sister of my former partner in Charlottesville. I haven't seen her in a long time. She's in town for school, and met someone from your apartment complex who invited her to the Labor Day party…"

Thinking of him as a typical guy since the Labor Day party, Elizabeth would not have ordinarily accepted his explanation. However, something in his eyes, the soft, tenderness in his voice, told her he was honest…he was not a player!

"Do you need to go home right now?" He asked.

Suddenly energized she replied, "No, Rosemary's still gone."

Jack stood up and held out his hand, "Elizabeth, take a walk with me..."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- Taking the First Step

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Many thanks to my #Hearties BFF LisaNY for proofreading and being my second set of eyes. As always, your assistance is very much appreciated!**

 **Chapter 5- Taking the First Step**

Elizabeth wasn't certain why, but she felt safe, for the first time in as long as she could remember. She didn't think it was because he was a police officer, and there was an assumption that he could be trusted, although that was true. She didn't think that it was because they had friends in common and he felt obligated to be kind to her, although she also felt that was true. But even more so, she prayed that he didn't see her as helpless, another man who would come into her life, draw her in, only to eventually show his true colors, completely disappointing her in the end.

She thought back to her recent journal entry, and her promise to take her time; to learn from her mistakes, but most importantly not to allow her insecurities to have the power to ruin something which may prove to be amazing.

He stood before her, with his arm outstretched, asking for hers. The night was clear; the stars were abundant, and she saw no one else on the boardwalk but him. Elizabeth reached out her hand; the moment their skin touched, she relaxed... he held her hand firmly, yet gentle. Ironically, she felt warm, even as a shiver rushed over her body.

"Are you chilly?" He asked, realizing that she was only wearing a thin sleeveless blouse with no jacket.

"Oh no, I left my jacket in Landon's car," she replied as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms hoping to settle her goose bumps.

"Here," Jack took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said as she snuggled in, inhaling deeply, and taking in the fragrance that was him, woodsy and musk.

They walked toward the pier, neither one spoke, but they both had the same thought… _Should I let go of her hand…? Should I let go of his hand…?"_ The answer for both was a resounding _"No."_

Jack broke the silence, "There's a Starbuck's on the corner…would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Are they still open?" She asked, glancing down at her watch to see the time… "1:45am?"

"They're open 24 hours until sometime in October," he advised.

"I'd love a cup of coffee," she replied as he led her inside.

He'd taken the initiative to reach for her hand, now he didn't want to give it up. Would he have the courage to assume that she'd want to hold his hand again? He hated to let go, but with only two hands, and needing to reach into his pocket for his wallet, and carry the coffees to a table, he quickly realized that he'd have to.

He ordered two Grande house blends…his was black; hers was with four sugars and three pumps of caramel macchiato added. They walked to a table in the corner; before sitting, she removed his jacket and offered it back to him. "You keep it for now; you'll be chilly again when we leave," he offered.

"Thanks, I'll make sure you get it back," she replied.

"Do you want to talk about tonight?" He asked.

"There's not much to say…" she began. "Once again I've shown poor judgment. How can I trust myself when I've proven over and over again that I trust too easily? Do I have door mat written across my forehead?"

"You're trusting, that's true, but if you don't open yourself up, just think of what you could be missing…" he said as his warm smile encouraged her own.

"Why can't people be honest; just be who they are without hiding behind kindness that is not them?" She asked, turning her head to look out the window, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes before he had the opportunity to see them.

Too late, he was mesmerized by her, and had not taken his eyes off her since they'd taken their seats. "Not everyone is like that, Elizabeth. Some people are honest," he commented as he reached over and squeezed her hand gently.

He startled her; she started to pull her hand away, but looked up, and was quickly drawn in to the honesty in his eyes, and smile, _and oh those dimples_ , she thought. She smiled nervously as her hand rested comfortably underneath his. "It's… uh it's late; I have a 9am riding lesson this morning. I guess that we should get home…Um I mean, you to your home, and me to my home, not us together going home…" She babbled.

He laughed softly, "I knew what you meant. Your chariot awaits ma'am…well, it awaits after we walk a few blocks back to Mahi-Mahs."

They finished their coffees and Elizabeth slipped his jacket on, zipping it up before they stepped outside.

He thought to himself how she looked beautiful in his clothing, and he knew that it would now smell like her, jasmine and orange blossom, and _that's a really good thing,_ he thought.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" She asked as they stepped out into the chilly beach air.

He took his chance; he found it hard to catch his breath as he reached over to take her hand again. His heart pounded; she didn't pull away, "No, I'm fine. You keep it."

As they approached the parking lot to Mahi-Mahs, Jack attempted to get Elizabeth to the truck unseen by the group of men heading to the boardwalk…

"Hey Jack…"

 _Oh no,_ he thought. He walked away from Elizabeth, hoping to keep them from approaching her. Although they were near the boardwalk, their voices were loud, and easily discernible.

"Is that her…?"

"Way to go, Jack…"

"We knew you could get her…"

"Shh, guys, stop being crude…" Jack attempted to squash the talk. Jack turned and seeing the concern on Elizabeth's face, he headed back to the truck.

"Hey Jack… see you Monday. Don't do anything we wouldn't do…"

"Hey, that doesn't leave much…" one voice was heard, but then several started laughing.

Marco jumped in, "Guys, knock it off, he really likes her."

Everything in her head told her that Jack was a nice guy; someone that she could trust. However, the comments made by his friends made her wonder if he was really someone who was simply there to toy with her emotions. Was she willing to take a chance?

As they drove out of the parking lot, Jack commented, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. They just thought they were being funny."

Elizabeth glanced over and smiled, but gave no response.

It took 30 minutes to reach Elizabeth's apartment complex. The radio was on, but they remained quiet. Jack was worried, thinking that his Brothers in Blue may have scared her away; hoping beyond hope that she didn't think of him as simply another guy out to get what he could before moving on.

Jack pulled up to her apartment building, and shut off the motor. As crazy as it felt, he didn't want this moment to end. He looked out the front windshield, thinking that if he looked into her eyes, he'd forget what he wanted to say, or would not say it right…

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for what happened tonight; I mean the part that I wasn't involved in… I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to call me. I don't know, and maybe you haven't felt it, but I do think there is something here, between us, and we owe it to ourselves to figure it out…"

She was silent, and he was afraid to look over at her until he finished…

"I know that Rosemary and Lee will be back today some time, but would you have dinner with me tonight?" He asked; his voice wavering slightly.

 _Ah Choo…_ "Ouch I hit my head on the window," she stated as she reached up to rub the point of impact.

"Are you okay?" He asked, now unsure how much of his emotional outpouring she had heard.

"I'm sorry, Jack…"

 _Oh no, she's sorry…that's not a good thing…_

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did I miss anything important?" She asked as she took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Nothing that won't keep until later," he reluctantly said as he exited the truck and walked around to open her door.

 _He's very polite…_ she thought as he walked her to her door...

He waited as she pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

As she stepped inside the doorway, she turned to face him, "Thank you again Jack for coming out to get me. I really do appreciate it."

"You're very welcome. I was out there anyway…" He said, trying to quickly reel in the last sentence.

"Oh okay, well, thanks anyway…please be safe on your way home," She stated as she leaned in, her lips brushing his cheek. Leaning back she added, "Would you please text me when you get home. I do feel partially responsible for you being out this late."

"I will…sleep well, Elizabeth…" His eyes met hers; his heart pounded and he had to remind himself to breathe. His mind was blank; his eyes dropped to her lips, so beautifully shaped, so soft, so perfect…

She spoke, drawing him out of his self imposed trance, "Thank you again, Jack…I guess my teachers were right when they told us growing up that if we ever needed help to seek out a police officer…I trust you Officer Thornton…"

He returned the smile, "Elizabeth, I hope you'll soon realize that you can also trust the man that wears this officer's uniform…"

She wanted to trust him; she already felt safe around him, but she had also thought that Charles and Landon could be trusted, and she knew now how wrong she was.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. He stood outside until he heard the deadbolt engage, and feeling that she was safe for the night, he left.

She leaned her back up against the door, "Why did I do that?" she asked herself. "He drew me in, just like Charles and Landon. Okay, I didn't kiss Landon, and any kisses between Charles and I were on the cheek. Wait, just like the kiss I gave Jack. That's a friend kiss…yes, just a friend kiss. It doesn't mean anything…but why did I do it? I'm not sorry; I guess that means something…doesn't it?"

He sat in his truck for a moment chastising himself for the stupid comment he made… _I was out there anyway_ … _seriously Jack? What were you thinking? I know, I get around her and I don't think!_

Elizabeth went to her room, changed into her shorts and tank top, and sat on the side of her bed. Looking off in the distance, she thought about the ride home; embarrassed that she'd pretended to be asleep… " _I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to call me. I don't know, and maybe you haven't felt it, but I do think there is something here, between us, and we owe it to ourselves to figure it out…"_ He is interested, but can I trust my judgment? I was wrong about Charles and Landon. Is Jack just like the others? Could I be wrong about him too? I like him being around, but I'm scared…

She pulled her covers back and slid into bed. Reaching her hand under her pillow, she found her old faithful, her true confidant… her journal. Pulling it out, she read through some of her prior entries…

" _ **Charles and I had a long talk this evening and many things were resolved. We're friends, so I shouldn't be embarrassed, but I am… I think of him as a brother, nothing more, but others have told me to be careful…like there's something more. But allowing others to enter my thoughts, suggesting that his true feelings are not what he claims led me to confront him. He has never been anything but sweet to me, so I do trust him completely when he says he wants nothing more from me than friendship. Contrary to popular belief, it is possible for men and women to be friends…nothing more, with nothing expected. I am one lucky girl to have him in my life. I feel so safe and protected, knowing that he won't let anyone in to hurt me…"**_ Boy, was I way off on that one. But in my defense, I wrote this while in college, and I had no idea what I wanted in a relationship at that time, and the "not letting anyone in part," he certainly saw to it that I didn't have any dates. I thought there was something wrong with me… I'm still not sure there isn't!

She flipped forward in her journal

" _ **I see my life passing before me, fast forward, needing to slow down, but can't. I want so much out of life, and waiting for things to happen is not a comfortable option. Patience is a virtue, I understand, but sitting back, watching, knowing that my future is uncertain, is difficult. My career path was easy…waiting to see it materialize is excruciatingly painful…"**_ I remember writing that just before graduation… things worked out, and I found a wonderful job.

She flipped ahead in her journal to the next blank page and began to write…

" _ **Learning from mistakes is a necessity of life. Understanding that a mistake is not always a 'what,' but a 'who,' forces us to delve deep inside, searching for that insecurity within our self that allowed them in to begin with. The saddest part is realizing that some mistakes cannot be erased, and the impact they make will remain with us forever. Placing trust where it truly does not belong opens our heart to a hurt like none other. It forces us to question our ability to judge for ourselves, knowing that people are capable of hiding their true agendas, only allowing us to see that which they choose…"**_

Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth heard the text alert on her phone. She picked it up from the table and smiled…"I'm home. I'm sorry that you were stranded, but I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to call me. Please forgive my stupid comment about already being at the beach. Truth is I would have come and gotten you no matter where you had been. Sleep well…"

Elizabeth sat her phone down on the table… she picked up her journal to finish her last entry…

" _ **Learning from mistakes is a necessity of life. Understanding that a mistake is not always a 'what,' but a 'who,' forces us to delve deep inside, searching for that insecurity within our self that allowed them in to begin with. The saddest part is realizing that some mistakes cannot be erased, and the impact they make will remain with us forever. Placing trust where it truly does not belong opens our heart to a hurt like none other. It forces us to question our ability to judge for ourselves, knowing that people are capable of hiding their true agendas, only allowing us to see that which they choose… Is it worth continuing the search and opening up our heart to further hurt? I'm not so sure, but I'd like to think so…"**_

Glancing at the clock, Elizabeth realized that she would need to be up and headed for the barn in four hours. Every time she closed her eyes, the vision of the party, and her inattentive date flooded her. Sleep was not coming easily.

She peeked at the clock one last time…4:15 am. She closed her eyes, but this time she wasn't angry or humiliated. She saw Jack's hand reach out to her; taking it she felt warm, her breathing calmed and she fell asleep.

Jack had his own difficulties falling asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her. He didn't ever remember feeling this way about a woman so quickly. Something about her completely drew his in; he felt like a little boy with his first real crush, and he loved the feeling. He knew she had been hurt before; she had trust issues with men, and he didn't want to rush her. He did, however, hope that with time she would be able to tell that he was honest; he was a friend to a fault, and he would never intentionally hurt her.

Before she knew it, the alarm clock was screaming… 7:45 am. She was tired, but going to the barn and spending time with her horse always seemed to energize her. Only this morning she wasn't excited; she and Landon were both scheduled to ride at 9am, and she wasn't looking forward to having contact with him.

Elizabeth jumped into her VW and made the short trip to the barn. Pulling into the driveway at Breckenridge Manor, she perused the parking lot… no BMW… "Good," and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Elizabeth opened her trunk and pulled out her saddle and bridle. Unfortunately with all of her good intentions, she had neglected cleaning them yesterday following her lesson. She intended to do so once she returned home, but one thing led to another, and before she knew it, Landon was at her door. She rested the saddle on the railing outside her stall and began cleaning it, careful not to use any oil before her lesson…

"Good morning…"

"Jack, good morning… What are you doing up so early?" She was surprised but her delight at seeing him was ever present in the smile that graced her face.

He handed her a cup of coffee, "Starbuck's House Blend…four sugars, and three pumps of Caramel Macchiato, right?"

"WOW, you remembered, I'm impressed," she stated as she took the cup, her hand momentarily lingering on his.

"Impressed…hmm, that was what I was going for," he remarked. He thought, " _Remember? I remember everything about last night, from the way the moonlight brought out the flecks of color in your eyes, and the feel of your soft hand in mine to how beautiful you looked wearing my jacket…"_

"Yes, I'm impressed… Most men don't usually make a mental note of such things," she remarked.

Jack took the sponge from her hand and started cleaning her saddle, "Well, you will find out that I'm not like most men."

"Do you have time to stick around and watch? I need to get over the nerves of people ringside watching. I understand the Commonwealth Classic brings in a lot of spectators," she mentioned.

"I would love to watch you…oh and your horse," he responded.

"Good morning Elizabeth… and aren't you both up early this morning," barn manager, Stacy Freeman commented.

"Didn't you go with Landon to Heather's party last night?" Stacy asked.

"Um, I did… Stacy this is Jack Thornton. His good friend is dating my good friend…" Elizabeth responded.

"Hello Jack, nice to meet you officially. I mean, I've seen you around, but we hadn't had the pleasure of an introduction," Stacy stated as she reached out and shook his hand. "Speaking of Landon, he's coming in to ride later this afternoon. Do you know if he was sick last night? He called and said that he couldn't get out of bed," Stacy advised.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders… Sick? He's sick alright… she thought.

"George is out in the ring waiting on you. Looks like you will get his undivided attention this morning since Landon is out. Make good use of this time; he's the best trainer around!" Stacy remarked.

"I know we're fortunate to have him. Thanks Stacy, I'll be right out…" Elizabeth stated as she sat her coffee on the railing, grabbed her bridle, used it to pull Bugsy from the stall, and finished tacking him up in the aisle way.

Elizabeth felt rushed; it was actually only 8:45, she had fifteen minutes before her scheduled lesson, and she wanted to spend them with Jack. Slightly disappointed, she finished most of her coffee, and started for the ring.

"Talk to you later?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be around…" he replied. I'll be around? Jack, that's a stupid response…he thought.

Elizabeth stopped and turned back to Jack, "Would you do me a favor…?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Thanks for the coffee, but now I have to go to the little girl's room..." she giggled softly. "Would you hold Bugs for me?"

"Sure," he stated as he took the reins from her, watching her head for the tack room. "The view in front is gorgeous," he thoughtbut his eyes showed that the view from behind was also very much to his liking as well.

Jack wasn't paying attention when several of Elizabeth's barn friends approached…

"That's sweet; Elizabeth has a barn boy helping her…" Miranda remarked.

"Excuse me?" Jack responded.

"That's what money will get you…" Tammy replied, both girls giggling as they walked off.

Elizabeth rushed out of the tack room, "Thank you Jack."

"Uh, I have some things to do, so maybe I'll see you later …" Jack remarked.

"Is something wrong, Jack," Elizabeth asked, recognizing that he seemed different, like he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

"I'm fine, just have some things to take care of," he said as he handed Elizabeth the reins, and started for his truck.

Elizabeth and Bugsy headed for the ring as she watched Jack pull out of the driveway.

" _She's rich? How did I not know that?"_ He thought.

"When will you be back in town?"Jack sent a text to Lee.

"Leaving in a few hours. Be home later this evening…is something up?" Lee responded.

"No, just want to talk," Jack replied.

"About what…?"

"Nothing in particular…"

"Right, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just need to talk to you…"

"Who is she, Jack…?"

"Who is who…?"

"The woman you need to talk to me about…"

"Why do you think it's about a woman…?"

"Because I know you. We've dealt with stuff before and you never needed to talk… So, who is she…?"

"Elizabeth…"

"ELIZABETH?"

"Stop it…don't yell at me, but hurry home…"

"What's wrong? Is Elizabeth okay…?"

"She's fine, but why didn't you tell me that she was rich…?"

"Is that important…?"

"Maybe…"

"Why…?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you like her…?"

"Yes… but she's rich…"

"Yes, but did you like her before you found out she had money…?"

"Yes…"

"Then why does it matter…?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't. Talk later; I need to go see a woman about a horse…!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- This Can't Be The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 6- This Can't Be the End**

Elizabeth hadn't notice Jack return to the barn. He pulled in and parked next to her VW. He sat in his truck contemplating the new information he had about her; did it make a difference? Would the fact that he worked hard for everything he had impact how he was beginning to feel about her? Would she understand the concept of working for what you have instead of simply having it handed to you? He felt bad feeling this way, but since they'd only spent a short time together, did he really want to put himself out there just to have her treat him as inferior? He took a deep breath, still not sure what he wanted to do, but the tug she had on him was still there. Jack exited the truck and approached the ring…

"Lizzie…leg…move him forward. Come on, you didn't put all that money into professional training to sit back and do nothing now…" George was yelling; he considered it to be encouragement. "Come on, soft hands, Lizzie. Hold him like you would that Prada bag I know you're wanting. Leg, Lizzie… Count the distance…1…2…3…4…5…now… Great, now that's what I like to see."

Elizabeth was concentrating on her job at hand; working Bugsy, getting the set strides, achieving her flying lead changes, and was not aware that Jack had returned to the barn. Her lesson was winding down when she noticed him standing ringside against the huge oak tree. Already spooked by the apparent difference in their social standings, the references made by George just pushed him over the edge.

"Okay Lizzie, I think you're ready…now you just have to remain positive; you have to know that you can do it, and think…always think!" George advised her.

"Thanks George for everything. I appreciate you coming all the way here to work with me," Elizabeth responded.

"I'd do anything for you Lizzie, you know that. You and Bugsy have come so far, and I think you have a real shot at winning this year," George remarked.

"Wasn't Landon supposed to ride this morning?" George asked.

"Yes, but I heard he wasn't feeling well. He'll be out this afternoon, I believe," Elizabeth advised.

"Well, I can't wait around today. I have to hit a few more barns before I head back to Maryland this afternoon," George remarked.

"I'll let Stacy know…she'll pass the message on to Landon," Elizabeth promised.

As they walked toward the barn, George put his arm around Elizabeth, giving her an encouraging hug. "I know you'll do well in Culpepper. It's in your hands now. Hey, I haven't seen your dad in quite a while; how's he doing? Are your parents coming out to the show?" He asked.

"He's doing well. He has a business meeting in Washington, D.C. the day before the show. I think he and mom are going to drive down afterward. He promised they would be there," she advised.

Jack watched as they made their way to the barn. The trainer was an older man, probably her father's age, but Jack didn't care for his familiarity. He couldn't take his eyes away, as the trainer appeared to be moving his hands about her body inappropriately. As Elizabeth walked Bugsy down the aisle way toward his stall, Jack met her…

"What's that all about?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked. She was as confused about his question, as much as she was by why he left, and still why he returned.

"This guy…what's the deal with his hands all over you?" Jack clarified.

Elizabeth laughed, finding his observation to be absurd. "Jack, first of all, he is an old family friend…"

"So that gives him a free pass to paw you?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting funny since before my lesson started…"

"I just don't think that a teacher should have his hands all over you…" he stated with a confrontative tone.

"Jack he is a dear friend of my father's, and he put his arm around my waist and hugged me. Since when does that constitute pawing? Are you trying to start a fight?" She pushed back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…" he began.

"Yes you did, and I'd like to know why?" She jumped in.

"No I didn't…it has nothing to do with the trainer…"

"Then what has you so rattled…?" She asked, hoping to clear the air, but he provided no response.

Elizabeth untacked Bugsy, and slipped his halter on, "I have to turn him out in the field. If you'd like to continue this conversation, feel free to come along. Otherwise I may see you later…

She led her horse down the aisle way and around to the back of the barn. She glanced behind her, but didn't see Jack… "Hmm, I guess that's my answer," she thought. As she reached the gate, she caught a glimpse of Jack coming from the other side of the barn…

"We do need to talk…"

"Fine, I'd love to know what has your knickers all twisted up…" she whispered

Whether Elizabeth realized it or not, he knew he'd acted like a jerk earlier. He didn't know how he would bring it up, but he felt that their apparent difference in social standing was a concern for him. George's comments didn't help, but he hoped that in getting to know her better, he would be able to get passed it.

She released Bugsy in the field. Most times she would stand and watch him run and play with particular horses in the field that he considered to be his buds. On this occasion she turned, disregarded Bugsy, and said, "Okay, what's wrong…?"

 _Well, I guess its best just to throw it out there…_ "Why didn't you tell me that your family was wealthy?"

"Are you serious…? That is what has you so upset?" She asked; her eyes were wide, and her breath was gone.

"Well, I can't say that I was upset, but when the people here call me your barn boy, it makes me wonder," he replied.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about… I never have, nor would I ever refer to you as my barn boy. You must have misunderstood," she stated, still confused by his emotional blasting.

"No, I heard correctly…" Jack remarked. His words started flowing without a filter, and he knew as they escaped it would be hard to correct. "I can't be bought…I'm no one's barn boy, Elizabeth," he clarified.

Now it was her turn… "Bought? Who are you? Are you the same man who came to my rescue last night; the man who seemed so caring and kind? Jack, for your information, the money my family has is not mine. I work hard for everything I have, and I admire people who do the same. I do have friends who are well off financially, and others who struggle, and I treat everyone equally. I try to be a good friend no matter what, and whether or not they have money makes no difference to me," she took a deep breath. She was familiar with this form of judgment, having had it happen while she was a college student, but she thought that he was above the pettiness.

"What bothers you more, Jack…the fact that my family has money; the fact that I didn't mention it to you, or the fact that you're view of my wealth, or what you have determined is my wealth, makes me feel somehow better than you…? I work hard for what I have, and take nothing from my parents, unless you count the services of my trainer. Although he's a friend of my father's, I pay for each and every lesson, along with his travel expenses. I don't look down upon people because they don't have the financial resources I've had, and I don't throw what I have around, attempting to make others feel inferior. However, you Jack, have chosen to judge me not because of what you've seen, but because of what you've heard. My heart is the true test here. So, Jack…who is the prejudiced one?" She turned and headed for the gate.

She stood with the gate open waiting for him to exit… After he walked through, she closed the gate; she was angry at his assumption and her hands were shaking as she secured the latch.

Jack didn't know her well, but he had to say that he didn't view her as a spoiled little rich girl, so he didn't know why he was verbally pouncing on her. Was he intentionally sabotaging something that could be beautiful for both of them? And if so, why?

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry…"

"Yes you are, and I was crazy to think… oh forget it, you're no different than Charles… You both want things on your terms, regardless of where I fit in," she snapped back. "At least we found out about it now before either of us got hurt," she stated as her eyebrows arched and her shoulders shrugged.

At this point, she was angry and had stopped listening, "Good bye, Jack. Maybe we'll see each other around. I really do wish you the best." She turned and headed for the barn.

"Why did she turn this into an argument? Why did she call me prejudiced? Me? That's the farthest thing from the truth…most definitely not me. She's making unfair assumptions, and I…!"He was angry too, initially at her until he realized, "Oh no, I've done what I'm accusing her of…" he stopped; he felt his breath catch; the realization striking him like a bolt of lightning. He watched her get into her car without making eye contact and drive off. "Maybe it's not worth it," he thought.

Elizabeth went directly home, pulled into the parking lot and parked outside her building. She gathered her belongings, but before she could get out the phone rang…

"Hey… No, I have no plans… _I wish I had plans…_ oh yes, I'd be glad to…be right there…!" She finished her conversation and hung up the phone. She started her car up and drove away _._ As she drove, her thoughts continued, "How could he assume that I'm so shallow… I thought he was different. He thought I was different. I thought he was compassionate. He thinks I'm a snob. Better to have ended whatever this may have been before anyone got hurt…"

Jack turned into his apartment complex and parked in front of his unit. He pulled out his phone…

"Lee…hurry home…"

"We're on the road. You and Elizabeth want to meet us for dinner? Rosie is excited about U2…"

"Tell her to tame her excitement…"

"What did you do…?"

"I'll explain when you get home…"

"Are you and Elizabeth talking…?"

"No…"

"Great…you did it this time…"

"The words came out before I could stop them…"

"Not sure what that means…"

"I picked a fight over her money…"

"WHAT? I TOLD U NOT 2…!"

"Stop yelling… I need help here…"

"Yes u do…Sorry man, Rosie is her BFF, I have to stand with her, but I'll listen…"

"She won't talk to me…"

"Were you talking to her or at her…?"

"At her at 1st, then tried 2 her, but she wasn't interested…"

"Don't let 2 much time go by, Jack…Talk 2 her…grovel, beg whatever u have 2 do 2 get her 2 listen…"

"Call when you get home…"

"I will…"

Jack walked inside and sat on the sofa. The sports program on cable ordinarily would have gained his immediate attention, but not this time. He looked down at his phone; his fingers tapped out her number, but without the force to make them register.

His phone rang; he hoped, but it wasn't her… "Hey Marco…No, I don't have any plans…" _Wish I did, but I don't…_ "Where…? Oh ok, over at the basketball court at Pembroke Elementary? Sure, I'll be there in about thirty minutes," Jack finished his conversation and hung up the phone.

Jack arrived at the school a few minutes early and sat in the circular bus loading zone by the basketball court waiting for Marco, and several other guys to play a game of two on two. He looked around…this was her school. This was her parking lot. This was the sidewalk she stood on as she saw her children safely on the bus each day, and that was her car… Her car? Sure he knew there were plenty of ice blue convertible VW Bugs in town, but hers was easily identifiable… "THACHR" was her personalized license plate.

He only saw one other vehicle in the parking lot, a beat up 2001 Pontiac Trans Am, which frighteningly reminded him of the highly functioning car "Kit" that he'd seen in the Knight Ryder TV show reruns. As Marco and the other guys drove up, Jack's eyes were drawn to the front of the school. There he observed Elizabeth, pushing a cart filled with bags and boxes, and another man and woman, their arms full of items.

Jack started over to the front of the school, knowing that if he didn't tell her he was sorry, and soon, there would be no going back.

"Hey Jack, where ya going?" Marco yelled out.

"You guys warm up…I'll be back in a few minutes," He yelled; the sound of his voice drew her attention in his direction.

Upon seeing him, she looked away, her stride increased, and although she acted earlier like she didn't want to see him, truth was…she did.

"Do you need some help?" he asked, knowing that she was not likely to blast him with other people around.

"No thank you, Officer Thornton. I believe we have it," she replied.

"Are you a police officer…?" Sarah Patterston asked.

"Yes, I am…can I help somehow…" Jack responded.

"We have it under control Sarah. I'm sure the officer is too busy…"

"Elizabeth, clearly I'm not busy," he noted as he glanced down to the tennis shoes, shorts and t shirt he was wearing. "How can I help?" He asked, looking to Elizabeth for information.

She stood stoic, choosing not to answer…

"Officer, do you remember the house on Halperin Street that burned down recently?" Jason Parker asked.

"I do… so sad, the family was displaced… four kids if I remember correctly…" Jack responded.

"This stuff was collected for the family. The news said that the police station was accepting donations, but would you happen to know who is collecting the goods?" Sarah asked.

"I don't, but I'd be happy to find out," Jack stated as he pulled out his phone and began to dial. "Hey Danny, yea this is Jack … Who's handling the donations for the Halperin Street house fire…?" He asked. "Uh huh, right… but it can be dropped off at the precinct… okay, thanks…"

Elizabeth continued to cram bags and boxes into her VW, praying that between her car and the Firebird, that they would be able to handle all of the donations.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as she peeked over her trunk lid. "There is a door at the back of the precinct, and all you need to do is ring the bell and someone will come outside and get the stuff."

Elizabeth emptied the cart, but wasn't at all certain that her trunk or doors would close on her compact car. Leaving Jack outside with the others, she returned to the school to retrieve the remainder of the items…

"How did you guys accumulate all of this stuff?" It's impressive…" Jack commented.

"Elizabeth collected all of this…" Sarah advised.

"All of this…Elizabeth?" He asked; he was surprised, but deep down he really wasn't. "How did she get all of this," he asked.

"Oh, Elizabeth collects stuff all through the year…garage sales, thrift stores, donations that people drop off, and then when it's needed we have it to give away," Sarah explained.

"WOW, I had no idea," Jack stated as he helped Jason load bags in his Firebird. "How much more do you have?"

"Just a few more bags, but I really don't see how we're going to squeeze them in," Sarah remarked; she began pushing on Elizabeth's passenger door, as it fought back, refusing to close.

"I can help… I'll be right back," Jack said as he ran around the side of the building.

"Hey Marco…come here," Jack called out.

"Ready to play man?" He asked.

"Well, actually…I've got to back out," Jack replied.

"Is that the girl?" Marco asked.

"Yes, and I royally messed up today… I need to talk to her," Jack stated as he pulled his keys from his pocket and jumped into his truck.

"I don't know what you did, but it's always best to just apologize…make her think she won," Marco imparted his words of wisdom.

"I was wrong, and I just hope I can get her to talk to me," Jack remarked as he pulled away from the basketball court and headed for the front of the school. He pulled up along the side of her VW…

"What are you doing," Elizabeth asked as he got out and began placing bags in the bed of his truck.

"I'm helping…" he replied.

"That's not necessary," she advised.

"I know, but I want to, please let me help…" he pleaded.

Deep down inside, Elizabeth was glad he was there. She'd done nothing but think about their argument. She truly felt that what happened, the words that were said, and the feelings that were expressed had little to do with societal standing and everything to do with their fear of relationships. She understood her fear, but was lost when it came to his reasons.

"You'll never fit in the car with all of these bags. Let me put everything in my truck, and I'll take it to the precinct," Jack offered.

With all the bags and boxes loaded and securely tethered, Jack walked around to the passenger side… "Elizabeth, will you ride with me?"

"I can drive too, and just meet you there," she responded.

"Please, I want to talk to you," Jack asked, his voice sounding quite sincere.

She closed her door, locked her car and walked around to the passenger side of the truck where he was standing with the door open.

"Thank you," Jack said as she slipped inside the cab.

Elizabeth rolled the window down and advised Sarah and Jason, and they would get the donations to the police station. "Thanks guys for your help," she called out as Jack's truck pulled away.

Initially they were both quiet… Then made small talk, discussing the beautiful weather, and how they were disappointed that the price of gas had gone up in the past few days. Jack pulled into the precinct, drove around back and parked the truck. If they were going to talk, it would have to be now…

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth…"

They both spoke in unison; laughing at their timing.

"You go ahead," she offered, feeling like the fight was his fault, and she wanted to hear his explanation.

"Please listen until I finish… I'm sorry…." He started.

"Jack…"

"Wait Elizabeth, let me finish… you aren't great at following directions are you?" He laughed nervously.

"I didn't mean to start a fight with you, and I certainly don't want to give up on this before we even try… I'm just going to lay everything out on the table…"

"I wish you would… Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be quiet…"

He turned to face her. Although he was looking at her, it was as if he was looking through her as he spoke, "Elizabeth, I was involved in a relationship a few years ago… I can't say that I was in love, but I did care for her. Her name was Hannah…"

Unable to hold her tongue any longer Elizabeth spoke up, "Was? What happened…why did you break up…?"

Jack looked down; his voice was soft, wavering slightly. He was staring at the floor, but not really seeing it. His eyes were sad…misty, and it was apparent that he was reliving a nightmare… "Hannah was killed in a car accident…a horrible accident…"

Elizabeth sat quietly…

Jack looked straight ahead; both hands were on the steering wheel…

"I was a traffic cop at the time, and I was called to the scene. I recognized the car…a drunk driver came around that blind corner on Princess Anne Road, crossed over into her lane and hit her head on. She died instantly…" He took a deep breath; his right hand released the wheel as he reached up to wipe his eyes.

She remained quiet, but reached over and put her hand on his, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"The only people that know about her and what happened have moved on to other precincts… except Lee, he knows... He told me to talk to you, maybe you'd understand," he stated.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…I had no idea," she offered.

"Elizabeth, I like you, and I don't know what this is or where it will go, but I'm so sorry. I just don't want to give up before we even try. I don't care about your money, and I think I just let my fears get the better of me… I didn't mean what I said; I didn't think before I spoke, and it became too late to get the words back after I said them. Please forgive me…" He hadn't relived the accident in a long time, in addition to the fear of watching Elizabeth walk out of his life just as she'd walked in had him emotionally spent.

"Jack, you know some of my baggage, and I am certainly not one to cast stones. We all have issues we have to resolve, but if you're willing to stay around and see where this goes, I'd like to go there with you," she responded.

Jack inhaled deeply and took a cleansing breath. He looked in the passenger seat and she was still there, smiling that smile that had a tendency to draw him in no matter what the circumstance. "You can sit here if you like. I'll see that everything gets unloaded," Jack offered.

"No, I don't mind helping," Elizabeth replied as she released her seatbelt and opened her door.

They walked to the back door, and rang the bell…

"Hey Danny, I'm dropping off the donations for the family from the Halperin Street house fire," Jack announced.

"WOW, Jack that's a lot of stuff; the family will feel truly blessed to get all of this," Danny replied as he made space in the back room for all of the items. "Thanks Jack…thanks ma'am…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Danny… This is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Danny Moreno," Jack completed the introductions…

"It's nice to meet you Officer…" Elizabeth proffered.

"Any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine…please call me Danny…"

"Only if you call me Elizabeth…"

"Oh, so you're Elizabeth…it's nice to meet you. Jack has talked nonstop about you…" Danny began to say as he observed Jack motioning with a hand across his throat to end the conversation.

"Elizabeth laughed softly, "Jack is very kind."

"From what I understand, the Red Cross has found the family a new place, so all of this will come in handy for them. Do you want me to contact you if there are any items that they don't need?" Danny asked as he directed his question to Elizabeth.

"No, that's not necessary, unless you have no way to store it for the next family in need. If that's the case, just let Jack know, and he can get in touch with me. I'll be glad to take back anything that the family doesn't need," she advised.

"Thanks for your help, Danny…" Jack remarked as they headed for the door.

"No…thank you…this was way above generous…" Danny added.

"Yes it was," Jack smiled at Elizabeth.

"What was that for?" She asked as they stepped outside.

"I know what you did for that family…it was beyond amazing," his smile broadened.

"How did you…"

"Sarah and Jason told me…"

"They were supposed to keep that quiet…"

"Why, that's just another reason why I think you're amazing…"

"Jack, my parents raised us to be thankful for what we have; to count our blessings every day and to always lend a helping hand when needed…"

"Those are wonderful virtues…"

"There's a Tim McGraw country song out now. It's called Humble and Kind; have you heard it?" She asked.

"Yes, I love it," he replied, although he had not.

"Do you recall at the end it says something like…

 _Don't take for granted the love this life gives you_ _  
_ _When you get where you're goin'_ _  
_ _Don't forget turn back around_ _  
_ _And help the next one in line_ _  
_ _Always stay humble and kind_

"Wonderful sentiment. Your parents sound very wise," he stated, making a mental note to pull the song up on iTunes and download it.

"And to think you were willing to throw that aside earlier before you learned about the wonderfulness of me," she laughed and then realized how conceited that sounded. "I'm sorry, I was joking…"

"I'm not, you are, and you scare me…"

She put her hand on his arm, turning him slightly, stopping his forward motion, "Jack, you scare me too."

 _I want to kiss her…_

 _I want to kiss him…_

Both smiled nervously as they returned to his truck. He opened her door and she slid inside…

"Thank you," she offered as he waited for her to snap her seat belt before closing the door.

He dropped her back off at the school, parking his truck next to her car…

"Elizabeth, I know that Lee and Rosemary will be back soon, but will you have dinner with me tonight? I mean just the two of us?" He asked.

"I'd love to, Jack… Do you want me to meet you somewhere…?"

"No, I'll come by and pick you up… say 7:00…?"

"Can we make it 8? I have to go back to the barn to take care of Bugsy…"

"8:00 it is," he stated as he got out of his truck and opened the passenger side door, and then her car door for her. "I'll see you in a few hours," _I can't wait…_

"See you at 8 then…" _I can't wait…_

They each left; Jack drove home, and Elizabeth headed for the barn…

"Stacy, did Landon ever show up?" Elizabeth asked, surprised that his car wasn't in the barn driveway.

"No, when he found out that George had to leave, he felt it wasn't worth coming in…" Stacy remarked.

"So, who is supposed to take care of his horse tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure someone will," Stacy offered.

Elizabeth walked up to Bugsy's stall, and gave him an apple as he hung his head over the dutch door. Landon's horse, Special Effects, lovingly referred to as Barney, was housed next to Bugs, and Elizabeth offered him an apple as well…

"Stacy, I'll take care of Barney while I'm here…" Elizabeth yelled out, catching her before she entered the tack room.

"Thanks, Elizabeth…that's kind of you to do…"

"Hey Barney, you can't help it if your daddy is an ass…" Elizabeth went inside the stall where she cleaned and dressed his hooves, attached his fly mask to his halter, and dressed him in his sheet for the evening…"

"Hey Elizabeth, we need to get to the feed store, and my car won't start. Can we use yours?" Miranda asked.

Elizabeth finished with Barney, and stepped back outside into the aisle way. "I'll be glad to take you, but I have a date tonight, so I need to hurry," Elizabeth offered. She had ridden with Miranda before; she found her to be a bit wild and she certainly wasn't interested in turning her car over to her.

"Can we go now?" Miranda asked.

Elizabeth sat down her belongings and headed with Miranda to the parking lot. They slipped inside the Bug…

"Hey Elizabeth, before you go, I need a few things from the feed store too. Will you pick them up for me?"

"Sure, no problem…" Elizabeth stated as she got out of the car and followed Stacy into the feed room.

A short while Jack received a text from Lee… "Back home…do you want to do dinner with us? Maybe we can smooth things over between you and Elizabeth…

"Thanks but I already have plans with Elizabeth…"

"They don't include her killing you?"

"No, we talked… I told her about Hannah…"

"WOW, that's a positive sheep…"

"What…?"

"Step… sorry, hate autocorrect…"

"What is a positive sheep anyway…?"

"Don't know, but better 2 be positive than negative I guess, LOL…"

"Do u want company at dinner…?"

"Thanks but no thanks…Looking 4ward to spending an evening alone with her…"

"OK see u later…"

"I'll be over a little before 8 to pick her up…"

"OK see you then…"

Jack hopped into the shower; the thought of starting something new, was helping to ease the hurt of the past.

Jack was on his way to pick up Elizabeth when a call came over his police scanner… _Shoot, I meant to cut that thing off…_ Ever the helpful police officer, he had to listen… " _Calling all units in the area of London Bridge Road and Potters Road… We have a 10-50… Fire and rescue have also been dispatched…"_

Jack wasn't far from there, and he was actually a bit early, so he called in to offer his assistance…

" _Unit 239 is off duty, but coming to assist… reported electrical pole down…Virginia Power has been alerted and has dispatched a truck."_

The accident occurred in front of London Bridge Baptist Church. Jack pulled into the parking lot, secured his truck and left to provide any assistance he could. The fire truck had just extinguished the fire, and the ambulance had arrived, standing by in case they were lucky enough to have a patient to transport.

He approached the traffic officer on duty, and identified himself… "Any idea what happened?" He asked.

"Not sure just yet…"

Jack looked over and observed the ever familiar white sheet covering the vehicle… "How many…?"

"How many what…?" The officer asked.

"How many fatalities…?" Jack asked, as his eyes were drawn to the scene.

"Two…"

Jack headed over to the point of impact; his mouth was dry; his heart was pounding; and his mind was reliving his nightmare…

Jack crumpled to the ground, his fingers touching the license plate left behind when the vehicles collided… " _THACHR"_

Several officers ran to Jack, assuming that he'd suffered a physical attack of some kind.

"I need to see her…" Jack yelled. "It can't be her…it just can't…"

"See who…?" One of the officers replied.

"The driver… There has to be a mistake. It can't be her," He pulled himself up from the ground, and started pushing through the officers toward the crash.

Two officers grabbed him, doing their best to hold him back…

"Jack," one of the officers approached, "I don't know what's going on, but some items from the occupant's purse were strewn on the road. I found this… He handed him Elizabeth's driver's license, miraculously unscathed in the collision and subsequent fire…

"Let go… I have a right to be here… I don't want her to be alone; she needs me…LET ME GO!" Jack screamed in frustration.

"You don't want to see her…there was a fire…she's gone, man…!"

Jack heard the words, but had trouble believing their finality. His knees buckled and he collapsed on the side of the road, sitting on the curb. He cried, he didn't care who was there; he didn't care what they saw or thought. He felt his stomach being ripped from his insides, and he had to will his body for each breath.

Looking out the apartment window, Lee observed Jack's truck pull up to Rosemary's building…

 _*Knock, knock, knock…_

Lee responded through the intercom system, "Come on in Jack, the door is open."

Jack walked in; he didn't know what he was going to say; he didn't know if he could even speak…

Rosemary yelled out from the kitchen, "So sorry Jack, but Elizabeth must have had a problem at the barn…she isn't home yet. I tried to call her, but her phone went directly to voice mail."

Lee and Rosemary walked out of the kitchen, surprised to see Jack, disheveled, dirty, his face was flushed and he was frighteningly emotional.

He looked up, "She's gone…"

"Who's gone," Rosemary asked.

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack stop… you're scaring me…" Rosemary called out. "This isn't funny…" She grabbed Lee's arm for stability.

"She was killed in a car accident a little while ago…"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- Hope is the Thing w Feathers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ** _Thank you to my Hearties BFF LisaNY for your thoughts, suggestions, and editing skills. I appreciate all of your help._**

 _ **Chapter 7- Hope is the Thing with Feathers**_

Lee wrapped his arm around Rosemary as her knees buckled. He did his best to support her while he, himself was struggling to stand…

Lee picked her up, carrying her toward the sofa, "Jack move that stuff so I can lay her down," Lee asked as he gently placed her on the sofa.

Jack sat at the other end, "I can't believe this is happening…" his head rested in his hands. "She can't be gone," he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"It's not happening…you're wrong, Jack! Did you see her?" Rosemary screamed.

"Calm down, Rosie…" Lee attempted to quiet her.

"Don't tell me to be calm. He's telling me that Elizabeth is dead…HE'S WRONG!" Rosie cried out.

Through his spattering of tears Jack advised, "I saw her license plate and driver's license…"

"You're a cop, Jack. You know that proves nothing. DID YOU SEE HER?" Rosie yelled.

Logically speaking, he knew she was right, but he knew what he'd seen. Trying to be strong, Jack and Lee were finding it difficult to accept the eventuality of Elizabeth's passing.

"Could you be wrong?" Lee whispered, hoping for a positive answer.

"I hope I am, but no one has heard from her all afternoon," Jack replied.

Rosemary sat up and pushed Lee and Jack away so she could stand. "I'm going to make some hot tea. Elizabeth always liked…likes, Elizabeth likes hot tea…"

Jack and Lee followed Rosemary into the kitchen, "There's been a mistake, you'll see. She'll be home any time now, and when she comes in her tea will be waiting for her…" Rosemary stated, sounding more like a demand.

"Who's going to call her parents?" Lee asked.

"No one, there isn't a need to. I'm telling you, Jack YOU'RE WRONG," she yelled.

Rosie heard the kettle sound, "Tea's ready!" She began to cry, "Where is she?" She collapsed in her seat, her head resting on her folded arms on the table.

The three of them sat quietly at the kitchen table, each one doing their best to comprehend the eventuality of the situation before them.

"Hey, sorry! I know I'm late…" a voice was heard at the front door.

"What was that?" Lee asked, as all three rushed into the den.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know I'm filthy, but if you can give me thirty minutes, I can be ready," Elizabeth said as she threw her jacket over the back of the sofa and headed toward her bedroom. "Oh man; I almost forgot! It's been a bear of a day… I'll explain when I get out, but can someone loan me a twenty? I need to pay the cab driver and he's waiting downstairs." she asked as she looked from Rosie to Lee and finally to Jack.

"Apparently I have rendered each of you speechless…"

"I'll cover the cab driver," Lee stated as he jumped up and headed for the door. His eyes remained on Elizabeth, finding it hard to believe that she was alive and standing before them.

"Thanks Lee; I'll get it back to you," she stated.

"That's okay; it's truly my pleasure," Lee managed to say as he headed downstairs to the parking lot.

Before she could say anything further, Jack was on his feet, standing before her. She observed his flushed appearance, and tear stained cheeks. She didn't have time to speak. He took her in his arms wanting to devour her, but using every bit of strength he had to be gentle. He broke away long enough to inhale her; taking in everything. Even with her dirty clothes, her messy appearance, and shavings throughout her hair, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Jack cradled her face in his hands, as his thumbs gently wiped away the dirt on her cheeks. Her lips were full, soft and pillow like. He found himself staring; unable to look away for fear that she would disappear. He traced her lips with his finger along the outline where her perfect skin met her even more perfect mouth. He leaned in close until only their breaths touched, wanting nothing more than to melt into her lips. All he saw was her; all he wanted to see was her, but he quickly realized that they were not alone.

Rosie pushed through, grabbed Elizabeth, spun her around, and hugged her tightly. "Elizabeth, you're here…" She barely managed to release the words.

"Of course I'm here; where else would I be?" She asked as her brow furrowed.

Turning back toward Jack, "I've got to say, this side of you is quite attractive. I didn't expect it, but I do like it especially given how unattractive I am at this very moment. You do know how to make a girl feel special," She giggled, but continued to find blank stares amongst her audience, which was beginning to frighten her.

"Elizabeth, please sit down," Jack asked, as he took her hand and led her to the sofa.

Her facial expression immediately changed, "Now you guys are really freaking me out. What's wrong? What happened? Oh no, is it my family? Please tell me, Jack!"

"It's your car…"

"My Bug?" She replied. "Oh no, what happened to my car?"

"Elizabeth, your car was involved in an accident out by London Bridge Baptist Church."

"London Bridge Baptist Church? That's nowhere near the feed store," she quickly responded, her breath catching in her throat. "Are Miranda and Tammy okay?"

"Elizabeth, your car was totaled…"

She gasped; she didn't understand. The entire conversation since she'd arrived home was odd. The room was spinning with everything in fast forward, while she remained motionless. She stood and began pacing back and forth. She prayed for the ability to rise above herself; to be able to look down upon this chaotic mess, and to make some reason out of the words that were being said.

"Well, I do have insurance; the important thing is that Miranda and Tammy are okay," She looked at Jack, but his head, slowly shaking back and forth, told her that things would not be all right.

She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, pushing so hard that soon she only saw stars through her closed lids. She tried to sit, but her knees gave way and she found herself in a trembling heap on the den floor. She drew her knees up to her chest and began rocking back and forth, "It's my fault," she repeatedly cried.

Jack fell to the floor beside her, his arms around her upper body, holding her as she cried. Even though they hadn't known each other long, it hurt for him to see her in such pain. He held her and allowed the flood of tears to soak his shirt. He felt her body become rigid, as she silently screamed, anger and fear consuming her.

"Shh, it's not your fault," Jack kept whispering. He tried to quiet her, while feeling guilty himself; two families left to morn while she was returned to those who cared about her.

"You say that Jack, but you don't know," she cried out. "I should have stopped them."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked as he continued to rock her body back and forth.

She stopped rocking, "They took my car…"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Miranda asked to borrow the Bug since her car wouldn't start. I said 'no,' but I offered to drive them to the feed store. Stacy asked me to pick up some things for her, and I went in the feed room to get her list. When I came out, my Bug was gone," the tears began again.

"See, it's not your fault." He stated as he pulled her in tighter to his body.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed slightly, "You don't understand, Jack. I didn't report the car stolen. If I had, they'd be alive now," she stated as she stood and began pacing.

Jack jumped up, took her hand and paced along with her, "You don't know that, Elizabeth. It's not your fault. They made the choice to take your car. What happened as a result is their responsibility," Jack reassured her. Jack stopped; he turned her to face him, "Why didn't you call the police?"

"I just thought they were messing around, and would be back. I mean, I told Miranda that I had a date, and I needed to hurry." she stopped and took a deep breath. "Oh no Jack, do you think she was rushing to get the Bug back to me so I could get home for our date?"

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked.

She started crying again, "I don't know your number by heart…yet. My cell phone was in the Bug, along with my purse. Oh, I feel sick!" Elizabeth ran down the hall with her left hand on her stomach and her right covering her mouth.

Jack followed her with Rosemary close behind. Standing outside the bathroom door, retching sounds were easily discernible.

"Elizabeth…" his voice was soft and low.

"Let me handle this," Rosemary moved around Jack, opened the door and slipped inside.

Jack stood by the door, saddened by the conversation he heard.

Tears flowed in between the sounds of vomiting.

"Here, this wet rag is bound to feel good."

"Thank you. Rosie, how can I look their parents in the eyes?"

"Elizabeth, Jack is right; you didn't give them the car, they chose to take it."

"If I hadn't gotten out of the car, or if I had not been selfish and stopped what I was doing to take them when Miranda asked, this would not have happened."

"Elizabeth, ( _more vomiting)_ I've got your hair. Just try to relax. Is that better?"

"Rosie, thank you. I'm sorry…"

"Elizabeth, I'm just so glad you're here…alive. I don't want to ever hear you say you're selfish. You are the most unselfish person I have ever met," Rosemary's voice was soft, yet demanding.

"Who will tell their parents? What am I supposed to do? Rosie, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do," Elizabeth leaned back, resting against the cold fiberglass bathtub. She laid her head on her arms as they rested on top of her knees.

Rosemary sat down, wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and pulled her close. She leaned over and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, "It's going to be all right. Jack will help you."

 _*Knock, knock*_

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Jack whispered.

The door opened and Rosemary stepped out, "I think she needs you now."

Jack stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He pushed the lid down on the toilet and took a seat in front of her. He reached for her hands. They sat in silence as his thumbs tenderly stroked her soft skin.

He leaned down and whispered, "I'm here for whatever you need. If you want to talk, we'll talk. If you don't want to talk, we won't. If you want to cry, we'll cry together."

"What should I do?" She asked.

"When you're ready, I'll take you to the precinct and you can file a report. You need to call your insurance company and your parents. You wouldn't want for this…"

 _*Ring, ring*_

They froze and listened for a moment, "Elizabeth, your father is on the house phone and he's frantic!"

Jack smiled, "Too late!"

Jack helped Elizabeth up and accompanied her out to the den where she took the phone from Rosie.

"Daddy… No sir, I'm okay. I promise." Elizabeth bit her lip as she listened, "They did? I'm sorry! I should have called you, but I just… Please daddy, don't cry! I'm okay," her voice was soft and weak. The more they talked, the more the tears fell. "No Daddy, I wasn't in the car… two girls from the barn took it without my permission."

She continued, "No, it isn't necessary for you to come… Okay, but only if you want to. My friends are here." Elizabeth said as she looked over at them. "They're taking good care of me. Yes sir, Rosie and Lee, and Jack." A small smile quickly graced her face, "No sir, you haven't met him, but…he's special." She said softly. "Okay, I love you too…bye."

"How did he find out?" Lee asked.

"How else, a reporter. My license plate was run, and it came back to my car. So they called my dad to get his reaction to my death. Classy, right?" Elizabeth pulled a Kleenex from the holder and wiped her eyes.

"Do you want to go to the station now and get the report out of the way?" Jack asked.

Looking at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, "Would it be okay if I took a shower first?"

"Certainly," his voice was soft and reassuring. "I'll be here whenever you're ready."

Elizabeth turned and headed for the bathroom. Once she reached the hallway, she quickly turned to face her group of friends, "Hey guys… thank you!" She just as quickly turned back around, entered the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

"What's going to happen now, Jack?" Lee asked.

Jack was still staring down the hallway, his attention remained with her.

"Jack…"

"Yea, what? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked.

"What happens now?" Lee asked again.

Jack glanced at his watch, "I'm going to call my sergeant. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth finished her shower and opened the door slightly, calling Rosie inside.

"I forgot to bring clothes in here. Would you go get me a pair of jeans and a t shirt?"

"Sure, anything in particular?" She asked.

"No, anything will be better than what I had on. Oh, and a bra, panties and socks too. They are in my top drawer. Thank you," she stated as she continued to dry herself off.

Ten minutes later she was finally dressed. She stepped out into the den with her tennis shoes in her hand. She sat on the sofa, suddenly realizing that someone was gone, "Jack left?"

Lee responded quickly, "He went to call his sergeant. He'll be right back."

By the time she'd tied her shoes, Jack was walking back into the apartment…

"My sergeant is at the precinct. He wants me to bring you in."

She gasped and her heart started pounding, "Oh no Jack, bring me in? That doesn't sound good."

"I'm sorry, an unfortunate choice of words. It's okay Elizabeth. You just need to tell the Sarge what happened. By the time we get down there, they may be able to give me an idea of the cause."

"Okay, let's go," Elizabeth stood up and walked to the table where she always sat her purse, "Oh it's gone too."

"What's gone?" Jack asked.

"My purse…"

At the police station Sergeant Sanderson asked Elizabeth into his office.

"No Jack, Let me speak with her alone," he stated as he kept Jack from following Elizabeth inside.

Elizabeth looked lost and every bit like a deer caught in headlights as she entered the room without him.

"I'll be right here when you get out," he assured her.

The door closed and true to his word, he sat outside waiting.

"Hey Mark," Jack called out.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Officer Mark Gianulli replied.

Jack and Mark stepped away from the door and moved around the corner, "Is there any word about that accident today on London Bridge Road?"

"So sad, I heard that two girls and a dog were killed." Mark responded.

"What? Did the dog run out into the road?" Jack asked.

"No," Mark stated. "It was in the car with the girls. Jimmy Barton said that there were sixty feet of skid marks before the point of impact. From what Jimmy told me, the witnesses interviewed said that the victims were in their car and a second car ran them off the road. Looks like the driver over compensated, lost control and the vehicle flipped. The dog was thrown from the car, and they found him as they were cleaning up the site."

"Any news on the second car?" Jack asked.

"No, but several witnesses gave a description and partial plates."

"What make was it?" Jack asked.

"Late model Lexus. Something sporty looking, I believe," Mark replied.

"Color?" Jack asked.

"Dark, either blue or black. They're still working on trying to match the partial plates to the DMV registry," Mark advised.

"Thanks man," Jack reached out and shook his hand. "Oh, do you know what kind of dog it was?"

Mark was confused, "Does that matter?"

"Just curious," Jack replied.

"You always think of everything to ask. I know, you're honing your skills for that detective position that's opening up," Mark laughed as he started to walk away.

"Not even close," Jack thought as he returned to his seat outside the sergeant's office.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened and Elizabeth and Sergeant Sanderson stepped into the hallway.

"Jack, thanks for bringing her in. I think I have all the information I need, but if I think of anything else, I'll let you know," the Sergeant advised. "Oh, Miss Thatcher, here's your driver's license. At least its one thing you don't have to get replaced."

"Have their families been notified?" Elizabeth asked.

Sergeant Sanderson looked at his paperwork, "Yes, both families were notified a few hours ago. I'll get this report completed and a copy to your insurance company for processing."

"Thank you sir," Elizabeth was grateful for his professionalism and kindness.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

They got to Jack's truck and he opened the door for her. He stood there waiting while she got settled.

"Do you need to go home right now?" He asked.

"No, what did you have in mind?"

"It's a beautiful night; would you like to go for a walk on the boardwalk?" He asked.

"I'd love that. Thank you, Jack."

He drove down to the oceanfront and parked on 42nd street near the Cavalier Hotel. He got out, but was quickly at her door to open it for her. As she stepped outside, he grabbed a jacket from behind the seat, and handed it to her.

"Thank you; it is a bit chilly tonight."

He took her hand and led her toward the boardwalk. Surprisingly, the area was relatively empty. They walked a few blocks before sitting on a bench with the cups of coffee they'd picked up from Starbuck's. She couldn't help but be quite taken by his ability to order her coffee exactly the way she liked it. No one she had dated before had ever shown an interest of taken the time to learn that about her.

As they sat looking out at the waves crashing against the shore, Jack put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close as she rested her head against his chest.

"Sgt Sanderson told me what they think happened. They don't believe it was Miranda's fault, which doesn't change the outcome, but may impact what my insurance company does. I spoke to an insurance rep while I was in his office. So they are aware of what happened," she said. "Your sergeant said something about a second car. Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but the officers are looking into the possibility that they were run off the road," he advised

"And they didn't stop? How awful…"

"Elizabeth, did either of the girls that took the car have a dog?"

"Yes, Tammy did," she pushed back against his chest, leaned out and put her hands over her mouth. "Sadie, oh no, she was with them?"

Jack said nothing, but the shaking of his head in the affirmative let her know that unfortunately she was correct.

She snuggled back into his chest and began to talk, as he remained quiet.

"Sadie was a black Labrador Retriever. I think Tammy said she was 8. She reminded me so much of my Lab at home. Her name is Cami and she is literally the sweetest thing. My parents wouldn't let me take her when I moved out which was okay because I didn't know how Rosie was going to handle having a dog around. She's fine with it, so maybe I'll get another one. I'm going to miss Sadie," Elizabeth smiled for the first time since hearing about the accident. "She always went to the horse shows with us. After we finished, Tammy would treat her to an oatmeal crème pie for being such a great girl. It soon got to be as the day wound down, you'd see Sadie sitting at the concession stand waiting for Tammy to come up and buy her a treat. I'm really going to miss her." She was still leaning up against Jack's chest, but the emotion in her voice was easily heard.

He leaned her forward and sat up slightly so he could see her. Tears brought on by her memories filled her eyes and were threatening to spill over. He cradled her face; he gently kissed her eyes as he tasted the saltiness of her tears.

"Do you feel like walking?" He asked as he stood and held out his hand.

She willingly accepted as he helped her up. They walked for a few blocks before stopping to lean on the railing. It was dark, but the full moon illuminated the white caps as they came crashing to shore. The breeze caught her hair, moving several strands across her face.

He turned her to face him, taking the strands of hair and swept them behind her ear with his finger. He hesitated, but stepped in slightly. His brain was saying _"You like her…Don't rush this," but_ his heart was beating so loud that he couldn't hear it.

"Jack…" her eyes searched, moving slowly between his eyes and lips.

"Shh," he whispered.

His hand rested just under her ear as he caressed her cheek. His other hand slipped behind her back to steady her. He moved closer, stopping only a breath away. His eyes drifted down to her lips, savoring the moment. His lips brushed hers; given his strength, they were softer than she'd imagined and tasted like mint. The kiss was tender and slow, yet deliberate.

Given her hesitancy to trust another man, she was surprised at her willingness to let him close… that close. But at that very moment they knew what was needed, and his lips brought her comfort in a way that words would have failed.

"Everything is going to be okay, Elizabeth," he promised. "Let me take you home; I'm sure you must be exhausted.

The apartment was empty when they returned. Would you like something to drink; some coffee, or maybe a soft drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. "If its okay with you, I'm going to sit right here until Rosie and Lee return. You go ahead and go to bed. I'd rather not leave you alone." He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, "Get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow…"

Elizabeth smiled nervously. She still wasn't certain that she could trust her judgment in the area of romance. However, something told her that she would regret not giving "this" a chance. She turned and headed down the hall. Stopping suddenly, she turned around, "I can't answer your call Jack; my phone is gone."

"Your phone can be replaced, Elizabeth," he reminded her.

"You're right. There are two families that have a lot more to worry about than my missing phone. I'm sorry…" She turned to walk away.

"Elizabeth," he called out.

She stopped, but had tears in her eyes, so she didn't turn around, "Yes Jack…"

"You aren't alone in this. Just please remember that," his voice was soft and reassuring.

She glanced over her shoulder, "Thank you for everything, Jack…Good night," and she slipped into her room and closed the door. She changed into her shorts and tank top and slid into bed. For a moment she stared at her door, as if it was made of glass, and she could see Jack on the other side. If that had been possible, she'd have seen him looking back at her…

Elizabeth reached into her bedside table and pulled out her journal. She flipped to the next blank page and began to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **We are told from the time we are young that "things happen for a reason." It's a simple statement that is meant to evoke a feeling of acceptance for situations that we cannot understand; an attempt by others to calm the many questions that follow, and a desire to ease the fear that settles within. However, most often the words that follow are usually, 'one day we'll understand,' but we rarely do. In grief and loss we fall, and finding blessings is difficult. However, without loss, we could not appreciate gain; without grief, we would be unable to appreciate love, and without death, we would be unable to appreciate life. In each and every one of our individual struggles, there rises the opportunity for substantial growth. The strength of our past will hopefully reflect in our future, allowing us to make a lasting impact long after our passing."**_

Elizabeth slipped her journal into the drawer of her bedside table, shut out her light and lay back in bed. The fatal events of the day left her emotionally drained. She closed her eyes and attempted to will her body to sleep. Sadly the storms in her head shook the ocean of her sleep as she tossed and turned.

A few hours later, she awoke, but wasn't sure that she had even slept. Her skin was clammy and her mouth was dry. She quietly left her room; slowly walked passed Rosemary's door, trying her best not to waken her. Tiptoeing down the hall, she was startled to see Jack curled up, and sound asleep. His head rested on the puffy arm of the sofa, and his jacket was draped over his upper body. She slipped passed him and into the kitchen for a glass of water. Standing in the doorway, she watched, and she wondered. Was he like most of the others who simply wanted more from her than she was willing to give, or was he different? Was he worth taking a chance on, or would he be just another man who simply disappointed her? She covered him with the blanket lying over the back of the sofa, and gently kissed his cheek, being careful not to waken him. "You're a good guy, Jack Thornton," she whispered before heading to her room.

Jack's eyes opened as he watched her walk down the dimly lit hallway. He felt anger at the people before him who had tested her, crumpled her spirit, and led her to question her own judgment. He didn't know her well, but he did know that he wanted to know her better. He just prayed that she would give him the chance…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8- To Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ** _Thank you to my Hearties BFF LisaNY for your thoughts, and suggestions. I appreciate all of your help._**

 ** _Steam Alert…Just a slight one, but I thought I'd give you a warning…_**

 **Chapter 8- To Tell the Truth**

Elizabeth stretched out in bed; she closed her eyes, and prayed that sleep would not completely evade her, although she had to admit that she was losing hope. Her mind was racing, and all of her thoughts centered on Jack. She had felt betrayed by Charles, and Landon turned out to be another jock, stuck on himself, neither of which appealed to her. She liked Jack; she didn't know why, especially since she didn't know enough about him to make any judgments.

She knew Lee; they'd met when he started dating Rosie months ago. They'd had serious talks before; he knew that she didn't sleep around, and certainly he'd already informed Jack of that fact. _"If that's what he's after, he needs to look elsewhere,"_ she thought.

Although she hadn't dated a great deal, _thanks Charles,_ she had listened to her girlfriends talk, and was well aware that most men start pushing the sexual limits after only a few dates. Although Elizabeth was appreciative that Jack had treated her like a lady, she suddenly thought, "Jack and I have been out alone together several times, and the only thing he's done is kiss me, but kissing him is really nice. There must be something wrong with me…he hasn't tried anything else." She exhaled sharply and smiled, "But I do like kissing him."

Elizabeth closed her eyes while visions of Jack danced in her head, and before long she was sound asleep.

It was Sunday morning, but still dark outside when Rosemary cautiously opened her bedroom door, and stepped out into the hallway. She recalled Jack sleeping on the sofa when she returned home, and Elizabeth, she presumed, was in her room. She quietly headed for the kitchen…

"Good morning, Rosie. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sleep over. I'll get going…" Jack sat up rubbing his eyes, hoping to awaken them fully.

"That's okay Jack. It's so early; I didn't mean to wake you. Go on back to sleep. You can go home in the morning," she suggested.

"Technically it is morning," he advised as he glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:00am.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" She asked as she stopped and took a seat across from him.

"I think she's fine. You weren't home, and I just didn't want to leave her alone. It was a pretty emotional day for her," he replied as he brushed down his hair with his hand.

Suddenly the realization of what occurred less than one day ago weighed heavily upon her. Rosie exhaled, "Emotionally hard for all of us."

He looked up; her eyes were sad as he watched her wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Rosie, she's okay… It'll be okay," Jack said softly, trying his best not to waken Elizabeth.

Rosemary fiddled with a Kleenex she'd removed from its holder, "Jack, I know we don't know each other well, but Elizabeth is a good friend of mine, and I…"

Jack jumped in, "You aren't sure about me yet…"

Rosie looked down the hall toward Elizabeth's bedroom, "I know that Lee thinks the world of you, and I have to say, I like what I've seen so far. But Jack, she's special, and I want to make sure you aren't playing games with her."

"I don't like games, Rosie. As for how I feel about Elizabeth, I think I should talk to her first, don't you?" He asked.

She continued, "I just don't want you to hurt her. I think you're a good guy, Jack, but please…"

His eyes lit up as the corners of his mouth turned, showing his dimpled cheeks, "I care about her, Rosie. I won't hurt her."

Rosie stood up and walked to her purse, returning with a piece of paper. "This is the number to my extra phone. I only carry it when I'm out of town, so Elizabeth can use it until hers is replaced."

He took the paper and placed it in his pocket. He stood and tucked in his shirt, "I'll get out of your hair. Sorry if I scared you when you came in."

"Jack don't be silly. Go back to sleep. You can go home when it gets light," she suggested as she bypassed the kitchen and headed back to her room.

Several hours later, Elizabeth came down the hall and found Jack still sleeping on the sofa. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, 6:12 am. She repositioned the blanket, hoping to keep him from catching a chill. Before she could straighten her body, she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her over the back side of the sofa. Caught off guard, she laughed nervously…

"Jack," she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what I've wanted to do since you left me last night," his voice was so gentle, and she could feel her skin begin to tingle from his touch.

He took her upper arms and gently pulled her down to him, closer…closer still, as his lips gently brushed across her ear; his warm breath was like the softest whisper, sending a shiver through her entire body, causing her to tremble.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered.

She said nothing… her body said it all. She closed her eyes, and parted her lips slightly as she found herself surrendering to him.

He cradled her face just below her ears and tenderly caressed her cheeks, "Should I stop now?" He asked, giving her every opportunity to shut him down.

She still didn't respond, as her pulse quickened with equal amounts of excitement and trepidation.

He pressed his lips to her temple, "Elizabeth, should I stop?" he softly spoke.

Her eyes remained closed; the soft warmth of his voice melted her, as the moan that escaped her lips told him to continue.

His tongue traced the line of her cheek toward her perfectly shaped lips, "Do you want me to stop now?" He felt a fire building within his body, weakening parts of him, while strengthening others.

She worried about Rosie catching them, but even that possibility didn't make her tell him to stop…

His hand behind her head pulled her closer. "Elizabeth," he breathlessly whispered her name, so soft and gentle; it felt as though he was caressing her soul.

Elizabeth felt his warm breath as his lips brushed her neck. Her skin tingled at his gentle touch. His head lifted slightly as he nibbled on her ear lobe, sounds of satisfaction slipping from her lips.

There was no way that she could have any idea how she affected him; how her gaze could cause him to lose control, and clear his mind of any rational thought. He wanted her; he needed her, but it was evident to him that she needed him just as much…

She felt his warm fingers as they slipped under her camisole. His touch was so strong, yet tender; bold, yet gentle, and reckless, yet discreet. And regrets… she had none!

Her lips mesmerized him, so soft and inviting. He wanted to touch them, taste them, feel them on his skin, "Elizabeth, if we don't stop now, we won't…"

She took a deep breath; her head told her to let logic rule, not emotions. She knew they needed to stop. Jack gave her every opportunity to stop, but she didn't want to. She could feel his gaze moving over her as tangible as the early morning sunlight. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, drawing his attention, begging for his touch.

His lips brushed hers; not innocently like a tease, but like the devil himself, hot, demanding, possessing. His kiss was like the forbidden cookie jar; she wasn't supposed to reach in, but she did.

As they separated slightly, there was that moment of anticipation, like the time between a lightning bolt and a clap of thunder. Their lips touched again. It was cool and warm at the same time. He quickly noticed that she did much more than not stop him; she had kissed him back.

She was surprised at her desire for him as they rolled off the sofa and into the floor, still wrapped up in each other…

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Rosemary called out as she rushed into the bedroom to find Elizabeth on the floor wrapped up in her blanket.

Flushed, Elizabeth looked up, "I'm okay; I'm not sure what happened. I guess I had a dream."

"Looks more like a nightmare," Rosemary remarked as she helped unwrap Elizabeth from her blanket...

"Nightmare…? 'Not from where I sit," Elizabeth thought. "Stop it, Elizabeth. You and Jack are far from that; that is if you ever get there."

Rosemary walked toward the door, but quickly turned around, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. Hurry up and get out here. I have coffee ready, and I want to know what happened with you and Jack."

"Shh, you're going to wake him," Elizabeth walked over to close her bedroom door...

"He's gone, but this note was sitting on the den table. I think it's for you," Rosie stated as she handed her an envelope.

"What gave it away, Rosie…could it be that the envelope is addressed to me?" Elizabeth ripped it open…

" _ **Elizabeth,**_

 _ **Sorry I fell asleep; I didn't intend to. I left early to go home to shower and change for church, and I didn't want to wake you. I'll call before I leave the house; if you'd like to go to church with me, I'll be glad to come by and pick you up… Please say yes!**_

 _ **Jack"**_

"Okay, okay…blah, blah, blah, what happened last night?"Rosemary pushed.

Elizabeth folded the note and slipped it back into the envelope, "Nothing happened."

"Well, when we came in and I saw him asleep on the sofa, I figured you didn't sleep with him, but he was still here."

"Sleep with him? Are you serious?" Elizabeth gasped. _Could she possibly be in my head?_ "We've known each other for what…a few weeks, at the most. You know my issues with relationships, Rosie. Jack and I are friends for now." _Apparently I need to tell myself that as well._

"Yes, but you do like Jack. I can tell; it's different than what you felt for Landon, and especially Charles," Rosemary reminded her.

Elizabeth slipped out the door and headed for the kitchen, "I need coffee."

"I made some. I'll sit and have a cup with you," Rosemary replied as she followed Elizabeth down the hall. "Hey, Lee is coming back to get me at 9 for church. Do you want to ride with us?"

"I'm keeping my options open, so we'll see," Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Options? What options?" Rosemary asked.

Elizabeth poured two cups of coffee. She added sugar and creamer to hers before taking a seat, "Jack is calling before he leaves his place. I may ride with him."

"How did everything go at the police station?" Rosemary asked as she took a sip from her cup.

"Rosie, he scares me," she confided.

"What do you mean? Did he do something to you?" She asked, gripping her spoon tightly.

Seeing the look of concern, Elizabeth blurted out, "Oh no…he's been nothing but a gentleman. I think I like him more than I should." Elizabeth stared into the arrangement on the table; looking back at Rosie, she stated, "He seems to really like me…not what he perceives that I can do for him, but just me. I've been a mess and he's still around. Do you think he's different than the others?"

Rosie smiled, "He cares about you, I'm certain of that. Is he different from the others? I can't answer that, but I do believe that you'll be sorry if you don't give him a chance."

Elizabeth smiled as she raised her coffee cup to her lips.

"Did having Jack with you at the police station help?" Rosie asked.

Elizabeth suddenly thought of the two families now missing members as her eyes watered, "Yes, he was a big help. His sergeant wouldn't let him in with me, but just knowing he was waiting for me gave me some peace," Elizabeth confided.

"You like him; I knew it. You two make such a cute couple," Rosie giggled as she refilled her cup of coffee. "Want a refill?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. One cup is my limit," Elizabeth replied as she placed her hand over the top of her cup.

"So, what happened at the police station? Did you find out anything about the accident? Are you in trouble?" Rosie's questions seemed endless.

"Jack's sergeant wouldn't let him in with me, but it wasn't as frightening as I thought it would be. Jack said he'd wait for me, and he was true to his word," Elizabeth responded.

She looked up and smiled, "After I finished, he took me on a walk along the boardwalk. It was a beautiful night but odd, because there were only a few people out. Really surprised me, but it was so romantic," Elizabeth stated as a smile covered her face.

"Did he kiss you?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "That's private, but I will tell you that he likes peppermints."

Rosemary laughed, "Give him a chance, Elizabeth."

"I do enjoy spending time with him; more than I thought I would," her cheeks quickly reddened. "I think he's different from most of the men I've met, but I've been burned before. It's hard to let yourself trust again," she explained.

"You don't need to rush, but don't stall either. Just remember, guys nowadays don't stay around too long without trying to 'hit it' if you know what I mean," Rosie laughed at the shocked look on Elizabeth's face.

"Is that the way Lee is with you?" She asked.

"Lee's different…"

"I'm not looking for someone who simply wants to 'hit it' as you say. So, if that's truly how Jack is, he can "hit it" someplace else. That's not what I'm after," Elizabeth stated coldly as she placed her cup in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

"Wait…what happened? The accident, do they know what happened?"

"Looks like it may have been a hit and run. I can't imagine that someone would run a car off the road and just keep going. Who could do something like that?" She asked, knowing that she had no answer.

"That's horrible. Do they have any ideas?"

"They didn't say, but I don't know if they'd tell me anyway…it's probably all confidential. I don't even know if Jack would tell me," Elizabeth pondered.

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, I should have called the police when I noticed it was gone, but since they weren't doing anything to draw attention to themselves, the sergeant doubted that it would have made any difference in the outcome," Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth continued to her room, "I have to get dressed for church. We can talk later."

Jack had been home for a few hours. He texted her before slipping into the shower, and immediately checked his phone before drying off. He dressed and then sat nervously awaiting her response.

Twenty minutes later, "Elizabeth, Jack sent you a text…"

"How, I don't have a phone…"

"I gave him the number to my travel phone…here," Rosie handed her the phone. "Use this until you get yours replaced."

Elizabeth smiled as she read the text…  
 _"Would like to spend the day with you…church? Lunch? Whatever you'd like to do… I'd love to put a smile on your beautiful face, because you've already put one on mine!"_

Jack picked his phone up from the table, and re-read the text, "Am I coming on too strong? Surely she has to know I'm interested…Answer back… why is she not answering back?" He yelled at the phone as he dropped it down on the sofa cushion beside him, only to pick it up immediately to check for incoming texts… "Still none," he huffed.

Pretending that he may have missed her return text, or he simply hadn't checked, he dialed the number Rosie gave him…

The ring was loud and startled Elizabeth…

"Oh, Good morning, Jack." She appeared nonchalant as she carried the phone to her room while Rosie strained to listen.

"I just got your text, and I'd like to spend time with you today. Okay, I'll we waiting out front," she stated as she set the phone down on the table. "He'll be here in ten minutes; I need to hurry up…" Elizabeth dropped the phone into her purse and headed for her room.

When she emerged, she was wearing a dark blue skirt with a beautiful, crème colored, soft, short sleeved sweater. It was a little too modest for Rosie's liking…

"Wear this instead," Rosie suggested.

"Why? There isn't anything wrong with what I have on," Elizabeth argued.

"Maybe not, but this is more flattering to your figure," Rosie stated as she helped her switch tops.

"I'm not wearing this," Elizabeth remarked. The sweater was form fitting and showed much more cleavage than Elizabeth would have ever considered appropriate for church. "I don't even show this much during my yearly physical."

"Just thought you'd like to keep Jack looking at you this morning," Rosie said as she reluctantly took the garment from Elizabeth's hand, and watched her pull her original creme sweater over her head.

"Rosie, I appreciate the suggestion, but that isn't me. I can't be something I'm not, and showing that much of myself, for whatever reason, isn't me. I'm much more comfortable in this," Elizabeth looked in the mirror, smoothed her clothes, checked her hair and then headed for the door.

"Have fun, we'll see you there," Rosie announced.

"Good morning, Anthony. How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she passed her neighbor in the courtyard on her way to the parking lot.

His eyes casually looked her up and down, "My Elizabeth, you look absolutely beautiful today."

"Thank you very much. I needed to hear that this morning," she remarked.

They exited the courtyard and through a hallway to the parking lot. He noticed her stop on the sidewalk as he continued to his car.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Anthony asked just as Jack pulled up.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Anthony, but my ride has arrived. I do appreciate the offer though."

Jack wasn't certain who this man was, but he jumped out of his truck, and ran around to open her door…

"You look beautiful this morning…"

"See Elizabeth," Anthony yelled out… "I told you."

Jack looked confused, but waited until she was settled in the truck and he was back inside before saying anything…

"Who was that, and what did he mean?" Jack asked as he kept the truck in park awaiting her response.

"Who Anthony…? He lives around the corner from me," Elizabeth answered.

"But what did he mean?" Jack asked again.

"Oh that…he just told me that I looked beautiful this morning," she said appreciatively.

"We certainly agree on that point," Jack smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for church.

He pulled his truck into the parking lot. As he opened the door for Elizabeth, he stuck out his hand, and she gladly accepted. "You are beautiful. Thanks for coming with me," he stated.

"Thank you; and thank you for asking…"

They walked inside, and took their seat. Jack glanced at the church bulletin, thankful that he was familiar with the hymns that were scheduled to be sung. He observed the title of the sermon, "Take it slow, and get to know…" He exhaled hard, _"Oh man, do these messages always have to be directed toward me?"_

The pastor took the podium, "Good morning. What a beautiful day God has presented to us. Please turn to your neighbors and welcome them…"

As the congregation returned to their seats, the pastor began…  
"The sermon this morning is not only for those of you in dating relationships, but married couples as well. The Bible does command us to marry in the Lord, that is, to marry other Christians. There appears to be a feeling of desperation amongst the younger crowd, many assuming that since he, or she comes to church a few times a month, that they are definitely Christians. The fact is, they can come to church every time the doors are open, and not truly be a Christian. Does he or she have a strong willingness to grow in the understanding of the Lord?

Secondly, are you moving too fast? I'll be careful in this area, and probably should say instead, 'What is driving the speed?' Is it mere physical attraction? If so, the answer would be a resounding 'Yes.' Have you watched them; marveled at their character, and what God has done in them and through them? If the catalyst for the speed isn't a flurry of emotions, the fear of loneliness, or a feeling of desperation, like this may be your last shot, then the answer would be an equally resounding 'No.'"

The pastor went through several points, causing both Elizabeth and Jack moments of uneasiness…

 _I wonder what he's thinking…_

 _I wonder what she's thinking…_

 _The pastor continued…  
"And lastly, what has technology contributed to the way men and women date today? If we are speaking about a man and woman who are actively dating, have defined their relationship, are committed to each other, then this form of technology opens another avenue of communication, allowing them to connect more frequently. I find this to be very positive."_

 _He continued, "However, if a person has not discussed their desire to pursue another, the ability to tweet or text to someone's wall allows you the ability to flirt and tease without either one acknowledging what exactly the relationship means. It places the importance on technology and takes away the consequences and responsibility for dealing face to face. Therefore, technology is wonderful, when used properly._

" _So, when we talk about time, and finding that Christian love, it could actually be a matter of weeks or as lengthy as years. However, once you find the one that lights the candle in your heart; the one who eagerly serves the Lord, and the one who will encourage you to grow, I say that your time has come."_

Elizabeth thought back to this morning, and the dream she'd had. She pulled out the bulletin and began to fan herself, "It's warm in here, isn't it?"

Jack too found it warm as he thought back to last night, and the kiss they'd shared on the boardwalk. He closed his eyes; he remembered the softness of her lips, the way they fit perfectly with his, and how they tasted like strawberries. Before he knew it, he was also fanning himself with his bulletin. _"This piece of paper serves many purposes,"_ he thought.

With the service completed and the congregation standing to leave, Rosie leaned in and stated, "Lee and I are going to lunch. Do you guys want to come with us?"

"No thanks, we have plans," Jack answered quickly. He looked back and smiled at Elizabeth, which she reciprocated.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand to lead her through the crowd; their fingers intertwined, and he gave her a gentle squeeze. Once outside, they said their goodbyes to Rosie and Lee and headed for his truck.

While heading to lunch, they made small talk, neither one mentioning the sermon. The topics were light, and required neither of them to expose their emotions for dissecting.

Jack pulled into Towne Center, and parked his truck outside Taste Unlimited. Elizabeth started to get out…

"I'm just picking up the food. We're going someplace else to eat, if that's okay…" He stated hesitantly.

"You have me intrigued, Jack Thornton. Do you want me to wait here?" She asked.

"Yes, you wait here, and I'll be right back," he jumped out of the truck and ran inside.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" The girl behind the counter inquired.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Jack Thornton, and I placed an order for a picnic lunch," he advised.

"Yes sir, I have it right here. The wine is in the cooler against the wall. Please pick the bottle you'd like, and I can put it in this bag to keep it chilled," she suggested.

Jack walked over and perused the wine cooler, selecting a bottle of Muscato. He picked up two wine glasses, cheeses, olives, fruit and dessert along with their prepared lunches.

Elizabeth smiled as she observed the picnic basket in his hand. His eyes met hers when he opened her door, and sat it in her lap. His heart was pounding as he observed her casually looking from his eyes to his lips and back again.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to want to kiss you," he stated with a smirk, awaiting her response.

"I'm not stopping you," she whispered.

He leaned in and just before their lips touched…

 _*_ _BEEP, BEEP…_

Jack jumped back, startled by the loud noise, "Sorry, I'm moving." He closed Elizabeth's door, jumped in and drove off.

Elizabeth glanced in Jack's direction and smiled at his embarrassment, "He seems genuine," she thought. "I can't help it…I do like him; I want to trust him; I want to believe that he's worth the risk." She hoped she would know soon.

Jack drove down to Croatan and pulled into the driveway of a house that sat on the water.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"It belongs to the family of a friend of mine. I use their driveway when I come down here to think," he explained as he opened her door, took her hand and the picnic basket and they headed for the water.

"Do you come here to think a lot?" She asked.

Jack led her down a path and over a sand dune, "Occasionally I'll come down here when I get off work, or when I just have something on my mind. It's peaceful here; the salt air and the quiet tend to put everything in perspective."

Elizabeth had been to Virginia Beach many times, but had never ventured onto this private area. Jack spread out a blanket and sat the picnic basket on top. "Would you like to go for a walk, or sit and talk?

"I'd like to sit and talk," she smiled as he took her hand and helped her down.

Jack pulled out a plate and placed the cheese, olives and fruit on top. He poured two glasses of wine and handed her one… "To new beginnings…" he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Elizabeth smiled as she clinked her glass to his… "To new beginnings."

"Elizabeth, the pastor talked about being clear with our intentions, not hiding behind texts, and taking our time…well, that and other things. I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I want to be clear with you…"

"Is something wrong, Jack?" She asked, a look of concern covered her face.

"Elizabeth, I think you've probably already realized, but I'm very interested in you. I want to sit with you and talk, I mean, really talk, and get to know you." Jack swallowed hard, "Or as the pastor mentioned, I'm pursuing you. Is that okay?"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way, because I am interested Jack. I'd like to get to know you better too."

"I have a suggestion… I ask you five questions, and you have to answer all of them truthfully," he proffered.

"I can do that…"

"Hmm, this could be fun," he smiled brightly; his dimples appeared as his entire face showed the amusement of the moment.

"But Jack…"

"Yes…"

"I'd suggest that you temper your questions with caution. Remember, I also have five questions that I can ask you, and you must answer them truthfully as well," she reminded him.

"Oh right, duly noted…"

Jack lay back on the blanket looking at the sky as he thought carefully about the questions he wanted to ask… he raised up on his side, resting on his elbow, "Okay, Question #1… What have your past relationships taught you?"

"WOW, you aren't starting out with 'what's your favorite color?' or 'what was your first pet's name?' Something like that?" She laughed softly as she shook her head.

"No, those are important too, but I want to get to know you on a deeper level," he smiled; his dimples caused her to lose her train of thought.

"What was the question again…? I'm just joking…" she laughed.

"And wasting time…"

She thought for a moment, "Are you referring to any kind of relationship or strictly romantic ones?" She asked.

"How many romantic relationships have you had?" He asked.

"Jack, that's a separate question…"

"This isn't as easy as it looks. There are so many things I want to know about you," he scooted over closer to her on the blanket.

"Okay, I'll give you this one…" Elizabeth conceded. "I dated in high school, and college, but Charles and I were always together, and I think most people thought we were involved. I cared about Charles, I really did; it seemed natural to love him. We'd known each other almost our entire lives, but I never saw him as anything but my brother. I miss that relationship with him…well, with the Charles I used to know."

Jack smiled, letting her know that he understood.

"Okay, back to your original Question #1…I think I'd have to say that the most important thing I've learned in relationships is to never lose myself to the other person."

 _She's vulnerable…_ He cocked his head to the side, and furrowed his brow, "Do you feel that's happened before?"

"Is that question #2?" She asked.

"No, scratch that. I don't want questions with 'yes' and 'no' answers. Hmm, Question #2… If you could travel through time, would you go to the past or the future, oh and why? That's a two-parter…"

"Gosh, I think I'd have to say that I'd go to the past. I'd love to meet my great grandparents and others that I only know from pictures. Besides, I think it would be a wonderful thing to possibly correct something in the past that would have an impact on the future." she advised as a far off look told him that she was thinking of recent events, and the guilt she carried.

 _She's family oriented…_ Jack quickly asked a light question, hoping to put a smile on her face again, "Okay, Question #3… What's your fondest childhood memory…?"

"That's a hard one. I have so many wonderful memories, but I'd have to say the Christmas when I was nine years old. That year, I got a pony from Santa," she looked up at him and blushed. "No, I still didn't believe in Santa at that age. I woke up and we all went down the hall as usual, and Daddy asked me to get something from the garage. I opened the door, and there was a pony standing amongst the dogs. I nearly passed out. Although I was really excited, 'Buster' turned out to be thirty years old, and suffering from arthritis. We ended up giving him to a family with a bunch of kids, and they just loved on him for the rest of his days."

"So, you've loved animals almost all your life?" He asked, trying to sneak an additional question in.

She looked out into the water and suddenly looked sad. He sat up and wiped a tear that slipped down her cheek. _Great Jack, bring up another sad subject…smart move!_

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing; well nothing that anyone can help with…"

"Tell me about it," he reached over and took her hand, gently rubbing her skin with his thumb.

"It's silly. I mean, most people say 'they're just animals.' Not to me they aren't; they're family. I had a dog, a black Lab that I loved with my whole heart. When she passed away, I felt lost. My sisters, well Viola mostly, teased me because I'd cry so easily; I couldn't help it, I still can't," she wiped her eyes, feeling somewhat vulnerable. She inhaled and released a cleansing breath.

"Go ahead, I still have to answer two more questions for you…" she mentioned.

"Okay, Question #4… If you could have one super power, what would it be, and what would you use it for first?" Jack asked as he reached over and took a sip from his wine glass.

As she thought, he placed a strawberry to her lips… "Brain food. It'll help you think."

Elizabeth opened her mouth as he slipped the strawberry inside. His fingers lingered on her lips as she bit down gently, separating the strawberry from its cap. "Okay, I think that I would have a powerful green thumb that could immediately grow a field of vegetables, and fruit. I could harvest the food and provide it to those who have none.

"Okay, for Question #5… How old were you when you had your first kiss?" He slipped over, his close proximity causing Elizabeth to lose her train of thought.

She looked around and smiled…

"I guess it was a good one?" He asked.

"His name was Jonathan Parker, and I was five years old…"

"Five years old?"

"Yes, he was such a sweet boy…"

"Five years old?"

"He was my first boyfriend. He lived behind us, and would come over and play all the time. Most days he would fall asleep with me in the afternoon, and his brother would come over and get him for dinner…"

"Five years old?"

"Are you having a problem with this one, Jack? How old were you?" She asked.

"Is that your Question #1?" He smiled, now a bit nervous as to the content of her questions.

"Wait, I gave you a pre-question…don't I get one too?"

"Okay, I'll give this one to you… I was twelve, and I kissed Amanda Fisher. She was fourteen, and took it upon herself to teach me how to kiss," he explained.

 _She taught you well…thank you Amanda Fisher._ "Oh, I see," she felt herself blush.

"Okay, my official Question #1…What are the three most important things you've learned about women?"

"Hmm, I'd say, to treat them with respect, be honest and listen."

"Okay, Question #2…If you had to eat dinner at one restaurant for the rest of your life, where would it be, and what would you eat?"

"Oh, that's an easy one… ham, pineapple, and green pepper pizza at Pizza Hut." His stomach growled, as she giggled.

"Are you serious? That is my absolute favorite comfort food…"

Jack leaned over her, quickly brushing his lips against hers. "Okay, so that was your five questions…"

"Wait, what? It was not, and Jack, how quickly you forget…I thought you were honest…"

"Okay, okay…you're on Question #3…"

Elizabeth seemed anxious… "Jack, how do you feel about premarital sex?"

"Excuse me…?"

Shocked at her own boldness, she immediately backed away from the question, "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked that. I'll ask something else."

"No, it's something you want to know; you asked…I have to answer," speaking softly; it was evident that both were quite uncomfortable speaking on the subject.

"My girlfriends and I talk, and there is a consensus that a guy won't continue in a relationship very long if the woman isn't satisfying him sexually. I'd just like to know what you expect of me." She was nervous, evidenced by the fact that she was playing with her hair, and finding it difficult to look him in the eyes.

Jack wanted to be certain to answer this question carefully, "Elizabeth, please look at me…I'd hoped you'd have realized on your own, but I'm not like most guys. I don't expect anything from you. I mean, I won't lie, I enjoy kissing you, and I think it's only natural at some point to want more," he swallowed hard. He continued, "But Elizabeth, I'll never push you into anything you aren't ready for."

"Have you ever…?" She asked, unable to finish the question, but hoping he'd understand.

"Yes, but it was for all the wrong reasons," he responded.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Peer pressure; I wasn't in love, and I don't believe she loved me either, he explained, "At least not in that way."

"Were you together long?" She inquired, still uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yes, we were together for a while, but it really just didn't feel right. We're better as friends," he assured her.

"Do you still see her…?" She hesitated, wanting to know, but afraid of the answer.

Jack took a sip of wine, "She lives in Charlottesville, but she has family here on the Southside, and she visits often.

"Oh, I see…"

"It's not like that, Elizabeth. She visits her family, she doesn't visit me," he promised.

"Moving on to Question #4…"

"Wait, I think you've asked Question #4, and Question #5…"

"Come on, Jack…that's not fair. You got some additional questions in there too," she reminded him.

"Okay, go ahead…"

"Okay, Question #4… "Did you always want to work in law enforcement, and if not, what other profession did you find yourself drawn to?"

 _Oh good, not another sex question…_ "My father was a detective, and down deep inside I guess I always wanted to be like him. But, if I were going to do something else, I would love to paint."

"Houses?" She asked.

He laughed, "No, pictures… landscapes, sunsets… you!"

"Will you show me your work sometime, Jack," she was very intrigued.

"Of course, if you'd like to see it…" _Does she have any idea how gorgeous she is right now? Mental note to draw later…_

They finished their lunch; he stood and held out his hand to her. She gladly accepted as they walked along the private beach, each one remaining quiet as they took in the information they'd garnered during their talk. They reached a section of the beach decorated with large rocks. She took a seat and he stood before her…

"Okay, my Question #5… If you could be doing one thing in your life right now, what would it be?" She asked, hoping that she knew the answer; a tiny flare of heat rippled through her when his fingers brushed her skin.

 _Is she serious?_ "Elizabeth," he whispered, his face was mere inches from hers as his warm breath lit her up like a candle. After their talk, did he dare cross that line with her? Would she think he was pushing her, after he said he wouldn't?

His hand reached up and wiped the strands of windblown hair from her face. He looked into her eyes, hoping for a sign. She gently bit her bottom lip as her gaze drifted between his eyes and mouth. Suddenly his lips covered hers, as his hand, cradling the back of her head pulled her closer, deepening their connection. Their kiss lingered, a precious moment to be remembered.

Neither one wanted their day together to end. They'd learned a lot about each other, and if they were each honest, they liked what they heard. As Jack pulled away from her apartment complex he found himself smiling, over nothing, but about everything.

Elizabeth slipped into the apartment and headed straight for her room. She pulled out her journal, and flipped to the next blank page. Feeling the need to express these new found feelings, she began to write…

" _ **Take a chance… three simple words that can leave you 'feeling blessed' or 'like a fool.' To love means to take a risk, but what is even worse is that there is no love without loss. It is a fact that you can live without romantic love, therefore avoiding breakups, the uneasiness of in-laws, and coming to grips with your partners annoying habits. Without romantic love, you can avoid those nights, sharing a bed with someone who has disappointed you miserably, while you consume a carton of ice cream, and watch reruns of Hallmark movies. Taking a chance on romance opens you up to a multitude of emotions. Sadly, though he has claimed to love you while at the same time letting you down, you realize that you have done the same, and will likely do so again. For if only perfect people fell in love, the human race would have died out long ago.**_

 _ **We delve deeply into what we hope will be that great love, some are realistic and excited, some of us are more frightened and reluctant, while others race toward it like the half price sale at Dolce and Gabanna.**_

 _ **With all of the pain and uneasiness, as well as the periodic monotony and unkindness, I'll keep telling myself that the excitement, joy and feeling of completeness make this a chance worth taking."**_

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Cutting Ties and Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thanks to my dear Heartie BFF LisaNY for your editing skills!**

Chapter 9- Cutting Ties and Letting Go

Jack had only been gone for a short while when the ding on Rosie's phone signified an incoming text.

"Thank you…"

"For what…?" She asked.

"For today; I had a wonderful time."

"Me too; what was your favorite part?"

"Is this a trick question?" He asked.

"LOL, I'm just teasing. Thank you for our talk, Jack."

"I'm home, and I'll talk with you in the morning…"

"Sleep well…"

"You too, Sweetheart…" _**Wait, is it too soon for terms of endearment. Wait to see her reaction, Jack…**_

"That's sweet, TTYL…" She put the phone down and settled herself to sleep.

It seemed that Elizabeth had just fallen asleep when her alarm clock began to belt out her favorite tune in an attempt to waken her.

"Ugh, Monday already; why can't the weekend last longer?" She asked herself. Thinking back to her day spent with Jack, she smiled, and suddenly the room felt brighter. She dressed and gathered her things for school…

She heard the phone she borrowed from Rosie buzz signifying a text…

"Good morning. I miss you!"

"I miss you too. Who is this? LOL…"

"Funny…"

"I'd like to see you tonight. Do you have plans?"

"Yes…"

"Break them…"

"I don't want to…"

"What are your plans?"

"I hope they're with you…"

"Again, funny! C U around 7:30, OK?"

"Sounds great. Be careful today…"

"You too…"

Elizabeth stuck the phone in her purse and headed for the front door, "I'll see you this evening, Rosie," Elizabeth called out as she left the apartment.

"Bye," Rosie responded but the door was already closed. "How is she getting to school?"

A few minutes later, Elizabeth stepped back into the apartment, "Do you have time to give me a ride to school? I don't have any idea what I was thinking."

"Sure, let me get dressed. I'll be out in a few minutes," Rosie jumped out of bed and grabbed clothes out of her closet.

Elizabeth walked back into the den and sat down. While waiting, she pulled up a local car dealership on Rosie's phone…

"You ready?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, thanks so much. Hey, what do you think of this?" Elizabeth showed Rosie an emerald green Jeep Wrangler that she was thinking of buying.

"Ooh, I like that…" Rosie commented.

Ten minutes later, Rosie was dropping Elizabeth off at school, "Give me a call if you need a ride home."

"Thanks…" and Elizabeth disappeared inside the school.

Following lunch, Elizabeth took her class outside for recess. The children broke up into groups; some playing catch; some playing tag, and others working their way across the monkey bars.

"Miss Thatcher?" Mrs. Copeland called out from the gym door.

"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth replied as she watched Mrs. Copeland approach.

She took the PE whistle from Elizabeth's hand, "You're needed in the office for something. I'll stay with the kids until you get back."

"Do you know what's going on? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong that I know of," she replied.

Elizabeth made her way down the hall and into the main office at the front of the school. Walking in the door she observed the office staff standing around one of the windows.

"WOW, I wish that was mine… She sure is lucky… Must be nice…" were only a few of the comments she heard upon entering the office.

"What's going on here?" Elizabeth asked as she walked behind the counter.

"Look what arrived for you?" Principal Kate Martin remarked.

"What?" She asked.

Kate stepped away from the window, "Look in the parking lot. Do you see anything that stands out?"

"Oh my word; what is that?" Elizabeth asked before gasping and placing her hand over her mouth.

Secretary Marci Freeman spoke up, "I'm not positive, but it looks like a Mercedes Benz SLC300."

Elizabeth looked surprisingly in Marci's direction…

"I have caviar tastes, but I'm on a beer budget," Marci acknowledged.

"Why was I called in here?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was delivered to you," Kate stated.

"By whom?"

"Your parents…"

"Certainly can't hide money," a voice was heard in the background, to which Elizabeth cast a disapproving glance in that direction.

Kate handed Elizabeth the keys, "Okay, my responsibility is through. It's your car now."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, but many of those in the office couldn't understand her lack of enthusiasm. She walked back to her class, and brought them back inside to finish out their day. Although she was going through their afternoon lessons, her mind was actually on how she was going to get her father to take back this gift.

Jack and Marco were finishing up their shift when Marco observed that Jack seemed preoccupied. "Jack, you keep looking at your watch. Do you have some place you need to be?"

Jack looked up, "The elementary school where Elizabeth teaches is on the way back to the precinct. Would you mind stopping by there for just a minute?"

"Anything for you, partner. I'm so glad that things are working out with you two," Marco remarked.

"No happier than I am. She's like no one I've ever met before. I feel lucky," Jack added as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey wasn't that her?"

"Where?"

"Right there; in that fancy car. Man, you are lucky… she must have more money that we'll ever see in our lifetime," Marco slapped him on the shoulder. "Do you want me to stop her?"

"No, she apparently has plans," Jack stated as he sat back wondering when she'd had the time to vehicle shop. _**Apparently her tastes are more expensive than I thought…**_

Jack and Marco continued on to the precinct. He knew that Elizabeth was not a spoiled little rich girl; they had already discussed and argued over his misconception. He wasn't interested in revisiting that topic. However, once Marco let it slip that Jack's lady was more than just rich, the ribbing he received was merciless. Several of the younger guys begged to be introduced to Elizabeth's sister.

"Do you think she'll let you drive that new car of hers, Jack?" Matt Pierce asked.

Jack looked over at Marco, "Really, you had to tell everyone? I thought you had my back, man…"

The volume of Jack's voice increased as his Brothers in Blue gathered around. He told them that Elizabeth was a kind, considerate, loving person, who happened to be born into a very wealthy family.

"Jack, we're just kidding," a voice was heard in the pack.

Jack closed his locker door, and turned to the group, "Let me tell you about her… I don't know about her family, but I've learned a lot about her. She's worked for everything she has…"

"She's working hard all right. What corner is she working?" Eric Carter, a new recruit joked. Before he realized that his joke was highly inappropriate, Jack grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall of lockers.

Jack drew his fist back, but was pulled away by Marco before he made contact.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was a stupid joke and I didn't mean it Jack," Eric blurted out.

Jack was angrier than he'd remembered being in quite some time. "Don't you ever refer to her as some common street walker; she's a better person than you could ever hope to be."

"Jack, I…" Eric started but was pulled away by Marco.

"Get out of here, before you make matters worse," Marco strongly suggested.

Jack stood still; his respiration increased and he felt his blood boiling. Was he simply angry because of the crude comments that were made, or could it be that her social status still bothered him?

Elizabeth drove directly to the Marriott, located on Atlantic Avenue at the beach. Although her father had not otherwise made his presence known, he always stayed there when in town. She drove up to the front, gave the valet her keys and headed inside.

"Hello, Miss Thatcher," Timothy Sanders, the manager, welcomed her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sanders. Has my father checked in yet?" She asked.

Timothy checked his log book, "He certainly has. He has his usual room."

"Thank you very much," she remarked as she headed for the staircase. Ordinarily she'd take the elevator to the 4th floor, but she figured that if she climbed four flights of stairs, she may not be as angry by the time be reached his room.

She reached Room #439; it was on the corner of the building at the end of the hall. As the door opened, she had no time to say anything before her father had her wrapped in a bear hug. He kept saying, "I love you so much… Your mother and I were so scared," as the emotion he felt was quite audible in his voice.

Before she knew it they were both in tears…

He walked her over to the lounge area of his suite, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. Daddy, we need to talk…" Elizabeth wanted him to accept that she could take care of herself. She did appreciate the car, but she'd been trying for years to show her parents that she could make it on her own. She didn't need such extravagance, and didn't really see that vehicle as fitting her simple lifestyle.

"So, did you like it?" He fixed himself a scotch and water and took a seat beside Elizabeth.

"Daddy, it's beautiful, but not necessary," she stated.

"It most certainly is necessary. You need transportation, Elizabeth, and it might as well be in grand style."

Elizabeth took his hand, "Daddy, I had insurance on the Bug, and I'm getting a check for that. I don't really want something so fancy. I wouldn't feel comfortable carrying all of my barn stuff around in it. Besides, it won't haul much. It won't hurt my feelings if you want to give it to Viola."

"Are you sure you don't want it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, but I think I'm going to go look at a Jeep instead. I do appreciate the sentiment, Daddy, I really do, but this type of flash is more Viola's style," she explained as she hugged his neck.

"How long are you in town?" She asked.

"I really just came in town to set my eyes on you to see for myself that you're okay, and to bring you the car," he stated.

"It's always great to see you daddy, but you don't have to take care of me anymore," she reminded him.

"That's a hard one to get used to, dear…"

"Well, the valet has the other set of keys, but here is the spare. Would you mind if I had your driver take me to Greenbrier Jeep? I do need to get another vehicle," she asked.

Mr. Thatcher took the keys and placed them on the counter as he picked up the phone to call his driver, "Harris, I want you to take Elizabeth wherever she needs to go, and then you can have the rest of the night off." He stood still as he listened to Harris' reply.

He continued, "No, you don't need to pick her up. She's here now, and I'll walk her down shortly."

"Thank you again for the most generous gift daddy. I hope you understand why I can't accept it," she stated.

They talked about the accident, and her feelings of guilt. He too felt guilty, realizing that two lives were lost, but ecstatic that neither one of them was her.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"I'm assuming it was an accident, but there is talk that there was a second car involved that left the scene…"

"Hit and run…?"

"That's what I've heard, but I don't know any more than that," she advised. "I just can't believe that someone would do that…just leave them there; it's so heartless. It's sad, but I guess they just didn't want to get caught."

"Speaking of reasons, what happened between you and Charles?" He asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes…

"What does that mean? You and Charles were always so close; everyone assumed that at some point you two would get married," he responded.

Elizabeth smiled, "Daddy, I know what everyone thought. But you and I had talked before, and I remember telling you that I only saw him as a friend, or at the most, the brother I never had."

"I respect that, Elizabeth. I guess I just never realized that your feelings wouldn't develop further," he took her hand and returned her smile.

"Wait…how did you know something had happened between me and Charles?" She asked.

The sound of a car backfiring drew Elizabeth's attention to the outside. She got up and started walking toward the window…

"Charles came to see me…"

Elizabeth looked out the window… "What did you just say?"

"Charles came to see me. He wanted me to talk…"

"He came to see you?" She gasped. "When did he get out of jail?"

"Jail? He didn't mention being in jail. When I asked what happened between you two, I meant that he was upset because you didn't want to see him anymore. What happened?"

"He assaulted me, daddy," she informed him.

Mr. Thatcher always liked Charles, but he loved his daughter. The thought of a man putting his hands on Elizabeth in an attempt to harm her, had him seeing red. Assuming the worst, her father rushed to the window to hold her.

Elizabeth's thoughts were well past the initial assault. She was thinking of his release from jail, and why she wasn't notified.

Not certain that he wanted to know everything in particular, Mr. Thatcher asked Elizabeth what he had done to her. Hearing the story, he released a breath that he had not realized he was holding. Between what he thought had happened, and what actually happened, he had to admit that he was somewhat relieved. However, it didn't make him less angry. _**You hurt my daughter in any way, and I'll take you down…**_

He took her hand and led her back to the sofa, "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I should have stayed out of your love life. Are you all right? Do you need medical care?"He asked.

"No sir, I was scared; he just held my arms and gave me a few bruises, that's all. The threat of physical abuse has been escalating for awhile. Someone at school called the police, and let's just say things have changed as a result." she smiled as she looked at her watch, realizing that Jack was finished with his shift and was most likely home. With the new information she'd received from her father regarding Charles, she was looking forward to seeing him tonight.

"Hmm, I wish I'd heard about what Charles was doing to you sooner, Elizabeth. I treated him like a son but you're my daughter, and I will always stand with you. He's lucky that he got his new vehicle a few months ago, because his job with the company is history," he expressed his anger.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I know how much you love Charles…"

"Loved, the optimum word is loved…"

"I know how much you loved Charles, and how close you are with his family. I just didn't want to cause any problems," she tried to explain.

He hugged her tightly and whispered, "The only problem you would cause is assuming that I would ever put someone else's feelings before my family."

Elizabeth gathered her purse and headed for the door. "I did all the paperwork for a Jeep that I fell in love with during my lunch break. All I need to do is stop by the dealership and sign the papers."

"You don't have to leave right away, do you?" He asked.

"I have plans tonight, daddy. So, I need to get home," she smiled.

Observing her expression, he realized that this was the first time since she arrived that she did not have a forced smile on her face. "He must be someone special…"

"Who?" she asked, unable to conceal her smile.

"The young man who has put that smile on your face, I'd say he's special," he remarked.

"I think so, but we've only seen each other a few times. I think you'd like him though," she assured him.

"Do I get to meet him?"

"Maybe next visit, okay? I don't want you to scare him off too soon," she remarked with wide eyes and a smirk.

"That only happened once before, and he wasn't good enough for you anyway…"

"If we're telling the truth, you don't think anyone is good enough for me," she reminded him.

"It'll take someone special, Elizabeth. This new fella must be close, because you lit up when you mentioned him," he walked her out the door, and they headed toward the elevator.

"Everyone thought Charles was special," she stated on the ride down. "We now see how that is turning out."

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I do wish you had come to me sooner about Charles. I think we could have saved you some heartache," he said as he held the elevator door and she stepped out into the garage.

"Well, like you said, things happen for a reason. If I'd done something sooner, I may not have met Jack," she replied.

"Well, I'll thank this Jack fella when I get a chance to meet him," he watched her get settled in the car.

"Daddy, you know about everything now. Please don't do anything more than letting Charles go from the company," she became teary eyed.

"Elizabeth, I can't have him thinking that he got away with this…"

"Please don't; he scares me," she was obviously shaken.

"Okay Elizabeth, all I'll do is release him from the company," he closed her door.

Suddenly shaken by the whole situation, and his daughter's fear, he stepped to the front of the car, "When she's finished, come back here. I need you to take me to the police station," he advised.

"Yes sir; I'll be back as soon as I can." Harris responded.

Harris drove Elizabeth to Greenbrier Jeep, and waited for her to check out the inventory. Finding the Jeep she wanted, she went inside to finalize the paperwork. An hour later, Elizabeth had time to stop by the wireless store to replace her phone, before arriving home in her new emerald green 4 door Jeep Wrangler with a soft top.

As she gathered her possessions to carry inside, Rosie's phone buzzed…

"Something came up. Can't make it tonight," he texted while sitting on the bench in the gym at the precinct. He then slipped his phone into his locker.

She returned the text from her replacement phone, "Sorry 2 hear that. Was looking forward 2 c ing U. Maybe later? Oh, got phone replaced…TTYL, I hope!"

"Hmm, I wonder what came up." Her disappointment was palpable as she did not receive a response.

"Hey Jack, didn't you have plans with Elizabeth tonight?" Marco asked.

"I did, but I need to get myself straight on some things before I see her…"

"Jack, don't let the guys rag on you. They're just jealous," Marco stated. "She must be something. I've known you quite a while and I've never seen you this messed up over a girl. Go see her, Jack. You know you're going to regret it if you don't."

Jack sat quietly, deep in thought…

"If you aren't going to see her, do you want to play some basketball with us?" Marco asked.

"No, I'm done," he said as he headed for the showers. "I'm going to see her."

"Jack," Sgt. Sanderson called out as he entered the locker room.

"Yes sir," he spun around.

"I need you to get cleaned up and stop by my office," Sgt. Sanderson ordered.

"Yes sir; I'll be right there," Jack replied.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Come in Officer Thornton… This is William Thatcher," Sgt. Sanderson advised.

Jack walked into the office and across the room where he extended his arm to shake Mr. Thatcher's hand. _**Thatcher? Hmm, coincidence?**_

Sgt. Sanderson continued, "This is Officer Thornton. He and his partner were the officers who answered the domestic assault call involving your daughter."

 _ **No coincidence…**_

Mr. Thatcher, unaware that Jack had begun a relationship with his daughter, began to discuss his concerns. "I saw my daughter today…"

 _ **I'm sure you did. Had to get that fancy car to her…**_ Jack thought.

"I'm just now hearing about her problems with Charles Kensington. Are you aware that Charles is no longer in jail?" He asked.

He suddenly had Jack's complete attention, "Mr. Thatcher, how do you know he's not in jail?"

"Officer… Thornton?"

"Yes sir," Jack replied.

"I know because he came to see me. He was upset with Elizabeth, and wanted me to talk some sense into her. I try not to get involved in the love lives of my daughters. I know Elizabeth and Charles had been friends forever, and I believe he had thoughts of marrying her one day," Mr. Thatcher disclosed.

Mr. Thatcher's phone rang, and he excused himself to answer it.

"Sarge, I need to tell you something… As it turns out Elizabeth, uh Miss Thatcher and I are dating," Jack awaited his reaction.

"When did that start?" He asked.

"Elizabeth and I have friends in common. We hadn't met before the domestic call, but have had contact since then. We've been out a few times… I just wanted you to know," Jack confessed.

"Thank you for giving me a heads up," Sgt. Sanderson replied as the office door opened and Mr. Thatcher stepped inside.

Mr. Thatcher walked back into the room, "I'm sorry gentlemen. That was my wife, and she wanted to make certain that I'd seen Elizabeth. I didn't tell her anything else. I don't want to upset her needlessly."

"So, what has you so concerned now?" Sgt. Sanderson asked.

"Well, Elizabeth doesn't know this, but Charles' company car was damaged. He said that he hit a deer," Mr. Thatcher replied.

He continued, "I'm concerned because he showed up at work after being gone for a few days, there's damage to his car, and it all happened around the time of Elizabeth's car being involved in the hit and run. Now I hear about him assaulting her; maybe a coincidence, but my gut says it isn't. I'm worried for my daughter's safety."

"Jack, pull the report on the hit and run," Sgt. Sanderson ordered.

"Yes sir…" and he walked out the door heading for Detective Campbell's office.

"His name is Jack?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Yes sir. Is something wrong?" Sgt. Sanderson asked.

Shaking his head back and forth, "No, just thinking of something my daughter told me."

Jack returned with the file and handed it to Sgt. Sanderson. He dragged it around his desk as he took a seat, and opened the file to the first page. Sgt. Sanderson flipped further into the file, "Mr. Thatcher, what type of car was Mr. Kensington driving?"

Mr. Thatcher pulled out his phone, and showed Sgt. Sanderson a picture of the black Lexus RC Turbo vehicle that Charles had been driving for a few months.

"Do you know the tag number by any chance?" Jack asked.

"Just a second and I can pull it up on my phone…"

Sgt. Sanderson found the interview with a witness who reported the following partial plate… TSC 91…

"Here it is… TSC 9171…" Mr. Thatcher read from the file in his phone.

Sgt. Sanderson picked up the phone, "This is Sgt. Sanderson… I need to speak with someone in the jail records room. Okay, thank you, I'll wait…"

Rachel Madison, the records administrator, picked up the call…

"Good evening, Rachel. This is Sgt Sanderson. I need the release date for Charles Kensington…" Sgt. Sanderson requested. "Oh, I see. Thank you," he hung up the phone, obviously concerned by something that caught his eye in the file. "Jack where is Detective Campbell?"

"I don't know, sir. He wasn't in his office when I pulled the file. Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"I need you to put out an APB for Charles Kensington," Sgt. Sanderson was firm in his tone. "We need to bring him in for questioning.

"What about my daughter? I'm afraid that she's in danger," Mr. Thatcher was demanding. "I need to have someone assigned to protect her."

"I'll watch over her…"

"Jack, we'll discuss that after you get that APB sent out," Sgt. Sanderson remarked as he sent Jack out to the operations room.

"Is there something wrong with him watching over my daughter?" Mr. Thatcher asked, but thinking that he already knew the answer.

"Well, Mr. Thatcher, it just so happens that Officer Thornton and your daughter are dating…"

Mr. Thatcher said nothing.

"Sir, did you hear me? I said that Officer Thornton and your daughter are dating…"

"I suspected that. I didn't get this far in business by not listening. Some things my daughter said made me think her new young man was this officer, but I wasn't positive until just now," Mr. Thatcher explained. "But that being said is he talented? I mean, I don't really care if he's my daughter's boyfriend or not. I want the best officer to watch over her. If that's him…I want him!"

Jack returned to the office, "Detective Campbell is at the magistrate's office securing a warrant. I've left word for him to come here immediately."

The three men discussed the surveillance that each one agreed was necessary to secure Elizabeth's safety.

"May I call you Jack?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Yes sir, certainly," Jack replied, suddenly concerned that Mr. Thatcher was privy to more information than just his name.

"I understand that you are involved with my daughter. Is that correct?" He asked; Jack felt his eyes searing though him.

Jack's heart was pounding, not only for this possible confrontation with her father, but also the concern he now had for her safety. "Yes sir. Elizabeth and I were dating…"

"Were…? Did I miss something? Elizabeth mentioned you, and I assumed that you were currently dating," Mr. Thatcher remarked.

"I'm sorry, sir; it was an unfortunate choice of words. We haven't been seeing each other very long," Jack clarified.

"How do you feel about her?" He stared him down. His concern at this time was not so much involving himself in their possible love life, but more whether or not he had an emotional attachment enough to keep her safe.

Jack's heart continued beating out of his chest; he swallowed hard before answering, "Mr. Thatcher, I haven't known Elizabeth for a long time, but I have to say that I'm very glad we met. There are very few times during the day that I don't think about her."

"Can you protect her?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Yes sir…" Jack responded.

Mr. Thatcher turned to Sgt. Sanderson, "If he's the best, I want him…"

"Mr. Thatcher, would you mind stepping outside for a moment. I'd like a word with Officer Thornton," Sgt. Sanderson requested.

"Certainly, but please hurry," He walked outside, closing the door behind him.

"Jack, do you realize what you're getting yourself into here? It's like how a doctor shouldn't operate on a family member; are you sure you're capable of keeping the emotions out of this?" He asked.

"Sarge, I care about her. I don't know where it will go, but she is important to me. Whether you have me protecting her or not, I'm still going to be there; I will be watching over her," Jack assured him.

"Get your stuff and head over there, and Jack… make sure it stays professional…"

"Yes sir." And Jack was out the door.

Elizabeth sat alone in the apartment watching television and grading papers. She reached for the last sheet; there was one question… What do you want to be when you grow up? Thinking back to the class as a whole, most of the boys wanted to be police officers, and a majority of the girls wanted to be teachers. _**Hmm, a topic for discussion tomorrow… you can be anything you want to be… Girls can be police officers, and boys can be teachers.**_

Elizabeth reached for her stack of papers on the table. Finding her journal on the bottom, she sat back with it in her lap thinking. She opened her precious book of private thoughts and flipped to the next blank page. There she began to document her feelings…

" _ **Options, possibilities, challenges and dreams fill our lives, forcing us to make decisions which ultimately steer our course. We are dealt hardships, often with such vengeance that we cannot fathom remaining on terra firma, much less strong enough to make decisions for our future. Are we too weak to stand for what we want? Are we too strong in our beliefs to be willing to compromise? Are we too opinionated to listen to the thoughts of others? Are we too frightened to try something new? Moving forward often means letting go of past dreams, realizing that what you wished for as a child does not always compare to your adult desires. Cast aside the fears of the past, and move toward the dreams of your future. Open your heart to new experiences, new possibilities, and new passions as you realize that life is too short and special, and simply wishing for what could have been may not be enough."**_

She closed her journal and sat back on the sofa. Her head was full of new possibilities and passions, as she decided that Charles could no longer occupy any area of her thoughts. Given his behavior toward her, he had made his choices, and she was now going to do the same. She was resolved to do whatever was necessary to rid him from her life. She not only wanted to, but needed to move on, and she prayed that Jack would accompany her on this journey.

Her cell phone rang, startling her…

"Hello…"

There was silence on the other end…"

"Hello…"

"Elizabeth… we need to talk…"

"Charles?" Her body went cold.

"It was all your fault. If you had just come back to me, none of this would have happened…"

"None of what?"

"Everything, Elizabeth…"

"Charles, you shouldn't be calling me. Didn't your lawyer tell you not to call me?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, no one can keep me away from you. I need to see you; to make sure you're okay…"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, as she held her phone with both hands, hoping to ease the shaking.

"That was an unfortunate accident. I'm sorry; I was mad, but now I'm glad that you weren't hurt…"

"Charles, did you have anything to do with the accident?" Suddenly feeling even more alone than she did before, she began walking around the apartment, making certain all windows and doors were secured. She pulled out Rosie's extra phone and dialed Jack's number… 482-2677. Several rings later it went to voicemail… "Jack," she whispered. "I need you… Charles called me; he's out of jail."

"Who are you talking to…?" His voice was loud and as sharp as a vicious dog.

"No one. Please Charles, leave me alone. We aren't meant to be together in that way," She tried to be kind, hoping not to escalate the situation. However, as her fear grew, so did the anger in her voice. "Leave me alone, Charles," she yelled before disconnecting the call.

Jack ran to his locker, and gathered his belongings. He picked up his phone; seeing that he had numerous messages he flipped through callers for ones of importance. He found the two messages from Elizabeth, but before he listened to them, he dialed her number…

"Oh Jack, I'm so glad you called…"

"Elizabeth, I don't have a lot of time. Charles is out of jail; we think he ran your car off the road, and I'm on my way to your place right now," he yelled several times as their phone connection was poor.

"Okay Jack. I'll see you soon, please hurry," she was anxious and it was evident in her voice.

"Do not open your door until I get there," his voice was demanding. "Elizabeth, did you hear me? Don't open the door until I get there," he screamed as he received no response.

Jack drove his squad car; he activated the lights but no siren. He wanted to get to her apartment quickly without giving Charles advance warning, if in fact he was coming for her. Carefully he drove through intersections; he slowed through the residential areas, and he could only assume that since he was anxious, her apartment seemed to be much farther away than before. He cursed himself for not seeing her this evening as planned, for he would have already been there to protect her if needed.

The bell rang, and Elizabeth ran to the sound. "Jack," she yelled as she threw open the door…

"Who's Jack?"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- The Devil in Disguise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thanks to my dear Heartie BFF LisaNY for your editing skills! You are truly the BEST!**

 _ **Chapter-10 The Devil in Disguise  
**_

Elizabeth gasped, and using all of her energy, she pushed against the door to close him out.

With the force of a hurricane, Charles burst through the door, toppling Elizabeth like a twig. "I said who's Jack?" He yelled.

Elizabeth was stunned, but instantly realized that she was now on the floor, as she began to quickly crawl away from him.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" His voice initially sounded gentle, but then he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back.

"Please Charles, stop…" she cried out, as she felt him pull her to her feet. He looked completely different; from his all black clothing and matching gloves, to his eyes which were devoid of any emotion.

"Who's Jack," he yelled at her again. His face was so close and she could smell his breath, a mixture of alcohols that she couldn't identify.

"He's a neighbor, and he'll be over here in a minute. He's just…"

Charles backhanded her across the face, "You lying bitch. Do you think I don't know? You may have put me in jail, but I still know everything you're doing."

Elizabeth covered her face. The sting on her cheek was harsh, but his words were burning right through her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying her best to put space between them.

He stepped back toward her, refusing to allow any distance between them. "The cop, I know you're sleeping with him…" his voice was breathless as his lips were pressed against her ear. "You think you can replace me?"

"No Charles, I could never replace you," she lied, her voice was shaky; her body felt clammy and she found herself blinking sweat from her eyes.

He pulled her into him; his lips were pressed hard against hers, not tender or gentle as she'd come to know with Jack. She tried to push away from him, but his arms held her tightly, tearing her shirt as she wrestled. The more she struggled, the stronger his grip. She felt his hands groping her body. "Why should he get that part of you that I've only dreamed of…"

"I'm not…we're not…you're information is wrong, Charles," she told the truth, but her voice led him to believe otherwise.

"LIAR!"

Jack pulled into the parking lot; his heart sank as he did not see any vehicles that reminded him of what Elizabeth had been driving earlier. However, he did see Charles' Lexus parked in front of Elizabeth's building.

"239 to Dispatch…" Jack announced through the radio.

"Go ahead 239," the dispatcher responded.

"Send back-up to my 10-20, code 2… absolutely no sirens. Patch me through to Sgt. Sanderson," he demanded.

"Jack what's going on?" Sgt. Sanderson looked anxious as Mr. Thatcher stood and approached his desk.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Mr. Thatcher abruptly asked.

"Yes Jack… he's still here. I'll ask," Sgt Sanderson responded.

"What is your daughter driving?" Sgt. Sanderson turned to Mr. Thatcher.

He was frantic; he didn't know. He ran toward the door, "My driver will know."

"He's gone to ask his driver. What's going on?" Sgt. Sanderson asked. He stood quietly as he listened to Jack on the other end of the phone.

Mr. Thatcher ran back into the office and relayed the information he obtained from his driver.

"Jack, Mr. Thatcher said that she's driving a green 4 door Jeep Wrangler," he passed along the information. "It's there? Wait for back-up Jack," he ordered.

Jack checked out the brand new Jeep Wrangler with 30 day tags parked beside Charles car. Seeing nothing inside, he moved on to Charles' car. Looking through the window he found a roll of duct tape, rope and a shovel in the back seat. His heart dropped; he couldn't wait.

He didn't wait.

The hallway leading to Elizabeth's apartment was uncharacteristically quiet. As he approached her door, it was cracked open, enough that he could hear the occupants.

Jack stood to the side of the door, listening, waiting…

Elizabeth felt alone. She had no idea that Jack was just outside waiting to make his move. She was beginning to fear for her life, knowing that she had to do anything, say anything to survive, but her anger was growing.

"Elizabeth, stop fighting me. If you had come back to me, your friends would still be alive. It's your fault…"

"No it isn't, Charles. You did this; you killed them," she yelled.

"It's unfortunate that they got hurt," his voice was callous.

"Hurt? You murdered them, Charles. You ran them down like a dog, and left them to die. How can you live with yourself?" She was scared, but her voice was bold.

"Shut up, shut up…SHUT UP," his voice started as a whisper but grew to a scream. "I need to think; what are we gonna do?" he whispered, appearing to be talking to himself as he scanned the room looking for answers.

He fell to the floor taking her with him. His body was shaking as he began to ramble; his words were making no sense.

Jack could see just inside the door, _that's right, Elizabeth, move toward me,_ he thought.

Elizabeth scooted away from Charles and was edging toward the door. She thought if she could make it a few more feet, she could get into the hallway. She was almost there; almost safe, when he grabbed her ankles and began screaming "I'll kill you before I let you go."

Her heart pounded, and her breath escaped her, as if someone was choking her. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wait for Jack to rescue her, but she didn't see that happening. He said he was on his way, but she felt alone…alone in Hell.

He pulled himself up on his feet, and dragged her with him. His eyes were searching the room, as if he were looking for what to do next.

Fearing for Elizabeth's safety and unable to wait for back-up, Jack opened the door and slipped in. Charles' back was to him, and Jack was finally able to see Elizabeth's face, stricken with fear. Noises in the hallway drew Charles' attention away from her, and he turned to see Jack standing behind him with his weapon drawn. They were mere inches apart, as Charles lunged for the gun. Both men fell to the floor, each one struggling for control of the weapon. Charles was taller and heavier than Jack, But Jack was in better physical condition and he proved to be a worthy opponent.

As they wrestled for the gun, Jack yelled for Elizabeth to run. She was scared, and couldn't get passed them; she wouldn't have left him even if she'd had a chance. She was paralyzed, but could feel her pulse beating in her ear. She rested her body up against the wall behind a chair. She drew herself up into a fetal position and found comfort in the back and forth rocking motion in the small amount of room she had.

She breathed in and out, but her chest rose and fell so shallowly that the air never made it into her lungs. She closed her eyes, and blocked out every other sound except the ragged breath that moved in and out of her mouth in gasping intervals. The gun discharged several times, and she tried to scream, but no sound was heard. She peeked around the chair, and saw Jack on the floor with Charles on top, and both men were still. She stopped rocking, feeling if she were quiet, no one would know she was there.

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to acknowledge the horror that she knew was before her. She felt the chair move; she begged her tears to be silent, and her heart to cease pounding.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as he squatted down beside her.

Fearing the form before her, she began to fight for her life. Her arms were flailing as she made contact to Jack's upper body and face.

She wasn't listening; her mind had shut down, "Elizabeth, open your eyes, it's me…Jack," he called out as he held her arms to keep her from continuing to make contact with his body. "Please open your eyes."

She covered her face as her heart pounded so hard that she felt certain it would explode. A rush of air finally made it into her lungs, and flew out with the force of a champagne cork ready to blow, "NO, I WON'T GO. GET AWAY... I HATE YOU!" Once her first tear broke free, they continued to flow in an unbroken stream.

"Elizabeth, please open your eyes. It's me, Jack!"

Hearing the gun discharge brought a surge of officers to the apartment. Cautiously they entered with their guns drawn…

"Jack, are you okay?" Officer Michaels asked, as he rushed to Charles.

"Yes, I'm fine, but he needs a bus. Call it in."

"Unit 241 to Dispatch…"

"Go ahead 241…"

"We need rescue to 1101 Chase Arbor Drive, Apartment #306."

"Dispatch to 241… Rescue is en route."

"10-4…"

Sgt. Sanderson and Mr. Thatcher were still in his office when the call for an ambulance came across the radio.

"That's Elizabeth's address!" Mr. Thatcher yelled as he headed for the door.

"Wait, you can ride with me," Sgt. Sanderson remarked, assuming that arriving with his driver, Mr. Thatcher may get in the way.

Mr. Thatcher's heart stopped, as his eyes began to water at the fear his body held within. He was thankful that Sgt. Sanderson used his police lights and siren, allowing for a bit more speed than usual. However, no speed increase would get him to Elizabeth fast enough.

"The bus is on the way, Jack." Officer Michaels advised as he knelt beside Charles, and he applied pressure to the abdominal wound to stop the bleeding.

Jack pulled Elizabeth's hands away from her face. He cupped her cheeks, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. He spoke softly. Her mind wasn't open, but her sense of smell was in overdrive. She didn't smell alcohol; she smelled Artisan cologne…Jack's cologne. He drew her closer. They were but a breath away, "Please look at me," he whispered.

Her eyes opened and it suddenly registered, "Jack, Jack, it's you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

He pulled back slightly, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked as his eyes went to her torn blouse and the red mark on her face.

"Ouch," she flinched as he gently rubbed over the area.

Suddenly her eyes focused on the red that was soaking through his sleeve, "Jack, your arm…"

Initially too concerned for her to feel the pain, Jack looked down and saw the blood coming from a flesh wound in his arm. "It's nothing, Elizabeth. Are you okay?" Before she could answer, he called out to Officer Michaels.

"Call in for another bus. I want Miss Thatcher checked out," he stated.

"Jack, you need to be checked out," Officer Michaels' attention was directed to his arm.

"I'll be fine," Jack remarked as his attention returned to Elizabeth.

Sgt. Sanderson and Mr. Thatcher arrived on the scene, and parked away from the first ambulance that was summoned. They approached, as officers needed to hold back Mr. Thatcher. He fought, trying to get into her apartment as the first stretcher was wheeled by. Mr. Thatcher stood quietly, thanking the Lord that his daughter was not the one being rushed out.

As they walked into the apartment, Mr. Thatcher observed Elizabeth and Jack sitting on the sofa. His left arm was around her shoulders; her head was on his chest, as his right hand gently stroked her left cheek.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher called out. He rushed to her, "Are you all right?"

"Thanks to Jack, I am," Elizabeth stood up and they hugged, tighter than he'd ever remembered holding her before.

The second group of paramedics arrived, "We were called for another victim."

Jack spoke up, "Yes, Elizabeth you need to go and get checked out."

Mr. Thatcher drew back checking his daughter from head to toe. Seeing nothing outwardly but the red mark on her face he was concerned, "Are you hurt?"

"No sir, but Jack is," she broke away from her father and returned to Jack's side, helping to elevate his arm.

"I'm fine. I'll get this checked out after we make sure you're okay," Jack mentioned.

"Jack, you'll get it checked out now. That's an order," Sgt. Sanderson directed the paramedic over to Jack.

Jack was required to lie on the stretcher as he was wheeled out to the second ambulance. The first ambulance, carrying Charles had already left with a police escort. Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth were promised that Charles would have a guard on his room at all times, assuring Elizabeth's safety.

Sgt. Sanderson offered to take Mr. Thatcher and Elizabeth to the hospital, but she refused to leave Jack.

"There's room on the bus for her, Sergeant," the paramedic advised.

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Sgt. Sanderson gave his approval, as they watched the stretcher with Jack onboard loaded up into the ambulance, followed by Elizabeth who sat next to him.

Once they arrived at Sentara Virginia Beach General Hospital, Elizabeth and Jack were sent to the emergency room, but that's where their ride together ended. Jack was wheeled in immediately, and Elizabeth was taken to a room down the hall where she waited.

She waited alone for fifteen minutes before her father broke through the curtain and took a seat beside her bed. His eyes were red, misty and guarded, even if his smile was warm and welcoming. "Have you been seen yet?" He asked.

"No sir. Have you heard about Jack yet? Is he okay?" She asked, obviously preoccupied.

"I don't know," he replied as he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Would you mind finding out for me? He saved my life, and I need to make sure he's okay," she stated, her eyes were pleading with him.

"I don't know if they'll tell me anything, but I'll try," he stood up and headed through the curtain.

"Father…"

He turned around and walked back toward her.

"Remember, you're William Thatcher. Use those skills that you've used in business to find out what you can. They can't say no to you," she smiled.

A few moments later the curtain moved…

"Look who I found out in the hall…" Mr. Thatcher stated as he pulled back the curtain.

"Jack, are you okay?" She observed him wearing his undershirt with his upper arm wrapped in gauze and held by a sling.

"The bullet just grazed me. It looks worse than it is," he assured her.

"Well, let me officially introduce you two…"

"We've already met," they both responded in unison followed by laughter.

"Oh, I see, but daddy this is Jack…the man I was telling you about," she explained further, unaware that he already knew Jack's connection to her.

Dr. Warren walked into the room, "Oh my, Elizabeth, what happened to you? Was it another horseback riding incident?"

"Hi Chris, no…not this time," she explained what happened as Jack and her father watched the young doctor flip through her chart.

"OK, would you two mind stepping outside so I can exam Elizabeth?" Dr. Warren asked as Mr. Thatcher and Jack hesitantly moved out into the hallway.

"Who is this Doogie Howser wannabe?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think he's that young. They must have met before apparently over a horseback riding accident?" Jack offered.

Mr. Thatcher and Jack walked down to the waiting room where they each took a seat in the corner by the window.

"Jack, I want to thank you for what you did back there. You saved my daughter's life, and I want you to know that I'll never forget that," Mr. Thatcher stated.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there before Charles arrived. I…"

"I know you had a date with Elizabeth, she told me when she came by to see me earlier," Mr. Thatcher replied.

"She went by to see you?" Jack asked.

"I should have known better than to present her with an elaborate gift."

"An elaborate gift…"

"I bought her a car and she came to see me to return it," he added.

"Oh, I see…"

"I guess things happen the way they are supposed to, and if I hadn't held you up from leaving, you would have arrived at Elizabeth's without the information we had on Charles. So, thank you for getting there in time and protecting her as you did. I can never repay you, but I can offer you a position in my company," Mr. Thatcher presented a life changing opportunity to Jack.

Jack smiled, understanding that Mr. Thatcher was simply relieved to have his daughter safe and sound. "I appreciate the offer, sir, but I'm happy working for the VBPD," he confirmed.

Sgt. Sanderson walked into the waiting room and pulled them into a corner away from the two families who were taking up most of the room.

"Jack," Sgt. Sanderson began, "I just heard that Mr. Kensington experienced cardiac arrest during surgery."

Outwardly concerned, Jack couldn't help but think how much safer Elizabeth would be if Charles were no longer alive. "How is he?"

Sgt. Sanderson shook his head back and forth, indicating that Charles had passed away. "His body will be sent to the medical examiner's office for an autopsy. Jack, in light of this, and your injury, you will be on desk duty for a while until the internal investigation is completed."

Just the thought that Charles was gone made him gasp, and relax, all in one. Now he would need to help Elizabeth deal with this new information.

They watched as Dr. Warren walked past the door. Sgt. Sanderson released Jack as he and Mr. Thatcher headed back toward Elizabeth's room…

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Just a minute, I'm getting dressed," she called out.

 _Getting dressed, really, Doogie Howser? She had a red mark on her cheek. It didn't require her to be undressed!_ Jack thought.

She pulled the curtain back and stepped away from the bed.

"I'll give you a ride home dear," Her father demanded, disappointing Jack, who wanted to be the one to take her home.

Jack and Elizabeth checked out of the hospital, and walked toward the parking lot holding hands. Mr. Thatcher walked to the business office to pay for their treatment. He wrote out a check for Elizabeth's medical care minus her insurance coverage, but was advised that since Jack was on duty that the City would handle his expenses. Mr. Thatcher walked slowly toward the parking lot to give them some time alone to process the evening's events.

"Oh Jack, you're patrol car is at my apartment," she stated, looking forward to their ride back together.

"No, one of the officers drove it back to the precinct, I'll get the sergeant to give me a ride," he advised. "My truck is parked at the station."

"Jack, why do I not feel bad leaving before Charles gets out of surgery?" she asked. "I just don't understand what happened to him. He used to be so kind and thoughtful. It just wasn't like him to scream at me or put his hands on me like he did. I can't believe that he tried to kill me."

They reached Mr. Thatcher's car, and Jack turned her around to face him. Her back was against the passenger window. "Elizabeth," he began as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Charles passed away in surgery… I'm so sorry."

"Oh, here comes my dad," she stated, her affect was flat and she was as cool as a spring rain. It was as if he had just advised her that milk had gone up in price by $.05 a gallon.

Mr. Thatcher walked up, and opened the car door for Elizabeth. "Thank you again Jack. Do you have a ride back?"

"Yes sir… I'm riding back with Sergeant Sanderson," he informed them.

"I look forward to seeing more of you Jack," Mr. Thatcher shook his hand as he and Elizabeth settled in the car.

"I look forward to that too, sir," Jack stated before sadly watching them drive away.

Mr. Thatcher rode with Elizabeth to her apartment. He went inside to talk for awhile, making certain that she was okay. Luckily the apartment was not damaged other than the blood on the floor in front of the sofa.

Rosemary was frantic when she arrived home to find blood on the carpet and officers in her apartment taking pictures. She was no less frantic after speaking to Elizabeth, but at least she understood what had happened. She was scrubbing the floor when the doorbell rang. Standing in the hall was a workman from a local carpet cleaning business, sent to the apartment by Mr. Thatcher. Rosemary watched as the carpet was steam cleaned and the stains miraculously disappeared.

Mr. Thatcher sat with Elizabeth for a while before heading out to return home. He knew that although she loved him, she wanted to spend her time now with Jack. So he kissed her on the cheek, and promised to come back in town soon to take her and Jack to dinner.

Jack picked up his truck from the police station with instructions from Sgt. Sanderson to drive immediately home.

" _Her apartment isn't that far out of my way,"_ he thought, as he drove off in her direction.

He pulled into her parking lot and drove up next to her brand new Jeep, " _I should have known that fancy car wasn't something she picked out."_

"Hi, I miss you…"

"I miss U 2…"

"I know it's late, but can U stop by?"

"Already here…"

"See you in a few… Hurry up!"

"I'm running…"

"No U R not. I C U out the window…"

"OK, I lied, but I'm walking fast…"

He headed into the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor.

"Hold the elevator please," Jack heard a voice, but didn't see anyone. He pushed the button and the doors remained open. "Dr. Warren?"

"Yes, do we know each… Oh wait, you were with Elizabeth at the hospital," he said looking down at Jack's arm. "Looks like you got the worst end of that deal."

"Which floor," Jack asked.

"Three please," Dr. Warren replied.

"How do you know Elizabeth?" Jack asked, feeling the green eyed monster rearing his ugly head.

They exited the elevator and headed in the same direction towards Elizabeth's apartment.

"I'm her neighbor." Seeing the concern in Jack's eyes, he laughed, "Don't worry; we're just friends. I won't lie and say I didn't ask her out, but…"

"But what?" Jack was clearly interested.

Dr. Warren frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe if I'd met her before you did, I'd have had a chance, but not now. You're a lucky guy. Well, maybe not in some things," he remarked as he motioned to Jack's bandaged arm. "You're lucky to have her though."

Dr. Warren stopped two apartments before Elizabeth's, "Good luck with your arm. Let Elizabeth know if she needs anything to come and get me."

Before he could knock on Elizabeth's door, it flew open, and he moved towards her…

"Whoa Jack, personal space please," Rosemary said as she invited him in.

Jack's face turned red, "Sorry, I thought Elizabeth was at the door."

"I'm kidding, Jack. She went back to change her clothes. She'll be back in a minute," Rosemary replied as she closed the door behind him.

Jack took a seat on the sofa and within a few minutes Elizabeth appeared wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a crop top, as she pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail. _"My word, does she ever not look put together? Doc, you're right, I am lucky."_ He thought.

Elizabeth sat beside him on the sofa, and both of them watched as Rosemary wished them a good night before heading to bed. The room was suddenly quiet; the lighting was intentionally dim, and she nuzzled into his chest, careful not to further injure his arm. He leaned down and inhaled her scent; sweet and fruity, like a freshly cut peach. He drew her closer to him, wanting to taste her soft, inviting lips, but he wouldn't push her. There was so much he didn't know about what happened this evening between her and Charles. Was it limited to her torn blouse and the slap across the face causing the red mark, or was there more. He needed to know in order to help her, "Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were misty and although she tried desperately to prevent it, a perfectly round droplet slipped from her eye. He shifted on the cushion, moving himself so he was facing her. He cradled her face in his hands, as he gently kissed away her tear, "If you don't want to tell me, I understand, but did he hurt you?"

His words meant the possibility of anything, but his eyes said something more intimate. She could hear his respiration increasing, and see the muscles in his arms twitching as he watched her, trying to read her reaction.

"No Jack, he didn't do what you're asking," she watched as his breathing relaxed.

He gently touched the spot on her cheek that was forming into a bruise. His thumb pulled away as his lips replaced it

"It already feels better Jack," she stated. She raised her chin and turned her head slightly. She noticed a small scar on the bridge of his nose, and for a millisecond she wondered how he'd got it. She wanted to know everything about the man before her, at this particular moment, more than anything; she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Just as their desire for each other became almost unbearable, she felt his lips, and hers opened slightly to welcome him. The warmth of his mouth sent a shiver through her body, as she lost herself in his peppermint breath and soft lips.

"Jack, I…what I'm trying to say is that I…" She wanted to be honest; to tell him that she was falling for him, falling harder than she ever dreamed possible. But it had all happened so fast, and if she said something now, would he just assume that it was gratitude? What she felt was far from gratitude.

"What is it Elizabeth?" He smiled as he brushed a soft brown curl behind her ear. "You can tell me anything; at least I hope you know you can," he stated as his lips quickly brushed hers. He wanted to tell her how important she was to him. No, that wasn't right. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her. No, even that wasn't right. He wanted to tell her that he thought about her often; he worried about her frequently, and he wanted to be with her always. How could he fall so hard, so fast? He wasn't sure how, or why, but he knew he had. However, he was also aware that it may be too much to spring on her so soon, and after such a trauma. This time was hers; to say what she needed to say, feel what she needed to feel, but most importantly, to know that she was safe with him.

"How is your arm?" She asked.

"Is that what you wanted to say before?" he brushed the hair away from her forehead.

"There will be time to talk later; you need to rest now. Did you get anything for pain?" She asked.

Jack dug down into his pocket and pulled out a medication bottle, "Vicodin," as he held it up for Elizabeth to see.

"Do you want to stay here? I mean it is pretty late," She suggested as she observed a sly smile and deep dimples covering his face.

"That's very kind of you ma'am," he responded as he leaned back on the sofa.

"Let me get you some water so you can take your pill, and then I'll make up the bed for you," she stood from the sofa and headed for the kitchen. She returned and sat the glass of water on the table before heading toward the linen closet for a sheet, blanket and extra pillows.

He helped her make up the sofa into a bed. She tucked him in, and kissed him gently before heading to bed herself.

She closed her bedroom door, and sat down on her bed before a rush of emotions overcame her. She didn't want Jack to see her as weak. She was tired of people assuming that since she was from a wealthy family that she had no worries, and if she did, she'd never be able to handle them. A tear lost here or there was okay, but to let herself go completely, in the company of others, that would be unacceptable.

She reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out her journal. She sat with it held to her chest as she thought. She wanted to put her jumbled mess of emotions in some sort of order, something that she could understand. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to put her feelings onto paper…

" _ **How can someone you've known almost your entire life, someone you've shared trials and triumphs with, was privy to your dreams and desires, unexpectedly turn your world upside down. No thought is given to the emotional heartache or physical pains they create in their quest for dominance. No concern is given to the wants or needs of others and, in the end, what you thought was safe, and secure was actually the Devil in disguise. You hope to find that special someone; that one who will allow you to be yourself, flaws and all. The one who will include you in their dreams; and that one who's arms can still the rushing emotions within you. The Devil lurks, but if your heart is willing to take a chance trust in it, for the Lord will be his mighty adversary."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back in the drawer of her bedside table. As she lay back in bed, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Right now, she hated being alone with her thoughts. She slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, " _if he's awake, then I'm not really disturbing him."_

"Elizabeth," he called out as she entered the den.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to disturb you. Do you need anything?" She asked.

He patted the seat beside him, "Come here."

She walked over to the sofa, "I'm worried about you Jack. Vicodin is strong. I'd feel better if I stayed out here with you. After all, I'm the reason you got hurt."

"It's not your fault, Elizabeth. I'm a police officer and it does come with the territory, but I've been trained and I'm good at what I do," he said before opening his arms. He welcomed her in and she took the offer.

She snuggled in close, "Were you scared?" She asked.

"Not for me, but the thought of something happening to you…" he clenched his jaw and looked away. He took a cleansing breath and returned his gaze to her beside him, snuggled into his chest, and he was thankful. He was also worried. Worried about her and the fact that she had not released the emotions that he was certain she held inside. He knew she was a strong woman, but what she had just been through was traumatic. He was certain that the feelings were there, bottled up inside, just waiting to spew. If she needed to talk, he wanted to listen. If she needed to scream, he wanted to be her sounding board. If she wanted to cry, he wanted to hold her.

They snuggled in close; her body seemed to mold perfectly to his. The Vicodin was beginning to take effect as he felt himself dozing; staying awake was quickly becoming a thing of the past. Jack slowly lay back on the sofa, as his head was resting on a pillow. He had been asleep for awhile when Elizabeth, who had been sitting up watching him, whispered, "I think I love you, Jack Thornton. Please don't turn out to be the Devil in disguise…"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- My Emotions Runneth Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thanks to my dear Heartie BFF LisaNY for again allowing me to benefit from your editing skills!**

 **Chapter 11- My Emotions Runneth Over**

It was Saturday, and several weeks had passed since Elizabeth felt that her world had changed. She wrote journal entries, so in a sense she was talking, just not out loud. She went through her days as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. She never talked about Charles, and when his name was mentioned, she changed the subject. To those around her, it was as if he'd never existed. She taught school during the day, and her evenings were spent at the barn preparing from the Commonwealth Classic Horse Show.

Jack had seen her almost every evening either at home or the barn, and sometimes at both places. He had fixed her dinner when she was rushing to get progress reports completed for her students. He told her how much he enjoyed the occasional take out dinner she brought home, reminding him that she wasn't an experienced cook, but was learning.

His evening didn't feel complete unless she was in it somewhere. However, the more he saw her, the more he felt her withdrawing and distancing herself not only from him, but from everyone. She often picked fights where one was not warranted. He was worried about her; he tried to talk with her, and when that didn't work; he even suggested that she see a therapist.

"Charles was the crazy one, and you want me to see a therapist?" She asked, finding his suggestion absurd.

It was evident that she wasn't ready to talk, at least not to him, but he would remain supportive. Although concerned, he was afraid to push too hard for fear that he'd end up pushing her away. He decided that patience would be his friend and that he would be there if she ever wanted to talk.

* * *

Jack drove by her apartment on his way in to the precinct. It obviously wasn't on his way, but he always felt better after seeing her and sneaking in a kiss or two… or five.

"Good morning Jack. Where are you heading?" She asked with a welcoming smile, one he hadn't seen frequently, and was desperately missing.

She seemed happy the past several days and he could only assume that she was making peace with her inner demons. He walked into her apartment and looked around. Seeing that they were alone, he closed the door and immediately put his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He gently brushed his lips across her cheek; the light touch which sent shivers through her entire body. He stepped closer, as they began to breathe the same air. He placed his hands on her hips and turned her around, as he slowly, gently backed her up against the door.

The smile on his face was soft, and what she saw in him was something special. She felt that she was moving from hoping to believing that she could trust him with her heart. However, given recent events, she wondered if she was deserving of a man as good as him.

He put his hands on the sides of her face. Just by the way he touched her he made her eyes close and her mouth open slightly. He felt her respiration increase, and yet, if he were honest, when she pressed her lips to his, she could cause him to forget his own name.

He backed away slightly, but only far enough to gauge her emotions. Her arms quickly found their way around his waist. She pulled him back to her with a desire that he had not felt before. The next kiss was more powerful. It was the type of kiss that opened the sky, took away their breath, only to return it back to them.

His hands were on either side of her bracing himself against the door. He stepped back slightly needing to catch his breath. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"Are you complaining?" She was barely able to complete the question.

"Certainly not, but I…"

"Good morning, Jack…Elizabeth," Rosie came out of her bedroom, dressed and ready for the day. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"Yes," she said.

"No," he said.

"Well, which is it?" She asked.

Jack and Elizabeth just looked at each other, but no response was given.

"Oh shoot, Elizabeth. I forgot to tell you, Stacy from the barn called last night and wanted me to give you a message," Rosie said as she shot through the den on her way to the kitchen for coffee.

Elizabeth and Jack followed her into the kitchen, "What was the message?"

"Oh, something about your riding lesson being this morning instead of this afternoon," she replied as she grabbed her coffee and headed for the door.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag, "Jack, I'm sorry. George is only there today, and I have to get to the barn. Hopefully I haven't already missed him. Do you want to come?"

"I need to check in at the precinct. I'll be there in a little while," he replied as he walked her out to the parking lot, and watched her drive away.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled into the barn and was surprised at how quiet it seemed. But then again, Miranda and Tammy were usually the lively ones of the bunch. She pulled her tack from the back of her Jeep, sat it on the railing, grabbed a lead line, and headed for the field to retrieve Bugsy.

As she walked deep into the field, she glanced over to the well, and sadly remembered the times when she would help Miranda and Tammy fill the water troughs on a hot summer day. It seemed to take forever, as all of the horses would approach for a cool drink. Once they were satisfied, then and only then, would the tubs fill with water. She recalled just a day before they died, filling the water troughs as usual, then jumping on the horses bareback and racing to the gate. Tammy fell off and Miranda's horse jumped over her. It was ironic as they walked back to the barn that Tammy commented how she saw her life flash before her eyes, and just knew she was going to die.

Elizabeth had to walk to the end of the field to retrieve Bugsy. Normally he would run to her, but her riding schedule had increased recently, and Bugsy wasn't so certain that he wanted to come in. She hooked the lead line onto his halter. She jumped, but it took several attempts before she was able to mount him bareback. They leisurely walked back to the gate, as Bugsy listened to her talk…  
"I'm so sorry girls that I didn't see this coming. Please know that if I had, I would have done something to stop him. If I could change places with you right now I would," her tears were falling in a steady stream.

* * *

Jack hated desk duty, but he wouldn't be cleared to return to the street until the Commonwealth's Attorney exonerated him in Charles' shooting. His arm had healed and he had long since taken off the sling. He stopped by the precinct to finish filing some paperwork when Sgt. Sanderson called out to him.

"Jack? I'm glad you're here, but you aren't scheduled to work today."

"Yes Sarge, I came in to finish up some filing," Jack responded.

"I need to see you in my office," he walked away carrying two files, with Jack following closely behind.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, as he stood on the opposite side of Sgt. Sanderson's desk.

Sgt. Sanderson sat at his desk and opened one of the files he had been holding. "The results of the autopsy on Charles Kensington are in," he stated as he looked up at Jack. "I've also spoken with the Commonwealth's Attorney and the investigation has been completed."

"Yes sir," Jack leaned toward the desk, both nervous and confident at the same time in the results.

Referring to the autopsy results, Sgt. Sanderson revealed, "Mr. Kensington succumbed to cardiac arrest brought on by a gunshot wound to the abdomen."

"That's not surprising, but what about the Commonwealth's Attorney?" Jack asked, knowing in his heart that he had done nothing wrong and had acted appropriately. However, he couldn't help but to be nervous with the possibilities.

Sgt. Sanderson continued, "Some of this information may not be surprising, but this is interesting…"

"Yes sir," Jack was on the edge of his seat.

"Although the gunshot wound was pivotal in Mr. Kensington's death, the medical examiner found a walnut sized tumor in the frontal lobe of his brain." Sgt. Sanderson closed one file and opened another, "Now the results from the Commonwealth's Attorney…"

Jack stood, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Jack please sit down, it's going to be fine, "Sgt. Sanderson assured him.

Jack returned to his seat, but his eyes were focused on the open file on the desk.

Sgt. Sanderson continued, "Although the autopsy did not attribute his death to the tumor, it was evident that it influenced his behavior. The investigation revealed that Miss Thatcher was in mortal danger, as were you, and you have been cleared of any wrongdoing."

Jack released a long cleansing breath, "Thank you, Sarge."

"The Commonwealth's Attorney has cleared you, so once you get the clearance from the doctor, I can release you from desk duty," Sgt. Sanderson advised.

Jack settled back at his desk, trying desperately to digest the information he had just received. Not that he was happy that Charles suffered from a brain tumor, but it did explain much of his abnormal behavior. He quickly finished up the filing and headed for his truck. He knew that he needed to get to Elizabeth to tell her about the results as soon as possible.

* * *

"Hey Elizabeth, Landon called me today. He's stopping by and was hoping to see you," Stacy remarked as she walked passed Bugsy's stall.

"What does he want? Oh wait, he still has my jacket. I hope he brings it," Elizabeth commented as she mounted Bugsy and headed for the ring.

Her lesson started in thirty minutes, and she felt that this free time would give her an opportunity to warm up. She picked up a trot, and worked on using her leg to move Bugsy deep into the corners. She smiled as Jack's truck pulled into the driveway. He parked next to her Jeep and sat on the hood to watch her ride. He didn't have the usual smile on his face, and she wondered if something had happened at work, or if she had done something to upset him.

Jack was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention when Landon pulled into the barn. He quickly noticed him as his BMW parked next to Jack's truck. _"What's he doing here?"_ Jack asked himself.

Jack watched as Landon grabbed something from his car and walked toward the ring. He observed Landon intently as he climbed the railing and called Elizabeth over to talk. He didn't want to intrude, but had to admit that he was curious.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," were the first words Landon had spoken to her in weeks.

Elizabeth reached out her hand to take her jacket, "Thank you for bringing my jacket back. It's one of my favorites."

As she took her jacket, Landon grabbed her arm, surprising her as she tried to pull away. Jack jumped down from his truck and made the short walk to ringside.

"Is there a problem here, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he stepped on the bottom railing of the fence.

Landon released her arm, "No, I was just returning her jacket."

"I guess you don't have anything else keeping you here, do you?" Jack suggested that he move along.

"Elizabeth, are you ready," George called out from the middle of the ring.

"Guys, please keep it civil," She requested as she turned Bugsy away from the railing,

Jack started back toward his truck, followed closely by Landon. He returned to his seat on the hood of his truck and settled in to watch Elizabeth ride. Landon walked back to his car, opened the door, and said, "You moved right in on her, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Jack remarked.

"You knew I was dating her and you moved right in," Landon stated. "That's Dating 101 man. You don't go after another guy's girl."

"Are you serious?" Jack found it difficult not to laugh. "For your information, I had to come to the beach to pick her up because you were acting like an ass and were too drunk to drive her home."

"You got her into bed yet?" Landon laughed.

Jack jumped down from his truck and headed over to confront Landon.

"Just because she didn't want anything to do with you doesn't mean you have to be crude. You need to watch your mouth," Jack strongly suggested, but without raising his voice. "Elizabeth and I are dating. Beyond that, nothing else is any of your business."

"So, you haven't closed the deal yet?" He laughed. "Don't worry about it Jack. You aren't the only guy who hasn't got very far. She's beautiful, but a bit of a tease, don't you think?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth observed Landon standing by his car and Jack standing in front of him. Jack was stiff, his hands were clenched and by his side. "Oh no," she thought as she paid attention to the two men and not the 3' brick wall jump in front of her.

"Use your leg Elizabeth, push, push. Watch what you're doing…"

Elizabeth watched as Jack drew back his arm and punched Landon, knocking him to the ground. Landon used the tire to steady himself as he stood and went to enter his car, "I'll give you that one, but you know I'm right."

Landon wasn't the only one getting off the ground.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? What were you thinking?" George asked her as he helped her up and back into the saddle.

"I'm sorry George. Something else caught my attention," she admitted.

"When you ride with me, your attention is with me and your horse…understood?" He demanded.

"Yes sir, understood," she agreed.

Elizabeth picked up a canter on the opposite side of the ring. She caught a glimpse of Landon's car pulling out of the parking lot, and as she came around the corner, she observed Jack standing by the ring.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she approached, observing a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"I'm fine," she said curtly.

Jack inhaled deeply, _"Great, I try to defend her honor and she's mad at me."_

It was apparent that Elizabeth was angry. Her riding became more aggressive. Although George liked some of what he saw, her usual soft hands on a horse's mouth was one talent he wished his other students possessed.

Jack stepped away from the ring, but promised himself that he wasn't leaving. He watched as she wiped the blood from her nose and continued riding. He was taken by her strength and talent. He wondered if his anger toward Landon was solely because he was being crude or was the sexual topic more bothersome than he was willing to admit.

He watched Elizabeth dismount, pull her stirrups up and loosen Bugsy's girth. He walked over to the stalls and was standing there when Elizabeth and Bugsy approached.

"What was that back there?" She asked. She sounded harsh, and it was hard to realize that the combative tone was coming from her perfectly shaped lips.

"I don't want to talk about it here," he responded. "Do you have time to go somewhere and talk after you finish? We really need to talk."

"What's wrong?" She asked. _"I've finally pushed him away,"_ _she thought._ "Did something happen at work or is it something else?" She asked, but she continued talking without giving him time to answer. "It's not like you Jack to take your anger out on someone else."

"That was nothing," he replied.

"Nothing? Jack, you drew your fist back and hit Landon for some reason and I'd like to know what it was. I'm assuming that it has to do with me, so I have a right to know," she retorted.

"Can I help you here?" He asked as he removed her saddle before giving her a chance to respond.

Elizabeth could see that something was bothering him, "Jack," she reached out and took his hand. "I need to walk Bugsy. Do you feel like walking with us? We can talk, and I promise that Bugs won't tell anyone," she smiled.

Jack nodded as they headed for the ring. But both were initially quiet.

"What's wrong Jack?" She asked.

He was staring off in the distance and didn't respond.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to stop seeing me?" She asked.

"What?" The absurdity of her comment made him feel that he had misunderstood.

"Do you want to stop dating?"

"Where is that coming from? Of course not…"

"Well, then what has you so agitated?" She asked.

"I just didn't appreciate what Landon had to offer," he responded.

"What did Landon say to you to get you so upset?" She asked. However, she was unaware that he had many things on his mind.

"Really, he was just being crude, and I had enough," Jack replied. "Just leave it at that."

"Jack, you are such a calm tempered man. What could he possibly have said that got you so riled up?" She stopped under the huge oak tree. "Please tell me."

He was quiet, not wanting to embarrass her.

"Hey, do you remember saying before that I could tell you anything, or at least you hoped I knew that I could?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, the same goes for you; you can talk to me about anything," she put her arm around his waist, pulling herself in to his body.

Jack took her hand and they continued walking. "Landon wanted to know if I had got you into bed yet," he spoke softly, making sure that no one could hear him even though they were obviously alone.

"Well, I guess you could have said yes since we have actually slept together."

"Was I there?" A shocked look covered his face.

"Jack, I don't mean we had sex; I just mean that we have slept together on my couch," she reminded him.

Jack exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "Our private life is no one else's business."

"Does it bother you?" She asked.

"What, the comments about our private life?" He asked.

"No, the fact that we haven't slept together, oh you know what I mean," she remarked.

Cars started entering the driveway and dropping off students for their lessons. It suddenly became a very busy place.

"Not much privacy around here, huh?" He joked. "Seriously, Elizabeth, I love… _I love you, come on Jack tell her how you feel…_ I love spending time with you. I am a man, and I can tell you that there have been a few cold showers since we've been dating."

Elizabeth turned away; her skin began turning red from her neck up to her cheeks.

He could tell she was uncomfortable. He laughed softly, most likely in an attempt to lighten the moment, "Elizabeth, I told you that I would never pressure you to do anything you weren't ready for, and I won't. I'm still here and I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" She asked, still somewhat unsure.

He stopped, turned her slightly to face him, and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Is that okay?"

"That's okay," she giggled. "That's actually more than okay," she replied.

"Good, because I do enjoy kissing you. What do you say we get Bugsy taken care of, and then go to Sweet Frogs for some yogurt? I need to talk with you about something," He offered.

The redness in her cheeks was gone. She was relaxed, and she smiled. "I love… _I love you, come on Elizabeth, tell him how you feel…_ I love spending time with you, oh and I love Sweet Frog!"

"Elizabeth," Stacy called out, stopping Jack and Elizabeth as they headed down the lane to the field.

"Yes? Do you need me to bring someone in from the field?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually, Joanne isn't able to come out today, and she was hoping that you had time to take Houdini on a ride today for her. Do you have time?" Stacy asked as she continued to pass out hay pads to the horses that were in.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Do you feel like going on a trail ride? It's a beautiful day, and then we can get Sweet Frog afterward. Okay?"

"I have no plans for the day, but to spend it with you. We do need to talk though," He remarked.

"It must be important; you've mentioned it several times. There is a wheat field down the road that we ride through; on the other side is a beautiful meadow. We can talk there," she suggested.

They turned Bugsy out and brought Houdini and Sampson into the barn. Elizabeth cross tied both horses in the aisle way and went into the tack room to find a saddle and bridle for Jack's horse.

"Do you want to ride English or western?" She asked.

"I think I'd prefer western if it's okay," he replied. "It's been a little while since I last rode."

She pointed out a saddle, and he removed it from the rack and carried it outside. Within a few minutes, they had mounted their horses, and were heading down the path away from the barn.

Jack jogged up beside Elizabeth and they held hands as their mounts headed into the woods. When they exited the wooded area, they crossed a road and entered the wheat field. Elizabeth picked up a trot, and began working her way through the field. The plants were soft, but strong, and Jack loved hearing her laugh as her boots hit the head of the wheat plant, causing a swishing sound. The wheat was so tall that if she had been standing in the field, she could have easily disappeared.

Jack was excited to let her know about the Commonwealth's exoneration of him, but he wasn't certain how she would handle the information regarding Charles.

They made their way through acres of wheat fields, and then stood on the edge as they took in the beauty of the meadow. The grass had been freshly mowed, but she loved it because it was a fairly isolated area. On many occasions she brought Bugsy there to cool off after a very strenuous ride, and she would often bring her journal, and sit by the pond and write.

They dismounted, and tied their horses to one of the two large oak trees. He took her hand and led her to the pond where they took a seat.

"Jack, what's bothering you? I don't think it's what Landon said, and you don't want to break up, so what's wrong?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to break up with you." He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "I talked with Sgt. Sanderson today. The internal investigation is complete and they cleared me of any wrongdoing."

"Jack that's wonderful," she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, but something still felt wrong. "You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be," she remarked.

"I need to talk to you about something else," he looked over, taking in the soulful look in her eyes.

"You're scaring me, Jack. Please tell me, is something wrong?" She pleaded. "You're being transferred?"

He smiled, "No, nothing like that." He squeezed her hand gently, "The autopsy results are in on Charles." He sensed her breathing becoming more rapid and shallow.

"Jack, tell me," she yelled.

"The autopsy showed that he died from cardiac arrest during the surgery."

"We already knew that."

"Well, the part we didn't know is that Charles had a walnut sized tumor on the frontal lobe of his brain."

Elizabeth looked confused and simply stared.

"Elizabeth, it is most likely that Charles' erratic behavior was caused by the tumor."

"Well, are you ready to get back?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, did you hear what I said?" He called out to her as she began to walk away. He gently took her arm, turning her back to face him.

"What, Jack? What do you want me to say?" She yelled back at him.

"I just want to know how you feel; what I can do to help you," he was almost begging her to talk to him.

"I don't have anything to say," she turned away.

"Elizabeth, he was a friend, a close friend of yours for almost your entire life. You're bound to have some feelings about him, about this information," he gently took her arm and turned her to face him.

"I don't feel anything. Please, just leave me alone, Jack…" she pulled away from him and started to run toward the horses.

Jack ran after her, catching her just before she reached the tree. He turned her around and pulled her body close, holding her tight, "No, I'm not leaving you alone."

She was fighting to get away; she just wanted to run, but he held her and refused to let go. She continued to fight, flailing her arms as he did his best to deflect their contact. She suddenly stopped. Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

He could see the pain in her eyes, as if she were not seeing him. Her mind was clouded with the decisions that she had recently made and now regretted. She looked at Jack and was immediately caught up in him. She completely surprised him when she suddenly pushed him against the tree…

"Make love to me Jack, right here, right now," she was breathless, nearly begging, as her hands were attempting to make fast work of the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing Elizabeth?" He placed his hands on hers as he attempted to stop her from undressing him.

"I'm giving you what all guys want, right? Isn't that what Landon was talking about?" She was pulling at her shirt, trying to release it from the waistband of her jodhpurs.

"No, Elizabeth. This isn't what all guys want. I want you, but not like this. You know this isn't what you want," he took her hands in his as she released her shirt, and the hem fell defeated around her hips.

"How do you know what I want or need? Maybe I should call Landon," she remarked, seemingly unconcerned at how this would upset Jack.

"Elizabeth, I know you don't mean that. You're just trying to hurt me."

The next thing he knew, she slammed her lips to his, nearly sucking all of the air from his lungs. She pressed her tongue to the seam of his lips. As his lips separated slightly, she delved deeper inside his mouth.

Her chest was heaving; she was breathless, as her lips made their way along his jaw line, and down his neck. In between panicked kisses, she rambled, "Love me Jack…Make me feel something. I should feel something, but I don't feel anything. I just want to feel something," she cried out.

He had to admit, he had dreamt of this moment… well, not this particular moment. He had returned to his apartment many times since they began dating, and he wondered and dreamed of what it would be like to make love to her. To wake up in the morning with her snuggled close to his body, but it wasn't like this. He didn't want to make love to her like this. He knew that she would regret it, and resent him.

"I feel so cold…there's nothing inside. I have…nothing inside." Finally losing control of her emotions, she collapsed on the ground; her tears appeared to be endless. "Why did he have to die? Why did he make me hate him? I'm so sorry Miranda…Tammy. I just feel dead, Jack!" She screamed.

Jack knelt beside her. He tried to hold her, to comfort her, but she took his lack of romantic overtures as a rejection of her advances and that made her angrier. They stood and she continued to lash out at him.

"I throw myself at you, and you turn me down. You told me Jack that you had slept with someone before me. What is her name?"

"Elizabeth, that isn't important. She isn't important to me, you are," he implored.

"It's important to me," Elizabeth yelled.

"Jamie…her name is Jamie," he hesitantly admitted.

"Well, I guess Jamie is more worthy of you than I am. I thought you cared about me at least as much as you cared about her. Or is it that you still care about her, Jack?" Without giving him a chance to respond, she continued, "I knew it; I was just a distraction for you."

"Elizabeth, you know that isn't true. My feelings for you go much deeper than what I ever felt for her," his fingers swept through her hair, sweeping strands out of her eyes and behind her ear.

She pulled away from his hand, "But you made love to her."

He held her upper arms forcing her to look at him, "Elizabeth, we never made love. I told you that we had slept together, but it was far from love. It was far from what it should have been. It was for the wrong reasons, and I'm not proud of how I behaved. That's why I won't do what you're asking."

Her body was cold and her emotions were raw, "Is it because you can't perform?"

He exhaled hard. Her words were more hurtful than he ever dreamed possible, but he understood the reason behind her anger, "Say what you need to Elizabeth. If lashing out at me makes you feel better, then have at it, punch away. I'm still not going anywhere," he remarked. Jack knew through his training with the police department that her lashing out at him was her way of dealing with the trauma she'd experienced. She was trying her best to push him away, and he was bound and determined not to allow that to happen.

"Forget it. I'm fine, Jack. Just leave me alone. I don't need anybody." She turned away from him, "I'm so embarrassed. I've never thrown myself at a man before and when I do, I'm turned down!"

She attempted to mount her horse, but he grabbed her around the waist before she could get her foot in the stirrup.

She threw her arms up as if he were robbing her, "Stop, don't touch me! I hate you, Jack Thornton." Although he understood the cause for her outburst, her words were like a dagger in his heart.

He cradled her face in his hands. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks, "Don't you know by now… I am hopelessly in love with you, Elizabeth. Say what you need to say; yell, scream, be angry at me, but please don't shut me out."

"No Jack, you can't love me; I won't let you," she yelled, the bitterness in her tone was ever present.

"It's too late, Elizabeth. I've already fallen," he looked into her eyes. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen, but there was such sadness there. His body ached at knowing the pain she was in. Without thought, he brought his lips to meet hers.

"Please don't," she cried as she pulled away. "I don't deserve you."

He put his hand on her cheek, turning her head slightly back to him. "Look at me, Elizabeth. Please…"

She looked down, as his finger under her chin brought her eyes to his…

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't care about me?" He asked, holding her arms so she couldn't turn away.

"Jack, it's just not worth…" she couldn't finish her thought.

"Not worth what? Time? Effort? I think you're wrong, Elizabeth. Besides, you haven't answered my question. Can you honestly tell me that you don't care about me?"

His hands cradled her face, as his thumbs gently swept away her tears. She pulled away, "I don't care about you. I won't care about anyone."

He turned her back to face him, "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that?"

"Jack, I…I…" she was unable to answer.

"Tell me. Say the words if that's truly how you feel," he snapped back at her, fearing the love that he had finally found was somehow slipping away.

"Jack, I have nothing to offer you. I'm completely hollow. I have only sadness to give you, and you deserve better than that." She was emotionally drained.

"Look at me and tell me that you don't care about me," he was fighting for her…for them.

"No, no I can't Jack, but I don't want to love you," she spoke softly. "It hurts to love someone."

He pulled her into his warm embrace. "Elizabeth, sometimes life hurts. Sometimes we're hurt by those we care about the most, but there is also laughter, and happiness and love."

Jack leaned down and tenderly captured her lips. He was patient, and his lips were soft. Elizabeth's eyes closed as she responded to his touch. She grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. He was her refuge, her security, her port in this gathering storm, and he held her as she cried.

He cried with her, "Let it out. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Her tears quickly soaked his shirt, as she pulled away slightly from him. Her eyes found it difficult to make contact with his. "It's my fault. Three people and the sweetest dog are dead, and it's my fault. If only I had…"

"It isn't your fault, Elizabeth. You didn't steal the car. You didn't run the car off the road, and you didn't shoot Charles," a finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his. "If anyone is guilty, I'm the one who shot Charles."

She swallowed hard. She never blamed him for shooting Charles. "Jack, it's not your fault."

"Do you really believe that?" He asked.

"Of course I do. If you hadn't, he would have shot you and then he would have shot me. Jack, you saved my life," she reminded him. "Please don't blame yourself," she implored.

"If I'm not guilty, then neither are you. Elizabeth, the two girls took your car without your permission. You didn't send them off in your car, they stole it. A joke or not, what happened was due to their actions, not yours." He could see her eyes softening, and he prayed that he was getting through to her.

"I know you're right. It just hurts," she stated as she snuggled her body deep into his chest.

"As for Charles, you had no idea that he had a tumor. I'm assuming that he had no idea that he had a tumor. Knowing what we know now, we may have been able to handle the situation differently. But Elizabeth, you're alive, and that's what I care about."

He held her as she continued to cry. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she began to relax. Her breathing became slower and more rhythmic.

"Elizabeth, take a walk with me," he stepped back and held out his hand.

She followed him as they walked down and sat by the water. He put his arm around her shoulder and they sat quietly together. Neither person spoke for quite a while until Elizabeth broke the silence, "Jack, did you mean what you said?"

"I meant every word of it." _I wonder if she heard me say "I love you?"_

"I'm sorry for everything I said, Jack."

"Everything?" He asked somewhat disappointed.

She leaned back slightly, "Not the I love you part."

"No need to be sorry. You needed to release all that you were feeling. Do you feel better?" He asked.

"I do. I'm so embarrassed, but I do feel better." _Knowing you love me helps._

"You needn't feel embarrassed around me, Elizabeth. It's getting late. Are you ready to ride back?"

She wiped her eyes one final time, "Yes, I'm ready."

He held out his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. He led her over to the trees, helped her into the saddle, before mounting his own horse. They walked leisurely through the meadow holding hands as they headed back toward the wheat field. Just before entering the woods on their way back to the barn, Jack grabbed her reins, stopping both horses. He leaned over and she met him halfway. He covered her lips with his. It was soft and slow, a kiss that reclaimed her emotions, and comforted her in ways that simple words would have truly fallen short. "Everything is going to be okay," he promised.

* * *

After getting back to the barn and taking care of the horses, Jack and Elizabeth headed for the parking lot.

"Elizabeth," Stacy called out to her. Jack continued on to his truck, as she headed for the feed room.

"Yes, I took care of Houdini and Sampson, and turned them back out into the field," she stated.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying? Did you and Jack have a fight?" Her questions seemed endless.

"No, I'm fine. Just feeling guilty over what happened with Miranda and Tammy. I'll work through it." Elizabeth replied.

Stacy put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. "Elizabeth, you're the kindest woman I know. Those girls made their choice. Not that I think they deserved what they got, because I certainly don't. However, you are not responsible anymore than if they had stolen my car. Please know that…"

"I do understand. I'm just sorry for their loss," she wiped her eyes before heading back out to see Jack.

"Elizabeth, your feelings are normal. If you'd like to talk to a counselor, I have been seeing one for about six months now. She's helped me immensely." Stacy confided.

"You…you're seeing a counselor?" Elizabeth was surprised and stepped back into the feed room.

"Yes, and no matter what you're thinking right now, talking to an impartial person is very cathartic. I know Jack's waiting for you. He really may be what you need right now, but I'm here if you want to talk," Stacy offered.

"Thank you Stacy. I'll keep that in mind…all of it!" Elizabeth remarked before heading over to Jack, who was standing by her Jeep.

He opened her door, "Is everything okay?"

"Jack, for the first time in a while it is," she kissed his cheek.

"Sweet Frog?" He asked.

She smiled, "I can never turn down Sweet Frog."

They parked side by side in the shopping center parking lot, and walked in to the yogurt shop hand in hand. Jack took their cups of yogurt and sat out on the patio. It was a beautiful afternoon, and they were alone, and it was perfect.

"Jack, thank you…" she stated.

"You're welcome. I love Sweet Frog too," he responded.

"No, I don't mean about the yogurt. I mean, thank you for being the kind of man you are. Not every man would have turned me down so quickly," she explained.

"Elizabeth, you let me know when you are ready for that step. Until then, I'm fine, okay?" He assured her. He leaned over and brushed her lips. Her mouth was cold and warm at the same time and tasted of strawberries and vanilla. They were quickly becoming his favorite flavors.

He walked her to her Jeep, "Text me when you get home, okay?"

"I will," she agreed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

"I'm home…"

"Me too…"

"Thx again 4 2day…"

"My pleasure. Hope U feel better…"

"I do…"

"I love U Elizabeth…"

"I love U 2…"

* * *

She sat her phone down on the bedside table. Realizing how emotionally turbulent the day had been, she pulled out her journal. She flipped through a few of her most recent entries…

" _ **I feel numb; I don't want to cry, because you are not worthy of my tears, Charles. I am jealous of some who find it easy to cry and move on. I want to move on, but the only emotions I have for you are those that I've tried desperately never to express. My hatred for you goes so deep that I doubt it will ever see the light of day. You were such a part of my life for so long, and I loved you…truly loved you. But because I was unable to give myself completely to you, you turned a beautiful relationship into something of possession, fear and anger. Without thought, you callously removed two beautiful young women from this Earth, leaving me to feel responsible for the aftermath of your rampage. Sometimes life and relationships are like shattered glass. It's better to simply clean up the mess and move on than it is to risk being hurt trying to put the pieces back together again. I often wonder why God allowed this to happen. God being who he is, couldn't he…wouldn't he have planned better? I will not shed tears for you, Charles."**_

She thought she had no more tears inside, but she was wrong. They fell quickly like raindrops down a window pane. She flipped to her most recent entry…

" _ **Guilt is a harsh emotion, leading to unworthiness, disgrace, shame and embarrassment. How can we possibly feel worthy of another's love, when we can't accept it from ourselves? Or, how can we offer it to another when they are no longer deserving? I close my eyes, and his once kind face, now leaves me cold, fearful, and unable to trust. We replay scenarios in our mind hoping that this time, the ending will be different; hoping that no one will be hurt, and that anger won't rear its ugly head. But it doesn't change. The ending remains the same, and my feelings for you, once kind and loving, are replaced with hatred."**_

"Please forgive me Charles. If we had only known, maybe things would have been different," she thought. Now understanding what caused the change in his personality, she flipped to the next blank page and began to write…

" _ **The term 'moving on' is common, and frequently used when dealing with grief, loss, guilt and shame. 'God knows best' is another phrase that conjures up emotions, most of which we may never understand. We fight to make sense of our life's journey, and many things simply leave us raw. Grief and guilt are complex, multilayered and multifaceted. Our experiences with such are integrated into our lives, not things that we easily cast aside. Grief is a strange emotion. It's random, periodic, disappearing, seemingly forever, only to return when you least expect it with renewed vengeance. We often cast blame and anger where it does not belong, hurting those who care about us the most, only to realize later that our feelings were misplaced, and we wish we had handled them differently. I wish I had known about the demon you were battling. I wish I had been able to hold you and tell you that I would be there for you. I wish I could turn back time and make things right for everyone, but I can't. Now I must find a way to forgive myself for letting you down. I need to find a way to put the broken pieces of my life's puzzle back together again. I may not be certain of much, but one thing I know for sure… I do forgive you!"**_

Elizabeth slipped her journal into the drawer of her bedside table, effectively closing out this chapter in her life.


	12. Chapter 12- Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thanks to my Heartie BFF LisaNY for your suggestions…**

 **Chapter 12- Practice Makes Perfect**

The Commonwealth Classic Horse Show was quickly approaching. Elizabeth spent all of her free time at the barn and she was finally seeing where her hard work was paying off. George made one last trip down from Maryland to work with Elizabeth, only this time he met her at Princess Anne Farms.

George was sitting on the railing as he observed a truck and trailer enter the property. He quickly recognized the combo as being Elizabeth's, and headed toward the parking area to meet her.

Elizabeth jumped out of the truck and was met quickly by George who greeted her with open arms.

"Hi George. Thank you for meeting me once more. We're getting down to crunch time," she pulled down the ramp and led Bugsy out of the trailer.

George held Bugsy as she pulled her tack from the trailer, "The Keeley's were very kind to allow us to work here today. It's always good to practice away from home. I'll meet you in the indoor ring when you're ready."

"Hey Elizabeth," Stephanie Farnsworth called out.

"Hi Steph. Are you riding today?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, we don't need it. The Challenge Cup is as good as in my hands," she laughed.

"Well, I wish you luck," Elizabeth responded. _You're going to need it, you self centered bit%%!_

Elizabeth checked her phone before heading to the arena. A text from Jack put a smile back on her face.

"Good morning, Beautiful…"

"Good morning Jake…"

"Jake, who's Jake…"

"Oops sorry. I hate spell check…"

"I'm working but at Starbucks now. U want coffee…?"

"I'd love to C U, but I'm at PA Farms for lesson…"

"Hmm, sorry not my district today…"

"George is here for final lesson before the show…"

"Wish I could come 2 the show, but duty calls…"

"I understand, but I'll miss U…"

"Meet me 4 lunch…?"

"OK, Panera on Main Street…1:30?"

"Great, see you soon Rebecca…"

"Uh, who's Rebecca…?

"Oops, sorry. I hate spell check…LOL"

"Yeah right…!"

Jack closed out his text with a smiley face emoticon blowing a kiss.

Elizabeth smiled. She didn't know what she had done to deserve him, but she was glad that the Gods above had shown favor upon her. She mounted Bugsy and headed for the indoor area. George was busy setting up a challenging course to test Elizabeth's skills at turns, distances, and lead changes.

Bugsy hadn't been in an indoor area in quite some time, and all of the noises seemed to echo, setting him on edge. Elizabeth picked up a trot as she rode cautiously, waiting for him to blow. Stephanie stepped inside the arena and slammed the door behind her. The sound reverberated throughout and that's all Bugsy needed.

Bugsy's head went down between his front legs as his hind end bucked. His moves would have easily put to shame any of the famous rodeo mounts, but Elizabeth was determined to remain onboard. He bucked over and over down the back side of the ring as Elizabeth did her best to manipulate the obstacles before them. She could hear George's voice but at the speed they were travelling, the wind in her ear made it sound like a low roar.

She felt him begin to calm under her as she looked over and saw Stephanie laughing with her friends. "We'll show her who's got this Challenge Cup all wrapped up. Right, Bugsy?"

George called her into the center of the ring. He tugged on her hand to gain her attention. "Don't let her spook you. She's nowhere near the rider you are. Elizabeth, are you paying attention to me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, George. She just makes me so mad. She did that on purpose. Isn't there a sign by the door that says 'Open and close door quietly' or something like that? I mean she boards here. She should know that."

"Stop it. She's getting into your head. If you let her in, she very well can win," he was honest, and told her like it is. Elizabeth loved that about him.

"I'm sorry. You're right," Elizabeth momentarily closed her eyes. Opening them again she said, "Okay, she's gone."

George sent her out to finish warming up. Bugsy seemed to have settled, and the girls standing ringside were soon mesmerized at the team before them.

"Stephanie, she's good. You've got your work…" Stella began before being quickly interrupted.

"Stella, there is no way she will beat us. Sophie (Spring Social) and I have beaten her every time. I do, after all, have the best horse that money can buy," Stephanie remarked as she walked out of the arena.

Stella laughed, "If they require them to change mounts in the equitation class, Stephanie will be in trouble. I hate to tell her this, but that girl can ride."

George had Elizabeth complete one course with stirrups. She hit each distance between the jumps; her lead changes were effortless, and her turns were smooth and spot on. "Perfecto…Elizabeth, wonderful. Now come here; we'll try something else."

Elizabeth trotted into the center of the ring.

"Hop down," he asked.

Elizabeth did as she was instructed. She had learned early that you never question George's judgment.

"Take the saddle off," He stated as he watched a skeptical look cover her face.

Once she removed the saddle, George laced his fingers together, and held them out to be used as a stirrup.

Elizabeth looked at his hands, awaiting her foot, and then glanced at his face, "Are you serious? George, I do believe you know best, but these fences are 3'9". Oh, and there are people watching. I ate breakfast this morning. I'm not interested in eating dirt."

George unlaced his fingers and moved them to her arms, "Elizabeth, you are going to be ready for anything the judge throws your way, and if not, that will be my fault."

She took a deep breath and hesitantly remarked, "Okay, let's do this." She placed her left foot into his laced fingers and he hoisted her onto Bugsy.

"They're done riding now. Certainly he wouldn't have her jumping 3'9" bareback," Maggie stated as the girls turned away and headed for the door.

Stella turned back and caught a glimpse of Elizabeth cantering on the backside of the ring. "Wait, she isn't done," she called out as she headed back and climbed the railing to watch.

"Okay Elizabeth, looking good," George yelled out to her. His voice was loud, but calming. "Deep seat… No pivoting on your knee…feel him through your thighs…leg…push…"

Elizabeth maneuvered Bugsy around the course as if they were trotting over cavalletti poles on the ground. The height of each fence was met by their strong determination to make it look easy.

As she approached the final jump, Stephanie walked into the arena on her steel grey mare and began to flaunt her $75,000 horse. Elizabeth made it over the brush box, but Stephanie trotted in front of them three strides away causing Bugsy to come to a sliding stop. Elizabeth attempted to hold on, but their sudden lack of forward movement was akin to hitting a brick wall at a rapid speed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Stephanie apologized as Elizabeth picked herself up off of the ground. She didn't expect to remain clean whenever she went to the barn, but the ground in dirt would definitely require changing before she met Jack for lunch.

Elizabeth brushed off her pants and headed over to the gate to gather her horse. George remained quiet in the center of the ring. He didn't care for Stephanie; she'd tried to hire him before as her trainer, but he felt her work ethic lacked dedication. He wanted to see how Elizabeth handled this situation.

Elizabeth gathered Bugsy and checked him over to make certain that he was not injured. She walked back over, away from Stephanie's ringside friends and George, "Do what you feel you must to me, but my horse is off limits."

"Elizabeth, I don't understand. Your father is rich. You could have any horse you want. You could even have mine, but you settle for a horse that you paid what, $10,000 for?" Stephanie remarked with her offensive air of superiority.

"I'll put Bugsy up against your horse any day. Don't get me wrong, I think your horse is beautiful and talented, but Bugsy is part of my family," she responded as she patted him on the neck and headed back toward the center of the ring and George.

"I'm proud of you," George smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "You are more than ready for the show, Elizabeth. Don't let her into your head. That's the only way she can beat you."

She walked Bugsy out to the trailer, carrying on a conversation as if he understood and could answer. She had a way with animals, all animals and it was evident in the way they would gather around her like moths to a flame. She wrapped Bugsy's legs for the ride home as he munched on the alfalfa/timothy hay that she hung in a net on the outside of the trailer. She sat on the wheel well and checked her phone. "Oh boy, a text…"

"Text me when your lesson is over…"

"It's over…"

"How did it go…?"

"Good, but I ate dirt…"

"So is Panera out…?"

"Huh…?"

"Ate dirt, R U not hungry now…?"

"Ha Ha, funny…"

"Sorry, U OK…"

"Yes, fine, and I'm hangry…"

"Hungry…?"

"Hungry/Angry… Hangry…"

"Who U angry with? Please don't say me…"

"No, we're good. Just a competitor…"

"Still Panera at 1:30…?"

"I'll be back at the barn at noon. Want to go earlier…?"

"12:05? I miss you…"

"12:30 okay? I miss U 2…"

"12:30 it is…"

Elizabeth pulled into the barn and saw Jack's police cruiser sitting in the parking lot. He stepped outside of his vehicle when she pulled up. She felt her breath escape; his toned body in a form fitting shirt, and perfectly shaped trousers, put her dirt covered ensemble to shame.

"Whoa, you did eat dirt," he commented as she stepped out of the truck and he saw that she was covered from head to toe.

"Let me get him to the field, and then I'll change," Elizabeth stated as she headed toward the gate.

Jack took her arm, stopping her, as he looked around and observed that they were alone. He leaned down and covered her lips, "Hmm, a mix of strawberry and dirt."

"Well, you could have waited until I got cleaned up," she teased as she gently bit her lower lip.

"No, I had waited long enough, and when you do that I have to do this," Jack responded with warm lips and an exploring tongue.

"My Officer Thornton; you sure know how to make a lady blush," she giggled as she walked toward the field.

Jack watched as several of the barn dogs fell in line and followed Elizabeth and Bugsy to the field. He remained near his car, in case the radio alerted him to some police activity, but his eyes were on the lane awaiting her return.

He watched as she and the dogs bounded up the lane. She looked happy with a bright smile on her dirty face. It was something that he loved about her, but had recently come to miss.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag from the truck and went into the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later she emerged, tall and lovely; her skin like silk as her arms flowed gently like the bow across a violin. "Are you ready to go?"

Jack thought that he was better off when she was dirty, but the truth was he wanted her anytime, anywhere, anyhow. He thought about her in a low cut dress…no too sexy. He thought of her in tight jeans and a t-shirt…no too sexy. He thought of her in a negligee…no way too sexy. He thought of her in a potato sack…no she even makes burlap look sexy.

"Jack, did you hear me? Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I'm ready." He quickly responded as he gazed upon her in her shorts and tank top. _I wish my shift was over. She's killing me here…_ Aren't you cold?

"A little but it's all I had with me," Elizabeth climbed into the truck to back the trailer into its parking spot. She appreciated the fact that the barn allowed the use of their truck to pull trailers when needed. She put the keys on the floorboard, and headed for her Jeep. "I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Wait, put this on," Jack handed her a long sleeve t-shirt that hung to mid thigh on her. "Is that better?" _It sure is better for me, but not by much!_

"Thanks, but now it looks like I'm not wearing any pants," she joked.

"Oh great, thanks for that visual," he replied.

Following lunch he walked her back to her Jeep. She pulled his t-shirt up over her head exposing her tight abdomen.

"No, you keep it. I'll get it back from you tonight," he assumed.

"Do we have plans tonight?" She asked.

"I know it's only Thursday night, but I'd like to spend it with you," he remarked.

"Jack, I'm leaving early in the morning for Culpepper. Did you forget that I'll be gone this weekend?" She asked.

Jack looked at her but all he could see was her luscious lips and the taste of strawberry automatically came to mind.

"I wish you were coming with me, Jack," she moved in closer.

In uniform, he was slightly uncomfortable with public displays of affection. "Elizabeth, people are watching.'

"I'm just kidding Jack. I know it isn't appropriate. It's just cute seeing you a little nervous," she laughed softly as she backed away. "I show in the afternoon tomorrow, but the final course and the under saddle class are in the morning on Saturday. We would have Saturday night to spend together."

Jack could see her sly smile, and she was well aware of what she was doing to him. In his mind he could see as she put on her cloak, and hung her halo simultaneously. _You are so bad, Elizabeth._

Elizabeth and Jack went their separate way, him to finish out his shift, and her to run errands. She went back to the barn to bathe Bugsy and braid his mane, leaving each individual braid hanging until the morning. Her last stop was the cleaners to pick up her riding jacket before heading home.

"Hey Elizabeth," Rosie called out as they passed each other in the apartment complex courtyard.

"Hey, where are you headed?" She asked.

Rosie was obviously in a hurry, "I'm meeting Lee for dinner and then to the Comedy Shop. Do you and Jack want to come?"

"Apparently everyone has forgotten that I have my big horse show tomorrow," Elizabeth remarked disappointedly.

"Oh that's right. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Rosie hugged her in passing, "I'll see you later."

 _No, I didn't need the support of my friends. Guess it will just be Bugs and me!_

Elizabeth continued down the hall toward her apartment.

"Hey Elizabeth," Dr. Warren called out as she passed his open door. "Are you missing some of your clothes?"

"Hi Chris." Elizabeth looked down having forgotten to remove Jack's shirt. She lifted the hem to show her shorts underneath.

"Okay, just wasn't sure if there was a new apartment dress code that I wasn't aware of," Chris laughed.

"You're funny. Were you off today?" She remarked at seeing him in something other than scrubs.

"No, I worked the early shift today but I'm off the entire weekend. I don't think I'll know how to react," he laughed. "Are you guys doing anything this weekend?"

"I've got a horse show in Culpepper. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning," she advised.

"A horse show, huh? Do you have a doctor riding with you? We know how accident prone you are."

"She's fine. She has a police officer to take care of her," Jack stepped in and surprised both of them. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He didn't feel threatened; he was comfortable in Elizabeth's feelings for him. He knew that Elizabeth was a sweet woman who was kind to just about everyone. However, he wasn't so certain that Dr. Chris, the Doogie Howser wannabe, wouldn't misconstrue her kindness. _It's best if I keep my eye on the good Doc!_

Jack was still in his uniform, and Elizabeth couldn't deny what a turn on he was to her.

"Gotta go, Chris. Enjoy your weekend off," Elizabeth mentioned as she grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him toward her apartment.

Once inside, she stepped closer, noticing the light coming through the den window illuminating the golden flecks in his hazel eyes. He grasped her shoulders and with the softness of his fingertips, he stroked her arms down to her elbows.

She smiled; her eyes floated up and down his handsome, muscular, sexy body contained underneath the confines of his uniform. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are right now?" Her hands crept up his arms, and over his shoulders as her fingers became tangled in the hair on the nape of his neck. His hands were on her hips as he pulled her closer to his body.

Her fingertips on his skin were igniting a fire that started in his chest, and warmed his body throughout. He rested his chin on the top of her head, inhaling and taking in the scent of lavender and honey. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, stepping back slightly as his forehead touched hers. She watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. He whispered, "Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

She backed away, "I'm sorry. I must seem like a tease. I want to be close to you, Jack. Sometimes I feel like I can't get close enough, but I don't think I'm ready to make love to you. Does that sound crazy?"

"No, it isn't crazy. This is nice, but we need to stop before we get carried away," he clasped his hands on either side of her face, before slowly, gently kissing each cheek. He knew deep inside that he should deter her advances, but the passion was beginning to cloud his judgment. He needed to step away, but he didn't; he couldn't. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto the hot pavement as he pressed his lips to hers. She had quickly become his home and his comfort.

He soon realized that to remain true to his word and his promise that he would never push her into something she was not ready for, that he would need to be the voice of reason. He took her hand and led her over to the sofa. "Let's watch some TV."

"Really?" She asked, clearly disappointed in his decision to back away.

"Yes, something totally unsexy, like MacGyver reruns," he suggested.

Elizabeth pretended to fan herself, "Maybe unsexy to you, but I think Richard Dean Anderson is hot!"

"OK, there is an old rerun of 240-Robert. What is that, a police show?" He asked.

Elizabeth began fanning herself faster, "Okay, let's watch that but it stars Mark Harmon, and he's hot. He was young and really hot. Even now, he's hot."

"Keep looking," he was pushing the buttons on the remote control.

Elizabeth was looking through the TV Guide while her fingers gently traced the outline of his hand as it rested on his thigh.

He kept moving in his seat, "Elizabeth, play nice." He moved her hand away from his leg.

"Oh there's a show called Charlie's Angels. Is that like Highway to Heaven?" She asked.

"Uh, yes…yes it is," Jack said with a laugh as he punched in 117 and the channel changed.

They were initially watching a tampon commercial, and both began talking, clearly embarrassed by the topic.

As the scene unfolded, Bosley was on the phone with Charlie…

"Looks like your kind of show, Jack. Do they try to find clues and then…Whoa, that's not funny, Jack," she flipped the channel as the Angels came bouncing into the room. "Clearly that is not unsexy!"

"Haven't you ever seen Charlie's Angels?" He asked.

"No, it never interested me, but clearly you are a fan," she laughed.

"Not anymore. I have my own angel right here," he said with his arm around her shoulders pulling her deeper into his embrace.

"Clearly there isn't anything unsexy on TV," she said. "Oh wait, there's a show about Mother Theresa and Calcutta on the Discovery channel. That should be safe."

They changed the channel and settled in. It was still early, but they both were exhausted from their day's activities. As the calming music played in the background, Elizabeth snuggled into the safety of his chest. Before long they were both sound asleep.

It was midnight when Lee and Rosie stepped inside to find Jack asleep and stretched out on the sofa, still in his uniform. Elizabeth was also sleeping tucked tightly to his chest.

"It's a good thing that we bought that oversized sofa. No way that they could sleep like that on a regular one," she whispered.

Lee started for the door, "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, he's fine. Elizabeth is going to have to get up in a few hours or so anyway," she walked him out into the hallway.

"I thought we were going to the horse show to support Elizabeth. We aren't going?" He asked.

Rosie frowned, "I have to work today, but I was going to surprise her tomorrow. We, well that is if you want to go, can go up tonight and stay over, or just drive up in the morning."

"Jack's going, isn't he?" Rosie asked.

"You got me. He has a security detail to work today, but since he and Elizabeth hooked up, I don't see him as much. So, I don't know about tomorrow," He said as he kissed her one final time. Lee watched her step back inside and close the door before he headed down the hall.

Rosie looked at the clock, 12:45am.

"Elizabeth," Rosie whispered as she gently shook her awake.

"What…what is something wrong?" Elizabeth sat up, looked around and attempted to gain her bearings.

"It's almost 1 am. What time do you need to get to the barn?" Rosie asked in a soft voice, hoping not to waken Jack.

Elizabeth looked at her watch, "My alarm is set for 3 am. Thanks, Rosie." She closed her eyes, and snuggled in as deep as she could. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and she held it tight to her chest.

Several hours later Elizabeth woke to the song on her phone alarm playing…  
 _Hold the door, say please, say thank you  
Don't steal, don't cheat and don't lie  
I know you got mountains to climb  
But always stay humble and kind_

She loved that song and the sentiment behind the lyrics, often waiting until it had finished playing before shutting off her alarm.

She slowly rolled off the couch, careful not to waken Jack. She showered and dressed, and was heading out the door at 3:30am. She started to close the door but stopped. Turning back she glanced at him, still asleep and still in his uniform. _Mmm, he is one good looking man. I'm a lucky girl,_ she thought as she walked over and gently kissed him goodbye.

"Mmm, I love strawberries," he mumbled.

She whispered into his ear, "I'll see you sometime on Sunday. Be careful at work."

Her breath tickled his skin as he woke and reached up to capture the back of her neck, bringing her lips closer to his. His lips were warm, and soft, and she so wanted to curl back up in his arms. "I have to go, Jack."

"I wish I could go too. If I can find someone to cover this security thing, I'll be there," he said sleepily.

"I'll be fine, Jack. Don't feel like you have to come," she responded as she disappointedly walked alone to the door.

Elizabeth headed for the parking lot and was startled when Chris caught up with her in the courtyard. 'What are you doing out this early?" She asked. "Don't tell me you're just getting home.

"No, I talked to Stacy last night, and she invited me to go with you guys. It can't hurt to have a doctor in the group, right?" He commented.

Elizabeth opened her Jeep to load up her overnight and suit bags, "Since we're going the same place, do you want to ride with me?"

"I'd love to, thanks," he grabbed his bag from his car, and threw it in the back of Elizabeth's Jeep. She unlocked his door; they climbed in, headed for the barn, and sadly for her, a weekend away from Jack.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13- Commonwealth Classic- Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Note… Sorry guys, this chapter seemed to grow in length, and I had to split it up. I promise though that I'll post the second half tomorrow!**

 _ **Chapter 13- Commonwealth Classic- Part 1**_

The barn was already busy when Elizabeth pulled into the driveway. The trailer was hooked up, straw for bedding, hay, feed and water buckets were loaded into the extra compartment.

Elizabeth pulled Bugsy from his stall and clipped his whiskers, and the hair inside his ears. "You are looking mighty handsome this morning Bugs. Do you promise to take care of me this weekend?" He shook his head up and down.

"WOW, he sure is smart," Chris commented as he approached.

"Yes he is, but watch this," she tapped Bugsy in front of his shoulder and he shook his head up and down. "That's how I get him to answer," she laughed.

Elizabeth pulled up a stool, and carefully tied off, in blue and white yarn, each one of the intricate braids going down his neck. She wrapped his legs and was ready to load him in the trailer.

The trip to Culpepper was uneventful. Elizabeth sat in the back seat in between Chris, and Joanne. Once the sun decided to make an appearance, she pulled her journal from her bag.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's just a journal. I write about my feelings," she replied. She opened it to the next blank page and began to fill it with her thoughts…

" _ **The sun has risen and my heart beats anew. It's time for a fresh start, as I replace the negativity in my life with only positives. Moving forward, my future suddenly feels bright, and I look excitedly to each new day…"**_

"What are you doing, Chris?" She asked as she looked down beside them.

He smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was the buckle to my seatbelt."

"No, yours is attached to your seatbelt. This one is mine. Hands to yourself," Elizabeth quickly demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything," he apologized.

Elizabeth smiled and returned to her journal…

" _ **The sun has risen and my heart beats anew. It's time for a fresh start, as I replace the negativity in my life with only positives. Moving forward, my future suddenly feels bright, and I look excitedly to each new day. Sometimes people walk into your life, and you know immediately that for whatever reason, they were meant to be there. They were meant to serve some useful purpose in your life. To provide you with a life altering lesson; to help you realize who you are, or who you are meant to become. Suddenly, you lock eyes and from that moment on you realize that they are meant to affect you in some profound way. I don't deserve you, Jack Thornton, but I am grateful for your kindness, understanding, love and support. I can only hope that through this journey that I can be as much a blessing to you, as you have become to me."**_

They made it to Fredericksburg before Elizabeth felt the need to lay her head back and close her eyes. She awoke an hour and a half later leaning on Chris's shoulder with his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," she moved quickly. "I didn't drool on you, did I?" She joked, attempting to make light of the situation.

"No, I'm good, and my shoulder is here anytime you need it," he remarked.

"Chris, leave her alone. She has that handsome cop to lean on," Joanne jumped in.

"I'm just teasing…" he started to explain.

"Oh good, we're here," Elizabeth was never so excited to reach a show site in all her life. _Let me out of this truck…_

Elizabeth unloaded Bugsy and walked around as Stacy made arrangements for their stalls. The horses were bedded down and Stacy called a meeting before the riders tacked up and took to the ring.

"Okay, this is an important show. Have fun, ride hard, but most importantly ride fair," Stacy placed her hand in the middle of the group and they all followed, before bringing their arms up in a victorious cheer.

Elizabeth tacked up Bugsy and headed for the ring.

"Heads up," Elizabeth heard a familiar voice from behind as she quickly moved out of the way. _Oh great, Stephanie. My day is now complete._

"I see you finally made it, Elizabeth," Stephanie yelled as she cantered by. "I figured you would need more time to practice and warm up."

"Pay attention to your own horse Stephanie," Lori Santos, Stephanie's trainer yelled.

Elizabeth and Bugsy warmed up and took a few practice jumps before heading into the arena for schooling over the course. She was surprised and shocked to see George enter the ring.

"George, I didn't think you were coming," she squealed.

"I can't let my prize pupil tackle this alone. Besides, I was hoping to see your folks. When are they coming in?" he inquired.

"They were coming today, but Dad has a meeting this afternoon, so they'll be here tomorrow night in time for the party. Are you able to stay?" She asked.

"You bet. I want to be here to witness you having the ride of your life. Did your young man come with you?" He asked.

"Who, Jack? No, he's working and couldn't get away," she replied; her sadness was evidenced by the frown on her face.

"So, you have no date for the party?" he asked sadly.

She forced a smile, "I'm afraid not. I guess I'll just hang out with my parents."

"Will you save me a dance?" He asked.

"Of course," she promised with a smile.

George took hold of Bugsy's bridle and led him out toward the railing, "You only have fifteen minutes before they clear this ring and get started with the afternoon classes. Walk around and show him each fence, especially the oxer, and the triple in-n-out." He watched as Elizabeth did as instructed.

"So George, It looks like it may be between our two girls this year," Lori remarked as she watched Stephanie and her horse glide over the fences.

"Maybe so, but I'll bet on my girl any day. You better hope they don't have to switch horses in the equitation phase, because if they do, Elizabeth can out ride Stephanie any day of the week," he stated firmly.

George watched as Elizabeth picked up a canter and headed for the first jump. Bugsy was lying back until Elizabeth sat deep and pushed him forward with her leg. "Damn that girl can ride," George said under his breath. He continued to watch intently as she headed down the back line. First she flew over the brick wall and then the triple in-n-out. He counted in between each jump, two strides and then one. "That was beautiful, Elizabeth," he yelled as he clapped his hands.

Elizabeth finished up with a rail down over the oxer, but she patted Bugsy and told him "you're a great boy. I love you buddy!"

George walked her out of the ring as the gate was closed to further schooling. "Elizabeth, you can't let the nerves get to you now. He's jumping beautifully, and your riding is brilliant. However, you can be your own worst enemy. Keep your mind clear, ride to the distance, feel your horse, and above all else, be a good competitor and have fun."

Elizabeth needed the pep talk. She had barn friends that were showing, so she had people to hang out with, but she wanted her real friends there, and she really wanted Jack.

Her class was way down on the program, so she untacked Bugsy and took him for a leisurely walk. She pulled out her phone…no texts or messages. _I'm sure he's busy,_ she thought.

* * *

She sent a text, but assumed that it may take a while for him to respond…

"I'm here, warmed up and waiting for my class…"

Almost immediately he responded, "Didn't want to bother you. How's it going…?"

"U R never a bother. I'm excited, George is here…"

"Sorry I couldn't be…"

"That's OK, I understand. Guess who is…?"

"Who is what…?"

"Here…"

"Who…?

"Chris…"

"Doogie Howser is there…?"

"Who's Doogie Howser…?"

"Never mind. Y is he there…?"

"Stacy invited him…"

"Gotta go. I'll C U soon. Love U…"

"Love U back…"

Jack slipped back into his patrol car, turned to Marco and said, "Can you handle the security detail tomorrow?"

"Sure why," he asked.

"I need to be in Culpepper with Elizabeth. This is a really big deal to her, and no one is there to support her," he replied.

* * *

Chris walked up to Elizabeth invading her quiet time with Bugsy, "Hey Elizabeth, who is the girl on the grey horse over there, as he pointed toward the water trough.

"That's Stephanie Farnsworth," Elizabeth replied.

"Is she dating anyone?" He asked.

"I have no idea. We aren't the best of friends." She acknowledged.

"Would you do me a favor and introduce me?" he suddenly seemed shy.

"Sure, come on," she led Bugsy over to the trough and Chris followed.

"Stephanie…this is Chris. Chris…this is Stephanie. I hope you two hit it off," she stated as she walked away. _Good, hopefully he will have someone else to occupy his time_ , she thought.

* * *

The first hunter class of the Commonwealth Classic was only a few classes away. Elizabeth mounted Bugsy and slipped off to the back of the barn for a final encouraging pep talk from George. "Elizabeth, you have the softest hands of any rider I've ever worked with. Horses respond well to you. Not only that, this horse loves you. Tell him what you want him to do, but allow him to take care of you. Now, go out there and have some fun."

The loud speaker clicked on, "Now entering the ring is number 279, Bugsy Malone, owned and shown by Elizabeth Thatcher."

Elizabeth picked up a posting trot and completed her hunter circle before moving into a canter. Course number one required her to take the two outside fences on either side of the ring, and then to cross diagonally over the oxer, and the brush jump before coming up the inside line over the triple in-n-out.

Her heart was beating so loud that she was certain that everyone ringside could count its beats. The first four fences were beautiful. Her diagonal line was exquisite, and the triple in-n-out was flawless. Her score… 92.8.

Several other competitors took their turns, but the closest anyone came to her score was Carrie Baydush with a 90.2.

Stephanie was the final competitor and as expected, her round was the closest to perfect of any of the exhibitors…94.6.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know what to expect from the two remaining classes tomorrow. She understood that there was one over fences class that was judged on equitation, and then the under saddle class. She sat in the stall with Bugsy and told him how proud she was to call him her friend as she fed him a bag of carrots and several pristine apples.

"Hey, we're going to get some dinner. Would you like to come?" Stacy asked.

"I'd love to but my parents were able to come in today instead of tomorrow. I'm waiting on them to get here, and they're taking me out to dinner," Elizabeth stated as she headed to the barn truck to retrieve her purse before they left.

* * *

"Hey Jack, how are you this evening?" Rosie asked as she answered her door. "Come on in, but you know Elizabeth isn't here."

"I know, but when I'm here I feel closer to her. Besides tonight is International Date Night, and I am without a date," he stated as he plopped down on the sofa.

"Well actually, tomorrow is International Date Night, but I'm certain you could find a date if you wanted," she joked, but he didn't find it amusing.

"The only woman I want to date is hours away from here. Oh, and the real kicker is this…did you know that that doctor, that Chris guy went with them?" Jack asked.

"Oh he's nice, and quite the catch," Rosie nonchalantly stated. "It's a shame that you have to work tomorrow. We're riding up to Culpepper for the show and the dance tomorrow night."

"What dance?" Jack asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Jack," Rosie put her hand over her mouth as if she had let the cat out of the bag. "She didn't say anything to you, because she knew you couldn't be there. It's quite an affair from what she said. The winner of the Commonwealth Classic thingy is announced there."

"Is it a fancy dance?" He asked.

"Well, she took a formal gown, so I'd say it is," Rosie stated as she perused her mail.

"What time are you guys leaving, and can I ride with you?" He asked.

"We're leaving around 1pm. Lee has to work in the morning, and that was the earliest that he could get away," she advised.

Jack stood and walked toward the door. "Does she know you're coming?"

"No we wanted to surprise her," Rosie smiled.

"OK, I'll be here before 1pm tomorrow. Thanks Rosie," Jack stated as he headed out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth's parents were late arriving, but still made it in time to take her to dinner. They spoke casually about many topics, but Jack's name was never mentioned. Finally, Mrs. Thatcher stated, "Elizabeth, about your young man…are you still seeing him? I mean I was hoping to meet him this weekend, but you're alone."

Elizabeth frowned…

"Oh no, your father really liked him. You broke up?" Mrs. Thatcher reached her hand across the table and squeezed Elizabeth's arm.

"No, we didn't break up. I'm just disappointed that he wasn't able to come with me. We're fine though and I'll see him on Sunday when I get back." Elizabeth explained.

Following dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher dropped Elizabeth off at her hotel before checking into their usual room in the Hyatt Regency, located a short distance away.

* * *

It was 10pm, and Elizabeth dialed Jack's number. It rang several times, but eventually went to voice mail. She realized that her battery was extremely low, and plugged her phone into the truck's battery charger before going into her hotel room for the night.

Jack checked his phone after taking his shower, and immediately called her back. "Please Elizabeth, answer…" He tried several more times, eventually leaving her a text message.

"I miss U. Tried 2 call, no answer…"

It went unanswered.

* * *

The following morning Elizabeth showered and dressed for the show. She grabbed her show coat and Ariat field boots, an extremely expensive gift from her parents and headed for the door. She met everyone at the truck and they headed for the show grounds.

She didn't see Chris until they pulled up at the show site, and he was staying pretty tight to Stephanie. _Looks like they've hit it off_ _, she thought,_ and she couldn't have been happier _._

Jack woke at 5 am and although his alarm was set for 6, he could not go back to sleep. He checked his phone, still no response to his text message. He got up, dressed and started out for Culpepper.

Jack left the following message on Lee's voicemail, "Hey Lee, I'm going on up to Culpepper to watch Elizabeth. I should have gone last night and I…well I just should have. Anyway, I'll see you guys there this afternoon."

"Whose phone is this? It's buzzing…" Stacy looked amongst the group as they unloaded the truck.

Joanne spoke up, "That's Elizabeth's."

"Elizabeth's what?" Elizabeth called out as she closed the escape door on the trailer and headed back to pull her belongings from the truck.

"Your phone?" Stacy held it up for identification.

"Yes, that's mine," and she took possession and immediately scanned for any missed calls or texts.

"I miss U. Tried 2 call, no answer…" She smiled at his missed text. He missed her and was thinking about her. _Now I don't really care what happens today._

"U awake…"

"I'm at the show site…"

"My parents R here. Mom was hoping 2 meet U…"

Her rapid succession of texts was met with no response.

"OK, I'll stop texting. Guess U R sleeping. Miss U 2…"

Jack had pulled into Starbucks, grabbed a venti House Blend, black, and was still in the parking lot when he checked his phone.

"I'm here. Was in Starbucks getting coffee…"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks when her text alert sounded.

"You're there. I miss U…"

"I'll B home 2morrow, probably 2 ish… Can we C each other…?"

"Can't wait 2 C U…" _I'm on my way, baby!_

"Stay safe today, and I'll C U 2morrow…"

"Don't eat dirt…"

"Nope saving my appetite for dinner 2 nite…" LOL

Ride safe. Tell Bugsy 2 take care of U…"

"He always does…"

"Can I call U…?"

"Yes…"

 _Ring, ring…_

Elizabeth could feel herself tearing up, "I miss you, Jack." She closed her eyes as she listened to him talk.

Still wanting his trip to Culpepper to be a surprise, he said, "I miss you so much. Elizabeth, when you look out into the crowd of people, I'll be there in spirit. When you feel the cool breeze and the sun on your face, just know my arms are wrapped around you; and when you feel that you have no more to give, just know that I'm beside you, supporting you."

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Chris asked as he walked by, noticing a stream of tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she mouthed the words before turning away to finish her conversation.

"Be careful today, Jack," she implored.

"You too. I'll see you soon," he replied.

"Not soon enough. I won't be home until tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Oh right. I love you; just remember that!"

"I love you too. I have to go get Bugsy out. I'll call you after the show to let you know how we did. Bye…" she advised before their conversation ended.

"Bye," he said, but the phone had already disconnected.

* * *

As the 10 o'clock hour drew near, Elizabeth tacked up Bugsy, slipped on her boots and riding coat and headed for the warm up ring.

Elizabeth watched as Stephanie paraded around the ring with her nose in the air as if she were so much better than everyone else. She wanted to beat her so badly, but knew that it was going to be tough. She had confidence in Bugsy, and she knew that if there was a horse around that could do it, he would. However, above all, she remembered the words of Stacy and George "ride fair and have fun."

The loud speaker called for the exhibitors in the Commonwealth Classic Under Saddle class to enter the ring. There were thirty horse and rider pairs, requiring the judge to split the class in order to adequately observe each horse. Elizabeth and Stephanie were placed in separate groups with Stephanie's group taking the rail first.

Elizabeth sat quietly on Bugsy listening as the announcer called out the various commands. She looked into the crowd and saw mostly strangers, excluding her parents. She closed her eyes, visually thinking about her conversation earlier with Jack. She could feel his arms around her and his warm breath on her skin. She was thankful for the horse underneath her as she felt her legs would be weak if she attempted to stand. She could feel his lips, soft and minty tasting and she wished that she could click her heels three times and have him transported in time. _I wish you were right here, right now, Jack._ She opened her eyes and suddenly, something immediately drew her attention to the parking area. She knew it couldn't be him; he would have told her if he was coming, wouldn't he?

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- Commonwealth Classic- Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thanks to my dear Heartie BFF LisaNY for your editing skills!**

 _ **Chapter 14- Commonwealth Classic- Part 2**_

She watched as he exited his truck, tugging at the waistband of his jeans, forcing them to sit just right. It was Jack; she knew immediately, and she couldn't have wiped the smile off her face even if she had tried. She suddenly felt proud and even seemed to sit taller in the saddle. At this point, she knew that all she had to do was her best, and everything would be okay. It was always okay when he was there.

He caught her eye. Her heart stopped as she observed the way his lips turned upward, his dimples crinkled, and his perfectly aligned white teeth caused the butterflies to escape from the pit of her stomach. There was no getting around it; he was her sunshine, her blue sky, and pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

Elizabeth smiled back, almost forgetting where she was and the job she had to do. Jack walked to ringside and stood proudly. He had surprised her and she was obviously happy to see him.

Her group was called out to the railing. They were told to trot, then canter, and then walk before reversing and doing the same in the opposite direction.

Elizabeth's group was called back into the center of the ring, and the judge calculated their scores. Everyone waited patiently as the class winners were announced…

"First place and congratulations goes to #279, Bugsy Malone, owned and shown by Elizabeth Thatcher. Second Place and congratulations goes to #183 Spring Social, owned and shown by Stephanie Farnsworth." Once Elizabeth realized that she had won, and Stephanie had actually placed below her, the remaining placements were inconsequential. Essentially, Elizabeth and Stephanie were now tied for first place.

Elizabeth trotted out of the ring and quickly made her way over to Jack. He was smiling from ear to ear as he helped her down, and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here yesterday. I should have been. So where is the doctor?" He asked.

"Who Chris? Don't worry about him, Jack. I introduced him to Stephanie, and it appears that they've hit is off famously," she remarked.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were sitting on the other side of the ring, but watched as Elizabeth rushed to Jack.

"Honey, is that him?" She asked.

"Yes it is. I'm glad he made it. I could tell last night that she was upset that he couldn't be here," Mr. Thatcher responded.

"He certainly is a nice looking young man," she smiled as she observed the expression on Elizabeth's face. "She does seem happier since he arrived."

Jack's hand slid down her arm, folding over her hand. Their fingers laced together and their palms kissed as they walked away from the crowds…

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth…"

"Jack, just shut up and kiss me," she demanded, as her hands crept up his arms, over his shoulders and behind his neck, pulling his lips toward hers.

Jack pressed his lips to hers. She tasted of strawberries and crème, which was quickly becoming his favorite lip balm flavor. Her lips were soft as a pillow and he felt that he could easily lose himself in them.

She felt dizzy as her breathing became faster and faster, and she swore that she was quickly melting into his body. They separated slightly and only momentarily before he covered her lips again.

As they separated once again, he rested his forehead on hers. His hands gently rubbed up and down her arms and even through her riding coat his touch caused her skin to tingle.

"I wish we were alone," Elizabeth remarked.

Jack glanced about and exhaled hard. Seeing people milling about her said, "Obviously we aren't."

"We need the exhibitors for the final Commonwealth Classic Hunter class to check in at the gate," the announcer called out on the loud speaker.

"Gotta go. Wish me luck," She headed back to Bugsy, mounted and started for the gate.

Jack grabbed the reins and stopped their forward movement, "I love you. Go and have some fun!"

She leaned over and kissed him once more before heading for the ring.

The second course was much more challenging than the first. It required more turns, deeper distances, and jumping one fence on an angle. As the thirty competitors completed their round, the top ten riders and horses were called back into the ring.

Stella and the Princess Anne crew were ringside when the ten finalists were called back into the ring. "Oh this isn't going to be good. I bet they have to change horses," Stella remarked.

Elizabeth was the only rider from Breckenridge that made the cut. As they sat in the middle, the judge walked amongst the exhibitors… "Number 293 exchange with number 314. Number 142 exchange with number 86. Number 267 exchange with number 285. Number 306 exchange with number 224 and number 279 exchange with number 183."

 _Oh flipping great,_ Elizabeth thought as she dismounted and handed her reins to Stephanie.

"Stephanie, watch the triple in-n-out. Bugsy will push to the right, so you need to be ready with your right leg to push him back into the middle," Elizabeth was trying to be a good sport and fair competitor, remembering the wise words from Stacy and George...

"I'm capable of riding your horse, Elizabeth," Stephanie gloated.

Stella called all of the barn members around to watch. "You won't believe this girl. She can really ride."

The next course was completed by the other eight exhibitors. Next up, "Number 279 please enter the ring," the announcer called out.

Elizabeth rode "Sophie" as if they had always been a team. She reached the distances between the fences, made each turn beautifully, and the jump on an angle was cleared effortlessly. However, a car backfiring in the parking lot caused Sophie to shy away from the railing. Elizabeth sat deep, and pushed with her right leg, causing Sophie to straighten before the final fence. However, Sophie took off over the jump a stride too soon, causing her to pull down the top railing. As she made her final hunter circle, she observed Jack at ringside…

"Woo Hoo, way to go Elizabeth! That's my girlfriend," he quickly remarked to whoever would listen.

The last exhibitor was Stephanie and Bugsy. Their course was fairly effortless until they came to the triple in-n-out. Stephanie did not take seriously Elizabeth's constructive suggestions, and he drifted to the right, just far enough to be off center of the first jump. Her foot hooked the standard and toppled the jump over into a pile of wood and poles.

Stephanie trotted out of the ring, jumped off Bugsy and handed Elizabeth the reins. "This horse isn't worth the money you paid for him."

"You're right. There is no amount of money that could possibly be a fair price. Sophie is a nice horse, but I'll gladly keep my boy," Elizabeth enthusiastically remarked as she ran into Jack's open arms.

"You did it," he whispered in her ear. "I'm so proud of you. You worked so hard and you deserve it." Jack drew back slightly as he cradled her face in his hands. His thumbs gently wiped the tears of joy that fell down her cheeks. "I wish Rosie had made it…she did promise me after all."

"Look over by the announcer's stand," Jack pointed as Rosie and Lee were waving erratically in their direction. "They got here just before your last trip around. We were all cheering for you."

Elizabeth waved back just as wildly, "They did make it."

"Don't celebrate too quickly Elizabeth. The results haven't been tallied yet. If we have a choice between a hack off and flipping a coin, you'd better flip the coin. You will have a better chance of winning that way," Stephanie nastily remarked as she grabbed her horse and walked away.

"Man she's a…" Jack stated before Elizabeth interrupted.

"You aren't saying anything that I haven't already thought. Karma will get her at some point," Elizabeth promised. "I would just love to be there when it happens."

Jack wrapped his arms around her, lacing his fingers together at the small of her back. Her arms gently worked their way around his neck as she wove her fingers through his hair.

"You're here; Bugsy is showing beautifully, so I've already won." Elizabeth proudly stated as Jack held her tightly, sneaking in a tender kiss under the watchful eyes of many spectators.

The announcer called out, "We need the following exhibitors back into the ring… #279 and #183."

Jack kissed her forehead, "I'll be right here when you're done. Go show her what you're made of." He gave her a leg up before watching her trot back into the ring.

George walked up to Jack, "Are you staying for the dance tonight?"

"Yes sir, I was planning to. Well, that is if Elizabeth wants me to," Jack remarked.

"I know she's glad you're here. A woman as beautiful as Elizabeth needs to spend her evening with her beau, not her parents. She did promise me a dance though. Is that okay?" George asked.

"For you…that's fine," Jack replied.

In the ring, Elizabeth and Stephanie were instructed to remove their stirrups. The judge explained what he wanted and called each one out separately. Stephanie took the railing first. She picked up a trot, jumped a 2' brush box and halted within six strides. She then picked up a canter and headed for the triple in-n-out. Sophie jumped beautifully; however Stephanie was unable to maintain contact with her horse. Although she did not fall off, the visual of her wrapped around her horse's neck brought gasps from the spectators.

Elizabeth was then called to the railing. The whole area was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop in the sand. Elizabeth picked up a trot and effortlessly cleared the 2' brush box before halting in a perfect line four strides later. She glanced to her right, gauging the distance to the triple in-n-out. Knowing that Bugsy drifted to the right, her leg was ready to move him back to the middle of the line. He jumped the first jump perfectly which set him up for the second fence two strides later. One more stride, and the final jump was cleared. Elizabeth's equitation was impeccable as she finished out with a hunter circle before returning to the middle of the ring.

Elizabeth and Stephanie were released by the judge and advised that the trophy would be awarded tonight at the dinner. He wished them both well as Stephanie headed out of the ring first.

George and Jack were both at the gate waiting for her. She jumped down and immediately wrapped her arms around George.

"Thank you so much for everything. Whatever happens, I owe everything to you. You pushed me to learn to ride, not to simply buy something that did everything for me. I love Bugsy, but he by no means is perfect, and he's made me become a better rider. Thank you so much, George," she spoke through her excitement and tears.

"Elizabeth, I gave you the skills but you did all the hard work…you and Bugsy. Whatever the outcome, I couldn't be prouder of you," he kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Jack's as he walked away.

Elizabeth walked Bugsy over to the barn while Jack met up with Lee and Rosie. She had cleaned her stall, filled up his water bucket and thrown him some hay before Jack, Rosie and Lee walked up.

"Can I come in?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie, he's not going to trample you. He's a sweet boy," Elizabeth said as she held his head and allowed her friend inside.

Rosie approached her for a hug. "I don't know what this Commonwealth Classic Challenge Trophy thing is, but it must be a big deal. I heard somebody over by the ring talking about this dance tonight. It's quite something."

"Well, they use the dinner to announce the winners, and it gives people an opportunity to wind down. The horse show has been going on all week. The Commonwealth Classic is just the finale," Elizabeth explained. "You guys are coming, right? I can get you tickets."

"Your dad already took care of that. Lee has them and he even brought a tux," Rosie seemed impressed. "I can't wait. I never do anything where I need to get dressed up."

"Well, now you can and I'm so glad you guys came." Elizabeth wasn't sure if Jack had brought anything to wear, especially since she had never mentioned the dance to him. "Jack, I don't have to go to the dance, so if you didn't bring anything to wear…"

"It's all covered, Elizabeth. We do need to get to the hotel so we can all get ready though," Jack mentioned.

"I have my stuff in the truck. All of the finalists have several rooms reserved at the Hyatt Regency. It's some fancy introduction thing. I don't know, but I won't see you until the winners are introduced," she moved forward and pressed her lips to his.

"I have a room at the Holiday Inn on Rt. 3," Jack stated.

"That's where my regular room is," Elizabeth stated excitedly.

"Lee, you can stay with me and Rosie can stay with Elizabeth," Jack suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Elizabeth remarked. "Here's the key to my room if you want to use it to get ready. Rosie grabbed it in one hand, and took Lee's arm with the other as they headed for the parking lot.

Jack hung back not wanting to say goodbye just yet. "So what dress are you wearing?"

"That my dear is a surprise," she snickered.

"Can you tell me what color it is?" He asked.

"It's white. Why?" She asked.

"Just asking," he replied.

Jack stepped inside the stall and closed the door. While Bugsy munched on his hay, Jack walked Elizabeth back against the wall. His hands were resting on either side of her face; they were so close that they were breathing the same air, and their hearts were beating in the same rapid rhythm. "You were beautiful out there and I'm so proud of you," he lifted his hand and swept loose strands of hair out of her face. "I look forward to seeing you tonight and spending the evening with you," he watched as she gently bit her bottom lip.

Nothing further was said as he covered her mouth with his, the combination of mint and strawberry was quite refreshing. He pressed his tongue gently to the seam of her lips as she opened her mouth slightly, welcoming him. His hands cradled the back of her neck as his thumbs gently stroked her jaw line. He leaned back slightly…

"Ahem…" The noise drew Jack and Elizabeth's attention away from each other as they glanced up to find Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher standing at the stall door.

Elizabeth quickly broke away from the stall wall and headed toward her parents, "Hi, mom this is Jack…Jack Thornton."

Jack walked toward the stall door extending his arm to shake her hand.

"Handshakes are for men. I prefer a hug," she stated as Jack obliged.

"Hello Mrs. Thatcher. It's very nice to finally meet you," Jack stated as he stepped back beside Elizabeth.

"Have you seen George yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, he's sitting with us at the dance tonight. Jack, do you need a ticket?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"He doesn't need a ticket, daddy. All of the finalists get to bring a date on their ticket, so he's good. Thank you though," Elizabeth remarked.

Mr. Thatcher smiled, "OK, sorry to interrupt," he cast a glance in Jack's direction. "I'm going to leave now, but Elizabeth, you've only got a few hours before the dance."

"Yes sir. Jack and I were just leaving," she advised as she took Jack's hand and led him out of the stall.

Jack walked Elizabeth over to the farm truck and kissed her before heading over to meet Lee and Rosie in the parking lot.

Stacy dropped Elizabeth off at the Hyatt Regency. She walked in and was immediately met by the desk clerk, who advised her that the finalists were on the 12th floor. She was given a key and a bellman carried her bag to Room 1214.

She opened the door, "Oh, I'm sorry Stephanie. I thought this was my room," she stated as she looked back at the bellman for clarification.

Stephanie jumped up from the sofa, "No, you're in this room too. We're roomies."

 _Oh goody… "_ Okay, I'll try to stay out of your way," Elizabeth remarked as she had the bellman place her bag on the chair by the window. Elizabeth slipped him a $5 bill as she closed the door behind him.

"Let me see your dress," Stephanie demanded. "I'll show you mine."

 _Oh great…the I'll show you mine if you show me yours game._

"Elizabeth, that's beautiful. Is it by Vera? Marchesa? No, it's a Valentino, right?" Stephanie excitedly asked.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, it's by Cally Harper."

"Cally Harper? Who's that? Is she from Paris? London? I don't think I've heard of her," Stephanie asked as she ran her hands down the gown feeling the silk and beading.

Elizabeth took the gown to the garment pole outside the bathroom and hung it up. "You wouldn't have heard of her unless you grew up in South Philly, or went to Virginia Tech. She's a friend of mine from Tech. Isn't it just gorgeous?"

"Yes, but why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Elizabeth responded.

"Why if you can have a gown from any of the top designers would you want one of hers?" Stephanie suddenly frowned at her choice.

"I happen to think she is extremely talented and one day, when she makes it big, I can say that I have one of her first originals," Elizabeth replied with an air of confidence.

 _Well we'll see who gets the most attention tonight…_ Stephanie thought.

 _I'll put my gown up against yours any day of the week…_ Elizabeth thought.

The women went about preparing for their big night…

"Do you have a date?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I do. As a matter of fact, my very handsome, personal police officer made arrangements to attend with me. How about you? Are you taking Chris?"

"Yes, I went ahead and invited him. He's out buying a tux now," Stephanie replied.

"Buying? Stephanie, didn't you know that the hotel offered the use of some clothes for those who didn't have a tuxedo?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, some people didn't know that they would be going until the last minute, or didn't have a tux to bring."

"Elizabeth, he's a doctor. He has the money," she responded.

 _WOW, what a snob…_ "That's not the point. Never mind, it's none of my business, but Chris is a friend of mine."

"Tell me about this man of yours?" Stephanie sat on the side of her bed as she watched Elizabeth empty her bag.

"He's not my man. Actually he's his own man. I don't own him," Elizabeth snapped back.

"Oh and he's a cop? How quaint," She asked and answered her own question. "You know I was dating Blake Darden, the weatherman on the channel 8 news, but I recently broke up with him.

Elizabeth had had enough of her holier than thou attitude, "Oh, I thought it came out that he was gay."

Stephanie gasped, "That was a rumor, but totally untrue."

Elizabeth headed for the shower, "Well Stephanie, please be nice to Chris. I think he really likes you." She walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the shower. _Why, of all the people I have to share with, why does it have to be her? What have I done Lord?_

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and walked out into the room. There sitting on her bed was a box, "What's this?"

"It was delivered while you were in the shower," Stephanie replied.

"What does yours look like," Elizabeth asked assuming that all of the finalists received them.

"I didn't get one. That's from your cop," Stephanie stated enviously.

Elizabeth smiled, "He's a police officer, Stephanie, and a great guy."

"Sorry…oh, they called from the committee. We have to be downstairs at 7pm," Stephanie advised.

Elizabeth looked at her watch, "Hmm, 6:10. Okay, I'm done in the bathroom if you need to take a shower."

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth smiled as she opened the box to pull out a corsage consisting of red and white roses. She lifted the wrist corsage up to her nose and inhaled its fragrance. Inside the box was also a small card which contained the following…  
"I once thought my life was full,  
then you came waltzing in,  
I love you so,  
don't want to ever let you go,  
No matter what, I win!"

"A limerick," Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked, as the curiosity was killing her.

"Nothing, it's just Jack is so funny!" Elizabeth continued laughing as she held the card up to her chest.

Elizabeth sat on her bed, pulled her journal from her bag and smiled.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked.

"It's a journal. I… never mind," Elizabeth replied.

Stephanie grabbed her shower supplies and under clothes and headed for the shower, "What could you possibly have to write about?" She said under her breath.

Elizabeth barely heard her comment, "Karma take care of this please…" She returned to her journal and tried to find the happy spot she was in before Stephanie so rudely ruined it.

" _ **Excitement courses through my veins spreading warmth, like going to Grandma's on a warm Sunday afternoon. For future reference, my mind attempts to capture every detail, from the most mundane to the grandest; for if it cannot be recalled at a later date, it's as if it never occurred. Through hard work and determination we have accomplished what some may have thought to be impossible. No matter what happens tonight, I have the love and support of my friends, family and a wonderful man, and will forever feel like a winner. I am truly blessed to have someone who can make my day brighter, my problems seem minute, and my heart beat faster, especially at a time when I didn't care if it beat at all."**_

As Elizabeth sat her journal on the table, her phone sounded with a text…

"I miss u, Rebecca…"

"Funny, I miss u 2, Jake…"

"Seriously, did u get my surprise…?"

"I did. Jack its beautiful…"

"How did u like the poem…?"

"The limerick was precious…"

"Well, at least it didn't start out, there once was a girl from Nantucket…"

"Yes, thank u 4 that…"

"I'm here, Can't wait 2 dance w/ u. Hurry down…"

"We have to b downstairs by 7..."

"Its 7 now…"

"Jack, its 6:25. C u in 35 minutes…" She finished her text with a smiley face blowing a kiss.

Elizabeth slipped into her Cally Harper original. It was white silk with a v-neck beaded bodice, and thin spaghetti straps. It had a full skirt that seemed to flow whenever she moved. The color popped as it accentuated the remainder of her deep summer tan, and the wrist corsage from Jack of red and white roses added just enough color. She added pearl stud earrings and a simple gold chain to finish off the look. Elizabeth brushed out her hair, pulling it up on the side with clips, as she allowed the remainder to cascade over her shoulders.

It was now 6:50 pm and Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Are you ready or will you come down on your own?"

Stephanie was slipping on her shoes, "I'm ready."

The door opened and both women stepped out into the hallway. They met up with the other eight finalists and everyone rode down in the elevator together. They stepped out of the elevator and were ushered down the hall toward the back of the ballroom. Elizabeth's eyes darted through open doors, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jack. Alas, the ballroom was packed but she was unable to locate him.

They were advised that the announcement of the winners would be made first. As each placement was announced, the winner would enter the ballroom and take a seat on the stage. It was evident that the top two places would be going to Elizabeth and Stephanie, and most of the other finalists had their ideas who would be coming out on top.

Jack was standing in the middle of the ballroom watching, hoping to see Elizabeth. He was approached by Jonathan Berkshire, the Commonwealth Classic coordinator. Jack was pulled to the front table to join the dates of the other finalists.

"The program will be starting in about ten minutes. Feel free to mingle but be certain to be back in your seats by 7 pm," Jonathan advised.

Jack waved to Lee and Rosie but since there were only eight minutes before the start of the program, he decided to stay put.

The lights in the ballroom began to blink signifying that the start of the program was only moments away. Jack took his seat, with an empty seat between him and Chris, Stephanie's date. There was also an empty seat on the other side, with that finalist's date sitting one seat down. He couldn't wait to have Elizabeth sitting next to him.

The lights went out and the spotlight focused on the stage. The MC for the evening was Trey Porter, a graduate of the Hurrah Players theatrical group.

Trey stepped out and engaged the crowd with his eloquent prose. He broke the crowd up with his jokes and storytelling before beginning the night's festivities…  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Good evening and welcome to the 15th annual Commonwealth Classic Dinner and Dance. I had the pleasure of watching some of the Commonwealth Classic today and it was without a doubt one of the most exciting events that I've witnessed in quite some time. So, without further adieu, I present to you the coordinator of all things pertaining to this horse show… Jonathan Berkshire."

Jonathan took to the stage holding the envelope that held the names of the winners. "Instead of holding you in suspense all night, we have decided to announce the winners first, and then you can enjoy the rest of your evening. So, I will call out the winners from 10th place to 1st place. Please hold your applause until all of the winners are on the stage."

He opened the envelope and took a deep breath. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the winners of the 2016 Commonwealth Classic are as follows…

In 10th place…Tish Wasteneys  
In 9th place…Baylee Gorman  
In 8th place…Elizabeth (Jack felt his breath catch in his chest) Parker  
In 7th place…Hope Thayer  
In 6th place…Spencer Harrison  
In 5th place…Scarlet Barnes  
In 4th place…Hailey Brown  
In 3rd place…Carrie Baydush

"Okay, in 2nd place…" music was playing as he held off, adding to the suspense, "Stephanie Farnsworth."

The Breckenridge farm crew, Lee, Rosie, George and Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher were on their feet cheering, only their voices paled in comparison to Jack's. He was on his feet, a smile from ear to ear, clapping his hands, as he looked around and saw the number of people who obviously cared for Elizabeth and were excited for her win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you the winner of the prestigious Commonwealth Challenge Trophy…Elizabeth Thatcher."

Jack watched the side of the stage for Elizabeth to appear. Suddenly he saw her and he found it difficult to catch his breath. He watched as they presented her with a trophy that was almost as tall as her. She was unable to hold it and simply posed for pictures while leaning up against it.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew she was beautiful and was very familiar with the term knees buckling. However, when she walked out on to the stage, he quickly realized what the term meant, as he found himself falling back into his seat.

Elizabeth's eyes were set on Jack. She was called out several times as the photographers found it difficult to maintain her attention. She had never seen him dressed in anything other than casual attire or his uniform. However, she had to admit that Jack seeing her in a gown would be a surprise to him as well. She smiled at his nervousness, as he kept fidgeting with his cummerbund. She was rushing to finish the photos, wanting nothing more than to wrap herself in his strong arms. He had quickly become her sun, and she was certainly beginning to feel his warmth.

The Commonwealth Challenge Trophy was not something she kept. However, Elizabeth's and Bugsy's names would be engraved on the plate, and if she won it twice more, it would be hers to keep. As winner of the Commonwealth Classic, Elizabeth was also awarded a Marcel Toulouse Premia saddle, saddle pad, and a cooler for Bugsy with the shows insignia on the side.

Finally, Elizabeth and the other winners had completed their photo obligations. Jack approached the stage and held out his hand to help her down the stairs.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," his words brought a bright smile to her face.

"Jack, I have never seen you looking more dashing," she wrapped her arm through his as they headed for their table.

Jack pulled Elizabeth's chair out, and slid it back toward the table once she had taken her seat. He sat beside her, bringing her hand up to his lips…

"Oh Elizabeth, this must be your friend," Stephanie snarkily remarked.

Elizabeth released a hard breath through her nose, "Stephanie, this is Jack…Jack Thornton. Jack, this is Stephanie Farnsworth, and you already know her date, Dr. Chris Warren."

Everyone took their seats as the wait staff started delivering their meals. Elizabeth tried to ignore Stephanie's attention toward Jack, but had had enough…

"I need to go to the restroom," Elizabeth stated as she stood, but not before Jack jumped up and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you, Jack. Stephanie, don't you want to go?"

"No, I'm fine right here," she replied.

Elizabeth gently took her by the arm, "You need to powder your nose."

Jack remained standing until the two women had left the table. He was feeling a bit flustered by all of the attention Stephanie was giving him, and all he wanted to do was to find a quiet place to spend some time alone with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Stephanie walked into the bathroom and found themselves alone…

"Stephanie, I know that we are not the best of friends. Actually, we just tolerate each other and that's fine. I have no desire to be your BFF. I have tried to overlook the attention you have thrown toward my date, even with yours sitting right beside you. However, when you take your knife, slice and butter Jack's biscuit for him, I think we have a problem. He is a grown man, and if anyone will be buttering his bread, or anything else for that matter, it will be me. Do you understand?" Elizabeth stated as she unwrapped a plastic cup that was sitting on the counter and filled it with water.

"Elizabeth, there's no need to be snippy. I was just trying to be nice," Stephanie remarked.

"I'm not interested in your kind of nice, and neither is Jack," Elizabeth advised.

Elizabeth started for the door but turned back when Stephanie called her name…

"Elizabeth, you can handle little boys but it takes a woman like me to handle a man like Jack," Stephanie was fixing her makeup while looking at Elizabeth in the mirror.

"Stephanie," Elizabeth called out causing her to turn around. "You need to cool off," Elizabeth demanded as she threw her cup of water in Stephanie's face.

Elizabeth walked to the door and held it open as two other women entered before she exited.

"Oh my, what happened here?" Elizabeth heard one of the women remark before the door closed.

On her way back to the table, Elizabeth was stopped several times by friends and acquaintances congratulating her on her win. She and Stephanie made it back to the table at the same time, and although Stephanie had repaired most of the water damage, the impact was still evident.

Jack leaned over and whispered, "What happened in there?"

"Just an unfortunate plumbing issue," she replied with a smile of satisfaction. "I think it's resolved now."

Jack and Elizabeth took to the dance floor. As winner of the prestigious Commonwealth Classic Challenge Trophy, Elizabeth and her date danced the first dance. The band, Hotcakes, started the set with a slow song, "Always and Forever" by Luther Vandross. Jack stood and held out his hand, which she gladly took. He walked her to the center of the dance floor.

The applause of the audience died down as they attempted to ignore the stares they received. Jack placed his left hand on her hip; she placed her right hand on his shoulder, and their free hands finally met. They quickly lost sight of all the remaining occupants in the room and their eyes were locked on each other.

Toward the end of the song, more couples descended upon the dance floor. The next song started, another slow one, an oldie but goody, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra.

As the song began, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder, "Would you mind if I danced with my daughter?"

Jack smiled and placed her hand in his as he excused himself and went back to his seat. Elizabeth thought back to the times with her father as she would stand on his feet and they would dance around their living room. Although she enjoyed her time with her father, her eyes were set on Jack and her desire to get back to him.

The next song began and Elizabeth satisfied her promise to dance with George. Following this song, George walked her back to her table. Jack stood as they approached…

"Thank you Elizabeth for a lovely dance. Jack, thank you for the opportunity to dance with your beautiful date," George kissed her on the cheek and returned to the table with her parents.

"Are you tired or do you feel like dancing more?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"If I'm dancing with you, I could dance all night," she took his hand and they headed for the dance floor.

In the middle of the next song, "I knew I loved You" by Savage Garden, Elizabeth was tapped on the shoulder.

"Given what happened in the bathroom, you owe me this…" Stephanie started to comment.

"I don't owe you anything," Elizabeth responded and turned back to Jack.

Stephanie tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder again, "You've only been to the finals this time, so you may not know what is expected here. We're supposed to exchange partners sometime this evening for a dance. Maybe we should do it now?"

Elizabeth was shocked. She had never heard of such a thing, and certainly didn't believe her. "Stephanie, Jack is my date for the evening and unless he tells me otherwise, I intend to dance with him."

Jack pulled her in tight to his body, "No, I'm good. Excuse us, the music is calling."

Stephanie was humiliated. She turned around and looked for Chris who had since given up trying to be her date. She saw him dancing with Stacy, which only added to her humiliation.

"Karma is a wonderful thing," Elizabeth stated as she pulled herself into his chest. His arms held her tightly and she felt so safe and secure.

Jack pressed his lips to her cheek and then whispered, "Of all the things I have ever held in my arms, you are by far the most precious."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15- What Happens in NYC

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 15- What Happens in New York City…**

It was now November, and Jack and Elizabeth had been dating for five months. Thanksgiving was approaching, she had a long weekend and he traded with some of the other officers to give him some days off as well. Jack had alluded to a surprise, but kept the particulars a secret.

It was November 23th, the final day of school and Jack arrived with a platter of cupcakes for her students. He left them at the main office along with a note…

The cupcakes and note were taken down the hall to Elizabeth's class…

*Knock, knock…

Elizabeth motioned for Mr. Bradley to come inside.

"Miss Thatcher, looks like there's some students who are very well liked," Mr. Bradley stated as he sat the cupcakes down. He walked back toward the door but stopped suddenly. He turned around and stuck his arm out to hand Elizabeth the note. "Looks like there's a teacher that's well liked too."

Elizabeth passed out the cupcakes to the class along with the other goodies provided by the room mothers. She then walked back to her desk, sat down and read the note…  
 _ **"Elizabeth, meet me at Norfolk International Airport in front of the escalator no later than 4:15 pm. You need not bring anything except yourself and your driver's license. Don't ask where we're going; I won't tell."**_

Elizabeth closed the note and held it to her chest. The smile on her face showed the others in the room that it was good news.

She couldn't help but send him a text, so while her students were finishing up a reading assignment, she pulled out her phone…

"Thx 4 the cupcakes. So thoughtful of u…"

"U r welcome. Did u get the note…?

"Yes, where r we going. I have no clothes…"

"Clothing is optional…"

"Pardon me…? Jack I have no clothes but what I have on…"

"Good, booked us at nudist camp…"

"WHAT…I know u r joking. U r joking, right…?"

"4 a teacher u don't follow instructions well. Can't tell u…"

"Can't or won't…?

"Either, I can't and I won't…"

"I have a surprise 4 u…"

"What is it…?"

"I h8 surprises…"

"Sorry, mental note made for future reference…"

"Love u. C u at 4:15. Oh, what about clothes…?"

"Got u covered…"

"Ha Ha Jack, funny…"

"What's funny…?"

"Got u covered, like in my clothes covering me…?"

"Huh…?"

"Forget it. If I have 2 explain it 2 u it's no longer a joke…"

"C u at 4:15, Love u…"

Both of them signed off by using a smiley face emoticon blowing a kiss.

2:15 pm rolled around and Elizabeth scooted her children toward the bus ramp. After her final student climbed the stairs to their bus, she rushed back to her room, grabbed her purse, locked the door and headed for her Jeep. Before she reached the parking lot she heard her phone chime…

"Hope I got everything you'll need…"

"Rosie, what r u talking about…?"

"Jack gave me instructions. Can't talk…"

Elizabeth stepped outside to find Rosie standing beside her Jeep with her suitcase, and overnight bag. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. He gave me a list of things to pack but that's all he said. Do you think he's going to propose?" Rosie asked.

Elizabeth squealed like a young school girl, "I don't know. We haven't really talked about getting married. It's really too early for that. I don't know; do you think so?"

"Looks like quite a buildup. I wouldn't be surprised," Rosie hugged her before helping to load the bags in her Jeep.

Elizabeth rolled down her window, "Has Lee said anything about it?"

"No, I don't think he and Jack have seen much of each other. Since you and Jack started dating, he spends most of his free time with you," she advised.

"I'll see you…oh wait, how long will we be gone?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosie replied, "You're coming back on Saturday, I think."

She waved goodbye and headed for the airport. She couldn't help but be excited for the possibilities that awaited her. Elizabeth's mind was spinning; her heart was pounding, only to be stifled by the traffic on Military Highway. She was a bit frazzled by the time she pulled into the airport and parked. She grabbed her bags and met Jack at the escalator at 4:12 pm, with a full three minutes to spare.

They stood in line to check their baggage and to receive their seat assignments. Still no one mentioned the destination of their trip and Jack planned to keep her in the dark as long as possible.

Jack and Elizabeth walked passed Gate A12, and they took a seat across the aisle at Gate A11 to Raleigh, North Carolina.

"We're going to Raleigh?" She asked.

Suddenly from Gate A12 they heard the following announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen all those on United Flight 4126 to New York City in Group 1 please board now."

He stood up and took their bags, "That's us."

"New York City? We're going to the New York City?" She said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, her lips soundly covering his.

Jack smiled at his ability to maintain the secret, "If I had known you were going to do that, I'd have told you about the trip sooner."

They boarded the plane and settled in their seats. Jack took hold of her hand as the plane took off, "Are you nervous?"

"For some reason, I've always preferred landings to take offs. I'm not sure why," she answered.

Upon arrival at LaGuardia, Jack had made prior arrangements for a car to take them to their hotel, The Jewel, located on 7th Avenue and 52nd Street. Elizabeth didn't ask, but was wondering about the sleeping arrangements. _Maybe this is the weekend that I need to…_

Jack took her hand and brought it up to his lips. They both smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about the hotel arrangements. I reserved two rooms," he whispered before softly caressing her cheek, his thumb sliding across her velvet lips.

She smiled nervously but couldn't help that part of her that was a little disappointed in his over planning.

The driver pulled up to the hotel, jumped out and retrieved their bags from the trunk.

"Thank you," Jack stated as he grabbed the bags and they headed inside.

As they approached the desk, there were several other parties in front of them. Although they could not hear all of the particulars, it appeared that there was some flooding and damage on several of the floors and they were working to shuffle around many of the reservations.

Jack and Elizabeth made it to the counter…

"Good evening sir…ma'am. How may I help you?" The clerk asked.

Jack smiled, "I have 2 reservations under the name of Jack Thornton."

"Ah yes, Mr. Thornton. I see that you have two rooms," the clerk took a deep breath and awaited another guest blow up. "I apologize but we have had some problems and I only have one room available. Would you mind sharing a room?" the clerk looked directly at Jack.

"Well, um…I think we'd…"

"We'll be fine with one room," Elizabeth spoke up, surprising both men and herself in the process.

They received the keys to their room, and were directed to the two elevators around the corner. Elizabeth took the keys, and Jack took the handles of their luggage, thankful that they were both on wheels. They entered the elevator and headed for the 5th floor. Their room was just around the corner and down at the end of the hall.

Jack took the key from Elizabeth's hand and opened the door. The room was small, but extremely efficient.

"Oh, I guess I should have asked," she said as she walked in and observed the one king sized bed. "I guess I just assumed that it would be two full sized beds," she said nervously as she removed her coat and laid it on the chair.

Jack sat down the bags and closed the door behind them. He walked up and rubbed her arms from her shoulders down to her elbows, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry how this has turned out. It wasn't my intention to have to share a room. If you would feel more comfortable, I can see if we can find a reservation somewhere else."

"You mean you didn't make arrangements to flood the rooms?" She joked. "I'm fine Jack. I'm a big girl!"

"I can sleep in the recliner," he suggested.

Elizabeth opened the door to the bathroom to look inside, surprised by the size of that room just by itself. She walked back to the bed and sat down, "Jack, don't be ridiculous. It's a king sized bed. We can both sleep here, and not even touch each other."

Jack smiled but didn't for one second believe her. _No way I can sleep in the same bed and not touch her._

Understanding his nervousness because hers was right on the surface, she stated, "Jack, we've never really discussed my reasons, but I've hedged on being more intimate because I've always wanted to save myself for my wedding night," she looked down suddenly embarrassed by the old fashioned thought. "I've never been involved with anyone before that made me even think of that step, until you. I've got to say that I'm not so sure that I want to wait anymore," she turned away hoping he wouldn't see her embarrassment.

"Elizabeth, look at me," he smiled as his finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to his. "I think that's beautiful. I think you're beautiful, and what I said before goes; I'll never push you into anything. I can wait for as long as it takes." _Oh Lord, please help me keep my word._

 _Does that mean he has thought about us married?_ Elizabeth nervously smiled. "When will I know the time is right? I mean, how do I know that now isn't the right time?"

"We've got time, Elizabeth. There's no need to rush anything," he assured her but wasn't so certain that he could be patient.

"Is that what I'm doing?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, since we're being totally honest, you're different…"

She looked confused, "Well that certainly isn't very flattering."

"No, what I mean is what I feel for you is different. I love you and I'm afraid that I'm going to mess this up. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm fine with going slow," he stated as he opened his suitcase.

Jack grabbed his toiletries bag and headed for the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower. When I get out would you like to go get some dinner?"

"Sure," she remarked. She watched him step into the bathroom and close the door. She had a few moments to process her feelings and always found that writing them down was of great benefit. She pulled out her journal and opened to the next blank page. She glanced back at the bathroom and listened to the water as it hit the shower curtain. She felt flushed as the sound was suddenly muffled by the water completely washing over his body. Her heart was pounding and she was feeling emotions that she had only previously read about in her sister's romance novels. She looked down at her journal trying to make sense of the giant yarn ball of feelings, and wondering how those innermost emotions would be released from the inside.

" _ **Why does society need different standards for both men and women? A man loses his virginity and his friends flock to him to slap him on the back or give him a high five for losing this unvalued thing that many people think makes him a loser. They often have the masculine sex competitions to see how many women they can bed, or simply stated how many notches they can carve in their bed posts. Flip the coin, and you have a female who makes a conscious choice to give that special part of herself to a man, and she is often labeled by society as damaged, used, no longer pure. Society places a certain stigma surrounding the topic and the shame that follows. Even men have certain ideas regarding virgins. Some don't care and are simply performing the act to satisfy their natural needs and desires, with no emotional ties. However, there are men, albeit not many, who will run for the hills when faced with sleeping with a virgin. Whether it is because they are gentlemen and don't want to harm her emotionally; they consider her to be clingy after losing her virginity, or she is stigmatized as being inexperienced or undesirable, the results are still the same. She is viewed as precious by society for keeping it, and cold and unfeeling by many for not giving it away. Once it's gone, it is gone forever; never again to experience a first time. However, once you find that special someone, the man who turns your sadness into pure joy; that person who makes your heart flutter at just the mere thought of him, and the one who will put you first in his life, you very well may have found the one who can make every time feel brand new."**_

Jack stepped out of the bathroom wearing his tight fitting Levi's and buttoning his spring green long sleeved shirt. "Are you ready to go?"

 _He's hot! Oh two can play at this game…_ She grabbed some items from her bag and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be ready shortly. Make reservations for 8 and I'll be out in a minute."

 _Oh man, I'm dead…_

Fifteen minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Elizabeth stepped out and Jack was almost afraid to look. His eyes were glued to the TV watching the only thing he could find, an infomercial on the big red frying pan. He felt the bed move slightly as she sat down to slip on her shoes. He glanced over and it appeared that she was missing part of her sweater. The back dipped dangerously low to the point that he had no idea how she would keep the front covered. _Oh please keep the front covered…_

She stood up and her tight black jeans made her legs look as though they went on forever. His heart thumped so hard and loud that he was certain that she could see it beat through his shirt. The front of her emerald green sweater dipped lower than he needed to see as her cleavage made it difficult to focus otherwise.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Uh, what?" He asked, still sitting on the bed, his mind had shut down, but his eyes were unable to look away.

"Where are we having dinner?" She said as she walked to the door with her coat in her hand.

Jack approached her to help her with her coat. _Oh good, she's covered up._ It's late, and there is a really good restaurant on the top floor of the hotel. It's called The Tower. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great," Elizabeth stated as she unbuttoned her coat and proceeded to slip it over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We aren't going outside, Jack. I don't need a coat." She stated as she hung it on the back of the chair. "Ready…"

 _I need you in that coat. I need you in long sleeves, flannel pants with your face coved in a mud pack. Hmm, mud…Elizabeth rolling around in mud. Oh gosh, even in my mind she's killing me._ Jack exhaled hard. His nervousness pleased her, but she still knew that he would not take advantage of her. She loved that he found her attractive and desirable, even if he chose not to act on those feelings.

They enjoyed a wonderful dinner as they looked out on the lights of the city. Jack took her hand…

 _Was this it? Was this the time that he would propose?_ She kept thinking back to her conversation with Rosie.

"You look beautiful tonight. Every man in here is wishing he were me," he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I have no desire to be with any man but you. I hope you know that," she smiled back, the light from the candle on the table illuminating the golden flecks in her eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he said as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"I love you too. Thank you for planning this trip. It was truly a surprise," she commented as she looked out the window at the Empire State Building.

They enjoyed their meal, and their conversation, which covered topics of work, family, the holidays and the future. They always seemed so comfortable together.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She smiled, "If you are." Elizabeth realized that although she did see herself with Jack forever, they had only been dating for five months, not really long enough to be thinking of a proposal. Once she stopped worrying about "was this the time," or "will it happen now," she was able to relax and enjoy her time alone with him.

Jack took care of the bill, held out his hand for hers, and they made their way to the elevator. They stepped out on the fifth floor, and Jack opened their room. Apparently the hotel offered a turn down service as the pillows were fluffed and the top sheet and bedspread were folded back, inviting them to climb in.

"Do you need the bathroom first?" Jack asked. She shook her head as she sat down on the bed and removed her shoes. He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He walked out wearing his blue checkered flannel pajama bottoms and a thin white t- shirt. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Feeling his blood beginning to warm, he drew back before the heat had an opportunity to consume him.

Elizabeth rifled through her bag looking for something appropriate to wear. Rosie had apparently packed what she wanted, not necessarily what would be deemed appropriate to wear in mixed company.

The bathroom door opened and Elizabeth stepped outside. She tried to act casual, but found that almost impossible. She felt uncomfortable, as if she were teasing him with no intent to follow through. The fact was she didn't know how she felt. No, that wasn't entirely accurate. She knew how she felt about him, but if they slept together, would their relationship change? Would she be prepared if it did?

Jack's eyes were closed, or at least they appeared to be as she quietly walked toward the bed. She was wearing an ice blue silk camisole and shorts set, and through the dime slot opening in his eyes, he quickly realized that sleep this evening would be highly unlikely.

Elizabeth slipped into bed and pulled the sheet and bedspread over her body. Initially cold, she couldn't help but think how nice it would have been to cuddle. However, she didn't want to be the one accused of pushing the limits, especially since she had made such a big deal about it to begin with.

During the night she slept and he watched her. Each time she moved and the sheet slipped down exposing her body he was right there to cover her back up; partly because he didn't want her to be cold, but mostly because she was making him so warm. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? How could she not!

Jack finally fell asleep, lying on top of the covers, and on the opposite side of the bed. However, the next morning, he awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window. He tried to focus as he inhaled deeply and it was her. The scent of vanilla was strong as he found himself under the covers, his body tight to her back, his arm around her waist, as she held his hand close to her chest. Her hair, soft and full was covering his face.

She could feel him move, "Mmm, not yet. Don't get up yet."

He swept her hair off to the side. She giggled as she felt his lips move down her neck toward her shoulders, so sensual, so sexual, and so new to her.

She rolled over to face him. Without uttering a word, only a meeting of their eyes his lips covered hers, slow and deliberate. Initially playing, his arms soon enveloped her, quickly swallowing her whole. He would have gladly sold his soul to the devil himself at that particular moment, wanting nothing more than to truly make her his own. He needed to know that he would always be enough for her, for he already knew that she was more than enough for him. His actions started their blood warming and now he had the unpleasant task of shutting them down.

"Elizabeth, its Thanksgiving Day. Do you know what that means?"

"I know I'm thankful for you," she snickered.

"No, think…what happens on Thanksgiving Day?" He asked.

"We're eating with the Pilgrims?" She laughed.

"No, it's the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Do you want to go? I don't think we're far from the parade route," he said, his voice was full and energized like a child on Christmas.

She pulled the sheet back and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her jeans and a sweater out of her bag and headed for the bathroom. "That's on my bucket list. Of course I want to go."

As he watched her walking away, he took a harsh breath, attempting to clear his mind. He knew that she was eventually going to be the death of him. At the present time he was drowning in her and he had to admit that he loved the feeling.

He watched her escape into the bathroom and quickly changed his clothes before she returned. He sat back down on the bed to await her return as he pulled her pillow up to his face. Inhaling deeply, vanilla was quickly battling strawberry for his favorite flavor. Actually, anything she wore quickly became his favorite.

His heart pounded as he thought back, only moments earlier he was holding her. His lips covering her mouth, his tongue tasting the sweet and salty parts of her skin and he wondered, is she ready for the next step? Am I ready for the next step?"

He knew how emotions could quickly become muddied; what you thought you wanted not always being the case. He wanted her to be sure; he promised her; he promised himself that he would not push for more. However, he also knew that their dance, their teasing of each other, their trying to one up one another, would make their time alone difficult for him not to push for more.

Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed the attention she received from Jack; the loving glances, the smiles, the way his eyes lit up when she entered a room, and it wasn't only when she wore something she considered to be sexy. The fact was Jack found her to be sexy no matter what she wore.

She stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door. She looked back on the bed and found him laying there, her pillow over his face. She walked back and lifted the pillow. His eyes were closed and it appeared that he was asleep.

She bent down and pressed her lips to his, "Come on Sleeping Beauty, we need to go."

He smiled and without opening his eyes, he took her arms and rolled her over his body. He followed as he ended up straddling her hips. He knew that he shouldn't, but he was anticipating, and wanting, and needing. He desired her like a junkie needs a fix; she was a part of him, and he couldn't exist without her. His breath was heavy, cutting in and out like a saw cuts wood.

She smiled, her respiration increasing, "So, do you want to watch the parade on TV?" She was barely able to manage the words.

 _What are you doing, Jack… you're pushing; you have to stop!_

Jack rolled off and held out his hand. As he pulled her up from the bed she looked confused.

As she fixed her sweater and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, she stated "You know Jack, men accuse women of giving mixed signals, but you are all over the place here. I don't know what you want or what you expect," she stated. She walked toward the door but stopped after only a few steps, "Do you even know what you want?"

He wanted her; he needed her, but he was afraid to take her. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm pushing and I don't mean to."

"Let's go watch the parade. We're here and we should enjoy ourselves," she remarked as she walked passed him to the door.

He reached out and took her hand, causing her to turn back toward him, "I love you. You know that, right?"

She pulled him back toward the bed and they sat down. "Jack, we're away from home in this magnificent city and both of us are placing too much emphasis on what we think everyone expects; that we will sleep together. I love you too, but if we sleep together because we think everyone expects it then it cheapens the entire experience for both of us, you just as much as me. Everything we do or say the other is wondering if there is a sexual connotation attached. I just want to enjoy this wonderful trip with you and whatever happens…happens, okay?"

Jack smiled and released a cleansing breath, "That sounds perfect. Would you like to go watch a parade now?"

"I most certainly would," she took his hand and they headed for 34th Street and 7th Avenue.

Once they cleared the air, their time in New York was one of the best trips either of them had ever had. They enjoyed each other's company, but neither one intentionally pushed for anything more than an occasional kiss. The second night in bed, Jack lined the middle with pillows after Elizabeth had fallen asleep. The next morning he realized that he had still managed to find her during the night, slipping passed the pillows and wrapping her in his arms.

They spent their days sightseeing, and their evenings at wonderful restaurants, and Broadway shows. Their final night in the City, Jack had reserved tickets to see Sean Hayes in An Act of God. Elizabeth didn't think that she had ever laughed as hard or as much before. Following the show, Jack took her hand as they walked through the crowds in Times Square, eventually hailing a cab which carried them to the Sparks Steakhouse.

Elizabeth ordered the Shrimp Cocktail but was surprised when Jack ordered Oysters on the Half Shell. As the waiter walked away to place their order, Elizabeth smiled.

"What's that sly smile for?" He asked.

Her eyebrows arched, and her smile broadened, "Jack don't you know what they say about oysters?"

His face showed the signs that his brain was working. Suddenly his smile dropped, his eyes stopped darting about, and they were fixed on hers.

"Yes, they are said to be an aphrodisiac," she replied as she observed him begin to fidget in his seat. Elizabeth reached over and took his hand, "Jack relax. I'm not going to jump you when we get back to the hotel. At least I don't think I will," she giggled. "I think I'm ready, but if you don't or you aren't then I respect that and won't push it. I'm sorry for teasing you."

They enjoyed their steak, baked potatoes and parmesan topped mixed vegetables. Without difficulty they polished off a bottle of Zinfandel as they sat and talked until the restaurant was preparing to close.

They made it to their room, and barely in the door before Elizabeth felt the effects of the wine and the lack of inhibitions it provided.

She sat on the bed and patted the mattress beside her for him to take a seat, "Come here, Jack."

He complied as his hand swept her hair off of her shoulders and rested on her neck. His thumb gently stroked her skin sending the feeling of electricity throughout her body. She leaned forward as her lips met his, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly. They separated momentarily before their lips pressed together for a second, then third time. Each moment was more passionate than the one before.

Their respiration increased as their wants and desires were quickly over riding either's fears or concerns. His lips touched her neck as his tongue tasted the soft salty skin along her collarbone.

Her hands rested on either side of his face as she looked deep into his eyes. He was intoxicating; he was like her favorite frozen blue drink, and she was finding it difficult to back away. She leaned forward; her lips parted slightly as she pressed her tongue to the seam of his mouth, and he welcomed her. His tongue slipped passed her lips, as he sought those special places that excited her. "Jack, I don't want to wait anymore," she said breathlessly.

Her hands tugged at his t shirt tucked inside his jeans, making little progress as his belt held it tight. She unbuckled his jeans and pulled his shirt up as she pulled it from its hem over his head. She tossed it on the floor beside the bed.

He cupped the back of her head as he laid her on the bed. His left hand slipped behind her resting on the small of her back. He pulled her tight to his body as his mouth was hungry for hers. His fingers began working on the intricate buttons on the front of her beautiful navy blue silk blouse. As the last button released its hold, Jack slipped it over her shoulders, and added it to the pile on the floor. She was certainly glad that she had made the choice to wear her Victoria's Secret bra. It was one of her favorites, and she always felt so feminine in it. She lifted her hips up as he unzipped and slid her jeans down her long legs.

He knew what she was telling him; he knew what her body was saying, but seeing her lying on the bed, more beautiful than he'd ever imagined, exposed and vulnerable, was more than he could take. He backed away, pulling a blanket from the foot of the bed to wrap around her before saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it."

Elizabeth sat up and slipped her blouse back on, "Jack you did nothing wrong. If anyone pushed the boundaries, it was me, but I don't think I want to wait any longer."

"This isn't right, Elizabeth. I didn't plan this trip so I could seduce you. It's too cliché. Once it happens, you can never get that special moment back. I don't want you to resent me, and I'm afraid you will."

"I'm just enjoying my time away with you Jack," she whispered. "I want to be with you, but you may be right. Maybe now isn't the right time. It has to be right for both of us," she accepted that it wasn't going to happen, at least not now.

Their final night in the City ended with her trying to be as unsexy as possible, as she slipped into a pair of sweatpants, and a t shirt. She lay down on the bed waiting for Jack to finish in the bathroom but by the time he stepped back out into the room, she was sound asleep.

He approached her, moved her hair slightly and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry if this didn't turn out the way you wanted," he whispered.

She remained still; her eyes were closed, but she thought, _I'm here with you, and that's really all I have ever wanted._

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16-Truth or Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 16- Truth or Accept the Consequences**

Elizabeth had already prepared her parents for the fact that she would not be home for Thanksgiving this year. Initially she and Jack were going to his partner's house for dinner. However, their trip to New York made this the best Thanksgiving ever, even if there was no turkey dinner in their plans. Now she was looking forward to some quiet time before school started again on Monday.

Jack followed her home from the airport. He walked her to the door as he carried her suitcase, and her bag of souvenirs for Rosie and her other friends.

"I have to head home. I'm expecting a call from work. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said quickly as he backed away and headed down the hallway.

"Jack, can't you stay for awhile? If they call from work, you can have all the privacy you need," She asked, almost begging. She hated to see their time together end.

"I have something I need to do," He said before turning back around and walking out of her building.

The door opened, "Let me see it…let me see it," Rosie screamed as she immediately reached for Elizabeth's left hand. Surprised, she looked up…

"No, he didn't propose," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, did you at least…you know?" Rosie asked.

Elizabeth put her stuff down on the sofa as she started looking through the bag for Rosie's gift.

"Elizabeth, spill…"

"We had a very nice time, but no…we didn't…"

Rosie took her by the hand and encouraged her to sit down, "If you aren't ready, that's okay."

Elizabeth exhaled hard, "Truth is, I think it was him and not me."

"Are you serious? He didn't try anything?" She asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Don't get me wrong, we had a great time. I think we came close, but he always backed away."

"I like Jack, but Elizabeth, he is a warm blooded male, and if he isn't sleeping with you, he's sleeping with someone else." She stated nonchalantly as if she had just told her about the upcoming weather forecast.

"I don't believe that, Rosie. He's sensitive, and he wants to make sure that I don't regret my decision. You know, that's something that you can't get back," she stated.

"I like Jack, so I hope you're right."

Jack didn't go directly home…

"Knock, knock…

"Oh Jack, what a pleasant surprise," she said as she opened the door and invited him inside.

"Is he here?" He asked as he walked inside looking around for signs of her husband.

"No, you just missed him. What can I do for you?" She asked as she closed the door behind him and locked the deadbolt.

"I'm just looking for some company," he walked over and sat down on the sofa. "How long will he be gone?"

"About an hour," she replied.

"Okay good I've got time. Are you busy?" He asked, as they settled down together on the sofa.

The next day, Elizabeth found herself alone. It was Sunday, and she had one more day before she had to return to work. She had forgotten that Jack had promised to work for a fellow officer who had children and was travelling back home today from their holiday with family. Her apartment was empty. Rosie was with Lee and wasn't coming home until later in the evening. Quickly realizing that solitude was highly over rated, she decided to head to the barn.

She walked out in the field to bring Bugsy in and heard her phone chime…

"Happy Sunday…"

"Happy Sunday 2 u. I missed talking to u last night. Hard 2 sleep when I don't talk 2 u…"

"Sorry, I had a work thing to take care of. What u doing…?

"Is everything OK at work? Not like u to be so secretive…"

"No secret…just stuff building up. Needed to blow off steam. What u doing…?"

" _ **Oh no,"**_ Elizabeth thought as she stepped in a mud puddle and the suction pulled her boot off.

"Rolling n the mud…"

"Rolling n the mud…? Thanks for the visual…"

"Excuse me…?"

"Y r u rolling in the mud…?"

"I'm not rolling in the mud…"

"U said u were…"

"I hate talk 2 text…I'm pulling my boot out of the mud…"

"OK, but visual remains. 2 late…"

"U busy 2night…? I'd like 2 c u..."

"Of course. What time…?"

"I'll b over around 8…"

"Do u want me to cook…?"

"No, I'll bring Chinese, OK…?

"Nothing says Thanksgiving holiday like Chinese food… LOL"

"It does if u r Chinese…"

"Ha Ha funny…"

"Sorry, we can go out for turkey if u want…"

"Nope, Chinese food and u in my den beside me is all I want…"

"Love u…"

"Love u back. B careful…"

Elizabeth put Bugsy's bridle on and rode bareback in the ring. The barnyard was quiet. The only other people milling around were the employees who kept the facility moving like a well oiled machine. Elizabeth helped out with the chores then headed home to meet Jack.

8 PM rolled around; the doorbell was quiet, her phone was quiet, and the only thing making noise was her heart, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. In fact it was so strong that she could feel it pulsing in her ear.

9:15 PM and the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and threw it open…

"Jack, you're okay," she screamed as she wrapped her arms around him and he carefully walked inside carrying her and their dinner, pushing the door closed behind him with his hip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Jack, it's an hour and fifteen minutes past when you were supposed to be here. I was frantic that something had happened to you. Are you okay? Why didn't you call? The least you could have done is call?" Her questions were presented in between her thankful kisses.

"I tried to call. Your phone went straight to voice mail," He stated as she pulled out her phone only to realize that the battery was indeed dead.

"What happened…oh never mind, the most important thing is that you are okay and you're here," She rested her head on his chest trying desperately to calm her erratic breathing.

They shared the Chinese food, and snuggled on the sofa while Elizabeth watched The Bodyguard on TV. She'd like to say that Jack watched with her, however, he fell asleep halfway into the movie.

"Jack, it's late. Do you want to just stay here?" She asked.

"No, I need to get going. I have to be at work early," he slowly stood trying to focus.

If she weren't worried about him she would have giggled watching him look more like a drunk who had inadvertently slipped off the bar stool. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"I'm fine, just sleepy. I guess the late nights in New York have caught up to me. I was up late last night too," he advised. "I'll get home and get right to bed, I promise."

As the holidays came and went, Rosie and many of her friends wondered why Jack had not yet proposed. They spent almost every waking moment together and it seemed evident that they would eventually make that leap.

Not that Elizabeth was expecting a proposal, because part of her still felt that their relationship was quite new, but when they first started seeing each other, she sensed a certain closeness with him. However, recently she had felt him distancing himself from her, and she didn't know why. Whenever she brought up the subject she was met with head shakes, harsh breaths and eye rolls. He mentioned on several occasions that it was work related, nothing for her to be concerned with, but she was.

As a dating couple, they considered themselves to be very lucky. He generally worked the day shift and was with her most evenings. She worked during the day, hung out at the barn in the afternoon, and was home before he arrived, usually bringing with him a bouquet of flowers or a bottle of wine.

Given the uneasy feelings she was beginning to have, she wondered if the gifts were an attempt to make amends for something he'd done, or was preparing to do.

Elizabeth spent much of her free time with her nose in a cookbook, doing her best to improve her cooking skills. She realized that if she and Jack were ever to make that permanent step, she would need to know how to cook. She had mastered several dishes, spaghetti, lasagna, and an occasional chicken recipe. However, she still felt like a foreigner in the kitchen.

It was Thursday night and she was sitting at the kitchen table trying to formulate plans for dinner when her phone rang…

"Hi Honey. Do we have dinner plans?" He asked.

"I was just trying to come up with something now," she sadly confirmed.

"Some of the guys are going out to dinner. Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Not really. I have work here to do. You can go ahead. Enjoy yourself!" She suggested.

"Are you sure?" He knew what she was saying, but would she be upset if he went?

"Yes, I'm positive. Go out and have some fun," she assured him.

That made her dinner plan decision easier. She took her plate into the den, sat down on the sofa and graded papers while she choked down an overly packed peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Several hours later she finally finished grading the multitude of papers, and entering their results into her grade book. She found it difficult to keep her eyes open but was trying to stay awake in case Jack called, or texted or maybe even stopped by…but nothing. She picked up her phone, no messages or missed calls…nothing.

"U still out w/ the guys…?"

"Not just guys… Who's this…?"

Elizabeth checked the number, assuming that she must have misdialed. Nope, it was his number.

"Jack, what's going on…?

"Sorry, thought this was my phone…"

"Where's Jack…?"

"Dancing. Who is this…?"

"Dancing? With who…?"

"Some hot chick. Who is this…?"

"His former girlfriend…"

"Oh shit… Really, he's in the bathroom. Want him 2 call u…?"

"NO…!"

She stuffed her papers and grade book into her bag and sat it by the door for the morning. She was angry, Rosie had long since gone to bed, and she had no one to talk to. It was only 9:30 pm, she was now fuming and wide awake, and she knew that she would be unable to sleep. She stormed back to her room, sat on her bed and pulled out her journal…

" _ **Why is honesty such a difficult concept? The word itself is easy to say; it flows off the tongue and through the lips like a calm whisper of a breeze. However, what the words don't say, the actions speak in volumes. People are quick to voice their terms of endearment, stringing others along with half truths and sentiments that they clearly have no intention of keeping. If the one you're with is not giving you what you need, be honest, say so and move along. There is no crime in needing more from someone than you want to take, or that they can comfortably give. When presented with an option of complete love, release or betrayal, I'll always vote for complete love. Anything short of that leaves you uncertain, insecure, and unsatisfied. However, if the only options are release or betrayal, I'll vote for release. The heart will ache but is designed to recover. We can't expect everyone to want, need or desire what we have or what we have to offer. The crime is not in walking away, it's in staying when you don't want to."**_

Usually her time writing calmed her, eased her angst. However, this entry left her drained, concerned and feeling the need to explode. She needed to talk and to someone who would understand and not pass judgment.

Ten minutes later she pulled into the barn. She made her way into the tack room and pulled her grooming supplies from her box. As she walked down the aisle way to Bugsy's stall, she wiped away the tears that fell.

"Hi Bugsy, how are you tonight?" She asked as she stood there waiting for an answer, but he seemed unconcerned as he munched on his hay.

She continued, "I think I may have been making things too cozy, like we're already married or something. After work he comes to the apartment and we have dinner. We sit and watch TV, and when the time creeps up on us and it would seem more logical for him to spend the night, he pushes away and heads home. Bugsy, you don't have to worry about this, but I know that being close, but not too close has been difficult. It's been hard for me too, but he pulls away. So when am I going to know the time is right for us?"

Still there was nothing from Bugsy except the continued sound of his teeth grinding away on the hay.

"Now he's out with the "Boys" (she flipped her fingers to denote quotation marks) but I'm not so sure. What should I do?" She asked, but she knew that this was one question she would have to answer on her own.

"Well buddy, I'm heading home. You sleep well. Looks like it may be back to just you and me," she hugged his neck. As she stepped outside the stall door she turned back to face him, "Just know that when I say 'I love you,' I truly mean it."

Elizabeth slipped back into her Jeep and sat momentarily taking a deep breath before turning the key in the ignition. Her phone kept chiming and she was afraid to look…

"Where r u…?"

"Y…?"

"At ur apt. ur Jeep isn't here. Where r u…?"

"Again, Y…?"

"What r u talking about…?"

"Scroll up. You'll understand…"

"Huh…?" Jack was clueless until he scrolled up…

"I left my phone on the table…"

"While u were dancing…?"

"No dancing. Jimmy was goofing off…"

"We'll talk later…"

"Where r u? It's getting late. I'm worried about u…"

"We'll talk later, maybe 2morrow…"

"I love u, Elizabeth…"

"Good night, Jack…"

She pulled into her parking lot and his truck was sitting next to her spot. Her heart started pounding…

As she turned her Jeep off, Jack was standing by her door.

"Where did you go?" He asked. "I thought you didn't want to go out tonight."

"It's not that I didn't want to go out with you, but I had papers to grade for school. I know that I've been monopolizing most of your evenings and I thought you'd enjoy some time with your friends. I didn't know that it would be guys picking up girls," she remarked as she grabbed her purse and headed for the courtyard.

"Wait, don't walk away. Are you calling me a liar?" He asked. He shook his head, "You're being silly."

"Silly? You are calling me silly? Jack, all I know is that I texted you, and the message I got back was, oh I don't remember the exact words, but something to the effect of 'you could not come to the phone because you were out dancing with some girl who was really hot.' So what am I supposed to think?" She asked as she continued walking.

"Elizabeth, you're supposed to trust me. Talk to me, please," he implored.

"Jack, if you had texted me, and you received a text back that I was busy dancing with some hot guy, what would you think?" She yelled.

"I would think that there was a logical explanation, and I would trust you," He put his arm out and grabbed her elbow, but deep inside he knew he'd be angry.

She turned around and folded her arms across her chest. It was obvious by her body language that she wasn't receptive to his explanation.

He walked closer and cradled her face in his hands. Her eyes were colder than he had seen them in a long time. He pressed his lips to hers. He didn't feel the usual warmth and when he leaned back slightly her stance was still rigid.

Her body was cold and she simply turned to walk away.

She walked into her apartment and straight to her bedroom. She looked out her window which faced the parking area, "He's gone."

She sat on her bed and thought _I know I should believe him. He's honest, his friends…not so much. Did I just make a big mistake?_ Elizabeth changed into her shorts and tank top and slipped into bed. Tomorrow was a new day and she would see how she felt then. Maybe an apology would be needed but she was too upset to think about it now...

She was up early the next morning. She pulled out her phone…no messages. She initiated a text…

"Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what…"

"U kno what 4…"

"I want u to say it, or rather type it…"

"I'm sorry. I believe u. I didn't mean to imply that u lied…"

"Going n 2 meeting. Gotta go. Dinner 2 nite…?"

"Sure, I'll cook…"

"Really…? Just kidding. B there around 6…"

"OK, love u…"

"I love u 2…"

Today was a teacher work day and she jumped up, got ready for school and headed out the door. She had plans to go to lunch with many of the teachers on her grade level. The end of the school day and her evening with Jack couldn't start soon enough.

The women met in the main office and split up into groups. As word leaked out that they would be going out to lunch, many other teachers asked to go. By the time lunch rolled around, there were fifteen women looking to fit into as few cars as possible.

They made their way to Cazadores Mexican Restaurant. It was a family run establishment and their food was always exceptional. The women took over several tables in a side room and began talking while they waited on their food. There were many topics of conversation, but none seemed to deal with children, parents or teaching.

"Elizabeth, I haven't had a chance to ask, how did your trip go with Jack?" Ashley asked.

"It was very nice," she replied.

Ashley looked at her left hand, "I hadn't heard about an engagement, so I guess it didn't happen."

"We aren't ready for that step just yet," Elizabeth confirmed as she wondered if they ever would be.

"Did you see any shows?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, we saw several. The entertainment there is wonderful," she replied.

Maggie leaned in and whispered, "What about the sleeping arrangements…"

Elizabeth was shocked. She laughed nervously, "oh, uh…um…"

Suddenly the topic turned to sex…

"Hey, did you see the Dr. Phil episode last week about men and their relationships?" Melissa asked.

Most of the women had not, so they were all interested in her synopsis.

"Well, they were talking about men who are in relationships but are not being satisfied sexually. They were saying basically that if your man isn't getting taken care of sexually at home, they are getting it from someone else," Melissa stated. "It had me thinking about Ruby. Do you guys remember her? Well anyway, she and her boyfriend were having problems and he was acting all understanding and everything. She said that they weren't having sex to keep their minds clear, or some kind of crap like that. Anyway, all the while he is telling her how much he loves her and will wait for her forever; he's having sex with his old girlfriend."

The women gasped, as several others discussed similar situations which led them to believe that the information was true.

Elizabeth sat back and said nothing, but couldn't help but wonder.

That evening, Jack arrived ten minutes early with a newspaper under his arm. When she wasn't worried, Elizabeth did enjoy their evenings together, and envisioned this to be what their married life would be.

"Jack, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Would you mind setting the table?" She walked out into the den and called to him as he sat on the sofa reading the sports page of the Virginian Pilot newspaper. "Jack," she called out again trying to gain his attention. She pushed her hand down on the paper and caught his gaze before she unfortunately smelled what she could only assume was the Chicken Parmigiana that she had in the oven.

"Whoa, looks like maybe a Pizza Hut night?" Jack remarked as he walked into the kitchen and observed her waving a towel at the oven in hopes of dissipating the smoke.

"That's not funny, Jack. If you had gotten up when I called you I would have pulled it out of the oven in time. Now it's ruined," she angrily huffed.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't hear you call. Come on, let me take you out to dinner," he suggested as he took the towel from her hand and placed it on the counter.

"Jack, do you have something on your mind? You've been a bit distant lately," she asked as she threw out the ruined food and rested her hands on the counter in defeat.

"No, I'm fine," He said as he approached her.

She wanted to believe him; she felt deep down inside that something was wrong, but right here, right now, he was her's.

Jack picked her up and sat her on the counter. His hands were on either side of her neck as his thumbs gently stroked the soft skin on her cheeks. Her legs separated as he moved his body closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled…

"You're mine now. I'm holding you captive," she teased him as her tongue slowly wet her lips before she pressed them to his. She playfully nipped at his bottom lip as her fingers traced the line from his neck, over his shoulders, and down his arms. Each one was beginning to feel their skin tingle as the electricity coursed through their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up from the counter, slowly walking back toward the sofa. His mouth covered hers as their tongues lightly danced, no one paying attention to where they were going…

BAM…

Jack pushed the door open and it smacked Rosie in the face, "I'm sorry."

"AAHHH, OUCH," Rosie yelled.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked as she observed Elizabeth with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Jack released her and gently placed her feet on the floor, "No, nothing."

"Well actually Rosie, Jack and I were getting ready to make mad passionate love before you interrupted us," she advised.

Shocked, Rosie replied, "I'm sorry, I can leave."

Elizabeth saw the look of horror on Jack's face, and sudden surprise on Rosie's, "I'm just kidding you guys."

"Oh, okay. Well in that case, how did the chicken turn out?" She asked as her sniffing nose in the air suspected that it was not a success.

"Not good, I burned it," Elizabeth replied. "Jack and I are going to Pizza Hut."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand as they walked out toward the den.

"You just need to keep practicing, Elizabeth. You'll be able to fix something edible before you know it," his statement may not have been intended to be a slam, but it certainly came out as such.

Jack approached her and placed his hands on her hips turning her around to face him, "In case I didn't say anything about dinner the other night, it was wonderful."

Elizabeth glared, "Jack, you don't know what you're talking about. I made Mushroom Split, and I forgot to add the mushrooms. Technically speaking, I only made Split!"

"But it was really good. I think you should make it like that again," he replied. "Mushrooms are okay, but I can do without them."

"I know you're trying to be nice, but I just feel useless," she stated as she wiped her eye before the waiting teardrop spilled over.

His finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his, "If I have to eat peanut butter and jelly every evening, I'll be fine." He captured her lips with his, as his hand pressed behind her head deepened the kiss.

Jack took her hand, "Pizza Hut?"

"Ice cream for dessert?" She finally smiled.

Jack and Elizabeth left Pizza Hut, and as promised, they headed for the park and her favorite ice cream parlor, Cold Stone Creamery. Jack dug into his banana caramel nut ice cream cup, while Elizabeth settled for a homemade strawberry cone.

He took her hand and they walked along the path leading to Princess Anne Park. Once they broke through the tree line, they sat on a bench and talked.

"How has work been going?" Elizabeth asked. She felt deep inside that something was bothering him, and she prayed it was work and not her.

Jack proceeded to tell her about the detective position that was opening in the third precinct. "Sgt. Sanderson really thinks that I should take the test. He thinks I have a good chance of getting it."

Elizabeth smiled and gave his jacket a little tug, "I have no doubt. They'd be lucky to have you. Well, they're already lucky to have you, but I mean as a detective. Would your shift change?" She asked.

They had been dating for seven months and their work schedules had always allowed for them to see each other almost every night of the week.

"Elizabeth, I think as a new detective, and low man on the totem pole, I may have to work some of the undesirable shifts," he stated preparing her for the possibility that things for them could change.

Elizabeth took a bite from her ice cream cone, "Jack, you need to do what you feel is best for you…"

"For us," he interjected. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her mouth was both cold and warm, and the taste of strawberries flooded him.

Once they finished their ice cream, Jack and Elizabeth walked the perimeter of the park. Elizabeth slipped her arm through his and he drew her in close to his body.

"I'm sorry about dinner Jack," she whispered.

Jack leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Please don't worry about it. Elizabeth."

She looked up and his eyes seemed distant. He was looking right at her, but it was as if he were actually looking through her. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Can we talk about something?" He asked as he pulled her gently off the path.

She slipped away from him slightly and suddenly felt uneasy, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's about the meeting I had today. I have to go out of town for work," he informed her.

"For how long?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't say much about it, other than its training and it will help me if I want to move up to detective," he advised.

"Maybe you could come home on weekends, or I could come visit you," she offered.

"Maybe, we'll see," he replied quickly, but she noted that his voice lacked enthusiasm and he made no eye contact.

Her smile quickly faded at his apprehension.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked, feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was keeping something from her.

Jack rubbed up and down her arms from her shoulders to her elbows, "Sarge is going to let me know, but I probably won't get much notice."

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel worried. He wasn't telling her everything, and he was hedging on her coming to visit. Why?

They stopped at the water fountain for a drink…

Elizabeth couldn't help being flooded with the statements and stories that she had heard from her friends recently. Before she knew it…

"Jack, are you seeing someone else?" She asked.

Jack spewed water as he turned away from her. He wiped his mouth and then turned back to face her, "Don't be silly, Elizabeth."

"And don't patronize me, Jack," she replied.

He took her hand, squeezing it slightly, "Come on, it's late. We should get back home."

Elizabeth stopped, "Jack, what aren't you telling me?"

Jack frowned and blew a burst of hot air through his nose, "Elizabeth, I can't talk about some things that pertain to work."

"You can't or won't?" She asked.

"Can't…" he responded, as he started walking back to the truck with her hesitantly accompanying him.

They spoke minimally on the way home. His questions were met with short, curt answers from her. The few questions she asked, he attempted to answer without providing too much information. The more he tried to hedge, the more it appeared that he was hiding something.

They arrived at Elizabeth's apartment, and she quickly stepped outside the truck. Jack joined her as she reached the courtyard.

"Jack, there's no need for you to walk me to my door. Goodnight," she pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth looked around and saw that they were alone, "You tell me! I understand that you have to travel for work. I understand that you can't tell me everything about your job. I even understand that your job requires you to leave at a moment's notice. What I don't understand is why your statement that you aren't seeing anyone else doesn't sound very convincing."

Jack called out, "Elizabeth, wait; can't we talk about this?"

Elizabeth kept walking, "Go home Jack. I'm tired and I don't want to say something that I'll regret. If you're still in town tomorrow, maybe we can talk then."

Jack watched as Elizabeth walked away. He felt helpless. He wanted to tell her that he would be working undercover; he wanted to tell her that his assignment required that he pose as a married man, and he wanted to tell her that he would love for her to visit him, but he couldn't.

Elizabeth walked into her apartment and slammed the door.

Startled, Rosie came out of the kitchen, "What in Heaven's name is the problem? You just scared the life out of me."

"It's Jack. I think he's seeing another woman," Elizabeth said as she plopped down on the sofa.

Rosie sat down and wrapped her arms around her, "Elizabeth, that man cherishes you. There is no way that he is seeing another woman."

"How can you say that? You're the one who told me that if I wasn't sleeping with him, someone else was," Elizabeth argued.

"I was teasing," she stated.

"Then why does Dr. Phil say the same thing?" She asked in between attempting to catch her breath and wiping her tears.

"I don't know about Dr. Phil but what did Jack say?" Rosie asked.

Elizabeth pulled some tissues from the box on the table, "He told me that he has to go out of town, and he isn't sure how long he'll be gone. When I mentioned that maybe he could come home or I could drive out for the weekend, he almost spit up a lung."

She continued, "I came right out and asked him if he was seeing someone else and do you know what he had the audacity to say?"

"What?" Rosie asked.

"He told me that I was being silly. Me…silly," she was fuming as she stood up and headed for her room. "I'm going to bed."

Elizabeth sat on her bed and went through her bag, pulling out her journal. She was angry, and realized that her journal was taking a hit recently with her emotions. She wasn't certain that she would be able to adequately convey her feelings on paper, but she had to try…

" _ **As a child you tell your parents everything, often forgetting to utilize any type of filter. What comes to mind is immediately disseminated without a conscious attempt to conceal information. As you barrel into adolescence, you become more particular about the information you convey, careful to keep it out of the wrong hands. As you move into adulthood and seek a lifelong partner, you want someone to whom you can pour out your soul, without fear of persecution and condemnation. Love simply cannot exist without honesty and trust. The loss of either will shake the very foundation of any relationship. A friendship which leads to a true emotional connection can only exist when you can tell someone anything and everything, knowing full well that there are no secrets or lies."**_

Jack walked into his apartment and slammed his keys down on the table. He'd had other undercover assignments before, but he had never been involved in a relationship at the same time. He was hoping that Elizabeth would eventually understand but he was concerned that his secrecy would push her away. If he'd had the option, he would have turned down the assignment. He picked up the phone and dialed…

"Hey, I need to talk. I know it's late, but can I come over? I really need to see you," Jack asked; then listened before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Come in Jack," she suggested. "Twice in one week. How lucky am I?"

He wrapped his arms around her neck for a hug. As they separated, he kissed her on the cheek, and then took his usual seat on her sofa.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Scotch if you have it," he replied.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17- You Are My World

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Note... Any reference to Dr. Phil is only for story purposes. I do not mean to imply that he has the beliefs as those discussed in the story...**

 **Chapter 17- You Are My World**

She handed him a glass of scotch and he swallowed it quickly. He sat the glass back down on the table.

"Refill?" She asked.

"No, maybe coffee instead?" He replied as he began fidgeting with his hands.

"Jack, I don't see you for so long, and then twice in one week. What's going on?" She asked as she handed him a cup of black coffee.

"Thanks, I needed to talk with someone who understands," Jack responded as he brought the cup up to his lips. "Where's Marco? I just talked to him and told him I was coming over."

"I'm sorry. That would be my fault," she admitted. "I forgot to stop for gas on my way home from work. I have an early shift at the hospital and he doesn't want me pumping gas in the dark. He just ran up to the gas station and will be back any minute. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure," he hesitated. He took a deep breath, "Amy, when you and Marco were dating, did you ever run into conflicts with his job?"

"Did she ever," Marco stated as he entered the den. "Hell, we even broke up for a couple of months."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jack looked down, losing himself in his cup of coffee. He sat the cup down on the end table and started pacing. His hands rubbing hard up and down his face as if the next time he opened his eyes, all of his concerns would have miraculously disappeared.

"What happened? Did you and Elizabeth have a fight?" He asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure but she thinks I'm seeing another woman."

Marco laughed… "Yes, that would be a fight."

"It's not funny. She actually asked me if I was seeing someone else," Jack replied.

"I'm sorry but the thought of you with someone other than Elizabeth is quite comical. So, what did you say?" Marco asked.

"I told her not to be silly," Jack shook his head and exhaled hard, realizing just how patronizing that sounded.

"Oh, that went over like a lead balloon, I'm sure," Amy shook her head and looked back at Marco.

Marco offered him another drink, but Jack turned him down.

"I need advice, not more alcohol…" Jack remarked.

Amy excused herself but before heading back to bed she asked, "Jack, Marco has told me a little about her and she seems quite special. It's obvious that she has flipped your world upside down. Do you want my advice, or do you just want to talk to Marco?"

"That's why I'm here, Amy. I want a woman's perspective. I need to know how you felt back then," he took a deep breath and settled in, hoping to gain a better understanding of what Elizabeth is feeling.

"Jack, do you care about her? I mean do you see a future with her or is she just someone to pass the time with?" She asked.

Jack's face lit up, "Just the thought of her makes me smile. I think I fell in love with her the first time we met." Jack kept talking but he was looking passed Marco or Amy, just staring off in the distance, through everyone, as if Elizabeth was at the end of his focal point. He smiled as a slight laugh escaped his mouth in the form of an exhale, "I love the way her lips curl up just slightly when she starts to smile; the twinkle in her eyes when she thinks she's won an argument, and the warmth she spreads to each and every one of her students." His voice softened and he looked down slightly, "I love her kindness, her compassion for others, and her lips…her lips are so soft, pillow like and I just want to fall into them…"

"Ah hem… Jack, we're still here," Marco announced, snapping him out of his self imposed trance.

"Sorry," his face reddened slightly. He sat back down on the sofa.

Amy sat on the sofa beside him, "Jack, have you told her how to feel. I mean deep down how you feel?"

With raised eyebrows and a slight shoulder shrug and head tilt he replied, "I have told her I love her."

"Well, that's a start. Jack, women want to feel that we share things, everything with you guys. 'I love you' is wonderful to hear, but if the actions fall short, then they just become words," Amy stated with an equally soft voice.

"I love everything about her," Jack began.

"No Jack, don't tell us; you need to tell her," Amy advised.

"Did you tell her anything about your undercover assignment?" She asked.

Jack looked back at Marco, "No, I told her I was going away for training."

"Hmm, why?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want to worry her," He replied as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Hmm, I see. Well, how is that working out for you?" She asked with a short harsh breath.

Jack exhaled hard and shook his head, "Apparently not too well."

Amy sat on the sofa next to Jack, "Don't waste any time, Jack. Be completely honest with her. I'm sure that she will surprise you. If you hide anything from her and she finds out, she'll never trust you again.

"I'm afraid that she's already there," he replied.

"Are you seeing someone else?" She asked.

Jack looked shocked at the absurdity of the question, "Of course not…never!"

"Jack, if it was Elizabeth who were going out of town for an unknown amount of time, and you asked to come see her and she was evasive, what would you think?" Amy asked.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't think she was seeing anyone else," he remarked. Jack looked across the room as if the words he was looking for were written on the wall above Amy and Marco's wedding picture. "I understand, Amy. I would think she was hiding something from me."

She looked over at Marco, "Precisely…Marco learned never to keep me in the dark again. We broke up, and I had actually started dating someone else before he came to his senses. I mean, sometimes you guys are dense," she exhaled sharply. "How are we supposed to know what's going on in your heads when you don't tell us. Then you cover everything in a veil of secrecy, and the only thing you end up doing is cause us more worry. We aren't stupid, and when something seems off it usually is."

Jack stood quietly encouraging Amy to continue, "I would ask a question, and it was worse than pulling teeth to get him to answer. Finally it seemed that we fought more than we laughed, and I said enough was enough. We were apart for about two weeks, and a guy I went to college with came into town. He asked me out and, well I didn't want to go, but I was trying so hard to forget about him, so I went."

The look on Jack's face showed that he had also visualized the same happening with Elizabeth. Amy had his complete attention.

"I'm a macho guy, but I have to tell you Jack, I was torn up," Marco admitted.

"Jack, I tried so hard to forget about Marco but the more I tried, the angrier I became at him for pushing me away. All of those feelings were right on the surface," she admitted.

"How did you two get back together?" Jack asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Marco walked around to the back of the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. Jack could tell that whatever happened, it was quite emotional.

"I don't think you guys even knew each other yet, but when everything went down, Marco was shot…"

Jack spun his head in Marco's direction, "You were shot? How come I didn't know that?"

"It's not something that I enjoy reliving," He stated.

"I hadn't seen him in almost a month, and knew nothing until he was brought into the ER. I was working in pediatrics at the time, and I switched my shifts around so I could sit with him all night when the other officers were home with their families. One night, I fell asleep holding his hand with my head resting on the side of the bed. He woke up and I heard him talking to me. He told me how sorry he was, and how much he loved me. He thought I was asleep but I lost it when he prayed that the Lord wouldn't take him before he could tell me everything in his heart. I heard it all, every glorious word."

"What happened with the other guy you were dating?" Jack asked as he got up and walked over to get a closer look at their wedding picture.

"It was always Marco. I fell in love with him the first time I met him, and no matter how hard I tried, no one could take his place." She reached her hands across her chest and placed them on Marco's arms. "You know Jack, he told me about his undercover assignments. Well, not everything about them, but I knew some things. My problem came from him initially trying to hide things. Once I felt he was keeping secrets, I questioned everything he said, and that included him having told me that he loved me."

Amy stood up, walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you like a brother, Jack. You are truly a great guy, and you deserve the best. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her, but she has to be special to have turned your world upside down. I've never seen you like this over a girl. No matter what Marco says, talk to her. Don't go away with her feeling uncertain. If you do, when you come back, she will have moved on without you."

Jack leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks sis for the pep talk. I needed to hear everything you said."

"Good night guys," Amy stated as she headed for bed.

"Good night Sweetheart. I'll be there in a little while," Marco called out.

"Good night Amy. Thanks…" Jack responded.

"Hey Jack, I have to ask, isn't Jamie still in Charlottesville?" Marco asked.

"Why are you bringing her up?" Jack asked as he picked up his empty glass.

"Want another?" Marco asked with the scotch bottle in his hand ready to pour.

"No, I'm sticking with coffee. I need to think clearly right now," he stated.

"So, do you have to go to Charlottesville on assignment?" Marco asked.

Jack grabbed his keys off the table, "I think they are pulling people from Charlottesville, but I have to go to Alexandria."

"So, you didn't answer me… Is Jamie still in Charlottesville?" Marco asked again.

"We were over a long time ago, Marco. Truth is, we were over before we even got started," Jack admitted.

"Does she still work for the Charlottesville PD," Marco asked.

Jack started walking toward the door, "Yes, as far as I know. I haven't kept up with her. Her parents still live in Croatan and I see them occasionally, but I haven't asked about her."

Jack turned the door handle, "I need to go. Sorry to bother you so late. Tell Amy I'm sorry. I hope I didn't keep her awake."

"She's fine, Jack. She's used to it," Marco advised.

Elizabeth lay across her bed but her sleep was scattered and scarce. Every time she drifted off her next dream was more torturous than the one before. She tossed and turned playing in her mind between victim and perpetrator, with neither role bringing comfort. She sat up, wiped her eyes before crying some more. She pulled out her journal hoping that her words would put her feelings into perspective…

" _ **Dear Tummy, I apologize for the influx of butterflies. Dear Pillow, I'm so sorry for all of the tears. Dear Heart, I'm sorry for all the strain. Dear Brain, no matter what you've told me, I pray it's not too late to fix things."**_

She continued…

" _ **How can I say that I love you unconditionally when at the first test of its stability, I cast you aside, doubt your word, and seem willing to simply walk away. I find myself walking a thin line, so fine that I have no idea that I've lost my balance until it's too late. By that time I fear that I have risked pushing you so far away that you find it easy to live without me. Please close your eyes and listen to my heart; I didn't want to say good night, and I especially don't want to say goodbye. For saying goodbye means that you are going away, and no matter the length of time, I fear that you will forget me."**_

Jack slipped into his truck and looked at his watch…1:15 am. He pulled out his phone and sent out a text…

"u awake…?"

Elizabeth heard her phone chime and grabbed it hoping it was a message from Jack.

"Yes, can't sleep…"

"I'm sorry…"

"4 what?"

"4 upsetting u. If I call will u answer…?"

"Yes…"

Almost simultaneously as she sent her response to the text, the phone rang…

"Hello," she answered nervously.

"Elizabeth, I love you."

"Jack, I love you too."

It was a good thing that they were no longer texting as both of them were experiencing shaky, numb fingers.

"Unfortunately there are things I'm not at liberty to tell you," Jack began, "but you should know by now how I feel about you."

"Jack I know what you've said, but your actions tell me something entirely different," she was holding back the tears making it difficult for her to speak.

"I can't leave here with you thinking that there's another woman in my life. You couldn't be farther from the truth," he stated as he opened his heart and allowed the emotion to pour out.

Elizabeth remained quiet…

"Are you still there?" He asked.

"Mm hmm," she allowed the sound to pass her lips as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Say something," he said.

"Jack, I'm sorry too. I'm just scared. I've never been involved with anyone in such a dangerous job. I know you can't tell me everything about your work, but it worries me. I can't help it," she explained.

"I know it's late, but can I come over? I'm not sure when I'll have to leave, and I don't want to go with things like this between us," he asked.

"I'll be in the courtyard…" she replied.

Before leaving her room, she pulled out her journal; still feeling a flood of emotions, she felt the need to capture them…

" _ **Our emotions wash over us like the waves of the ocean, knocking us down, leaving us feeling like we're going to drown. We pick ourselves up, only to be brought to our knees over and over again. However, with each new wave, we pray that our heart becomes stronger, resilient enough to push past the uncertainty, sadness and fear, eventually allowing the joy to find the light again."**_

She closed her journal and sat it on the table. She slipped on her shoes and walked toward the door. Suddenly she was angry…angry that she pushed Jack away; angry at her friends for instilling doubts of Jack's love in her head, and angry at herself for allowing those same doubts to blow through her like a punishing wind. She walked out to the courtyard and took a seat on top of one of the picnic tables.

Once he arrived at her apartment complex, he headed through the courtyard. Off in the distance he saw her, sitting alone on a picnic table. "Elizabeth," he called out to her not wanting to frighten her.

She glanced up; her eyes were red and puffy; her affect was flat, and she looked emotionally drained. "Jack, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make things harder on you. I'm just confused. My emotions are all over the place. I want nothing more than to be with you, and then I feel you being secretive, and I'm afraid that this is falling apart," signifying with her hand going between the two of them.

He approached her, standing in front as his hands reassuringly rubbed her arms. He spoke softly, "Were we ever strangers? I don't believe we were. Even as unusual as it was, I think there was something special between us from the first time we met. I am consumed by you, totally and completely consumed by you. When we aren't together I wonder what you're doing; I worry about your safety, and I look forward to when I can wrap my arms around you again."

She reached up and wiped an errant tear that slipped over his bottom lid and down his cheek.

"Elizabeth, I don't know where you've gotten this idea that I'm seeing someone else. You're everything to me, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that," his voice was soft and he could see her body soften."

"I was listening to some of the girls talking at school," she stated, now feeling silly as he had previously remarked.

"They were talking about me? Us? Do you tell people about us?" He asked.

"No Jack, they were talking in general terms," she clarified. "I'm sure you and your friends talk…"

"But not about us. I don't kiss and tell. People seem to have a clear understanding of how everyone else should live their lives. Unfortunately, they're not clear on how to handle their own," he remarked.

"Jack, on Dr. Phil there was a segment dealing with relationships. Melissa watched it and said that if you are in a relationship and the man is not sleeping with you, then he's sleeping with someone else. You aren't sleeping with me, so that would mean that there's someone else, right?" she asked, clearly confused because Jack did not entertain Dr. Phil's theory.

"Is that what's bothering you? Okay, let's go," he reached for her hand.

"Where are we going? It's really late," she added.

"We're going inside to have sex, unless you'd rather do it out here…" He stated as he took her hand and jokingly pulled her toward the building.

It appeared to take a moment for his comment to register in her mind, "Oh Okay…wait…what?"

"I'm kidding Elizabeth, but only because I'm not rushing you in that step, not because I don't want to, because I do," he closed the distance; the soft warmth of his voice melted her and her smile soon returned.

His hands gently framed her face. His touch was like softly played musical notes, a beautiful melody that she wanted to last forever. He gently stroked her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away…" she began.

He took a seat on the picnic table beside her, "You ask me what you need to know and I'll tell you."

"Where are you going?"

"Alexandria…"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope to be home within a few weeks," he replied.

"Is it possible for me to visit you?"

"I don't think so. I would love for you to visit, but it may jeopardize my position. Do you understand?"

"I do. Can you call me or text?"

"We'll see…"

"Promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything…"

"Come home to me…"

He wanted to answer her, but he had to be honest. As a police officer he always faced the possibility of not coming home, and he wouldn't intentionally lie to her. He stood up and turned to face her. His arms enveloped her, swallowing her whole as he inhaled and more of her scent permeated his brain. He drew her close against his body; his mouth pressing firmly down upon hers. His kiss was hot and demanding; as satisfying as his favorite meal. Each one was afraid to say goodnight for fear that it would end up being goodbye. He wanted to take in everything about her; he needed to take in everything about her. When alone and away from her, he had to be able to close his eyes and be brought back to a moment when each one felt the love of the other.

Recognizing that he did not answer, she asked, "Is it dangerous? Please be honest." She wrapped her arm through his and buried herself deep into his chest.

He released a harsh breath, "Elizabeth, walking across Virginia Beach Boulevard can be dangerous; working as a clerk at 7-11 can be dangerous, and you jumping Bugsy over almost four foot fences is definitely dangerous."

"Jack, you know what I mean. I'm afraid of losing you," she looked up at him, without further words her eyes expressed what fear she felt.

"Elizabeth, I will do everything in my power to come home to you," he promised.

He looked at his watch, 2:30am, Come on, let me walk you home. It's late and you need to get some sleep." He held out his hand and she willingly accepted. As they walked toward her building, Jack stopped walking and turned to face her, "I love you and I cherish you more than you could ever know. I was afraid to talk to you about everything. I guess in my mind I was thinking that what you didn't know wouldn't scare you. I know now, that's wrong, and I'm sorry for not respecting what we have together enough to let you in."

"Jack, is it dangerous?" She asked again, determined to get an answer.

"No more so than you having to deal with an angry parent," he replied.

"Only in my case, they aren't waving a gun in my face," she remarked.

He walked her to her door, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Are we okay? I can't leave here unless I know you and I are okay."

"So if I say no, does that mean you will stay in town?" She asked with a smile that was forced.

"I wish I could," he stated.

"Jack, I love you. We're okay," she assured him. "You won't leave without saying goodbye, right?"

"It's not goodbye. It's more like, I'll see you soon," he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. "I'm going to miss you," he said emphatically.

She stood in the doorway and watched him walk down the hall. She couldn't help but worry for his safety. She closed the door behind her and headed for bed. She pulled out her journal, hoping that expressing her emotions would help put her at ease…

" _ **Living in fear is like being in restraints; it's a knife in your stomach unmercifully twisting; it sits quietly, waiting to take your courage, your strength, your true sense of who you are. It's a feeling of being suffocated by an invisible hand. Its irrational thoughts, it's living in the shadows when you're too afraid to step out into the light. Though difficult, it is important to realize that fear only takes what you willingly give. Make the choice to stand firm, because much like the ghosts in children's nightmares, fear is simply an illusion."**_

Elizabeth settled into bed. Before she knew it, her alarm was screaming for her to wake up. Although it was chilly outside, she sat up in bed, and could feel the warmth of the sun streaming through the slight openings in her blinds. She had always felt that things looked brighter the next morning, but there was still a grey mist hanging over her. Only this morning she chose to cast it aside, believe with her heart and not just her head, and trust that their love will pull them through whatever comes.

She dressed, grabbed a cup of coffee, and headed out the door. She made her way to school, checked in at the main office, and then made the long walk to the other end of the building to her class. Elizabeth sat her bag beside her desk, finished her coffee, and waited for her students to arrive. Suddenly her phone chimed…

"I hope u made it 2 school on time…"

"Here now. Waiting on students…"

"Sorry I kept u awake…"

"Don't B. We needed 2 talk…Do u know when u r leaving…?"

"Sarge isn't n yet. Want u 2 know my assignment is as a married man…"

"Who's playing ur wife…?

"Funny, it's just a job. Saving myself 4 u…"

"R u making fun of my virgin status…?"

"Never, luv u for feeling so strong about that. U r a special woman…"

"Always heard guys want 2 marry 1, but don't want 2 leave any…LOL"

"May B some guys…"

"Oh, Sarge is walking n now. Talk later… Luv u…"

"Luv u back…"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and attempted to calm the perfect storm that was raging inside. She couldn't imagine having no contact with him for weeks at a time; not knowing if he was safe, or when he would return. She had a few moments before the children arrived. Although she was scared for Jack, she was not worried for them as a couple. She felt a hesitant smile, pulled out her journal and stated to convey her feelings on paper…

" _ **Sometimes the beats of my heart are shallow, and other times it beats so strong that I fear my chest will burst. It pounds; it races, leaving me struggling to understand its significance. Then I realize, although it keeps me alive physically, you are truly what warms my blood, making each day worth facing. My dearest Jack, whatever comes, I will remain strong. Even in silence, our hearts will speak, and we will never truly be alone."**_

The door flew open and children started rushing in…

"Good morning Miss Thatcher," the group of them called out in unison.

"Good morning children," she replied with as much cheer as she could muster.

The children went through their regular routine of hanging up jackets, and putting away their lunch boxes before taking their seats.

Elizabeth sat at her desk as the children worked independently on their reading assignment. She kept checking her phone, hoping for some word from Jack.

"He promised not to leave town without saying goodbye," she thought. Each time she checked her phone, she felt herself suffocating, choking on the air, and having to remind herself to breathe. Each time she closed her phone down, having received no new message from Jack, she wasn't sure if she should be excited or depressed, because no news meant that he was still in town.

Halfway through their morning reading lesson, Paula Cooper approached Elizabeth's desk…

"Miss Thatcher, you look unhappy. When I'm sad, my mommy rocks me in her big chair," she said as she hugged Elizabeth's neck.

"That is so thoughtful of you sweetheart. I feel better already," Elizabeth stated.

Paula hugged Elizabeth again, "I know my mommy gets sad when my daddy has to go out on the ship. Sometimes she stays sad until my daddy comes home. Is your daddy on a ship?"

"No he isn't, Honey. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," Elizabeth assured her.

"Miss Thatcher, you need a boyfriend so he can make you happy when you're sad," Paula mentioned before turning around and heading to her seat.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the small child's evaluation of what is needed for happiness. She watched her walk back to her desk, a young child with few cares and a simplistic view of life.

She glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of the early morning sun as it brought its warmth into the classroom. How could something that has the ability to warm everything in its path make her feel so cold? How could something with the ability to light the world choose to plunge her into darkness instead? And, how could something with such a magnetic pull, actually work to push them apart? She had been falling through space and time, clouds and stars, for days and weeks and months. Jack was always there to catch her, until now. For with this new day also came the realization that she may need to say that which she found so difficult. It wasn't 'take care' or 'see you later' or even 'I'll miss you." With the possibility of 'goodbye' on the horizon, she felt sick, and she didn't want to let go.

Lunch time came and went, still nothing from Jack. Afternoon lessons were started and completed, and still nothing from Jack. She put the kids on the bus and slowly walked back to her classroom. Elizabeth sat at her desk willing the tears to stop forming when she heard her phone chime. Her heart stopped as she reached for this small gadget that most likely held news of her future.

"R u done 4 the day…?"

"Yes, just dismissed the kids…"

"I love u…"

"Please Jack; don't hold me in suspense…"

'I'm here by your Jeep. Can u come outside…?"

"B right out…"

She suddenly felt nauseous, and her stride was short and slow, as if she were on her way to the dentist for a root canal. She reached the door, "just pull the tooth, I can't take the pain," she thought.

She opened the door and headed for the parking lot. She scanned the area trying her best to smile, even if it was forced. She wanted him to feel safe leaving without fear of losing her. She wanted to prove that she was strong and capable of being the woman he needed.

Suddenly the world fell away, drained of all color, but him, standing in the sunlight. In his hands he held two roses, one red and one white.

She smiled, realizing that this was it. They would be apart for however long it took, but she would smile. She wouldn't be able to see him or most likely contact him, but she would smile. She promised herself that she would smile in company, but cry alone.

"Hi Jack, I guess you're leaving?" She asked.

He reached out his arm, offering her the flowers, a symbol of his true and pure love. He smiled, "Well actually, my plans have changed…"

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- Hello I'm Jamie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 18- Hello… I'm Jamie**

Recap from Chapter 17…

Lunch time came and went, still nothing from Jack. Afternoon lessons were started and completed, and still nothing from Jack. She put the kids on the bus and slowly walked back to her classroom. Elizabeth sat at her desk willing the tears to stop forming when she heard her phone chime. Her heart stopped as she reached for this small gadget that most likely held news of her future.

"R u done 4 the day…?"

"Yes, just dismissed the kids…"

"I love u…"

"Please Jack; don't hold me in suspense…"

'I'm here by your Jeep. Can u come outside…?"

"B right out…"

She suddenly felt nauseous, and her stride was short and slow, as if she were on her way to the dentist for a root canal. She reached the door, "Just pull the tooth, I can't take the pain," she thought.

She opened the door and headed for the parking lot. She scanned the area trying her best to smile, even if it was forced. She wanted him to feel safe leaving without fear of losing her. She wanted to prove that she was strong and capable of being the woman he needed.

Suddenly the world fell away, drained of all color, but him, standing in the sunlight. In his hands he held two roses, one red and one white.

She smiled, realizing that this was it. They would be apart for however long it took, but she would smile. She wouldn't be able to see him or most likely contact him, but she would smile. She promised herself that she would smile in company, but cry alone.

"Hi Jack, I guess you're leaving?" She asked.

He reached out his arm, offering her the flowers, a symbol of his true and pure love. He smiled, "Well actually, my plans have changed…"

Hesitantly Elizabeth asked, "Is that a good thing?"

"It is if you want me hanging around," he remarked with a smile.

Elizabeth released a breath that she was unaware that she had been holding before wrapping her arms around him. "Why…? What…? How…?" She asked.

Jack laughed softly, "Apparently, they were able to pull an officer from the Petersburg PD, so now they can send me…"

"Send you? I thought you said you were staying?" She initially felt relief, now that was in jeopardy. She tried to stop the tears from forming. She could feel them building up, trying to spill out where they would eventually streak her cheeks.

He smiled as his hands gently rubbed her arms, "Calm down; I am staying. Well, I'm local, but I moving to the 3rd Precinct until they get another replacement."

The tears quickly dried and her smile returned instantaneously. "Will you remain on the day shift?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to report tomorrow morning, but then I'll find out where I'm needed," he replied.

Without checking their surroundings, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close.

"Miss Thatcher…" a soft voice was heard, but the cars impeded Elizabeth's view.

Elizabeth looked around knowing she'd heard someone call her name. Suddenly, from behind the Toyota parked beside Elizabeth she saw little Paula emerge.

"Paula dear, what are you doing out here. I released everyone to Mrs. Grayson at the bus ramp. Did you miss your bus?" She asked.

"No ma'am. My mom is picking me up today," she replied with a quick hug to Elizabeth's waist.

"Thank you sweetheart, but where is your mom?" Elizabeth asked.

"She'll be here. She runs late sometimes. Hi mister. Are you Miss Thatcher's boyfriend?" She asked.

Jack knelt down bringing himself to eye level with the small child, "Yes, I am."

"Well, that's good, because she was sad today, but she looks happy now," she remarked with a smile before turning away and heading back to the bus ramp.

"Let me walk you over there," Elizabeth stated as she held Jack's hand until the distance separated them.

"Mrs. Grayson, Paula slipped away from you," Elizabeth sternly remarked. "Do you need help keeping control of everyone?"

"I'm sorry. She was walking to a car and I thought it was her parent," she replied.

"We have to be more careful. These children are our responsibility for the time that they are with us. If you need help, please ask and we can get you an assistant," Elizabeth stated as she hugged Paula one final time and headed back into the parking lot.

For the next month, Jack settled into the occasional day shift, with his schedule generally calling for him to work from 3pm-11pm. He was no longer in the district where he could easily ride by the barn and their time together was reduced to his evenings off, or an occasional free weekend.

Following a Thursday night shift, Jack remembered the following day was a school holiday. Not the least bit tired, he texted Elizabeth…

"Hey Rebecca…"

"Hi Jake…"

"2morrow is a school holiday, right…?"

"Sure is, thank heavens…"

"Feel like meeting for a drink? I miss u…"

"Had school concert 2night. Out at dinner with teachers. Just ordered food, sorry…"

"11:15 pm? Just eating dinner…?"

"Program was late, parents wanted to talk…"

"OK, enjoy. Heading home and I'll TTYL…"

"Love u…"

"Love u back…"

With the possibility of being sent away, his constant thoughts of Elizabeth, and contemplating their future together, he had a lot on his mind. Jack headed for the beach instead to think, as he always found that the salt air cleared out the cobwebs and put everything into perspective. He parked at his usual spot in Croatan, and headed over the sand dune. He had been watching the waves break for about ten minutes when the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He looked around but saw no one, so he returned to face the water.

"Jack Thornton, what are you doing?" The voice caused him to whip around. "I see you still park in my parent's driveway."

"Yes, in the summer that's a real lifesaver. How are you doing?" He asked. "Actually, what are you doing in town?"

"I'm just home for a long weekend to visit my folks, and I can't lie; I'd heard you were here and I was hoping to run into you," she responded. "No date tonight Jack? Are you not seeing anyone?"

"I could say the same about you, and yes, I am involved with someone," he replied.

"Well, we could be dateless together. I've missed you," she stated as she walked closer. "Let's go get a drink," she suggested.

"No, I think I'm going to head home. My girlfriend was out with some friends, so I just thought I'd come out here and do some thinking," he indicated.

"Girlfriend? Thinking? Is there trouble in paradise?" She asked.

"I don't talk about my relationship with Elizabeth," he advised her.

"Where did you meet this Elizabeth?" She asked, however, she knew she didn't have a right to. "If you recall, I am a great listener," she attempted to remind him.

"I really don't recall much about our time together, Jamie. As for Elizabeth, she and I are fine, great as a matter of fact," he assured her.

She stuck out her arm to pull him up from the sand dune. "Come on Jack. We haven't seen each other in ages. Just one drink," she practically demanded.

"Okay, one drink, but I'll need to meet you there. I have to leave soon," he stated, not wanting to be caught with her in his truck.

They parked side by side at Rudee inlet and walked on the boardwalk toward Catch 31.

Sitting inside Waterman's Surfside Grill, Elizabeth and her work friends had finished their meal and were paying their bill when someone stated, "Elizabeth, isn't that the guy you're dating?"

"Where?" she replied. Looking through the window she observed Jack walking along the boardwalk with a beautiful, tall, slender dark haired woman who had her arm wrapped through his. "That's my spot," she thought.

"That's kinda bold," one woman stated.

Several of the women whispered amongst themselves before looking back at Elizabeth and then returning their glance out the window.

"Where are you going?" Melissa called out.

"I'm going out to see Jack and meet this woman he's with," Elizabeth remarked as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Ashley watched Elizabeth through the window, "If there ever was a sign, there it is. Men are scum!"

"Hi Jack…"

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out, surprisingly thankful that she'd seen him. The decision of whether or not to tell her about Jamie's visit had now been made for him.

Elizabeth stood motionless waiting on Jack to introduce her to the mystery woman.

Jack wanted to speak, but he was finding it difficult to release the air from his lungs. Elizabeth looked back to the woman…

"Hi, I'm Jamie, a very good friend of Jack's," she stated.

 _ **OMG, that's her. That's Jamie.**_ Although Jack had told Elizabeth about Jamie, part of her had always hoped that she wasn't real but she was, and that she wasn't beautiful, but she really was. Now they stood face to face. "Hi Jamie. I'm Elizabeth, Jack's girlfriend," Elizabeth stuck out her arm, encouraging her to release Jack and shake her hand.

"Hi Elizabeth. I had no idea that Jack was dating anyone," Jamie completed the introductions as both women watched and waited for Jack' response.

Jack was quick to remark, "Well Jamie, we haven't seen each other in a really long time, but I do recall just telling you that my girlfriend was out with her friends." Jack was hopeful that Elizabeth would realize that she was an essential topic of their conversation.

Jack was extremely uncomfortable, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. "Jamie, I'm very happy to finally meet you. Jack has mentioned you before."

"Jack and I haven't seen each other for ages. I'm sure he hasn't told you much about me," she replied.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned in slightly. Her voice was soft but confident, "Jack and I talk about everything. So I am aware of your prior relationship."

"He's told you everything?" She asked, sounding quite surprised.

"Yes, everything," Elizabeth responded.

"Jack, you even told her about our weekend trip to the mountains?" She seemed surprised.

"Jamie, it's not like we went alone. There were quite a few people who spent the weekend there," he reminded her.

"Couples, Jack, not just people. We were a couple back then," she emphasized.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hand, "You aren't a couple now."

Jamie was bold and proudly leaned in close to Elizabeth's ear and whispered, "Well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you, he's a great lover."

"How crass," she thought. Elizabeth did her best to continue breathing. She felt her lungs deflate, and her breaths found it difficult to make their way past the monstrous lump in her throat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I would love to have Jack walk me to my car. I mean, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Certainly not. Jamie, I can walk you to your car on the way," Jack offered.

"No thank you. I think I'll check out the bar in here," Jamie said as she leaned forward to kiss Jack on the cheek, but awkwardly he moved away.

"Goodbye Jamie," Jack stated as he turned to focus on Elizabeth.

"Good night Jack," she replied.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they started down the boardwalk, "I'm sorry."

"Jack, we just talked to each other a short while ago. I thought you were going home. Next thing I know you've picked up an old girlfriend. What happened?" She asked, her voice was slightly unsteady.

"She is more of a…"

"A what, Jack? You're the one who slept with her, so don't be crude now," Elizabeth retorted, suddenly nervous at being faced with the one woman who may have at one time been her competition for Jack's affections.

"I think she was more of an incident than a relationship," he stated with an anxious smile that deepened his dimples. She always found it difficult to look past his dimples.

Elizabeth stopped walking. She leaned up against the boardwalk railing, finding herself mesmerized by the waves crashing onshore. "You never told me about the trip to the mountains."

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. "It was nothing, Elizabeth. I didn't lie to you. I didn't love her; I don't love her."

"How did you hook up with her tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"I went to Croatan to the beach and I parked…"

"That's where she lives? She's been here the whole time?"

"No, she lives in Charlottesville, but that's her parent's place," Jack explained. "She surprised me. I had no idea that she was in town."

There was momentary silence.

"I'm sorry…"

"Jack, if we're going to make a go of this relationship, we both need to learn to trust. I do trust you, and I would assume that if an old boyfriend of mine came to town, you would trust me as well," she stated as she let go of his hand and wrapped her arm through his, pulling herself close to his body.

He stopped walking, "Who's in town?" He asked.

"I'm just making a statement. There are no old boyfriend's of mine in town. At least none that have contacted me," she assured him.

"Can we sit down for a minute? I'd like to talk," he asked.

"If something is wrong, then no, I don't want to sit down," she responded, glancing into his eyes seeking some sort of clue by his expression.

He gave none. "Nothing is wrong. I'd just like to sit and talk while we listen to the ocean."

They stepped off the boardwalk and into the sand, walking a short distance to a bench overlooking the water.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Long! Seriously, it was good. The concert was precious; my kids did a beautiful job with 'Happiness is,' the Charlie Brown song. We had planned to leave school by 8:30…9:00 at the latest, but surprisingly enough, a lot of parents showed up." She looked back from the water and saw him staring at her. "I'm sorry, this probably isn't that interesting to you."

"Everything you do is interesting to me. I'm glad you had a good program. Sorry I had to work or I would have been there," he stated as he took his finger and brushed a few windblown strands of hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth smiled as he leaned forward and melted into her pillow soft lips. Her strawberry lip balm mixed well with the mint he'd eaten before seeing her. The sound of voices approaching on the boardwalk brought them back to reality. As they watched, a couple descended the stairs and walked along the waterline.

"Elizabeth, where do you see us in five years?" He asked.

Elizabeth didn't know whether to smile or frown, "Jack, I hope that we're still together. I mean, I'd like to still be together. Why?"

"Do you ever think about getting married and having kids, a house with a picket fence, and maybe a dog?" He asked.

She quickly realized that this was a smile and not a frown moment. "Jack, I love kids, and dogs, and I'd love to live on a farm so I could have Bugsy with me. Of course the farm house could have a picket fence."

"So you love kids, and dogs and I know you love Bugsy. Are you forgetting anything…anyone?" He asked.

She laughed, "I'm sorry Jack. Are you feeling left out? Of course I love you." She surprised him with a quick kiss.

"What kind of dog do you want?" He asked.

"A black Labrador Retriever of course and HER name will be Onyx." It was evident that her plan to this point was set.

Jack knew that she wanted many of the same things that he desired but did she see him in her lifelong plan?

"Elizabeth, how do you feel about marriage?" He asked.

OMG, OMG, OMG, is he going to ask me now? She tried to gain control of her breathing and attempted to catch her heart which was apparently running first in its own horse race. "Jack, I do want to get married and have children, but…"

"But… But what?" He asked.

She suddenly felt shy, "But Jack, I only want to do those things with you." She attempted to gauge his expression and the smile that covered his face told her everything she needed to know.

"You look chilly, here take this," Jack stated as he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

Wait, he's not going to ask… She stood along with him and took the hand that he had extended to her. He walked her back to her Jeep and then she drove him back to his truck. Jack then followed her home and walked her to her door to make certain she arrived safely.

It was late; he didn't want to leave, but he knew he should. If he stayed much longer he was certain that he wouldn't leave. Under different circumstances he would have gladly swallowed her whole, savoring every morsel if she had made the offer again. Each time they were together; each time they talked more about the future and he visualized them living as a family, leaving her became more painfully difficult for him. However, he had made a promise to himself, to her, and he was still determined not to take from her that special gift of herself. **_However, if she asked me to stay, I'm not pushing, right? Stop it, Jack…you know what's right!_**

As they stood in the empty hallway of her apartment building, he stopped her from going inside, "Elizabeth, one day, when the time is right, I'm hoping that we'll take that permanent step in our relationship."

She hated saying good night; she hated standing in the hallway as he walked away, and she hated going inside and sleeping alone. She had dated before, but no one had ever made her feel this way. Remaining chaste had never been difficult until now, and she was wrestling with her conflicting emotions.

The excitement of their future plans thrilled her; the soft warmth of his voice soothed her, and the gentle touch of his hand sweeping behind her back melted her. Her body was pressed up against the door frame as his weight held her in place. She gently bit at her bottom lip…

"You know what that does to me," he reminded her as he glanced from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips again.

"What am I doing, Jack?" She smiled as her teeth gently worked their way along her bottom lip.

"You know what," as he pressed closer, her curves fitting perfectly to his as he reached down and took hold of her hand. His body was quickly overruling his head.

Their lips were playing a game of who could capture, who would win. Neither of them cared, because the truth was that they both wanted to be captured.

The hallway was dimly lit and empty. However, at this moment, Jack wouldn't have cared who was there, for all he saw was Elizabeth. He would have gladly kissed her under the marquee in Times Square observed by a million eyes, but right now it was just them, and this, the privacy was so much better.

Elizabeth's eyes were pleading; her desire was taking over every membrane in her body as she turned the handle on the door. "Jack, can't you come inside for awhile?" She asked.

He was so close that his warm breath tickled the skin on her neck. He released her hand as his fingers traced up her forearm and over her shoulder. He released a sharp, quick breath, "You have no idea how much I want to, but if I come inside, I'm not leaving." He reached his hand out, covered hers and pulled the door to her apartment closed.

"Is that such a bad thing? Jack, I want to be with you. When we're close like this, I want to be closer, but you keep turning me down. Don't…don't you want me?" She asked as he observed confusion in her eyes.

Her fingers were dancing along his rib cage as he felt his blood warming; his desire was building, as quickly as his brain was shutting down. "Elizabeth…Elizabeth," he breathlessly whispered just as his lips hungrily covered hers. His hand behind her head pressed her closer, deepening the kiss.

They separated slightly and Elizabeth lowered her gaze to the floor. Jack placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head slightly.

"Elizabeth, you have to know how difficult this is for me but I'm trying to honor what you told me about waiting until we're married. I need to know, is all of this because of Jamie?" He asked as he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

"Jack," she started to speak but quickly became embarrassed. "You didn't hear her… she made it known what a great lover you are…"

"Really, great huh…" he smiled, which irritated Elizabeth.

She turned slightly to go inside, "I didn't need to see that, Jack."

Jack took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "Please talk to me. You have to know that you are the most important thing in my life. You do know that, right?"

"She said that she was sure she didn't have to tell me, but yet she found it necessary to tell me how great you are in bed. Unfortunately, she knows and I don't. She's experienced that part of you that I only dream about, and I'm jealous," she stated turning away slightly to hide the rosiness in her face.

"So you dream about us?" He asked.

"No…"

"You just said you do," he smiled.

"Oh and you don't?" She replied.

He laughed softly, "Every single night."

She smiled, satisfied with his answer as she tucked herself safely into his chest, "I love you Jack. I don't mean to be jealous of Jamie, but she is beautiful." She leaned back against the door frame, "Besides, knowing the kind of man you are, I can't imagine that you would have slept with her and not felt anything."

Jack framed her face with his hands. He rubbed the soft skin on her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you remember that Tim McGraw song you made me listen to?"

"Made you? It's a beautiful song, with such a heartfelt message," she remarked.

"Exactly… it goes, 'Know the difference between sleeping with someone, and sleeping with someone you love. I love you ain't no pick-up line, so always stay humble and kind.' Elizabeth, I know the difference, and when we are finally together, I will love you with everything I am," he leaned down and softly covered her lips. "At best, Jamie and I were friends. There's no need to concern yourself with her.

"I guess its one thing to hear about her, and another thing to be confronted with her. In my mind I visualized her as…well, not nearly as attractive as she is," Elizabeth admitted. "I guess it's like you meeting Randy and being jealous of him."

"Randy? Who's Randy?" He leaned back suddenly, catching her eyes with his. Her quick laugh told him she was joking. "That wasn't funny, Elizabeth." He opened her apartment door…

"Are you coming inside?" She asked as she took his hand and walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but unlike you, I have to work tomorrow. I need to go," he stated as Elizabeth reluctantly released him.

"This is the part of the evening that I hate," she frowned.

Jack tried to smile, "Not my favorite part of the evening either. One day, Elizabeth, neither of us will have to say good night."

He started down the hall but stopped and returned to her…

"Thank you for understanding about Jamie. I'm sure it was uncomfortable meeting her, but you handled it with dignity and grace," he stated as he moved a lone curl from in front of her eye with his finger.

"Jack, I love you, and I believe that you love me. We have both had lives before we met, so we have to accept that. Whatever has happened before has brought us to this point, and I feel blessed to be with you on this journey," she explained as she stole one final kiss before he disappeared.

She practically skipped down the hall to her room, as any feelings she held for prior men in her life fell drastically short. She sat on the side of her bed thinking about the evening and her surprise meeting with Jamie. Jack certainly had great taste, as Jamie was beautiful, but she wasn't worried. She observed the way that Jamie held on to Jack, but still she wasn't really worried. She realized that Jamie had already experienced that part of Jack that up to this point she had only dreamed about, but she would never be worried. She remembered how Jack's eyes pierced her soul, finding his home deep within her, and she knew that she could never be worried about where his feelings lay.

She pulled out her journal, opened it to the next blank page and began to put her words to the paper…

" _ **We wrestle with thoughts, dreams, feelings and fears, each situation confronting us with unknown variables, pushing us in many directions. We are forced to make decisions that impact not only us but those who hold positions of importance in our lives. We concern ourselves with outcomes that disappoint others, all the while knowing that we have no control over what they think or how they behave as a result. All we can do is be true to who we are and stand firm in what we believe. Things will work out as we like, or not, but they will always work out as they are meant to be."**_

Elizabeth lay back in bed, closed her eyes and begged her body to sleep. Suddenly she heard the ever so familiar ding on her cell phone…

"U awake…" Jack sent the message hoping that if she happened to be asleep that the ding on her phone wouldn't waken her.

"Yes. Just been writing n my journal…"

"Did you write about me…?"

"Possibly…"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth…"

"4 what…? U did nothing wrong. U r right and I appreciate ur strength and love…"

"I do love u and when we make love it will be beautiful…"

"I'm sure, Jamie basically told me so…"

"Elizabeth, please 4get about Jamie, I have…"

"I'm trying…"

"I know u r off 2morrow. Lunch at Smokey Bones…?"

"I'd love 2. What shift r u on? Let me know what time…"

"I work 7-3. Love u…"

"Love u back…"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Any concerns she may have previously had regarding Jamie and the fantasy figure she had built her up to be faded like the warm breath on a cold window pane. She smiled, settled down in bed and before long was sound asleep.

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke early and decided to head to the barn. The air was crisp, the sun was bright, and nothing cleared everything out of her mind like a nice long trail ride.

As she pulled into the barn, lessons had already begun for the day. She cleaned and tacked up Bugsy and headed for the open field behind the barn.

"Where are you going, Elizabeth?" Amelia, the newest boarder, called out.

"I'm just going for a trail ride. Would you like to go?" She asked.

"I'd love to. I'll be out in a minute," she replied.

Elizabeth took the time to warm up Bugsy, practicing her figure eights, semi-circle changes, counter canter, and smooth gait changes.

It seemed that Amelia was taking all day when she finally walked around from the front of the barn, "I'm sorry. My girth broke. I had to go find another one I could borrow."

"No problem. We've just been messing around. Are you ready to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, let's ride!" Amelia remarked as they headed through the woods.

They had made it all the way to Witchduck Point and the Lynnhaven River before Elizabeth's phone sounded.

"I love that song and Bruce Springsteen is the best," Amelia stated.

Elizabeth pulled her phone from her pocket… she had recently set her phone to play Bruce Springsteen's "Talk to Me" when she received a text…

"As of now, I can go 10-7 around 12:30. Wk 4 u…?"

"Huh…10-7…?"

"Sorry, 10-7 is out of service…"

"OK, then 10-7 at 12:30 will be gr8…"

"What u doing? I miss u…"

"Riding…"

"Stop, not safe 2 text and ride…"

U stop. U r driving. That's illegal, officer…"

"Not driving. Sitting in parking lot at McDonald's Nursery. Got call of some1 watering trees.

"Is that illegal…?"

"It is if they are doing it with their own bodily fluids…"

"Say what…?"

"He was gone when I got here…"

"Sorry, but that's funny…"

"That's ok; I've been laughing at it myself. Lunch at 12:30, love u…"

"Yes, and I love u back…"

"Is that your boyfriend?" Amelia asked.

Elizabeth smiled, partly because of the visual of Jack's recent call, but mostly at the pride she felt for him. "Yes, he's a police officer."

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"Pretty close to a year now," Elizabeth responded.

"When do you think you'll get married…?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Well, I've always heard that it's polite to wait until you're asked. That being said, I hope soon, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. How about you? Is there anyone special in your life?"

Amelia held out her hand, showing off her beautiful emerald cut diamond engagement ring. They stopped walking and Elizabeth took a closer look.

"That is beautiful, Amelia. When are you getting married?" She asked.

"He's in Vet School at NC State and won't graduate for another year. We decided to wait until he is settled in a veterinary practice," Amelia explained.

"WOW, free vet care. I wonder if Jack would consider switching careers," she stated as both women laughed.

The pair walked along the shoreline then started back toward the barn. They passed the Witch of Pungo house as Elizabeth felt a cool breeze sweep through her. "This place is beautiful, but it has always given me the creeps."

"I'm not from this area. What's the significance of the house?" Amelia asked.

"It isn't the significance of the house so much as it was its occupant," Elizabeth began. "Grace Sherwood was accused of bewitching a neighbor's crop back in the late 1600's, or maybe early 1700's. Accusers and allegations grew until the summer of 1706 when the Princess Anne County government decided to test her by dunking."

"Oh my, sounds like the Salem witch hunts," Amelia interjected.

They stopped and observed the large house and beautiful gardens as Elizabeth explained further. "Well, water was deemed pure, so if she sank, they would determine that she was not a witch, but if she floated then she was guilty. I can't see where you could win either way. If they found you were innocent, you drowned, and if you were able to float, you were either imprisoned or hanged." Elizabeth explained.

"Sounds like a lose-lose situation to me," Amelia remarked.

Elizabeth released a quick breath through her nose, "I know, I can't even imagine what that was like." Elizabeth focused in on one of the gardens that was beautifully decorated but encased a dead tree in the middle. "Everything is beautiful, and I know that the dead tree could have been struck by lightning, but the stories surrounding it are much more sinister."

She continued, "They took Grace's thumbs and tied them to her big toes and then tossed her in the river. The story goes that they dunked her right out there," Elizabeth pointed out toward Witchduck Point.

"Grace floated, which was the only sign of guilt that her accusers needed. She was imprisoned, but at some point they released her and she came back here to live out the rest of her life. There are stories of her haunting the place; people seeing her on the staircase, and in the kitchen," Elizabeth finished the story as she looked down at her watch. "WOW, its 11:00, I need to get back. I'm having lunch with Jack at 12:30. Are you ready to go?"

Amelia shivered slightly, "Sure am, this place gives me the heebie jeebies."

They passed through Pembroke Elementary School; it felt off not to have children outside at this time of day playing. "I'll race you through the playground," Amelia yelled as she picked up a canter. Not to be left behind, Bugsy was soon into a hand gallop and passed Amelia as though she were standing still. Both women were laughing and barely contained their mounts before darting into the wooded path leading to the barn.

They walked into the barn area, dismounted and untacked their horses. Elizabeth hosed down and cooled out Bugsy before walking him out to the field. She cleaned up her mess and headed for her Jeep.

"See you soon, Elizabeth. Thanks for the history lesson," Amelia stated as she lugged her saddle toward the tack room.

"Take care and we'll ride again soon, okay?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"I look forward to it," Amelia yelled as she disappeared into the tack room.

Elizabeth made her way up Virginia Beach Boulevard toward Towne Center. She pulled into the Smokey Bones parking lot and observed Jack standing beside his police cruiser. She pulled up beside him and before she could turn off the ignition he was standing at her door.

"I've really missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too, but we just saw each other about twelve hours ago," she replied as she glanced around before kissing him gently on the cheek.

With him in uniform, the staff worked to seat them quickly. Jack ordered the Smokehouse Chicken Sandwich with fries. Elizabeth ordered the Loaded Baked Potato and Salad, knowing that if she wanted to try his sandwich, he would gladly allow it. The restaurant was packed and somewhat noisy, but talking or silent, they were still able to communicate with their eyes, smiles and the gentle discreet touches of their hands.

"Do you have any plans next weekend?" He asked.

"Jack, did you forget? Friday and Saturday is the education symposium down at the Clarion Hotel. It's Friday after school and all day Saturday. I have the hotel suite till Sunday morning," she reminded him.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked with a smile and deep dimples.

"Excuse me? She was shocked, but contemplated the possibilities. "You say that now, but who is the one backing away when we get close?"

"Elizabeth, I'm just kidding. You are so beautiful when you're flustered. Oh who am I kidding, you're beautiful all the time," he said with a smile and a wink.

"That's sweet, but not nice. What would you say if I told you that Ashley is planning to go home after the symposium on Saturday? So…if you'd like to come and stay with me, you could," She stated hesitantly.

"Please don't take my backing away as a sign that I don't want to be with you. I'm just trying to be the stronger voice of reason." He stated.

"More like the voice of abstinence," she replied. "I have to say, staying chaste wasn't difficult before. I mean, I didn't want to be with anyone else like that before."

Jack smiled, he wanted to reach for her hand, but felt uncomfortable doing so in uniform and on duty. "Elizabeth, that time will come soon enough," he stated as he took the check from the waitress.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"All in due time," he stated mysteriously. "All in due time."

For the next week, Jack and Elizabeth's work schedules did not coincide. When she was getting off work at 3pm, he was just starting his shift, and by the time he was leaving work, she was asleep…

"Going to bed soon, but text me when u get off. I need 2 know u r OK…"

"Been a quiet night. I'll let u know…"

Elizabeth sat on her bed and pulled out her journal. School this week had been stressful and she wasn't certain what universe she was in, but it certainly was not the one that contained her and her students for the prior months of the school year. For whatever reason, she had pulled several boys out of class to discuss their bullying of other students. She couldn't help but wonder if they felt so badly about themselves that making someone else feel worse somehow made them feel better. She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page…

" _ **Tyrant, intimidator, tormenter and antagonist, there are many names but the end result is the same, they are bullies. Even as small children there are ones who like to dominate and pass themselves off as superior to others. Sometimes you must wonder if that behavior is encouraged at home. It is so hard to believe that these sweet, kind and loving individuals turn sneaky and ugly when our backs are turned, leaving the meeker child to cry in silence. No one should be able to feel that kind of power over another. The truth is they can only take from another that which is given freely. It is our responsibility during the time they are with us, to encourage kindness, understanding, individuality and the acceptance of all."**_

Elizabeth placed her journal on the table and lay back on her pillow, her phone in her hand. She had her television on the local news channel, but paid little attention until the "Breaking News Story" regarding a head on collision on I64 began to scroll along the bottom of the screen. Thirty minutes past his shift time, no text. One hour past his shift time, no text. As she remained glued to her television, she checked her clock, 12:15am, and her phone dinged…

"Sorry, can't talk. Accident on I64. I'm OK TTYL…"

"Love u…"

"Love u back…"

She caught the breath that had recently been strangling her. She couldn't imagine something happening to him, but even more so she feared losing him before their life together could even begin.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke early, showered and dressed for school. As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw him. Jack was standing beside his truck, Starbuck's coffee in hand awaiting her arrival.

"Jack, what are you doing? You must be exhausted," She barely got the words out before his lips quieted her.

Jack leaned back slightly before handing her a cup of coffee, "I haven't seen you all week, and I don't like that."

"Our schedules have been working against us recently. I've missed you too," she quickly admitted.

"Well, I know you have stuff tonight and tomorrow, but Sunday you are mine, okay?" He asked with a sly smile.

She smiled back, "do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe," Jack stated as he pressed his lips to hers once more before walking her to the door and watching her head inside the school.

Before the children arrived, Elizabeth sat down at her desk to finish her coffee, and prepare for the day. As she stuck her phone in her purse, a message came through…

"Don't forget, Rebecca, Sunday u r mine…"

"Funny Jake, but I'm yours all the time…"

"Text me when u r free…"

"I will…"

As the school day neared its end, Elizabeth gathered her students on the carpeted reading area where she read "Stop Picking on Me," a story about bullying written by Pat Thomas. She allowed a discussion amongst the students but unfortunately needed to intercede when several of the children began raising their voices.

"Children, we cannot have a good talk about this issue if you are yelling and not listening," she advised as the atmosphere calmed slightly.

Elizabeth observed as the children talked about their feelings and what makes them hurt inside. She smiled as she watched the children going from classmate to classmate offering hugs. If they learned nothing else this week, a lesson in bullying was well worth the time spent.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Elizabeth walked her students outside as usual and released them to the bus monitor. She rushed back to her classroom, gathered her belongings and headed toward the parking lot. She met several of her friends at the Clarion down at the beach, checked into their suite, and prepared for the evening workshops.

Elizabeth returned to her room following the final workshop of the evening. By the time she stood around and talked with her friends, she didn't reach her room until after 11 pm. She pulled out her phone and observed three texts from Jack…

"Do u get a dinner break…?"

An hour and a half later…

"Guess not…"

"I miss u…"

"Just got in. Heading 2 bed. Ashley is already asleep. Love u…"

"What time do u finish 2morrow…?"

"I think 5, but the girls were going out 4 drinks. Should be done around 7…"

"How about I come get u at 8…? I can't wait until Sunday 2 c u…"

"Perfect. I miss u so much…"

"Hoping to resolve that soon…"

"What does that mean…? Oh wait; we'll c each other 2morrow. Got it…"

"Yea, let's go with that…"

The following day Elizabeth attended workshops as planned. However, she couldn't help but feel as though the day was dragging. It couldn't end soon enough for her. She had only had contact with Jack via text and phone for the entire week, and she was certainly experiencing withdrawals.

Once the symposium was completed, which unfortunately ran an hour late, everyone headed for Elizabeth's suite before going downstairs to the lounge.

"Ashley," a voice called out from behind as she headed down the hall to the room.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Did you want me to get Elizabeth?" She asked.

"I need some help with something. Would you help me?" He asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Ashley followed him down the opposite hall where they chatted secretly.

The women walked into Elizabeth's room, and Ashley arrived a short time later.

"Where have you been? We were getting ready to leave, but didn't know where you went,"

Ashley's laugh drew attention from the others.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm sorry. Can we hang out here for a while? I saw a friend of mine and they wanted to go with us. They'll be here soon," Ashley asked.

Elizabeth was quick to answer, "I don't care but I'm meeting Jack at 8, so we can stay here until then for all I care. I don't need a drink."

"You might in a little while," Ashley said softly.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," Ashley replied.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa in the suite as the women socialized. She kept watching the clock wishing that she could blink and it would miraculously be 8:00.

It was now 7:15 pm and the group still sat in Elizabeth's suite. "What are you looking at, Ashley?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up and approached the window.

"Nothing," she quickly remarked as she drew the curtain, took Elizabeth by the arm and led her back into the middle of the suite.

She sat with Elizabeth on the sofa, realizing how quickly she came to ruining everything. Elizabeth was lost in her own thoughts. She sat quietly as the other women mingled; laughing about the silly things their children have done but then how happy they now were to have an adult night out. Elizabeth couldn't help but to be envious of their family life. By all accounts they each had husbands who adored them, at least one child, and appeared to be happy and content in their lives.

It was not that she wasn't happy, because she was, but she wanted more. She wanted a husband to come home to…no, it was more than that. She didn't want just a husband, she wanted Jack.

She glanced at her watch, 7:45 pm, only fifteen more minutes. She couldn't remember, even when they had been fighting, ever going this long without seeing each other. The only thing she could hear was the clock slowly ticking off each excruciatingly slow second.

Ashley walked around the room; she made her way back to the window, pulled the curtains back slightly and watched as the white caps crashed onto the shore. "It won't be much longer," she thought to herself, feeling excited, but also a bit jealous.

It was now 8 pm, and no message from Jack. Elizabeth started tapping her toes on the floor, showing her anxiousness.

Ashley pulled the curtain back completely and stood at the window, "Oh my, girls you have got to come see this."

Everyone but Elizabeth clambered to the window…

"Oh my gosh…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Lucky girl…"

"I will…"

Ashley jumped in, "Sandy no you won't. Besides, it isn't for you."

Those were just some of the exclamations made.

"Come here Elizabeth, you won't believe this," the girls called out.

Elizabeth exhaled quickly as she stood and made her way toward the window. Her mind was still on Jack and why he was keeping her waiting. She thought he was an anxious to see her and she was to see him, but apparently not.

Ashley opened the door to their deck and she and Elizabeth stepped outside.

Elizabeth smiled and laughed softly. Though it was dark, down below on the sand, lit up by what appeared to be hundreds of luminaries, she could read the following message…  
 _ **  
"Will U  
MARRY US?"**_

The words were encased within the outline of a heart.

"Oh my word. That is so sweet, but Marry Us? That's odd. Maybe it's a man with a child. I hope she says yes. Hmm, maybe a readymade family. That is so sweet," Elizabeth remarked as she turned back toward the room. "She sure is a lucky girl."

"Yes you are," Ashley replied. "Elizabeth, I know it's dark, but that's Jack down there."

Elizabeth spun around and looked closer. There at the top of the heart she saw him, on bended knee and he was holding something.

"Ladies get out of the way. Woman in love here and she's on a mission," Ashley yelled out as Elizabeth rushed to the hallway and downstairs to the beach.

She ran out through the doors of the restaurant, her heart was pounding and her legs could barely hold her, making it even more difficult to run in the sand. She ran across the boardwalk, down the stairs, and onto the sand, "Jack, what are you doing?" She asked as she got closer.

Jack smiled nervously. Tears pooled in his eyes, as several slipped out and ran down his cheeks, "Elizabeth, when we first met, I never expected this. I had managed to build a wall around myself, doing my best to keep anyone from breaking through. Then you came along. Before I knew it, you walked right in and made your home in my heart," his voice was shaky as the tears began to fall in a steady stream, easily matching hers. "I never expected to fall so in love with you that my every thought; feeling or plan exists with you in mind. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I hate going a day without you in it. I don't like having to leave you at night, and I want nothing more than to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want to have children with you; I want to grow old with you, and I want to love you until there is no longer a breath in my body. Elizabeth, I love you more with every breath I take...will you marry me...us?"

Her hand on his face gently wiped away those tears that spilled down his cheeks. Her other hand quickly wiped her own face, finding it difficult to see him clearly.

A crowd had gathered on the boardwalk overlooking them, as Elizabeth did her best to catch the breath that rushed out when she saw the scene before her...

"Elizabeth, people are looking and I feel a bit foolish down on one knee here. Please answer me," he said softly as his voice wavered slightly.

Shaking her head as if she were suddenly jolted back into reality, she screamed "Yes, YES, of course the answer is YES, but who is 'us'?"

Elizabeth knelt down in the sand in front of him and something immediately jumped up in her lap. "Oh my, what's this?"

"This is Onyx, and she was hoping to join our family," Jack replied as the black Labrador Retriever puppy bounded about.

"Jack, she is beautiful," Elizabeth remarked; they both stood as she picked her up and held her to her chest.

"Oh wait, I missed a step," Jack stated as he dropped back down on one knee and pulled a ring box from his jacket pocket. "If this isn't what you like, we can exchange it," Jack stated as he took her left hand in his, and opened the box to reveal a 6 prong solitaire diamond engagement ring in a white gold setting with three sapphires going down each side. "So, again I ask, Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?"

"Well, now that I've had time to think about it…" she joked.

Jack started to stand as she quickly realized that he saw little humor in her joke.

"YES, a thousand times YES," she yelled out so everyone standing around could hear.

The crowd erupted in applause as Jack stood and slipped the ring on her finger. His simple touch on her hand sent a feeling of warmth throughout her entire body. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was certain it would leap out of her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her lips separated slightly. Their lips met as his tongue took the opportunity to capture everything possible about her mouth. The passion between them was undeniable as he picked her up and they spun in a circle. Their lips separated momentarily, only to be joined again in a more passionate union than the one before.

After a few moments, Jack and Elizabeth realized that they were not alone on the beach. The women present were envious of the gesture Jack made to show his love for Elizabeth. The men on the other hand were upset that Jack had now set the bar higher for them.

Elizabeth reached down and gathered Onyx's leash, thankful that she had not run off in their moment of excitement. He wrapped his arm around her and the three of them headed down the beach.

"I love you, Jack," she stated through the tears of joy that refused to stop falling.

"I love you too," He replied. "Do you mind if we have a really short engagement?"


	19. Chapter 19- Does Prince Charming Exist?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 19- Does Prince Charming Exist?**

Jack and Elizabeth walked along the shore for several blocks until they came to a bench on 18th Street where they took a seat. Jack picked Onyx up and held her in his lap. With the amount of walking they had just done, she was exhausted, and immediately fell asleep.

Elizabeth rubbed Onyx's back, mesmerized by the moon's glow on the bauble which now found its home on her left hand ring finger. She shivered slightly…

"Are you cold?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"A little, but this is better," she replied as she snuggled into his chest. She looked up and smiled, her lips begging for a kiss.

He quickly responded, brushing her lips lightly, "I love you so much. I just can't imagine…" his voice faded as he looked out on the water.

"What is it?" She asked as she stuck her hands inside his jacket pockets to warm them.

"You know life is crazy…" he remarked as he pulled his jacket closed, and stuck is hands inside his pockets trapping her hands inside.

"How so?" she asked.

"I was living in Charlottesville, and you, well you've been here and with your folks in Boston. Certainly not near me. If I hadn't taken a transfer to the VBPD, we may never have met," he explained.

He held on to her hands as she pulled them from his pockets. "Do you believe in meant to be's?" She asked.

"Meant to be's?" He repeated.

"Yes, you know…it was meant to be; they were meant to be; the planets are all aligned, and all that stuff?" She laughed at the look of confusion on his face.

"I don't know about the planets, but I do believe that we were meant to be," he admitted. "I do believe that I would have found you at some point in my life." He leaned down; his lips covered hers as his tongue gently slipped through her lips. It was a kiss so deep and slow that it was as if they had melted together.

Onyx awoke from her nap, and jumped down from Jack's lap. She took off playing down by the water as the waves crashed and rushed her. Jack ran after her, worried that she would disappear into the darkness. As he closed the distance between them, Onyx would take off running again, dragging her leash behind her.

"Come here, Onyx, Elizabeth called out, to which the puppy immediately returned, sitting patiently as Jack dragged himself through the sand back to their bench.

They stood as Elizabeth reached down to grab Onyx's leash. "In memory of Emma Harris," was the small plate that was nailed on the back of the bench where they were sitting. "Oh, that's sweet that someone cared enough about Emma Harris to donate a bench in her name. I wonder who she was," Elizabeth remarked as she ran her hand across the name plate.

Jack looked down at the plate on the bench, "That was Jamie's grandmother. She died of Leukemia a few years ago, I think. From what I understand, she and Jamie were very close."

"That's so sad, but to be honest with you, Jack, this is our night, and I don't want to share it with Jamie," Elizabeth stuck out her arm as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"It's late. Are you ready to head home?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we clean up the candles before we go?" She looked down the beach toward the Clarion Hotel, but her eyes were met with darkness.

"No, Ashley took care of it for us," he replied.

"She knew about everything?" Elizabeth smiled as she glanced down at her hand, still surprised at finding the engagement ring on her finger.

"I needed some help to keep you in your room so I could get everything set up and light the candles," he commented.

Jack and Elizabeth started back down the beach toward the Clarion Hotel. Elizabeth was snuggled under his arm, but he noticed that she was quiet.

"A penny for your thoughts," he remarked.

She stopped walking and they turned to face each other. "Jack, I don't want to dampen this beautiful night and your proposal was better than I could have ever dreamed, but…" her voice drifted away as she looked down.

Jack's finger under her chin brought her eyes back to meet his, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing about this," she said as she held out her hand.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "If this isn't what has you bothered, what is it?" He asked.

"When I met Jamie, I had the impression that she thought maybe you two could start up where you left off. I know we haven't talked about her much, but… did you two come to a mutual agreement to stop your relationship, or did you end it?"

"What happened to not wanting to share this evening with her? You aren't still worried about her, are you?" He asked as his hand on her cheek felt strong and reassuring, and his thumb gently stroking her skin sent a feeling of warmth through her otherwise chilly body. He took a deep breath, "We'll talk more about whatever you want, but tonight…tonight don't worry and let's just enjoy this beautiful moment."

"No, not worried in the sense that you think. I'd just like to know everything about you, and she is part of that. There is a lot there that I don't know," she explained as she took her free hand and placed it over his on her cheek.

He closed the short distance between them. She smelled the mint on his breath combined with his woodsy cologne, and she knew that this combination was burned into her brain forever. He leaned in; her heart was pounding as if it were Fourth of July, and New Years Eve wrapped into one explosive holiday. Their lips touched, gently at first, and then more passionate, tongues searching, seeking to know not just more but everything about the other and wishing there was nothing there to stop them.

The soft moans passing through his lips showed his satisfaction, like the completion of a favorite meal, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to devour her. "The Justice of the Peace is located just around the corner," he said breathlessly, leaning back to gauge her reaction.

"I'd marry you right now, but I think we need a license…" she began.

"I have a friend in that department," he quickly remarked as he pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Jack, wait…I can't do that. My parents don't even know about this. It will hurt…" she was cut off in the middle of her thought.

"They already know," he whispered, the sly smile showed that he was proud of himself for keeping this secret.

"They already know? When, Where, How?" She asked and her questions just kept coming.

Jack swept a few strands of windblown hair away from her now misty eyes. "You don't think that I would have made this step without your parent's blessing, do you?" He asked.

"But when…?"

"Your father had a business meeting in town last week," he started to explain.

"I know. I tried to get together with him for dinner, but he was busy," she replied as she observed the smile on his face. "He was busy with you? But I thought you were working."

"I was, but I met them during my dinner break. We had a very nice dinner, and they gave me their blessing," Jack gently ran his hands up and down her arm; his soft touch electrifying her skin.

"Them?" She asked.

Jack kissed her, quickly quieting her questions. "I called and asked for a meeting with your parents. Your father said that he would be in town, and when we met your mother was with him. They couldn't have been nicer." He took a cleansing breath thinking back about how nervous he was before their meeting. "We have their blessing; you said 'Yes,' now I just want you as my wife."

"I don't need a big wedding, Jack, but I would like a few friends there, and my parents…and your family," she advised,

He exhaled hard through his nose, "I've waited this long for you. I can wait another week or so," he laughed softly.

She smiled before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. "Wait…a week?"

"I'm just kidding, but my not pushing for more is definitely becoming more difficult. I can tell you that cold showers in the winter time are certainly mood killers," he laughed as he pulled her into his body and held her tightly. "Elizabeth, I want to experience every inch of you," he whispered.

"It's already spring. How about June? It's still a little bit away, but not too long," she asked. "After school lets out and we can take a nice long honeymoon."

The smile returned to his face, "Honeymoon…I can go for that."

"Save your time off. If we have a wedding in June, I'll have 2 months off. So whatever time we take, I'd love you to have the days off in order to go with me," she joked.

"I'll have plenty of time off, don't worry about that," he stated as he held out his hand and she laced her fingers through his.

They continued on their walk back toward the Clarion Hotel as Onyx pulled on the leash leading them toward the groups of people further up the beach. It was dark; the only glimmer out of the darkness came from the moon as its soft light danced on the water below.

"Jack, why tonight?" She asked

"I had other plans for tomorrow, but there's a chance of rain. Did you not like this?" He asked, as the wind off the ocean began to blow.

She stopped; she pulled gently on the leash as Onyx quickly returned to her. "Jack, as a young girl, I always dreamed of this moment. I don't know what I expected it to be, but I can tell you this…you blew me away. What you did; what you said; the emotion I felt through your words, it was absolutely perfect," she released his arm as she reached up, along his shoulders, behind his head, wrapping the strands of hair at his neckline through her fingers. She looked up as the light of the moon reflected the highlights in her hair and the flecks of gold in her eyes. She gently bit her bottom lip, inviting him closer.

His pulse quickened, "Elizabeth, you know what that does to me. I can't…" Unable to hold back any longer, his hands tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer. Her lips were soft, as he nibbled gently on the lip that he found so sexually intoxicating. Wanting her had never been in question, but finding a way to keep his distance had. There was never a time since they have been together that he wouldn't have sold his soul to the devil to make love to her. That is, if he knew that he would not have felt guilty for taking that special part of her afterward. The wave of desire was so strong, so powerful, so intense that on this occasion if she had asked him to spend the night, he would have forgotten about everything else and jumped at the chance.

Her hand slipped behind his neck and brought him closer. Their lips met; the kiss was deep and passionate as their tongues danced. Their lips separated slightly, only to reunite again, and again and still again. Voices off in the distance caught Onyx's attention as she again started pulling on the leash.

"OK, we're coming girl, slow down," Elizabeth called out as she held Jack's hand and they trotted down the beach. They stepped back up onto the boardwalk and continued to the Clarion Hotel. With all of the excitement, Elizabeth had forgotten that she still had the suite for one more night.

They walked through the lobby, nonchalantly, hoping not to draw any attention to the puppy held in Jack's arms.

"Ma'am…Sir, I'm sorry but dogs aren't allowed in the hotel," the front desk clerk remarked.

Elizabeth approached the desk, "Leslie, may I talk with you for a second?"

"It won't do any good. We have rules here in the hotel," Leslie replied.

"I do understand. However, this evening this handsome man proposed to me," Elizabeth stated as she looked back at Jack, and held out her hand to show off her engagement ring.

"Congratulations but what about the puppy?" Leslie asked.

"Onyx is a gift from my fiancé. Please, can she stay tonight?" Elizabeth pleaded.

Leslie looked around and winked, "I'm going into the back office for a minute. Don't you sneak that puppy in behind my back."

Elizabeth smiled and winked back, "Thank you."

"Congratulations…"

Jack stuck Onyx inside his jacket as they headed for the suite. They slipped inside unnoticed as Elizabeth released Onyx from the leash and they quickly took a seat on the sofa while she played.

Jack took off his jacket, and realized that he brought no extra clothes. This concept really didn't concern him since he was considering the possibilities of finally spending the night alone with Elizabeth. All he needed to go over the edge was her invitation. She had asked before, he knew she would ask again.

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her near, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled in to the warmth and security that was him.

"Jack, I know we've had this discussion before and you've turned me down each time," she began.

 _ **Here it comes…**_ His body ached for hers; he had been the strong one for too long, finding himself sleeping alone and unsatisfied.

Elizabeth continued, "Jack, I want to thank you for never taking advantage of me. You understood how important my remaining a virgin until marriage was to me, and I want to thank you. It will make our wedding night that much more special."

"Wait…what? Oh right, that's me, the strong one. I guess I should get going," he suggested. He felt like a kid in a candy store, wanting nothing more than to try out each and every thing she had to offer, but he knew that sampling was not going to be allowed, at least not yet.

"Jack, please stay. Onyx and I don't want to stay by ourselves. It is a suite after all," she replied.

Suddenly a noise was heard in the other room and Onyx scampered toward the door. As Jack approached the door to investigate, Ashley stepped out into the living area, surprising everyone.

"I thought you had left," Elizabeth remarked.

"I was going, but my husband won't get home until tomorrow, so I decided to stay. Is that okay?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. It's partly your room anyway," Elizabeth responded.

Jack grabbed his jacket from the sofa; Elizabeth walked him to the door, and they said their goodbyes. "Please, I want nothing more than to not have to go home at the end of our dates," he whispered. "Think about it…a really short engagement?"

Elizabeth stepped out into the hallway, "Jack this has been the most memorable night of my life. You have truly made me the happiest woman on Earth and I'll seriously think about it."

He was truly happy as well. Without a doubt she was the woman of his dreams. Unfortunately, now instead of being with the woman of his dreams, he would have to go home and dream about the woman.

Sunday morning arrived and Elizabeth gathered her belongings, checked out of the hotel and headed home. She acted nonchalant as she brought her things into the apartment. She found Rosie sitting on the sofa drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Welcome home. How was the workshop?" Rosie asked. "

Elizabeth sat down her bag and took a seat across from Rosie. "The workshop was good, but the after party was a dream come true."

"After party? I didn't know there was an after party," she remarked as she lowered the paper to look at Elizabeth. Oh my, who is this?" She asked as she reached her hand down to pet the newest resident.

"It was a private after party," Elizabeth laughed softly as she held her left hand up in front of her face.

"OMG, is that what I think it is?"Rosie squealed as she jumped up and ran to sit next to Elizabeth. She took Elizabeth's left hand and stared carefully at the ring on her finger. "He finally did it…"

Elizabeth smiled as a rush of air escaped through her nose, "It was the most beautiful thing in the world, Rosie. I can't imagine anything ever wiping this smile off of my face."

"Well, when are you getting married?" Rosie asked.

"Well, we talked about June, but Jack would like it sooner. I think not sleeping together is finally getting to him," Elizabeth said shyly.

"Don't fool yourself. He's had trouble with that part of your relationship for a long time, but he's loved you for so long that he was willing to wait," Rosie advised her. "You are a very lucky girl, Elizabeth. I'm sure that there are a lot of girls out there that wish they could trade places with you."

"I know I'm lucky, but he's lucky too," she said with a smirk.

"Yes he is," Rosie agreed. "So who is this sweet thing," her attention returned to Onyx.

"She is a gift from Jack. Her name is Onyx. You don't have a problem with her living here do you?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosie scooped her up into her lap, "Who could have a problem with this precious thing?

"Thanks, because she isn't going anywhere," Elizabeth smiled. She grabbed her bag from the floor and Onyx from Rosie's lap, "I'm going to change and head to the barn for a little while. I'm surprised that the weather is nicer than predicted. I haven't seen Bugsy in a few days and I miss him," Elizabeth hugged Rosie before heading down the hall.

"You and that horse…" Rosie commented.

She walked into her room and laid her bag on her bed. She put Onyx on the floor as she watched her exploring her new surroundings. Elizabeth took a seat and inhaled deeply before pulling her journal from her bedside table. So much had happened in such a short period of time; so many emotions to process and she knew that her writing would help put everything into perspective. She opened her journal and read an entry from two years ago…

" _ **Why do people assume that you can't be complete without someone to share your life? Can't we be happy with our decision to be alone? Is it not better to be by myself that to be with someone I don't love? Relationships come; relationships go, and sadness does accompany some but not all. I want someone to share my life, not run my life. We always hear that there is a perfect someone for everyone. Perhaps that is true; I'd like to believe it is, but I refuse to live my life waiting for someone to come along and make me whole. I refuse to mold myself to fit into the life of someone else. I need to fit with someone who wants me just as I am; with my quirks, my peculiarities, my stubbornness, and my dreams and desires. I have little faith that I will succeed in this quest. Truly, a perfect match…how absurd!"**_

Elizabeth laughed; "I should have had faith," she thought.

She flipped to the next blank page and began to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Feelings, thoughts, dreams and desires, move us forward, occasionally changing our course, forcing us to wonder why we made certain choices. We rush through life heading for what we believe is our destiny, only to be saddened by the disappointing inevitable outcome. We lose hope as we realize that we are constantly kissing frogs, when all we want is that one illusive Prince Charming. Does he exist? I used to wonder myself. I quickly realized that I could not spend my life searching for someone I wasn't certain even existed. We can't depend on someone else to bring us happiness as that has to come from within. Being comfortable in our own skin; knowing what we want in life, and choosing to take life's adventures as they are handed to us, allows us the opportunity to grow, expanding our horizons. God places us where he wants us to be. He knows better than anyone who and what are right for us. Do I believe Prince Charming exists? I do now, and nothing and no one will ever prove to me otherwise."**_

Elizabeth returned her journal to the safety of the drawer in her bedside table. She changed into her jeans and a t shirt, grabbed Onyx and headed for the barn.

Breckenridge Manor was known for its animal friendly atmosphere. It was one of the reasons why Elizabeth chose to board Bugsy there. Although she did not have a dog at the time, she loved that the boarders were allowed to bring their 4 legged companions, and there was a safe secure enclosure provided to contain them while you rode.

Elizabeth pulled into the barn and she was surprised to see that for a Sunday, it was quite busy. Once Onyx made herself known, boarders and visitors alike made their way over to say "Hello." Several of the younger kids asked permission to pay with Onyx while Elizabeth went out into the field to retrieve Bugsy. "OK, but she's just a baby, so watch her closely."

"We will," they yelled in unison, as they ran off with Onyx close behind.

Elizabeth grabbed her lead line and made her way out to the field. Fifteen minutes later she returned and found Onyx sleeping soundly in the lap of one of the children. It was so sweet and she couldn't resist taking a picture and sending it to Jack…

"Happy Sunday. Onyx has made friends…"

"Will you b at the barn long…?"

"No. Gonna ride then back home. B here maybe 2 hours…"

"Love u. Thx 4 saying YES…"

"Thx 4 asking…"

"Dinner with me 2nite…?"

"Of course…"

"Love u Rebecca…"

"Love u back Jake…"

Elizabeth finished riding and was in the aisle way brushing Bugsy when a small boy hesitantly approached. "Hi there. What's your name?" She asked the child that she had never seen before.

"Michael," he replied.

"Well hello there Michael," she responded. "Are you taking lessons?"

"No ma'am. I'm here with my aunt. That's her over there on the silver horse," Michael replied as Elizabeth caught a glimpse of her cantering around on Sterling, the grey horse.

"Well Michael, it's not fair for your aunt to ride and you not. Would you like a pony ride?" She asked.

"Oh yes, please…please," he squealed with delight.

"Let me make sure your aunt is okay with me walking you around. If she says its okay then you can ride the big boy here, or I'll get something closer to your size," She stated as she took his hand and they walked over to the railing.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth," she introduced herself to Michael's aunt.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Has my little man been bothering you?" She asked. "If so; I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to have to babysit, but at the last minute I was the only one left who could take him for the afternoon. Gina was supposed to be watching him."

"Certainly no bother. I don't know Gina, but she doesn't appear to be anywhere around. He's precious. I was wondering if I could take him on a pony ride." She asked.

"You don't have to. I'll be done here in a few minutes," Emily responded.

"I don't mind but I wanted to clear it with you first," Elizabeth assured her that it was not a problem.

Emily gave her permission, and Elizabeth and Michael headed back to Bugsy.

"Ok, who do you want to ride?" Elizabeth asked.

"The big horse; I want to be tall like my daddy," Michael jumped up and down; his excitement was evident.

Elizabeth picked Michael up and placed him on Bugsy's back. She gave him the reins as she held on to the noseband of the bridle and walked him around the barnyard. They finished their ride as Emily was putting her tack away.

"Are you ready to go Buddy?" She asked.

"No, I want to stay with Miss Elizabeth," Michael replied.

"Well, we have to go. Sorry, but maybe the next time you visit, you will get another pony ride," Emily explained.

"Any time I'm here, I'll be glad to give you a ride. You need to be a good boy now, and do as your aunt says, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed. He held out his arms and Elizabeth caught him as he slid down.

She gently placed his feet on the ground and then released him. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly before running off with his aunt Emily.

He turned back around and yelled, "Good bye Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and waved goodbye as she led Bugsy back to his stall and his awaiting rack full of hay.

Elizabeth gathered Onyx and headed for the Jeep. As she buckled her seatbelt, her phone buzzed and she checked her text…

"On ur way home yet…?"

"Just leaving now…"

"Can you meet me at Lake Smith…?"

"Sure. B there n about 10 minutes…"

"Need me to bring anything…"

"Just U…that's all I need…"

Elizabeth pulled up and found Lake Smith surprisingly empty. She parked her Jeep, grabbed Onyx and headed for the water. As she walked over the slight hill, she saw him, facing the water, standing with his back to her, deep in thought. She sat Onyx down and they both continued toward him. "Are you okay?" She called out. Her voice caused him to immediately turn around. The smile on his face told her that everything was wonderful.

He headed toward her, picking up his pace and lengthening his stride as they rushed to each other. He wrapped her in his arms as they spun in several laughter filled circles.

"I've missed you today," Jack stated as his lips covered hers before she could verbally respond. He pressed his lips behind her ear, and trailed them down her neck. "I love you more with every breath I take," he whispered.

"That tickles but I like it," she said softly as she felt the vibration of his words on her skin as if his lips were touching her.

His lips covered hers, quieting her again. He led her to the picnic lunch he had set out under the big oak tree.

"Oh my, Jack Thornton. You really are a romantic," she remarked as they sat on the blanket, held hands and looked out at the calm water.

"Not with anyone but you," he said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Looking back at him, Elizabeth was taken by something on the tree. There carved in the bark of the tree trunk was a heart encasing "JT + ET." She laughed softly. "You know, no one has ever carved my initials in a tree before. I had no idea how special that would feel."

"Somehow, Miss Thatcher I bet your initials are on quite a few trees, but this is really the only one that matters," his lips captured hers as his hand behind her head helped him gently lay her back.

Pressed against her, she felt his full weight holding her down. His lips were soft, gentle at first, becoming more passionate and demanding with each kiss. His hand moving over her clothing was exciting; his hand slipping under her t shirt was electrifying.

He wanted more. She wanted more. Onyx wanted more of them both as she pounced on top of Jack, playfully pulling at his shirt. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Jack, it's natural to want to feel closer; to want more," she admitted.

"I meant the puppy," he kissed her once more before rolling over and taking Onyx with him.

She sat up and wrapped her arm through his. He opened a bottle of wine and poured each one a glass.

"Jack, how many kids do you want?" She asked.

"A lot," he responded. "I have always loved shows like the ones where they have like twenty kids."

Elizabeth choked on her wine, "Twenty? Can you clarify what you mean by a lot?"

"Maybe 4 or 5?" He responded cautiously.

"That is definitely more doable than twenty," she laughed. Do you have any names you like for kids?"

"I'm not so sure that I want a son named after me," he stated.

"Really? I thought all men wanted a namesake. Are you sure you don't have any?" She asked realizing immediately how un-funny it was.

He looked at her in shock. She looked back equally shocked that she would have even asked.

"Of course I have no children. I can't believe you would have even asked," he stated as he stood and turned his back toward her.

"Jack, I'm sorry. The words came out and before I knew it I couldn't reel them back in," she apologized. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, sticking her hands in his jacket pockets.

He removed her hands from his pockets and turned to face her. Her eyes were cast downward, embarrassed that she even brought up the subject, realizing how upset it had made him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his, "I'm sorry. You have every right to ask. You know about Jamie and me, so it is logical that you may wonder. Just so you know we used protection."

Jack took her hand and they started walking along the shoreline. They watched as Onyx chased the ducks, only to run passed them moments later with a Canadian goose on her tail.

Jack shooed it away, "Those things can be really mean. Hopefully she'll learn not to mess with them."

Two weeks passed and Elizabeth made arrangements to fly to Boston to visit her family. There were wedding arrangements to be made, and her mother and sisters were excited about the planned dress shopping excursion. It was Wednesday, and she planned to leave after school on Friday. She wanted Jack to accompany her, but the dates did not coincide with his time off, so they planned to spend as much time together as possible before she left.

School let out and Elizabeth headed for her apartment to gather Onyx, and change clothes before making her way to the barn.

"Hey Tootie-Bug; are you ready to go to the barn?" Elizabeth called out as she released Onyx from her crate. They piled up into the Jeep, with Onyx secured in the crate in the back seat. Once at the barn, Onyx's two and four legged friends greeted her. Elizabeth placed her in the play area so she could safely tend to Bugsy.

"Hi Miss Elizabeth," she heard a voice call out to her.

"Michael, how are you?" She asked as he ran to her for a hug. "You look like you've grown since I last saw you. How old are you now…21?"

"No silly, I'm this many," he held up four fingers.

"Where's your aunt? Is she riding?" Elizabeth asked as she looked toward the ring and the riders that had congregated in the center.

"OK, little guy, you need to stop running so fast. I'm old and can't keep up with you," a woman approached, giving him a stern warning.

Elizabeth smiled, "The little ones do have a lot of energy, don't they?"

Michael grabbed the woman's hand, "Nana, this is Miss Elizabeth."

"So you are the woman he has spoken nonstop about since his last visit," she remarked. "I'm Margaret Harris… better known as Nana."

Elizabeth extended her arm and shook Margaret's hand, "It is very nice to meet you. Michael is the sweetest young man."

Margaret laughed, "He got you too?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is crazy about those Ninja Turtle things, and thinks he's Michelangelo. But since he can't say Michelangelo, he simply calls himself Michael," she explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I've been calling him Michael," Elizabeth smiled and shook her head at the humor of the situation. "So, Michael…what is your name?"

"Jack, his name is Jack," Margaret replied.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20- Are You My Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 20- Are You My Daddy?**

"Well Jack, I love your name," Elizabeth stated as she knelt down and placed herself at eye level with him.

He surprised her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you Miss Elizabeth."

"I'm quite fond of you too, Jack," she responded.

Elizabeth stood; "My fiancé's name is Jack," she mentioned to Margaret. "I guess it's a popular name."

Margaret took Jack by the hand, "Young man, we need to wait by the car. Aunt Emily will be done any time now." She started to walk away but turned to face Elizabeth, "It was very nice meeting you dear. We may see you again some time."

"It was very nice meeting you as well, Mrs. Harris. I hope to see you again. Have a nice evening," Elizabeth called out as they headed for the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth observed Jack's truck pull into the parking lot. The barn help needed the aisle way clear, so Elizabeth returned Bugsy to his stall. She completed grooming him, and checked him over for nicks, cuts and any other out of the ordinary injuries.

Elizabeth wondered where Jack had gone, as there had been plenty of time for him to reach Bugsy's stall. She looked out the stall door and observed Jack talking with Margaret Harris. Aunt Emily approached and hugged Jack before climbing in their car and leaving.

"Hmm, that's odd," she thought.

Elizabeth stood at the door listening to Bugsy munch hay as she watched Jack walk across the courtyard to the barn area.

"You are such a friendly person. Have you ever met a stranger?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack was hesitant, but knew it best not to hide anything, "That was Jamie's mother and her sister, Emily. I had no idea that Emily had taken up riding again." Jack stepped into the stall, grabbed a brush and began to groom Bugsy.

"Does Jamie have any more sisters?" Elizabeth asked, praying all the while that the answer would be a resounding "YES!"

Jack continued brushing, "No, it's just Jamie and Emily."

"What about the little boy that was with them?" She asked, her demeanor quickly moving toward desperate. She leaned up against the wall of the stall, trying to keep from collapsing.

"What little boy? Are you okay? Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jack dropped his brush and grabbed her arms as she started sliding down the wall.

"Jack, they introduced me to the little boy. His name is Jack; she's his Nana; Emily is his… no Jack that makes Jamie his mother," she barely managed to release the words, as she felt the air beginning to suffocate her.

"I didn't see a little boy. What are you talking about?" His words were rushed.

Elizabeth had difficulty releasing her breath to speak. "Jack, their sweet little boy was introduced to me as 'Jack.' He's four years old. Emily is his aunt, and if they have no brothers or sisters, then Jamie would be his mother. His name is Jack…a coincidence?"

Jack stood motionless, counting back the years to see if the time line fit. For the first time since they had met, she saw a look of fear in his eyes.

"Jack…Jack…" she called out to him.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to get some answers," Jack stated as he rushed toward the door leaving Elizabeth feeling broken.

Elizabeth sat against the wall as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger. Somehow she just knew that Jamie would impact her life in some way. She didn't understand her keeping a child, his child, a secret from Jack. Now she wondered what changes this new information may have on their plans.

Elizabeth attempted to complete her barn chores, periodically taking time out to check on Onyx. She must have looked devastated, as several people came to make sure she was okay.

"Elizabeth, when you're done with Bugsy, would you mind turning him out for the evening?" Stacey asked as she made one final trip out to the field to release horses.

"No problem," Elizabeth replied, "I have nothing else to do," she whispered. She was, however, happy to get away from the watchful eyes in the barn. All she wanted to do was get home, and close herself up in her room. She finished grooming Bugsy then quickly headed for the field and a little piece of solitude.

She sat on the edge of the water trough watching the horses play, but not really seeing them. Her eyes saw what was before them, but her mind was visualizing Jack and Jamie. She checked her watch. Jack had been gone for an hour and a half, "certainly enough time to resolve this issue," she unrealistically thought. She pulled out her phone, but quickly realized that she had no texts.

"Jack, what's happening…?" Before she knew it, she had pushed SEND!

She sat watching the screen on her phone for what seemed like a lifetime. There was no response. Her mind ran wild. Were they arguing; did they decide that they really did care about each other, or did he realize that being a father to Little Jack meant saying goodbye to her?

She dragged herself back to her Jeep. She did her best to keep the tears from falling, but she was worried; she was angry and she was scared that her life was on the verge of blowing up in her face.

She returned home and found that Rosie was out for the evening with Lee. Part of her was happy to have the apartment to herself, but the other part of her wanted someone to talk to.

"Looks like it's just the two of us, baby girl," Elizabeth said as she and Onyx headed down the hall to her room.

Elizabeth felt empty, lost, as if she had been dropped into the middle of a maze with no way out. She pulled out her journal, finding the need to understand the jumbled thoughts clouding her brain. She sat back on her bed and read her most recent entry…

" _ **Feelings, thoughts, dreams and desires, move us forward, occasionally changing our course, forcing us to wonder why we made certain choices. We rush through life heading for what we believe is our destiny, only to be saddened by the disappointing inevitable outcome. We lose hope as we realize that we are constantly kissing frogs, when all we want is that one illusive Prince Charming. Does he exist? I used to wonder myself. I quickly realized that I could not spend my life searching for someone I wasn't certain even existed. We can't depend on someone else to bring us happiness as that has to come from within. Being comfortable in our own skin; knowing what we want in life, and choosing to take life's adventures as they are handed to us, allows us the opportunity to grow, expanding our horizons. God places us where he wants us to be. He knows better than anyone who and what are right for us. Do I believe Prince Charming exists? I do now, and nothing and no one will ever prove to me otherwise."**_

She couldn't help but wonder how this new person, this precious little boy would impact their relationship. As much as she loved Jack, there was possibly a child involved and he would need to come first. She flipped to the next page, wiped her eyes before the tears could dampen the paper and then began to convey her feelings…

" _ **Why is being a grown-up so hard? It seems that all of the planning, worrying, and wondering gets in the way of living. As children we think that our lives are so hard, even unbearable at times. To a child, being told to go to bed at 8pm, being the last person picked for Red Rover Red Rover, or worrying that a boy's touch on your skin will transfer cooties are problems which often seem too immeasurable to fathom. As we mature our life's concerns take on new dimensions, pulling us in different directions, requiring us to consider others besides ourselves. What we want often takes a backseat to what is right and necessary. Giving up what you want most in the world for the benefit of another is by far the most unselfish act imaginable. Love survives all; they say…I'm not so sure!"**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and again wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled Onyx up into the bed with her, holding her tightly. She glanced at her phone…still no messages. How could he leave her in the dark?

"Jack, what's happening…?"

"Please call me…"

"I'm worried about you…about us…"

She sent off text messages in rapid succession, then sat back to await a response.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Hey," Rosie stated as she entered Elizabeth's room. "I just wanted to let you…what's wrong?" She quickly asked, observing Elizabeth's tear stained cheeks.

Elizabeth told her what she knew, which wasn't much. However, it was enough to cause them both to worry, and Rosie to feel equally heartbroken for her friend.

She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that sweet little boy…Michael. No, he was no longer Michael. He was Jack, and as small and sweet as he was, she couldn't help but wish that she had never seen him. But she had, and now her life could be forever changed as a result.

She lay awake waiting for him to call, to text, to stop by…anything, but yet there was nothing. Finally, at 1 am her phone chimed…

"U awake…?"

"Of course. Been waiting to hear from u. What did she say…?"

"Talked to her parents. They said no. Have to talk 2 Jamie…"

"I hate doing this by text. We need 2 talk in person…"

"I need 2 think. I'll c u B4 school. Taking leave 2morrow…"

"Jack…?"

She waited for a response, but there was none. He had shut her down, and she was afraid that he was going to shut her out. She stretched out in bed with Onyx sound asleep tucked under her arm and lying across her chest, but sleep would remain elusive.

Jack sat at his kitchen table, a glass of scotch in his hand. He felt the need to lose himself in the alcohol, but chose wisely against it. He looked wildly about the room, unable to focus on any one object. He looked down at his phone and saw the text from Elizabeth, but he couldn't respond. He knew she would have questions that he was unable to answer. He hoped to know more when they spoke later.

Both Jack and Elizabeth remained awake all night, neither one able to sleep.

Elizabeth was very thankful for the early morning sunrise as it finally gave her a reason to crawl out of bed. She took Onyx outside while her puppy food soaked slightly. Once back inside, she fed Onyx and quickly got ready for school, wishing she wasn't so anxious to see Jack this morning.

Elizabeth pulled into the school parking lot, expecting to see Jack's truck parked next to her usual space, but it was empty. She sat in her Jeep as she watched teachers and support staff alike arrive and enter the building. She could wait no longer and she gathered her supplies for the day and headed inside. Sitting at her desk she pulled out her phone…no texts or messages.

"I thought I would c u this morning…"

A few minutes later her phone chimed…

"Sorry, forgot. Left early 4 Charlottesville…"

"Thanks for the consideration…"

"Sorry. Wish me luck…"

"I don't even know what that means…"

"I'll c u 2night. I love u Rebecca…"

"Not n a joking mood, Jack…"

"Me either, I'm sorry…"

"Drive safe and maybe I'll c u 2night…"

"Don't b like that…"

"Like what? U r the 1 pushing me away…"

"We'll talk 2night. I promise…"

Elizabeth did her best to put on a happy face for her students. She did well until their quiet reading time when she was left alone with her own thoughts. The tears flowed easily, and when questioned, she simply attributed it to allergies. The children were easy to fool, her teacher friends knew better.

Jack pulled into Jamie's driveway. The address provided by her parents was the same one he had remembered from before. Unfortunately he remembered spending many nights there. However, to be fair, if Little Jack turned out to be his son, could he really view it as something bad? Children are blessings, and he would need to see the positives in what he and Jamie shared together.

Jamie was advised by her parents that Jack was on his way. He rang the doorbell, and as the door opened, Jack saw Jamie and a handsome green eyed boy standing shyly behind her.

"Hi Jack. I guess we need to talk," Jamie invited him inside.

She reached down and picked up Little Jack, "Jack, this is Mr. Thornton. He is a very good friend of mine."

Little Jack stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand, "Pleased to meet you sir."

Jamie placed Little Jack on the floor. She then squatted down to his level, "Mommy needs you to go to your room and play so Mr. Thornton and I can talk."

They both watched as the child headed down the hall to his room.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" She asked.

"No, I just need some answers," he replied.

"I'm sorry Jack. I had no intention of you finding out like this," she stated.

"Don't you mean that you had no intention of me finding out at all?" He asked.

"That's why I came down to visit. I had heard you were living in Virginia Beach, and I wanted to talk to you. You were too busy with, oh what was her name…"

"Elizabeth and she's my fiancé now," he quickly remarked.

They talked for hours; their conversation was broken up several times by Little Jack who would enter the room seeking attention before disappearing again down the hall.

Jamie admitted to Jack that he was Little Jack's biological father. "If you recall, we had talked about having a child together."

Jack exhaled hard and shook his head at the thought, "Jamie, I don't know who you had that conversation with, but it certainly wasn't me. We used protection to keep this from happening. Or at least you said you were on the pill. Was that not true?"

"I didn't lie to you then and I'm not lying now," she said sternly. "How could you refer to our precious son like he was an accident?"

Jack apologized, "I don't mean it the way it sounded. He certainly wasn't planned, but I do believe that all children are a blessing, no matter how they enter this world. Jamie, I'd like to think after everything that I could believe you but I hope you understand; I'd like a DNA test done."

She reached out and took his hand, but just as quickly he pulled it away. "I loved you, Jack. I still do."

"If you cared about me, and he is my son as you say, you would not have kept me away from him for four years." He walked down the hall and peeked in the room to watch this little miracle playing.

"I was keeping tabs on you," she stated.

Jack turned back around and returned to the den, "What does that even mean? Are you doing this now because I'm involved with someone?"

"Jack we were good together, and we have this precious little boy to show for it," Jamie approached, her hands touching him.

Jack stepped back, "Jamie, this (he signified a finger pointing between the two of them) is not ever happening. I love Elizabeth, and if she'll allow me to repair what I've done, my future is with her." He was adamant, and she quickly felt the cool brisk chill in the room.

"Every time I look in that little boy's eyes I see you. You don't trust me?"

Jack didn't see it; maybe it really wasn't there, or a part of him was simply hoping that it wasn't there. "He's four years old now and this is the first time I've seen him. You expect me to believe you?"

"By the time I found out that I was pregnant, we were having problems. I wanted to tell you so many times, but then you walked away from us. I figured that I had something of you that no one could take from me," she tried to explain.

Jack became angry, "How dare you make decisions for me. I have missed so much time with him; time that I will never be able to get back."

"You didn't want to stay together," she yelled.

Jack snapped back, "That doesn't mean I couldn't have been his daddy. You owed me the truth. That is if he is mine."

After many harsh words, Little Jack again stepped into the room. "Mister, are you mad at my mommy?"

Jack squatted on his knees, bringing himself to Little Jack's eye level, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at your mommy. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Jack maintained his composure until Little Jack told him about this wonderful lady named Elizabeth who gave him a pony ride. "She is so nice, and I bet everyone loves her. Well, I sure do."

Jack wiped his eyes, "No doubt you are right about that."

Jack spent several hours with Little Jack before acknowledging the need to return home. "I want to spend more time with him," Jack stated as he stepped out onto the porch.

"I'll be in town tomorrow afternoon. Why don't we have dinner? We can talk more then." She suggested.

Realizing that Elizabeth would be heading to Boston for the weekend to work on wedding plans, he saw no problem. "I switched shifts, so I'll be off at 3pm. Are you staying at your parents' place?"

"Yes, but we can meet you some place, unless you would like to have dinner alone…I mean to talk," she offered.

"Jamie, I'm not interested in rekindling our relationship. I want to get to know my son. That is if he is my son," he admitted. "If I set it up, will you allow him to be DNA tested tomorrow?" Jack pushed.

"Jack, he's just a little boy. Do we have to put him through all of that?" She asked.

"There's nothing to it. You know just as well as I do, it's a simple cotton swab," he reminded her.

"Let me think about it," she hedged, trying to put him off.

"Jamie, I can get a court order if necessary," Jack advised her.

"I'll be in town tomorrow. We can discuss it then," she stated as she stepped back inside and closed the door.

Jack stepped off the porch as he tried to calm down his breathing. It was already 3pm, and he had a three hour ride home, He had promised Elizabeth that they would talk, but he didn't really know what to tell her.

Back at home, Elizabeth was thankful for the end of the school day. She drove by the apartment and picked up Onyx, changed clothes and headed for the barn.

Several of the boarders were heading out on a trail ride…

"Do you want to go, Elizabeth," she was asked.

"Thank you but I think I'll stay here. I'll be meeting up with Jack shortly.

She held her cell phone in her hand, fearful of missing a call or text from Jack. She had checked her phone multiple times, but nothing. "How could he leave me hanging," she thought. She didn't want to call him in case he was busy. Although impersonal, she sent him a quick text…

"R u on ur way home yet…?"

Jack was pulling out of Jamie's driveway. He didn't know what to say, so he unfortunately chose not to respond.

An hour later…

"Jack, R u still there…?"

Ten minutes later…

"R u OK…?"

"Jack, please don't shut me out…"

Elizabeth finished taking care of Bugsy. She didn't feel like riding, so she put his blanket on him and turned him out in the field for the night. She gathered Onyx from the play area, and headed for her Jeep. Again she checked her phone, but nothing. She was worried, but she was quickly becoming angry.

Elizabeth arrived home. She fed Onyx and placed her in the crate for a nap.

"I'm tired of sitting around waiting on Jack. I'm going out for awhile. I have my phone if you need me," she advised Rosie on her way out the door.

Elizabeth got in her Jeep and started driving. She eventually found herself in front of Jack's apartment. He was home, but according to her phone, still had not responded to her texts. She parked her Jeep and headed for his apartment. Hesitantly she rang the bell and waited. She had never been this nervous to see him before. The door eventually opened, and she saw him, emotionally drained, but the same man nonetheless.

"Elizabeth…"

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked inside and quickly wrapped him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," he stated as they walked inside and he closed the door behind them.

"What did she say?" Elizabeth was anxious and found herself fidgeting with her hands while awaiting his answer.

"She said that I'm his father, but…"

"But what?"

"I have my doubts. I want a DNA test, and she's balking. There are some things she said that makes me wonder. She expects us to be a family. I don't want you to worry about this," he advised. "What time does your flight leave tomorrow? You go and enjoy your time with your family, and I'll take care of this."

"Excuse me… are you listening to yourself? Not worry? How do you figure I can keep that from happening? As for my flight, it leaves at 5:30, but Jack we need to resolve this before we move forward with the wedding," she stated sadly. "I love you, but I won't come between you and your…I'm sorry, I can't even bring myself to say it."

"My son?"

"He's just a small child, a precious gift from God. How he got here is not his fault. Jack, when you were seeing Jamie, were you two exclusive? I mean, is it possible that she was seeing someone else during that same time?" She asked.

"I have never been one to see more than one person at a time, but Jamie…I just don't know," he replied.

She lowered her head, unable to make eye contact. "Once you get the results and you figure out what you're doing, let me know. Just remember Jack I do love you," she stated as she rolled her engagement ring around her finger. "But if he turns out to be your son, he has to be the priority; not Jamie, not me, and not you."

"Elizabeth, I can do both. I can be with you and still spend time with the boy," Jack reached out and took her hands in his.

"His name is Jack," Elizabeth corrected him quickly. "I'm just not sure where I fit in right now."

Jack took her left hand and brought it to his lips. "You belong right here," he remarked tapping the left side of his chest.

"I'm not so sure," she stated as she stood to leave.

Jack stood and took her arm, "Please don't leave."

"Jack, I have been trying to get you to talk to me since this started, and you refused to include me. I have a stake in this, or at least I thought I did." Before he could respond she asked him for a glass of water.

"Here you go," Jack returned from the kitchen to find the den empty, her purse and jacket gone, but her engagement ring was left sitting in the center of the coffee table.

He rushed to the door, but the hallway was empty. He stepped back inside, ran to the window and watched as she opened the door to her Jeep and looked up. Seeing him she wiped the tears from her eyes, climbed in her Jeep and drove away.

Her phone immediately rang, but she didn't answer. It then chimed…

"Please don't do this…"

"I won't get in the middle of everything…"

"U r my everything…"

"U need to work this out w/o me n mind…"

"I can't do this w/o you n mind…"

"I love u, Jack. Once u figure out what u want let me know…"

"I want to reverse time, keep this from happening…"

"But it did…"

"I love u, Elizabeth…"

"I know. That's y this is so hard…"

Jack held her engagement ring in his hand, finding it hard to believe that just a few weeks ago he was on the top of the world. Now his world was spinning out of control.

He curled up on the sofa, feeling like he had been swallowed whole, with tiny pieces of himself being strewn everywhere. He needed to gather himself and think. Something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He picked up his phone, "Hey, this is Jack. Yes, I know you know who I am. Sorry, I'm a bit rattled. I know it's late, but I need some help…"

Elizabeth returned home. She took Onyx out for a walk before heading to bed. She glanced down at her left hand and now found it to be incredibly bare. She wasn't tired, but all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wither away. She was upset with herself that she had allowed Jamie to get under her skin. By giving Jack the engagement ring back, did that just provide Jamie with a clear shot at Jack? If Jack was the father, wouldn't it be logical that they would want to make their family work? The more she thought, the more nauseous she became.

Elizabeth reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out her journal. She wasn't certain that writing down her thoughts would resolve her nausea, but it certainly couldn't hurt.

" _ **The reality of life is that it is far too easy to be selfish; to put what we want over and above everything else; to push for that which will make us the happiest, even if others are left numb. However, once true love enters the equation, selfishness often dissipates. For love is an extremely powerful emotion. It will lift you to the highest of highs, but when unappreciated will take you to the depths of despair. The success of any relationship will weigh heavily upon each person's ability to place the needs and desires of another before their own. Giving up that which you desire the most for the betterment of another is noble, but it certainly does not diminish the pain."**_

The following morning Jack reported to work as usual. At 10:30 he received the information he needed…

"Need to talk 2 u. R u on a break…?"

"No, spelling test…"

"I'm off at 3. Please don't leave b4 I see u…"

"Jack, I meant what I said last nite…"

"I know and maybe u would be right if he was mine, but he's not…"

"Elizabeth…?"

"Sorry, dropped phone. How do u know…?"

"Debbie at Juv. Ct ran info thru computer. DNA done 3 yrs ago thru Roanoke Ct… 99.996% chance"

"Chance of what…?"

"That it's someone else…Someone else is already paying child support…"

"That B****..."

"Watch ur language. U r in school…"

"Meet me at our tree, 3:30…?"

"I'll b waiting…"

Each one in their respective places took cleansing breaths. Each one in their respective places was angry. Elizabeth because Jamie had attempted to push her out of Jack's life, and Jack, because Jamie took her son, also known as Jonathan from one man, and attempted to give him to another.

"How could someone be so cruel?" He thought.

School let out at 3:05 and Elizabeth hurried her students down to the bus ramp. She had someone special to meet, and didn't want to be late. She pulled up to Lake Smith and saw his truck among a spattering of vehicles in the parking lot.

She rushed over the small hill and saw him standing by the tree. It was now their tree as it would forever contain their initials.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Jack greeted her.

Elizabeth rushed right to him, said nothing, but her lips covering his spoke volumes. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulled him close. His arms around her waist brought her even closer. He pressed her against their tree, holding her tightly. He didn't want her to leave. She didn't intent to leave.

His arms were strong and his lips were soft. His body ached for hers as his fingers traced the outline of her body from her hips upward. His finger ran gently across her lips as her teeth nibbled slightly, and her tongue touching his fingertip sent a feeling of warmth throughout his body. Oh the things he wanted to do with her; to her, for her.

Jack stepped back slightly, "Elizabeth you have a flight to catch. I have to meet Jamie…"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth pushed him back so she could slip out from his hold.

"Don't be upset. We had set a…we were going out on a… we have a dinner…"

"Date? Is that the word you're looking for?" Elizabeth quickly sounded disgusted.

"Elizabeth, wait. She has no idea what I found out today. I just need to confront her," he stated.

Elizabeth calmed slightly.

"Are you packed?" He asked. "You need to catch your flight. The sooner we make wedding plans, the sooner we can get married." He held her hands in his bringing them to his lips. "Oh wait," he dropped down to one knee. "Will you marry me, please?" He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out her engagement ring.

"Yes," she said softly as the tears flowed easily.

He stood and slipped the ring back on her finger. "That ring belongs there. Please don't take it off again. Come on, I need to get you to the airport," he took her hand and started to pull her toward his truck.

"No Jack. I don't want to leave you. If you need to confront her, I want to be with you," she demanded.

Through his own misty eyes, he could see tears pooling, beginning to slip down her cheeks, "I love you so much. I want you with me, but the sooner you plan the wedding of your dreams, the sooner we can make us a true reality."

Jack pulled out his phone. I don't really want to see her, and I can say what I need to say here…

"Jamie, I won't make dinner 2nite. DNA already done. Jonathan Marks is his father. Don't ever contact me again…"

Jack took her arm and they ran for the parking lot. Jack pulled her suitcase from her Jeep and placed it in his truck. They rushed to the airport, but she still missed her flight.

Elizabeth approached the Customer Assistance desk, "I need some help…"

She eventually made her way onto the plane and took her seat. This flight would take longer as they would have to fly west before returning east. She never understood the many layovers contained in flying, but this time she would accept the change, embrace it, and look forward to new adventures that would come as a result of it.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Captain Robert Copeland, and seated beside me is First Officer Anthony Saunders. We would like to thank you for flying American Airlines. Sit back and close your eyes and we will be on the ground before you know it."

As the plane took off, she dug her nails into the arm of the passenger beside her, "I'm so sorry," she said as she jerked her hand away. "I've never liked take-offs."

"Apparently," he replied with a smile as he attempted to rub the nail marks from his arm.

She felt like they had been in the air for hours, and really all she wanted to do was arrive and finalize her plans. She was at the point where they could not get married fast enough for her.

Her ears began to pop and itch, telling her that they were beginning their descent.

The flight attendant walked the aisle collecting trash, stopping momentarily at Elizabeth's seat, "Are you okay ma'am?"

"Yes, why?" Elizabeth replied.

"You just seem a bit flushed," the flight attendant remarked.

"I'm fine. I've just never been a fan of flying," Elizabeth smiled softly.

The flight attendant held out the bag to collect Elizabeth's empty coffee cup. "Oh my, what a beautiful ring!"

Elizabeth held it up for closer inspection, "I'm getting married."

"Well, you've come to the right place," she stated as she continued up the aisle way.

Suddenly the pilot came over the loud speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have begun our descent, and will be arriving in Las Vegas in about twenty five minutes. The temperature is a very comfortable 62 degrees and you should see a beautiful sunrise in just a few hours. Thank you for flying American Airlines, and we hope you enjoy your stay in the city that never sleeps."

"That's funny. The city that never sleeps," she thought as she looked to her left and observed Jack sound asleep. He was oblivious to how quickly their lives were about to change.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, awakening him enough to passionately kiss her back, but not enough to realize that they were still on the plane and surrounded by lots of passengers.

"I love you. Thank you for saying 'Yes' again," he brought her left hand up to his lips, kissing the finger that held the symbol of their bond.

"Thank you for asking me again," she snuggled into his shoulder.

The plane taxied up the runway eventually stopping at Gate A-22.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm more than okay. We're finally on the ground, and I'm with you…"

The exit door opened and the passengers began to file out of the plane. Jack pulled Elizabeth's overnight bag from the overhead compartment and they followed the rest of the passengers. Standing inside the airport with Elizabeth's bag in his hand, Jack had a realization…It's a good thing that I'm not planning on needing any clothes during this trip!"

"Jack…" she laughed shyly.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21-I Do, I Do, I Certainly Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thanks to my dear Heartie BFF LisaNY for your editing skills!**

 **Chapter 21- I Do, I Do, I Certainly Do**

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked as she watched the masses of people rushing past her. She looked back at Jack and catching his smirk she asked, "Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"How long have we known each other?" He asked.

"Almost a year now," she replied, uncertain where his question was leading.

"Well, to be honest, I'm a simple guy… I can say it's been on my mind for almost a year now," he smiled slyly as he reached out and took her hand.

"Jack Thornton…" she started to speak but momentarily stopped, looked into his eyes and smiled, "I guess I should be worried if you never thought about it."

Elizabeth pulled out her phone, "I need to call my family. My mom knows my plans changed, but she has no idea by how much."

"I need to call the Sarge, because I'm supposed to be at work in 3 ½ hours," he stated as he glanced down at his watch.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I guess we didn't really think this through. We won't get back in time for your shift, but it looks like there is a flight home in 45 minutes."

"Absolutely not. I've got you here in Vegas, and we aren't leaving until you're my wife. Oh, and we need to enjoy the wonders of a fancy hotel. After all, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?" He laughed softly as he leaned over brushing his lips across her cheek.

"So I've heard," she stated as she leaned into his shoulder and they headed for the car rental area.

As they waited in line for a car, Elizabeth asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I don't want you to feel rushed."

Jack gently rubbed her arms from her elbow down to her wrist, "Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you. I would marry you on the back of an elephant in the middle of Africa; I'd marry you in a hot air balloon soaring over the beautiful Tuscany wine vineyards; I'd marry you on the beach in Fiji as the sunset on the water, and I most certainly will marry you in Vegas. "But that being said, are you okay with a Vegas wedding?"

"Jack, I love you, I truly do. I don't care if we're married by a minister, a Justice of the Peace or an Elvis impersonator, as long as it's legal," she smiled. "But we do need to make some phone calls."

Elizabeth stepped against the wall and made a call to her parents. She wasn't looking forward to it, but hoped her family would understand.

Jack moved toward the counter as the line shortened. His eyes remained on Elizabeth as he attempted to gauge her family's reaction by her expression. He observed her wipe her eyes and prepared to leave the line when she signaled to him that she was fine.

A few moments later she returned to his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her so close that a whisper wouldn't have had the space to fit through. He glanced into her eyes, "What's wrong."

Elizabeth smiled as he placed her bag on the ground and took his hand to wipe away the few tears that remained behind.

"I'm fine. My mom was crying because she wanted to be here, but she was also relieved…"

"Relieved? How so? It can't be because they are happy at not having to pay for a wedding," he seemed confused.

"No, nothing like that. Last night when you were getting your ticket, I called to let my folks know I wasn't coming. My parents really like you Jack, more than me, I think," she laughed. "Anyway, I told my mom that I wouldn't be coming and there wasn't any need to plan a wedding. Then they called for our flight and I had to hang up. She thought we had broken up."

"You didn't say where we were going?" He asked.

"I didn't have time. We were running for the gate if you remember," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Are they upset with you?"

"Not in the least. My mom said 'Welcome to the family,' and my dad said…uh, I won't tell you what my dad said," she smirked.

Jack looked concerned as they continued to move up in the car rental line.

"No need to look like that. He just wanted you to know that I'm special, and he didn't mind having you taken care of if you weren't good to me," she laughed as she poked him in the stomach with her "hand" gun.

Elizabeth quickly responded upon seeing the shock in his face, "He was only kidding, Jack. When I went to the senior prom, I went with this boy named Matt. When Matt came to pick me up my dad opened the door while he was cleaning his gun. He told Matt to mind his manners because he didn't mind going back to prison…"

"Your dad was in prison?"

"No, but Matt didn't know that," she replied.

Jack's eyes grew large as he inhaled quickly, "You know, that's kinda funny. I might have to use that on young men who want to date our daughters."

"I told Matt that he was kidding. He didn't believe me. The poor guy barely held my hand, and he refused to slow dance with me. He was certain that my father had someone there watching him," she laughed at the memory.

"What's Matt doing now?" Jack asked.

"Last I heard he went to the seminary, is a preacher somewhere in the Midwest, and has quite a few kids. Which is funny, because he was a bad boy in school," Elizabeth admitted. "The bad ones interested me back then."

He leaned down; his finger gently traced the line along her jaw toward her neck. He closed the distance, "Do you still like bad boys?" He asked as his soft lips made tender contact with her neck. His breath was warm on her skin, and before she realized it, soft subtle moans were escaping her lips.

The women behind them were quick to comment amongst themselves, "Looks like they need to get a room."

"Oh, we plan to," Jack remarked as he took Elizabeth's hand and headed for the counter.

"Jack…"

"What? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? It's none of their business what we do," Jack pulled out his wallet and handed the clerk a credit card.

The paperwork was signed, and they were directed toward the parking garage for their vehicle.

As they headed toward the garage, many posters graced the walls announcing the various wedding chapels, "Do you have a preference?" He asked.

"Really I don't Jack. I just want to say "I do," she stated as they stepped into the elevator and made their way to the upper level parking garage.

Jack handed the contract to an associate…

"Welcome to Vegas. Is this your first trip here?" He asked as his eyes never left Elizabeth.

Jack coughed, "I'm over here. No, my fiancé and I have never been here before. We're actually on our way to get married."

"What a shame. Have you ever thought of a job as a showgirl? I could hook you up…"

Jack coughed louder, "Excuse me. Do you not see me standing here? She isn't going to be a showgirl. She's going to be my wife. That is as soon as we get out of here."

"Oh sorry; here are your keys. I upgraded you to the Mustang convertible at the end of lane 4," he stated. "But, before you go, you are beautiful and if you decide you want to stick around, let me know. You would look amazing in a showgirl outfit."

Jack stood in front of Elizabeth, "Excuse me; I don't appreciate you talking to her like that. How would you feel if she were your fiancé and someone was making remarks like that to her… Wait, that's not what I meant. How would you feel if your fiancé was with you and someone was talking to her like this?"

"Well, I do have a fiancé, but if I didn't, yours would certainly be on my radar. And as for being a showgirl, we came here for a visit 3 years ago and never left. My fiancé works over at the MGM Grand…" the attendant stated proudly.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they started toward Lane 4.

"Jack, what do you think?" She asked.

"Think about what?" He replied.

"Me being a showgirl?"

He stopped and turned to face her, assuming that she was serious until she burst out laughing.

"Lighten up, Jack. We need to get a hotel, and find a chapel," she stated as she pulled him gently toward the car.

He opened her door, placed her bag in the back and they were on their way.

While sitting at a stoplight, Jack saw one billboard out of many that caught his eye. "Elizabeth, I have an idea… Let's get a hotel room…"

"Jack we've waited this long…" She jumped in.

"No, that's not what I mean, although it is a great thought. It's still very early. You go shopping for something to wear, and I'll take care of everything else," he reached over and took her hand squeezing it lightly.

Elizabeth smiled, and her excitement was easily visible in the twinkle in her eyes. They continued down the strip and just to the outskirts of town.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I've heard that the Westin Hotel is very nice, so I'm heading there. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Jack, I don't care where we stay. I'm just looking forward to being your wife by the end of the day," she said softly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

They pulled into the hotel and he ran inside to hopefully obtain a room. "I need to speak with someone in charge," he advised.

"Certainly sir. Is something wrong?" The desk clerk asked.

"No, I would like a room, but I need to make some arrangements for a wedding this evening," Jack was excited, like a kid at Christmas.

The clerk made a call and advised Jack to take a seat. Within minutes he was approached, "Good morning, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Jack Thornton, and my fiancé and I are in town to get married."

"Well congratulations, Mr. Thornton. My name is Alicia Barnes, and you have certainly come to the right place. What can I help you with?" She asked.

Jack and Alicia spoke for a few moments before she motioned the desk clerk, "Assign Mr. Thornton the Honeymoon Suite, and call in the wedding crew. We have a lot of work to get done today."

Before stepping back outside, Jack made several phone calls. The first was to Sarge, who took his news surprising well.

"I need you back by Tuesday. Can you manage that?" Sergeant Sanderson asked.

"Thank you for understanding, and yes, I'll be in on Tuesday," Jack responded.

"Jack, I was young once, and although I had a regular wedding, I can only imagine how excited Elizabeth must be right now. Enjoy your time, and I'll see you Tuesday," he remarked.

"Thanks Sarge," Jack ended one call to start another. Following the second call, he rushed out to the car to find Elizabeth curled up in her seat asleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just dozed off, but I'm ready to shop now," she situated herself in her seat and Jack drove the car around and parked it.

"We have a room. Would you like to go inside and freshen up a bit? Then we can get some breakfast and I'll take you shopping," he offered.

He grabbed her bag and took her hand as they headed for the elevator. He put his key in allowing them to venture directly to the top floor. The door opened and their mouths dropped. They stepped off the elevator into the Honeymoon Suite, complete with a comfortable king sized bed, stocked bar, and a heart shaped spa which overlooked the Las Vegas skyline.

They stepped into the room and Jack dropped her bag. The reality of everything about to happen hit him hard. He turned her to face him, "Elizabeth," he whispered, "There has never been anything or anyone I have ever wanted in my life as much as I want you." His hand reached up and cradled the back of her head as he drew her close. Their lips touched, gently at first.

Passion for her consumed all of his thoughts. Their mouths were hungry, wanting to taste and touch, and not wanting to wait, but knowing that they should. His hand traced up her arm and over her shoulder, sending chills and warmth at the same time through her body. His lips made their way down her neck as he unzipped her jacket and gently removed it from her shoulders.

"I love you so much, Jack," she barely released the words, as her respiration increased. Her hands swept through his hair, tangling in the strands at the nape of his neck.

Jack suddenly stepped away, "As much as I don't want to, we need to wait. You've given up enough just to come here for a quickie marriage. I want you to keep everything else as planned. I love you, and never doubt how much I want you."

"You're right. I hate you for it, but you are right," Elizabeth smiled, kissed him one last time and then disappeared into the huge bathroom. She freshened up, changed her clothes and then stepped back out into the room to find Jack standing by the window overlooking the skyline.

"Is everything okay," she asked as she approached and wrapped her arms around his waist drawing her body close against his back.

He turned around, "Just being a bit nostalgic. I wish my dad could be here...oh and my mom. I'm just missing my dad today. He would love you, and I think he would have been proud of me."

"What's not to be proud of? You are a wonderful man, and I didn't get to meet your dad, well your mom either for that matter, but I'm sure he would be proud of the man you've become," she cradled his face in her hands. "I love you Jack Thornton."

Jack took a deep cleansing breath, "I love you Elizabeth Thatcher…soon to be Thornton."

"I love the sound of that," She took his hand and started for the door.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"I don't need a new dress. Let's go find a chapel and get married, right now!" She exclaimed before he stopped her in her tracks.

"No! I want you to have a new dress, and I need something to wear too. Let's go, we've got a lot of shopping to do," he pulled her into the elevator. "Do you want to eat first?"

"I'm too excited to eat…"

Elizabeth received a few suggestions for dress shops for herself, and men's clothing stores for Jack. He dropped her off at Alfred Angelo, known for its numerous styles and designers with dresses that can also be purchased off the rack.

She stepped out of the car, "Are you sure you don't want to just get married?"

"Positive. Go have fun and I'll pick you up in a few hours," he stated as she closed the door and headed into the boutique.

"May I help you?" Lilly, the sales associate approached.

"Well, I'm not sure. My fiancé and I just flew into town, and we're getting married today. You don't by any chance have any wedding dresses that I can just buy off the rack, do you?" Elizabeth asked, assuming that the answer would be a resounding "No way."

"We certainly do, and with someone your size, you'll have a great selection. Step over here and take a seat. I'll pull what I have and you can tell me which ones you want to try," Lilly stated as she led Elizabeth over to the waiting area outside the dressing rooms.

Ten minutes later, Lilly returned with an armful of dresses, in varying styles and lengths. Elizabeth pulled 4 dresses, all floor length, and stepped into the dressing area. She loved the first two dresses and felt that the decision would be between one of them until she tried on dress number three. Standing on the platform in front of the mirror, her eyes watered, partly because it was perfect, but also because she was alone. The gown featured tulle over lace with a sweetheart neckline. It was accented with Chantilly lace and glittering beading throughout. The gown was finished with a back zipper that was covered with crystal buttons and a semi cathedral train. The best part…it was a perfect fit!

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Lilly asked.

She loved Jack with every fiber of her being and did not regret her decision to come to Las Vegas. However, it didn't negate the fact that she missed having her mother with her on this very important day.

"Just wish my mom was here." Elizabeth wiped her eyes, "This is the one. I don't need to see anything else."

"We have shoes against the back wall, and also…well, there are some wedding night things if you'd like to take a look," Lilly advised.

Elizabeth went to the back of the store and found the perfect shoes and under garments for her dress. She continued looking, thankful that this was a high end store, and their lingerie selection was very tasteful.

Her heart was pounding and she could only assume Jack's expression when she appeared in one of these negligees. She picked out 2, one in mint and the other in lavender. They were slightly different styles, one was above the knee and the other was floor length. Each one contained lace and spaghetti straps and was form fitting, leaving very little to the imagination. She had everything boxed up and Lilly promised to have it delivered to the Westin Hotel within the hour.

"I'm done, where are you?" She asked Jack as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Is it bad luck to see the groom in his dress?" He asked.

"Well, if you're wearing a dress, we have more problems than just me seeing you before the wedding," she laughed.

"You know what I mean," he replied with his own smirk.

"I don't think it's the same for men. Are you nearby? Can I walk there?" She asked.

Advised by Jack that he was only a block away at Tuxedo Junction, she headed in that direction.

Jack watched her step inside the store, "You haven't found anything yet?" He was shocked.

"No, I found everything. Including something for you," she smiled, feeling her cheeks blush.

Having forgone breakfast to shop, they were both starving. The stopped off at Planet Hollywood for lunch. Although Elizabeth was hungry, her nerves kept her from eating much.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just a little nervous," she replied.

He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Do you love me?"

She looked confused, "Of course I love you."

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Her confusion increased, "There is no man, including my father that I trust more than you."

He brought her hand up to his lips, "I love you and there's no need to be nervous."

They finished their meal and headed back to the hotel.

"Mr. Thornton," Alicia called out. "I need to…"

"Just a moment. Elizabeth, here's the key to the room. Go upstairs, and take a bath or relax, whatever. I may come up and take a nap, but I'll take the couch," he suggested as he walked her to the elevator. He watched the doors close before returning to Alicia.

"Everything is set for this evening. However, we've had difficulty finding a minister or Justice of the Peace that doesn't already have weddings scheduled this evening. I did find one; I'm not sure he's what you want, but he isn't available until 9pm," she advised him.

"It will be fine, as long as it's legal," Jack remembered Elizabeth's one requirement.

Jack walked to the elevator to head upstairs.

"Oh, Mr. Thornton…"

"Please, just call me Jack."

"Okay Jack, there is a room on the second floor that we use for brides. That way they can descend the stairway," she advised.

"Thank you. I'll let Elizabeth know," he stated as he stepped into the elevator and Alicia used her key, sending him up to the Honeymoon Suite.

Jack walked into the room and heard Elizabeth in the bathroom singing. He loved her voice, but she was usually embarrassed for anyone else to hear her. He stretched out on the couch and made a few phone calls. He leaned back and closed his eyes, "Everything is all set."

Elizabeth wasn't thinking when she stepped from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. She was halfway into the room before she saw Jack asleep on the couch, his cell phone held tightly to his chest. She grabbed her bag and headed for the bedroom.

"Please don't go. I love you Elizabeth," she heard the words and turned to find Jack talking in his sleep. As she got closer she observed tears slipping from the side of his eye.

Elizabeth squatted beside him, "Jack," she whispered. She wiped the tears that had slipped down his cheek.

The touch of her finger on his skin brought him out of his slumber, "WHOA," he wiped his face, uncertain why he had tears in his eyes. "If that is what you're wearing after the wedding, I'm in favor…"

"Don't be silly Jack. It's just a towel, and it isn't for my wedding night," she kissed his forehead. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

"How can I be anything but perfect as long as you're with me?" He commented.

"You said something about loving me, and asking me not to leave." She brushed his hair across his forehead, "I'm not going anywhere, and I love you too."

Jack reached his arm up and captured the back of her head with his hand. He pulled her toward him slightly as she clutched her towel to keep it from falling. Every muscle in his body ached for her; every thought in his head was done with her in mind, and his every desire was more about pleasing her than gratifying himself. He was truly in love with her, and couldn't wait to show her how much.

Their lips touched gently. Jack pulled her closer as they both felt the passion building.

She pushed away, "Go back to sleep Jack. We will have plenty of time for that tonight. I was thinking we could hit one of those wedding chapels around 7. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Actually, I was thinking more like 9. And I was told that there is a room on the 2nd floor. They have attendants to help you get ready, and then we can head over to the chapel. Is that okay?" He responded with his own question.

"As long as I am your legal wife by the end of the night I don't care when or where we get married," she assured him. "I'm going to take a nap. After all I have something very important to rest up for tonight."

"Yes, we're getting married…" he remarked.

"Yes, that too," she winked before turning and heading into the bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom, closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the door. If only she'd known that his eyes were burning through the wood, as his body ached to hold her.

She sat on the bed and pulled her journal from her bag. She flipped it to the next blank page and began to convey her thoughts onto the paper…

" _ **Growing up in a loving family has many advantages, but one of the most awe-inspiring blessings is having the opportunity to witness the loving, respectful marriage of your parents. Being raised by two kind, generous, and loving people leads me to strive to emulate what they have, and what they desire to give back. Marriage is the combining of two lives, two hearts and two souls as they become united as one. They will then hopefully stand strong together throughout whatever challenges are forced upon them. Changes take over our lives; some are good, some are bad, but all require adjustments. Many deal with us as individuals, but still others take into consideration those who are or who have become very close to us. As I prepare to make one of the biggest changes in my life, I am so thankful for this man that God has placed before me. I feel alive with the simple touch of his hand; he comforts me with his strong arms, and his love envelopes me always. I can only hope to strive to be as much of a blessing to him as he is to me. As I embark on this new chapter of my life, I do so with complete joy. Yes, there is also some fear of the unknown, but I truly trust him with my life…and my heart."**_

Several hours later Jack knocked on the bedroom door, "Elizabeth, are you awake?"

"You can come in," she responded.

"It's time to get ready and go. Would you like me to take your dress down to the room on the 2nd floor?" He asked.

"Absolutely not. You can't see it, or touch it, or touch the bag it's in," she sternly stated. "I can get it down there.

Elizabeth carried her dress, shoes and under garments down to the room on the 2nd floor. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth, and I was told to come…"

"Absolutely. We've been waiting for you," Katie, the older of the two attendants replied. "I'm Katie, and this is my assistant, Madison.

"Hi, I'm very pleased to meet you," Elizabeth replied as she laid her dress bag down on the bed.

Forty-five minutes later, Elizabeth was wearing her wedding gown, and her makeup was impeccable. Katie put a curling iron through Elizabeth's hair before pulling it up on the sides, allowing the rest to cascade across her shoulders and down her back.

"Ma'am, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Madison stated as she pulled a red and white rose bouquet from the refrigerator.

Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes, "Oh my, I completely forgot about a bouquet."

"Good thing your fiancé remembered," Katie remarked. "I guess it's time to get going."

Elizabeth stepped out of the room and headed for the stairs. She and Jack hadn't made plans for when and where they would meet to head over to the chapel, so she stood nervously looking for any sign of him. She walked toward the staircase and through the adjoining room she could see the lights on the property illuminating the surrounding area. "Where's Jack?" She whispered.

"Will I do?"

"Daddy…how, when, oh I don't care, you're here…Yes, you will most certainly do," the excitement in her voice was easily recognized as she waited for him to climb the stairs.

"Don't you cry; this is a very happy day. Are you ready to go meet that man of yours?" He asked.

"Yes, but where is he?" She asked.

"You'll see him soon enough," she wrapped her arm through his and they started down the stairs.

Elizabeth could hear typical wedding music coming from the veranda as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the adjoining room. They stepped out onto the veranda which was beautifully lit. They walked down the steps to the walkway leading to the gazebo by the lake. As they walked over the slight hill, Elizabeth was taken by the floating candles on the lake and the gazebo which was tastefully lit with strands of white lights.

As they got closer, Mr. Thatcher stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"Because I go first," Rosie stated as she stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Rosie," Elizabeth broke from her father to hug her dear friend. "I understand you need a bridesmaid."

"I need a Maid of Honor," Elizabeth corrected her.

"No, that's my job," Julie remarked a she stepped out and hugged her sister. Julie took her place in front of Elizabeth and they began the procession again.

Elizabeth continued searching for Jack. As they got closer, she saw him. He was so handsome, standing in his tuxedo between Lee, and the Elvis lookalike who was scheduled to perform the ceremony. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "How ironic… Everything is perfect, and then that…" However, given their location it actually seemed appropriate.

As she made her way down the aisle, she saw her mother and on the opposite side was Jack's mother. She looked to her father, "How?"

"Jack set it all up. We took the corporate jet to pick up his mother, and then to Norfolk to get your friends. We arrived here about an hour ago," he smiled at seeing the excitement in her face. "You don't think your mother would have missed this occasion, do you?"

"I'm certainly glad she didn't. I'm glad all of you are here. Now it's perfect!" She exclaimed.

Jack caught her eye and anyone seeing them would have easily felt the love between them. Jack's heart pounded at the sight of her in a full length wedding gown. How they pulled this together in one day he had no idea, but he knew that it could only have happened in Las Vegas.

Elizabeth and her father made their way slowly down the aisle toward the gazebo. Her respiration increased at the sight of Jack, a red rose boutonniere sitting proudly on his lapel. His smile calmed her, as it was always able to do, but she couldn't reach him fast enough.

Jack stepped down from the gazebo to meet them…

"I trust her with you now. Please take care of her," Mr. Thatcher stated through misty eyes and a catch in his throat.

Jack extended his arm and shook Mr. Thatcher's hand, "I love her, sir. You need not worry. I will take care of her always."

Mr. Thatcher kissed Elizabeth on both cheeks, "I love you my sweet Elizabeth." He placed Elizabeth's hand in Jack's before stepping away and taking his seat next to his wife.

Jack slipped her arm through his as they made their way up the steps into the gazebo and to their place before "Elvis."

Elizabeth was overtaken with emotion as she glanced about the surroundings. The lake was calm as the lilies encasing lit candles floated aimlessly. The gazebo was beautifully decorated with white lights and bouquets of red roses scatted about.

"How did you do this? It's beautiful," she whispered through tears that fell in a steady stream.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "You are so beautiful. I'm so sorry about Elvis."

Elizabeth released some of her nervousness in a quick cleansing breath, "Don't be sorry. He actually makes this perfect."

Elizabeth and Jack laughed softly as "Elvis" began the service. Elizabeth had seen Elvis Presley movies before and swore if she had closed her eyes that she would have been standing before the King himself.

It was a simple ceremony until "Elvis" turned to Jack, "I understand that you would like to say something?"

" _Wait, he wrote vows?"_ she thought. _"Think of something fast Elizabeth."_

Jack shook his head in the affirmative before turning to Elizabeth and taking both of her hands in his. He swallowed hard, glanced around to take in his mother's smile and he began, "Elizabeth, little did I know on that one fateful day when we met that I would be standing with you here right now, before our families, and of course Elvis," he laughed softly which put her more at ease. "You are everything I have ever dreamed of, and I have to say the reality is so much better."

Elizabeth glanced away attempting to will her tears from falling. His finger under her chin lifted her face up to meet his as he wiped those tears that fell.

"I loved you yesterday: I love you today, and I'll most certainly love you forever. Please know that I will always be there to comfort you in hard times, rejoice when times are good, and rally around you when you feel that no one is in your corner. Elizabeth…I will always be in your corner."

"Elvis" looked to Jack… "Thank you, thank you very much." He then turned to Elizabeth, who found it hard not to laugh at the real sounding imitation, "Do you want to say anything?"

 _Crap, nothing…think Elizabeth. You're a writer, think, you have to have something._ She looked at Jack with the proverbial "deer caught in headlights" look. He smiled, winked and suddenly her breathing calmed.

Again "Elvis" asked, "Elizabeth, do you want to say anything?"

Looking into his eyes the words flooded her, "Yes, I do," she quickly added. "Jack, when we met on that fateful day, I sensed that you were a man that I could trust. I soon realized that you were a man…the man that I could love with everything I am. You are my best friend, and the love of my life. I promise to do my best to make you happy; to cheer you on when you feel down, to be beside you when things are bad, and rejoice with you in the good times. I loved you yesterday; I love you today, and I'll love you for all of our remaining tomorrows." She reached up and wiped a few errant tears that slipped from his eyes before wiping her own. "Thank you so much Jack for loving me. I am truly a blessed woman."

They looked back at "Elvis" but only momentarily before returning their gaze to each other. Her eyes sparkled, showing the soft strength she held inside. His eyes were warm, inviting, pulling her in even though she was really already there.

The remainder of the ceremony remained simple as Jack and Elizabeth blocked out everything but the important "I do's" and the ever symbolic "You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips touched, soft and sweet.

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton," he said softly.

"I love the sound of that," she replied.

They turned to their guests. "Elvis" made the announcement that Jack and Elizabeth had been waiting to hear…

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present to you this evening Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton."

Jack took her hand as he helped her down the steps where she was finally able to talk with her mother.

"That was a beautiful ceremony, Elizabeth, and truly one you will never forget," Mrs. Thatcher stated as everyone laughed.

Elizabeth was able to hug and kiss her friends and family members before moving on to Mrs. Thornton. "I'm sorry that this is the first time we've met."

Mrs. Thornton took her hand, "Elizabeth, don't think by any means that I am surprised about this. Jack has been talking about you since you first met. You make him very happy, and for that I will be eternally grateful. Thank you for including me." She leaned in and hugged Elizabeth, "Welcome to our family."

"Thank you." Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jack's, "I'd like to say that I had something to do with any of this, but what I'm wearing is the only thing that I handled myself. Jack took care of everything else. I have to say it's quite impressive Mr. Thornton."

"Anything for you Mrs. Thornton," he brought her hand up to his lips.

They were gathered by the photographer for pictures. Elizabeth insisted that "Elvis" be included in some of the pictures, "Partly because no one will believe me," she advised.

Jack led her back to the veranda where everyone was congregating. Elizabeth was again surprised as the cake and refreshments were served.

"I can't believe you took care of all of this," her eyes displayed the wonder she saw in everything before her.

"Well, the hotel took care of most of this," he admitted.

Elizabeth was too excited to eat until the cake was brought out. Jack gently pressed the cake bite to her lips as her mouth opened slightly. He reminded her to be kind when feeding him. The arch in her eyebrows told him that she was playful, but the warmth in her eyes told him that she could be trusted to play fair.

"Would you mind if Elizabeth and I went for a walk?" Jack asked their guests.

Everyone was socializing, providing their congratulations and once hugs and handshakes were completed, Jack and Elizabeth left the group and walked down to the water.

"How did you manage this, Jack?" She asked as she drew her body in close to his. "This was better than I ever imagined."

"Even Elvis?" He asked.

"Especially Elvis. Jack, the whole thing was so special. You got our families and friends here. The setting was beautiful…"

"You are beautiful, but you in that dress…" he took a hard breath and shook his head slightly. Is it possible to say good night to our guests now?" He swept his arms around her waist and pulled her close. His mouth covered hers as the sounds of satisfaction passed through her lips and flooded him.

She pulled away slightly, "Jack, they just flew into town. We can't very well tell them that we're happy that they were here, but we're sorry that they have to cut their visit short. You know exactly what they will think," she stated, mortified at the realization that they will know about their nighttime activities.

Jack laughed. "You are about as funny as they come. Do you not realize that they already know what we will be doing tonight?"

"Oh my gosh, even my father?"

"Especially your father."

"Oh Jack. That's embarrassing. I can't face any of them now," she stated. Even in the soft light of the moon's glow her red cheeks were apparent.

"Elizabeth, don't you think your mom and dad were like this when they got married?" He asked as he enjoyed teasing her.

She looked back at the group of guests, "Well, thank you so much for that visual. That will be stuck in my head now."

Jack turned her back to face him. They were in a dimly lit area away from prying eyes. Jack's finger traced the outline of Elizabeth's collarbone and across the strapless top of her dress. "I have a way to rid that thought from your mind."

Jack's touch electrified her skin. She wanted to speak, but found the words caught in her chest. "Jack, I…I…"

Jack quieted her quickly as his lips hungrily covered hers. Though both were breathless he suggested, "Let's go back and visit with our guests. They are bound to be tired and want to leave soon."

Jack and Elizabeth walked arm in arm back toward the veranda. They were surprised that they weren't missed, realizing as they approached that they had interrupted the conversations of their guests.

Elizabeth was shocked as her father approached offering his congratulations, and to advise that everyone was tired and they were heading to their hotel.

"Do you have to leave already?" She asked to which Jack glared. She quickly recovered, "I mean, I'm sure you all are very tired. Jack and I can't adequately express how excited we are that you came all this way for us. Thank you so much."

They kissed and or shook hands with all of their guests, then stood and watched as Mr. Thatcher saw that each person had transportation to the hotel.

Jack and Elizabeth headed for the elevator…

"Your dad is a good man," Jack said as they waited for the elevator to open..

"Yes he is. You know, they say that a girl will search for a man who reminds her of her father."

The elevator door opened and his hand on the small of her back helped to usher her inside. "You're a very good man too, Jack Thornton. Thank you so much for today," she said. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close as she tenderly covered his lips. She drew back slightly, as she gently bit her bottom lip, smiling as she knew how much that excited him.

"You haven't seen anything yet…" He backed her up against the wall as the elevator door closed.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22- A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **NOTE: Apparently something happened and this chapter disappeared from the story. I was in Canada at the HFR2, and had no way to get into my Fan Fiction account on my phone upload it. I had to wait until I returned home to repost from my computer. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

 ****STEAM ALERT****

 **Chapter 22- A Night to Remember**

Jack used his key as the doors closed. He rested his hands on the wall of the elevator on either side of her head.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. His head wanted to say more, so much more. As if she didn't already know, he wanted to express how much he loved her, but his body could wait no longer.

Her lips were more than ready, ripe for the picking. They separated slightly inviting him closer…closer still. "I love you so much," she whispered, barely getting the words out before his lips hungrily covered hers.

She felt her heart pound as his full weight pressed her up against the elevator wall. "Jack, we can't do this here. What if someone comes in?"

Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out the key. "No one else can get in here without a key," he said softly, as his lips quickly quieted her. He was taken by her lavender and vanilla scent; his tongue slipped down her neck, tasting both the sweet and saltiness of her skin, and the gentle moans that passed through her lips excited him more, as if that were even possible.

The door opened and they both stood in awe as the Honeymoon Suite had been transformed into a lover's paradise. Flowers were abundant and placed in various places; champagne was chilling in a bucket, and the heated bathtub was filled and covered by red and white rose petals. The curtains were open, and the view of the Las Vegas skyline was spectacular.

Elizabeth started out of the elevator before Jack stopped her, scooping her up into his arms. He walked her into the middle of the room before gently placing her feet back on the floor. Rose petals graced the floor with a path leading to the bedroom. The room smelled like a fragrant rose garden in full bloom.

Jack took her by the hand and led her toward the bedroom. The door opened…inside the staff had littered the floor with rose petals, and the electric fireplace was all aglow.

"Where did the fireplace come from?" She asked.

"I guess it was here all the time. They just slipped it out from behind that panel. His hand on the small of her back tenderly ushered her inside.

She looked around, feeling a multitude of emotions flooding her. The excitement of his touch on her skin electrified her as his hand slipped around her waist.

He faced her as his fingers attempted to release the crystal buttons covering the zipper down her back. As his fingers fumbled, "Buttons, why do these dresses have so many buttons?" Unable to resist her any longer, his lips covered hers, gently at first, then more passionate, more demanding. He wanted to touch, to taste, to feel everything about her, settling in to devour her, like his favorite Thanksgiving meal.

It wasn't masculine, or at least he felt other men would say so, but he couldn't help the tears welling in his eyes. He loved her so much, and would do whatever necessary to keep her happy and safe. He made a silent prayer to himself that above all she would never need to wonder if she was loved.

She turned around, pulling her hair off to one side as his fingers wrestled with each tiny button. As each button peeled away, his finger traced down her spine, sending chills throughout her entire body. She turned back around, holding her dress and smiled, "I have a little something special for you. Can you give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"A gift for me?" He raised his eyebrows slyly, knowing what she was referring to.

He covered her lips before stepping back slightly. He stood watching her like a kid in a candy store. He wanted to rush to sample everything, but knew that he would need to take his time, not so much for himself, but most definitely for her.

She held his hand as she walked toward the door, only releasing him as the distance separated them. She grabbed the boxes from Alfred Angelo's and continued to the bathroom. She slipped out of her wedding dress and under garments before choosing the lavender negligee. She freshened up her makeup and combed out her hair, pinning it up on the sides with the pearl clips that she found in her box, having forgotten that she had purchased them.

She was excited, but found that her nerves were initially ruling her emotions. Her hand shook as she reached for the pocket door that led into the bedroom. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised by Jack who stood in the middle of the room, a lighter clutched in his hand. She was taken aback by the many candles that were lit and scattered around the room. The light was soft and low, and the room was very fragrant, a combination of floral and fruits.

Jack sat the lighter on the table before approaching her, "Elizabeth Thornton, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

The negligee was silk with a lace bodice, and trim along the hem line. The back was low cut, actually more so than Elizabeth anticipated, but she filled it out beautifully and wore it elegantly.

His words and the soft music playing in the background calmed her nerves as he took her hand and led her into the room. "Dance with me…"

He removed his jacket and took her in his arms. He held her tight around the waist, feeling the soft, silky material of her negligee with his fingertips.

Her hands slid up his arms and over his shoulders, resting behind his neck. Her fingers played gently with his hair, the sensation of which electrified his entire body.

They swayed, turned and gracefully moved across the floor. He didn't push; he allowed her to take her time; to do what felt right, making this a night that she would remember always.

He could feel her body softening, relaxing under his touch. Her lips were warm, soft and supple as she brushed them over his mouth, across his cheek, and up to his ear.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

He needed no other encouragement. They stood face to face, so close that they inhaled the same air. She gently bit her lip, partly because she was nervous, but mostly because she knew just how that excited him. His lips pressed to hers as his hand behind her head deepened the kiss. Their tongues were touching and feeling, and the soft moans passing their lips were evidence that they had each found those sensitive areas.

Jack's fingertips on her arms sent chills even as they warmed the blood throughout her body. His tongue traced down her neck, and along her collarbone, then his lips pressed to her skin from her shoulder down her arm.

He was unable to take his eyes off of her. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, words that elicited a bright smile of appreciation from her.

His hands worked their way up her arms. Reaching her shoulders, he pulled her close as his lips quickly met hers. His arms slipped around her waist holding her tight against his body. The music in the room went somewhat unnoticed until he heard the song that said exactly what he felt. Taking her hand, he led her to the middle of the bedroom floor. As they danced, he sang softly in her ear.

"You are so beautiful  
To me  
You are so beautiful  
To me  
Can't you see

You're everything I hope for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me"

She snuggled into his chest, realizing that she was more at home now than she had ever remembered feeling before. She listened to the lyrics, but truly heard the sincerity in his voice as he sang them. Her heart melted as his arms held her so tight. She closed her eyes as she felt his strong warm hands caressing her body.

As the song ended, his finger under her chin raised her head slightly. Their lips met and it was a kiss to remember, deep, hot, and demanding. One kiss led to another, and another, and another, each one more passionate than the one before.

"There is a heated bathtub with rose petals covering the surface," his eyebrows were arched. "Would you care to try it out?"

"Whatever you want is fine," she remarked.

"Tonight is for you, Elizabeth. I want you to have everything you want," he whispered as his lips met the skin on her neck.

She giggled as his soft kisses sent chills throughout her entire body. Her hands began to work on the buttons of his shirt, quickly releasing each one from its hold. She peeled the shirt over his shoulders as her soft lips made contact with his exposed skin. "Maybe a bath later?" She suggested.

She was inexperienced and nervous, but the long soft sounds that escaped through his lips let her know that he was enjoying her touch. Elizabeth began to rush slightly, knowing that if what she felt was even a fraction of the emotions he'd had for months, then she assumed he couldn't wait much longer.

"We have all night…the rest of our lives actually. Don't rush; I need this to be the best night of your life," he whispered.

"It already has been…you made me your wife!" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Feeling her lips and fingertips on his skin lit him up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July. He was excited, wanting to try everything, but knowing that tonight was more about her. Her comfort, her experimentation, and her finding what felt good and right. Not that he wouldn't enjoy his first night with her, how could he not. As her favorite song said, "Know the difference between sleeping with someone, and sleeping with someone you love," and he was well aware of the difference. He loved her as the saying goes "To the moon and back," but in his case, his love included numerous lunar round trips.

He gently backed her toward the bed as the strokes of his tongue on her neck elicited soft moans from her and increased respiration from them both. His fingers slipped under the thin straps of her negligee as they dropped over her shoulders.

Her hands reached up to grab the only material that stood between him and her birthday suit…

"Elizabeth, please don't. I love everything about you. It's okay," he assured her as the negligee fell to the floor in a puddle of silk. He lovingly admired her beauty, as he touched and caressed her body. Going slowly, not wanting to rush or push her, he could feel her nervousness. He watched her eyes, looking for signs that she was okay.

Her smile, soft moans, and tender touches told him she was more than okay; she wanted more, and he was ready to provide.

He pulled back the bedding to allow her to slip in and cover herself.

"Not so fast. You need some help getting out of your pants?" She asked.

He smiled, exhaling quickly in the form of a soft laugh, "I'm never one to turn down some assistance; especially from my beautiful wife."

"Wife…I love the sound of that," she stated as her hands fiddled with his belt buckle.

He cradled her face in his hands, capturing her soft, full lips. He smiled at her inability to get the button on his pants to release its hold. "Do you need some help?" he laughed.

"Nope, got it," she celebrated as her lips met the skin on his chest. His pants fell to the floor and with some assistance so did his boxers. "Jack…" his name barely audible.

"I love you so much," He reminded her, as if she ever needed reminding, but it was always nice to hear.

The mattress met the back of her legs as he leaned her into the bed. She sat down and slid under the covers as he followed, moving his body against hers, completely electrified by her warmth.

He swallowed hard, "I don't want to hurt you."

She giggled, "I don't want you to hurt me either. Is this that man thing where your sense of measurement is enhanced."

"In my case it's true," he laughed. He was willing to be the brunt of a joke if it eased her nerves. Watching her laugh beside him, he knew that his plan had worked.

She felt his hand gently, tenderly moving up her leg, resting momentarily on her hip, before moving across her abdomen, finding those sensitive parts of her body.

She was working on his chest and abdomen, her fingers drawing small circles on his skin, sending chills throughout his body.

The fire that had been burning within his body was now raging. He rolled over on top of her, straddling her hips. Her hair beautifully covered the pillow, as if it had been purposely set as such for a model's photo shoot, and his mind was taking pictures to remember it always.

Pressed against her, she could feel the full weight of him holding her in place. As if it were even possible, he moved closer, allowing the curves of her body to fit perfectly with his.

Each stroke of her tongue on his skin sent shivers over his shoulders, across his abdomen, causing him to tighten around her. She melted under his touch; he could feel the give of her body as her passion burned right through them.

He clasped her hands in his; his mouth covering hers as the soft moans from each passed through. Legs, and arms entwined as their passion took on a new life, something they had each dreamed of in their own way, but were now blessed to have them realized.

Her heat, her scent entered his bloodstream, and she was now his for life. His passion, his desire entered her bloodstream and he was now hers for life.

He collapsed beside her, both breathless, both satisfied, both feeling more love than they had ever thought possible.

Several hours passed; Jack and Elizabeth remained fast asleep, her resting comfortably on his chest, and him with his arms around her holding her protectively.

He woke, taking a moment to realize his fortune as he gazed down upon her flawless form, sleeping peacefully on his chest. He wiped a tear from his eye as he spoke softly, saying a prayer of thanks…  
 _ **"Dear Lord, I don't know how you knew, but when you sent me on that call and I met this amazing woman, my life was forever changed."**_

Elizabeth woke to hear him talking. She remained quiet and listened…

Jack continued, _**"I love her with everything I am or ever hope to be. I ask for your guidance in building a strong marriage,"**_ he leaned down as his lips brushed the top of her head. _ **"Lord, I ask for your wisdom as we learn more about each other. Give me the strength to allow her to be her own person, knowing in my heart that her decisions as well as mine will always have the other in mind. I pray that she will always know just how important she is in my life. I hope that if I ever let her down,"**_ he exhaled hard, _ **"and I'm sure I will, that she knows that I would never intentionally hurt her."**_

His voice began to waver slightly, and she could tell that he was becoming emotional, _**"I love her so much."**_

She raised her head, resting her chin on his chest, "I love you too."

Jack reached over and wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks, "How are you?"

"I'm better than I ever thought possible. I'm hungry though…" she remarked.

Jack looked at his watch, "It's still pretty early. I don't know if the restaurant is open yet."

"Silly man, that's not what I'm hungry for…" she worked her way up from his chest, covering his lips with hers.

His lips separated, wanting nothing more than to touch, to taste, to feel her completely. Her tongue moved lightly inside his mouth before her teeth bit gently on his lower lip.

He wrapped her in his arms as they rolled in the bed, tossing blankets and pillows to the floor. She giggled as his fingers on her waist tickled her skin. As she wiggled, he sat on her legs straddling her hips, finding it impossible to keep from laughing himself. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly as a sign that she was surrendering to him. His lips captured hers; the kiss was deep and slow, building with each kiss that followed.

The touch of his mouth and hand upon her skin drove new sounds, soft moans through her lips. As his fingertips traced the outline of her body, she felt a heat wave sweep through her. His body enveloped her as they each felt the warmth that passed between them.

The fireplace was off; the room was chilly, but they lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, sweaty, breathless, and excited about their new life.

Jack reached over the side of the bed and pulled the blanket up and over them. Elizabeth found her safe spot on his chest which she used as a pillow. Before long they were again asleep.

A few hours later, Elizabeth stretched. She sat up on one elbow listening to him breathe and watching him sleep. She carefully slid out of bed, grabbed his dress shirt and slipped it around her before pulling out her journal from her bag. She sat down at the desk to write…

 _ **"I began this journey many months ago, having no idea where it would lead. Back then did I want what I have now? I'm not so certain that I did. I wanted independence; the ability to prove to family and friends alike that I was capable of taking care of myself. Is that really what I wanted? I thought it was. But then again, I thought that to be independent excluded another from a sharing role in my life. However, after opening my heart, I found more than just the love he offered. I found the strength to be my own person within a couple, as I watched him accept me as an individual, and not just a part of him."**_

Elizabeth turned back and sat momentarily as she watched Jack sleep. His breathing was calm and rhythmic. She couldn't help but notice the smile on his face, and could only hope that she was the cause.

She returned to her journal…  
 _ **"Being independent is wonderful, as long as it does not isolate you. Take me to the ends of the Earth, for I will go with you anywhere. You are my strength, my love, my life."**_

She closed her journal and walked back over to the window to enjoy the Las Vegas skyline. Jack slipped up behind her, swept her hair off her shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips met the soft salty skin on her neck and she leaned her head into his. She wrapped her arms over his, and turned her head toward his as their lips met.

"You look beautiful this morning. There is something about you in my shirt that's very exciting," he remarked as he turned her around to face him.

Her lips pressed to his skin as her tongue traced along his jawbone, down his neck and along his collarbone.

He smiled, "Elizabeth, if you keep that up we will never get anything else done, like sleep, or work, or food," he remarked as the sensation had him fidgeting. "Oh who am I kidding? None of those things are as important as this," he cradled her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers.

"Oh no Jack, our flight... We only have two hours before we are supposed to be leaving," she jumped out of bed and started gathering their clothes from off the floor.

"I'm sorry, I guess we need to get ready. We have to go back to reality today," he replied. "Early flight…something we didn't think through completely."

Reluctantly Jack crawled out of bed and started to help. Working as a team they had their bags packed and standing by the hotel room door.

Suddenly Elizabeth's phone chimed…

"No need to respond. Leaving Company Jet for you and Jack…"

"We have secured commercial tickets for everyone. All set here…"

"We arranged late check out for you. We love you both…"

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"My dad. He's leaving the jet for us. He's flying commercial. He must love you, Jack. He never flies commercial," she was surprised.

"So we just go to the airport and take the jet?" He asked as he grabbed their belongings.

"Apparently there's no need to rush. We also have late checkout on the room," she advised with a smile.

Suddenly the reality of home hit her, "Jack, where are we going to live?"

"I guess that's another one of those things we didn't plan," Jack said as he grabbed her hand and walked toward the bedroom.

"Jack, we need to figure this out," she stated as she dug her heels in the carpet and refused to walk further.

He walked back to her, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she replied.

"I will work out the living arrangements, but right now, that bed is calling to us," he stated as he took her hand and they hurried into the bedroom.

They fell onto the bed, wrestling playfully with each other. He rolled over on top of her and clasped his hands in hers raising them above her head as if she were surrendering.

She was out of breath but laughed softly, "Jack Thornton, I had no idea that men had such stamina."

Jack lowered himself to within inches of her face, "I've known you for almost a year…I've been saving up."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23- A Mile High

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ****STEAM ALERT****

 **Chapter 23- A Mile High**

Elizabeth glanced over and watched Jack as he slept. She gently brushed the hair off his forehead with her finger as she listened to him inhale deeply. His breathing was slow and rhythmic. She was thankful that her father had left the company jet for their use, as this gave them more time together. She didn't want to leave. While in their paradise, they had no concerns, no major decisions to make. It was just them, being together, learning more about each other, and loving every minute.

She slid out from under the covers, and wrapped the hotel issued robe around her securing the front with a belt that tied at the waist. She walked to the window and watched the people below as they scurried to various destinations. She wondered if any of them were experiencing even a fraction of the happiness she felt.

She sat at the desk, pulled her journal from her bag, flipped it to the next blank page and began to convey her thoughts onto the paper…

" _ **Growing up we hear the saying, 'There is a soul mate for everyone.' Although I do believe that, how lucky are we when we actually make that connection? In a world with millions and millions of people, to actually find that one person who fits perfectly, like an intricate piece of a puzzle is bizarre, yet exciting. We express our interest, subtly at first, as our beliefs and morality are quickly tested. Waiting for what is wanted, needed, and desired is difficult, often times close to impossible. The feelings which stir our emotions make us not want to wait, pushing for immediate gratification without thought of the consequences. That is until he listened; he understood, and he waited patiently. To find this one perfect person in an otherwise imperfect world; that one person who puts your needs above their own; that one person by their mere presence can make the worst day bright, and that one person who makes you feel important and appreciated can only be explained as a miracle from above, and one that should be cherished always."**_

Jack woke and reached his arm out expecting to feel Elizabeth's warm body beside him, but she wasn't.

"Elizabeth…?" He called out as he shot up in bed.

Seeing her sitting at the desk he patted the mattress, "Come back to bed."

She smiled, "As much as I'd love to, we need to get back to the real world." She stood up and walked back to the side of the bed and stood beside him. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you, Jack. You are a wonderful man. There aren't a lot of men who would have waited around for me… I love you."

Her hand rose, capturing the side of his neck, as her thumb gently stroked the slight stubble on his cheek. She leaned down; her lips met his as his lips separated and their tongues danced lightly.

His hands pulled on her robe releasing the tie as the belt fell to the floor. "Come on back to bed…"

"Jack, we need to get going," she said as she pulled away from him.

He looked into her eyes, "I need you Elizabeth, right here, right now."

She giggled as his hands reached through her open robe, touching her skin, warming her body like the heat lightning from a summer storm. "I just can't say no to you…to this," she whispered.

Her lips covered his as the passion took control. They both forgot about time, and place, and obligations; thinking only of needs, and wants and desires. She nibbled lightly on his lower lip before drawing back slightly. He pulled her robe over her shoulders, dropping it in the floor amongst their other apparel that had previously found its way there.

His touch was soft, loving and so sensual. She felt her nerve endings tingle as his fingertips traced from her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms. As his fingers reached her hands he pulled her onto the bed, swallowing her in his strong, yet loving arms.

Her lips made contact with his shoulder, as her fingers traced tiny circles on his chest. She leaned back slightly, his eyes were closed, and the gentle moans escaping his mouth let her know how much he enjoyed this…enjoyed her.

She straddled his hips, playfully holding him down. He went along with her ruse, as if she were in charge; totally content with her control over him. She leaned down, covering his lips as his arms quickly enveloped her, drawing her deeper into him.

His muscles strained as the passion flowed. He ached for her, wanting all of her. Needing to touch her skin and feel her body against his. He rolled her over as they became totally consumed by the feelings, and emotions of the moment.

Exhausted, he collapsed beside her, as she rested her head on his chest. Both were breathless, but content, and complete. No woman before her could make him feel so deeply. No woman before her could so quickly transport him to a place of ecstasy, and no woman before her had made him so thankful to be alive. "Thank you for waiting…" he whispered.

She moved up slightly in the bed, her lips were against his ear as she whispered in return, "Thank you for waiting for me…"

An hour later Elizabeth jumped out of bed, wrapped herself up in the robe as she looked for her clothes for the day, "Jack, wake up. We have thirty minutes to get out of here before they come busting in to clean. Jack…JACK, wake up. We still have to fly across the country to get home." She removed the robe and slipped into her bra and panties as she looked for the jeans and blouse she had pulled out of her suitcase for the flight home.

Jack stretched. He opened his eyes and watched her moving about the room, "What are you doing?" He groggily asked.

"I'm looking for something," she replied.

He stretched again, "Your virginity? I got it!" He smiled but by the seriously stern look she gave him, he immediately realized that was not funny nor what she was looking for. "I'm sorry, that wasn't funny."

"Oh, so you now want to make jokes about my virgin status? And no, it wasn't funny. Come on and get up. We need to get out of here and head to the airport," she encouraged him.

"Come lay back down here with me for a few minutes," he begged.

"Jack Thornton is that all you think about?" she huffed. "Jack, please… we need to get on the plane. We're expected at work tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, but when you are standing in front of me wearing very little… well, I'm a visual person, and I have to say that you are most definitely visually appealing," he continued to plead.

Elizabeth slipped into her jeans and her blouse before putting the last few items in her suitcase, "No Jack. We have to get to the airport."

"Hmm, plane…private plane. Okay, give me five minutes," he said as he jumped up and pulled on his jeans and t shirt.

Good to his word, five minutes later she had found the keys and they were walking out of the room. He closed the door behind them, leaving with memories that would promise to last a lifetime.

Elizabeth made a call to Maxwell, the company pilot to advise that they were on their way.

"I will have the plane fueled up and ready to go when you get here," Max advised. After the call ended, he made arrangements to fuel up the jet, and sent a text to Marissa, the flight attendant and suggested that she return immediately.

Jack and Elizabeth returned their rental car and were given a courtesy ride to the airport hangar. Elizabeth had travelled in the company jet numerous times, but this was a first for Jack. Their luggage was stowed away and they took their seats on the luxurious couch, with their seatbelts being the only material between them.

"Ms. Thatcher," Marissa called out.

Elizabeth held up her left hand, "its Mrs. Thornton now."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I knew that," Marissa responded.

"Marissa, it's been a while since I've flown with you, but please call me Elizabeth. Oh, and this is my husband, Jack," Elizabeth smiled as she completed the introductions.

"Can I get you anything to drink or a snack?" Marissa asked.

"Does my dad still have the Dom Perignon stocked?" Elizabeth asked.

"He certainly does. Would you both care for a glass?" Marissa responded.

"Yes, thank you. We would both love a glass. Actually, we are celebrating. Just bring the bottle," she replied.

Elizabeth quickly observed the look on Jack's face. "You know how flying is not my favorite thing. The champagne will help me relax."

Jack took her hand, gently rubbing her skin with his thumb, "Everything will be fine; just take a deep breath and keep your eyes on me."

Several hours had passed since they left Las Vegas. Jack had fallen asleep with his head on Elizabeth's shoulder while she read a magazine. Marissa made a pass through the passenger compartment, "Mrs. Thorn… I'm sorry; I mean Elizabeth, would either of you care for anything?"

"Elizabeth had consumed several glasses of champagne to Jack's one, and was feeling quite comfortable and uninhibited. "Nope, I think we'll be fine." She glanced slightly to her left and smiled at Jack as he took a deep breath, "He is so exhausted." She giggled, "You know…wedding night and all."

Marissa quickly glanced away, "Well, I'll leave you two alone then."

As Marissa walked away it dawned on Elizabeth what she'd said, _**Exhausted…Wedding night and all.**_ _ **OMG, how embarrassing.**_ Elizabeth poured another glass of champagne and gently nudged Jack awake.

"Are we home already?" He asked.

"No, I think we are somewhere over Tennessee," she replied.

"So we still have a little time before we land…" his voice trailed off. Jack jumped up and held out his hand, "Come with me."

"Um Jack, we're on a plane. We can't go anywhere," she quickly responded.

His lips curled up slightly as his eyebrows arched, "Have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?"

"I have, and the answer if NO!" She retorted.

"Come on Elizabeth. Private plane…we're alone…just think of the excitement…"

"Jack it's my dad's plane. It's like us sleeping in my parent's bed."

"We may never have the chance again. Think of the thrill…" Jack took her hand and pulled her up from the couch.

"I'm thinking more about getting caught."

"That adds to the thrill."

"Jack, one person barely fits in there. How do you figure we can both get in there?" She asked as he stepped into the bathroom, and pulled her in with him.

Jack unbuttoned her jeans and slid them and her panties over her hips before picking her up and setting her on the sink. He tugged at her blouse, pulling it quickly over her head as she complained that the porcelain sink was cold on her backside. They laughed as Jack tripped and fell over the toilet while trying to shed his jeans.

"Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark," he said as he stood up, his hand rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm sure we'll have other chances to initiate ourselves into the club," she said as she tried to scoot her body off of the vanity.

"No way, you're in here now. We're going for it," he remarked as he pressed up against her.

Elizabeth was not into this experience, but stayed because it seemed so important to him. Her thoughts were on the crew located a short distance away; that is until he touched her.

His hands were caressing her body as his lips found their way to the sweet spot on her neck. One touch and her head tilted back offering him free access. His body responded immediately to her as they closed the minuscule distance between them. The passion quickly took over and they were lost in each other, as they forgot where they were, or that others were only a short distance away.

"Marissa…" the captain called out.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"It looks like we have a bit of turbulence ahead. Please go back and make sure they are belted in. It may get a little rough," he ordered.

Marissa walked into the passenger compartment, but saw no one. Suddenly she heard giggling from the bathroom. Ordinarily she would have left them alone, but concern about the possible turbulence ahead caused her to knock on the door.

 _ **Tap, tap, tap…**_

"Shhh…" Elizabeth attempted to quiet him.

"The Captain has requested that you get belted in. He's expecting some turbulence ahead," Marissa spoke softly.

"I'll be right out," Elizabeth replied as if she were the only one in the compartment. "Shh, be quiet Jack. I don't want her to know you're in here."

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Elizabeth, we're on a jet. There aren't many places I can be."

They dressed quickly and rushed to their seats, snapping their seatbelts just before they felt the first bit of turbulence.

Elizabeth held Jack's hand trying to ease the turbulence within her.

"Hey, just look at me. It's going to be okay," he said with such care and concern. Jack was quite surprised and slightly unnerved when Elizabeth burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

Elizabeth was laughing so hard that she completely forgot about the rough patch of air they were flying through. "When did you start wearing women's clothes?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he looked down, observing that he was now dressed in Elizabeth's floral blouse.

Before they could make the necessary clothing exchange, the turbulence eased and Marissa stepped back into the passenger compartment to check on them. She and Jack stood a few feet apart, facing each other. Marissa said nothing. She simply laughed silently and shook her head slowly before returning to the front cabin.

"You do look lovely," she joked.

Jack did not see the humor in her statement. He waited for her to peel off his "Las Vegas or Bust" t-shirt before handing her the blouse and they quickly changed clothes, sat back down, buckled up and awaited their landing.

As Jack waited on their luggage to be removed, Elizabeth sat back wanting to have a private word with Marissa.

"Marissa, may I talk with you for a moment?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know what you're concerned about, but don't be," she replied as Elizabeth blushed. "It's your honeymoon. I'm just sorry that I had to interrupt you. Besides, you aren't the only Thatcher girl to join the club."

"Really? Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't tell, but I didn't say that it was a daughter," she laughed at Elizabeth's shocked expression.

"My…mother?" Elizabeth said as the air rushed rapidly from her lungs.

"Elizabeth, are you ready?" Jack called from the bottom of the stairway.

Marissa walked Elizabeth to the exit door, "Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you had a great time. Your secret is safe with me."

Elizabeth wasn't so certain that their secret was safe, but as she reached the bottom of the stairs and slipped her hand into his, nothing else seemed to matter.

They made their way to the parking lot before the realization struck them, "Where are we going to live, Jack?"

"We're not moving in with Rosie, and since I have a place to myself, we'll just move you in there," he stated as a matter of fact.

"One small problem…" she announced.

"I'll make room for all of your stuff," he assured her.

"Even Onyx?" She asked, remembering that his apartment has a 'no pets' clause. "I'm not placing Onyx, Jack."

Jack walked back around to her side of the truck, opened the door, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before she slipped inside. "I'll work out something. Don't worry; Onyx is a part of our family. Besides, I think you'd get rid of me before her…" his voice trailed off as he returned to his side of the truck and jumped in.

Elizabeth suddenly felt bad. With all of the excitement, she had forgotten to ask Rosie who was caring for Onyx. "WOW, I'm a bad mother."

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," she replied before picking up her phone and dialing Rosie's number. "Hey Rosie, we're home. I was just wondering…since you came to Vegas, who was watching Onyx?" She listened intently, breathing a sigh of relief. "No, of course I didn't think you just left her at home alone. So I can pick her up tomorrow?" She continued to listen before advising Rosie that they would be coming by to pick up a few of her things. "We haven't thought that far ahead," she responded before saying goodbye.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Onyx is with Dr. Campbell at the clinic, and I can get her tomorrow. Rosie and Lee are out at dinner, so we may not see them," she replied. "She asked where we were going to live."

Jack took a deep breath, "How about this… Onyx is set, at least for tonight. Let's stay at my place and I'll make some calls tomorrow. I'm sure that Rosie wouldn't mind keeping her until we get settled."

Jack drove her by Lake Smith where she picked up her Jeep and followed him to her apartment. They went inside, gathering some clothing and her teaching supplies before Jack began carrying boxes out to his truck.

"Do you need some help?" Chris offered as he passed Jack in the hallway. "What's going on? She isn't moving, is she?"

"Well actually she is. She's moving in with me," Jack boasted with a broad smile.

"WOW, I never thought I'd see her move in with a guy," Chris responded as he followed Jack out into the parking lot.

Jack placed the boxes in his truck then turned to face Chris, "I'm not just a guy; we got married this weekend."

The air in Chris' lungs escaped with the force of an erupting volcano, "WOW…WOW, you are a lucky man. Congratulations!"

"I know I'm lucky, and thanks," Jack responded as he shook Chris' hand.

Chris walked back into the apartment building with Jack, "Hey, did you tangle with a criminal?"

Jack looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Your cheek; looks like a nasty bruise," Chris stated as he noticed the prominent mark on Jack's face.

They continued down the hall stopping outside Chris' apartment as Jack declined his help, "No, we went through a patch of turbulence on the plane."

"WOW, that much have been a wild ride," Chris stated as he walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Jack whispered as he continued down the hall, a smile covering his face, "You have no idea. Best plane ride I've ever had."

Jack walked back into the apartment and saw Elizabeth, obviously lost in thought, standing in the middle of the room. He approached her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his body enjoying the comfort of his strength surrounding her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She spun around in his arms, "I love you Jack Thornton."

His hands rubbed her arms from her elbows up to her shoulder. He observed a sparkle in her eyes, and smelled the hint of lavender vanilla in her hair. A finger under her chin lifted her head slightly, meeting his lips perfectly, "I love you too, Mrs. Thornton." As he drew back slightly, he licked his lips, "I think the strawberry lip balm is one of my favorites."

She reached in her purse, "Do you want some?"

"Yes," he replied as he leaned down, capturing her lips again.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24- Let's Cuddle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ ****Steam Alert****_

Chapter 24- Let's Cuddle

Elizabeth sleepily reached across her body and swatted at a fly that had landed on her exposed shoulder. She immediately rolled back over, tucking her hand and arm under her pillow. Within seconds, the fly landed again, this time on her back, up by her neck, and left her feeling like it was walking down her spine. She pushed her body away from the pillow and sat up, doing her best to reach the "spot" with her hand.

"Here let me get that," Jack chuckled as his fingers began to gently move across her skin. "Um, since you're awake now, I thought that maybe we could spend a little time together before we have to go to work.

Still groggy she wiped her eyes, trying her best to get them to open, "There wasn't a fly in here, was there?"

Jack laughed, "Mrs. Thornton, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Elizabeth looked at the clock, "Jack, we only have thirty minutes before you need to leave for work."

"I'll work fast," he remarked.

"That's no fun."

"Then I'll be late for work."

"Jack, you can't do that."

"If it's between pleasing my wife and pleasing my boss, I'll choose to please my wife," he replied as his hands slipped under her t-shirt. His fingers on her skin electrified her. "Does that please you?" He whispered.

She said nothing but the moans slipping passed her lips told him that she was more than pleased. His hands slid under her as he pulled her body closer to him. His lips met hers before they trailed passed her ear, and down her neck, settling in on that one spot that he had quickly learned would set her body on fire.

Jack took the hem of her shirt and rolled it up her body. She sat up as he pulled it over her head. His hands framed her face as he teased her with his lips, coming close then backing away slightly only to hungrily cover hers, as if he were starving.

The remainder of their clothes were removed and scattered about the room. Her t-shirt landed on the floor. His pajama bottoms were caught on the back of the chair. Her shorts were draped over the dresser mirror, and surprisingly, her panties were tossed in the air, and hung on the blade of the moving ceiling fan.

They both looked up as the blade on the ceiling fan spun, "I'd never be able to duplicate that move," he said with a soft laugh as she joined in.

He leaned up on one elbow; he watched her, looking between her eyes and lips…

"What is it, Jack?" She asked softly.

"I love you so much," he stated as the air rushed out of his lungs. He slipped his leg over her body, straddling her hips. His lips covered hers; the kiss was both passionate and tender. He gently sucked on her bottom lip as he held her head cradled in his hands. He drew back slightly, no words were said. None were needed. He leaned down capturing her lips, gently at first. Each kiss fed from the fire of the one before, as her lips separated, welcoming him.

His hands glided over her body like a musician, gently playing each note as they moved together with the rhythm of a beautiful symphony. He collapsed beside her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he snuggled in. "That was a wonderful way to wake up this morning," he remarked. He inhaled deeply taking in the lilac scent of her hair and the softness of her skin before just as quickly jumping up and heading for the bathroom to get ready for work.

"Jack...wait. What happened to pleasing me?" She called out as the bathroom door closed. She fell back onto her pillow feeling physically satisfied, but emotionally disappointed.

Within ten minutes Jack had showered, changed, kissed Elizabeth goodbye and was running for the front door. "I'll see you after work. Have a great day with your students," he yelled as the door closed.

"Jack, wait. I'm not going to work today. Do you have…to…rush?" she called out as she sat up in bed, hearing the apartment door close, and suddenly feeling all alone. She knew that he was in a hurry to get to work, but she never thought he would leave her so abruptly and feeling a bit used. She had heard her girlfriends discuss the saying "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am," and realized that she now felt what they meant. In her heart she knew that he didn't mean it that way; but her tears told her something different.

" _ **Our feelings are complex. They run deep; they're intense, sometimes cold, unconcerned, while other times they are the heat that links two souls, connecting them for eternity. However, feelings can also be hurt, often unintentionally, sometimes irreparably and generally by those we hold dear. We tell those we love, 'I promise never to hurt you,' but those statements simply set us up to fail. The intent is pure; the desire is strong and the hope to be true to our word is ever present. The saying should be, 'I will do my best to never let you down.' Though the words are said, you know all the while that inevitably you will; as will I. Life is not a fairytale, nor should we want it to be. It is full of twists and turns, surprises, excitement, and thrills, but also sadness and grief. Be thankful for the life you're given, the good and the bad. We are blessed to be able to live through the sorrows of life in order to be thankful for the joys we experience along the way."**_

She huffed as she fell back onto her pillow. She knew that this was no indication of how he truly felt about her, but she couldn't help but feel slighted. In the short time that they had been together intimately, she enjoyed the time after their lovemaking almost as much…almost!

Elizabeth had already called in, taking the day off to do those boring tasks like changing the name on her driver's license, and social security card, and picking up some of her things from her apartment. She also needed to pick up Onyx and make arrangements for her with Rosie, at least until they could work out something.

She sat at the kitchen table and nursed a cup of coffee, "Snap out of it Elizabeth. He didn't mean anything by it." She jumped up and headed for her suitcase, pulling out some jeans and a t-shirt. "Besides, it's not always going to be candles and romance, so you might as well get over that idea."

Jack made it for his shift with five minutes to spare, slipping into the briefing room and taking a seat in the back. Before he knew what hit him, he was bombarded with handshakes, slaps on the back and well wishes for "being so lucky."

Jack knew that he should be paying attention, but his thoughts kept drifting to the beautiful woman, his wife, that he had left in his bed…their bed.

Elizabeth forgot to charge her phone overnight, so she plugged it into the cigarette lighter in her Jeep before heading into the DMV and what she could only assume would be an extremely long line. She walked inside, checked with the information desk and received her number…A22. Unfortunately "A" was only on "6," so she took her seat and waited.

Jack was assigned to run radar on Independence Blvd. He parked his cruiser by the entrance to the bank and waited. He quickly realized that with everyone seeing him before reaching him, it appeared that there would be no violators this morning. That was fine with him as he considered that to be preemptive service which allowed him the peace to think back to his morning with Elizabeth…

"I love u. This morning was wonderful…" he texted.

Elizabeth was still in line at the DMV and his text went unanswered.

It wasn't like Elizabeth not to respond. Even when she was at work she generally found a way to quickly reply.

"Mrs. Thornton… I love you…"

Still no response.

Elizabeth unfortunately remained seated but was thankful that the "A's" were now up to #18.

"Rebecca…?"

"R U mad at me…?"

"What did I do…?"

Elizabeth finally walked out of the DMV with her new driver's license, and registration on her Jeep. She sat down behind the wheel, and disconnected the phone from the charger to check for messages.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please talk to me…"

"What is it Jack…?" She responded, having just seen his latest text.

"So now u r talking 2 me…?"

"I've been talking 2 u…"

"U weren't this morning…"

"I would have if u hadn't run out of the apt. like a bat outta hell…"

"What…?"

"U rushed out this morning…"

"Scroll up. I meant that I had been trying 2 reach u. Sorry about earlier. Had 2 get to work…"

"What happened to pleasing ur wife…?"

"What, I didn't please u this morning…"

"Yes, u very much pleased me until u left. I wanted to cuddle. I'll get over it…"

"I'm sorry. I promise to make it up 2 u…"

"Don't make promises u can't keep…"

"What r the kids doing? U aren't busy…?" He asked feeling it best to change the subject.

"If u hadn't run out u would have heard me say that I am off 2day. Getting my name changed on stuff…"

"Ah yes! No more Elizabeth Thatcher… I love u Elizabeth Thornton…"

"I love u too. Just disappointed 2 b back in the real world…"

"WOW, sitting here in plain view and someone blew passed me. Gotta go…"

"B careful…" she responded as she sat her phone beside her on the console. She sat there for a moment, concern for his safety immediately swept over her. Nothing else really mattered at that point.

Her last text went unanswered as Jack chased a Dodge Charger down Independence Blvd. heading away from the naval base. Approximately a mile up the road, the Charger came to a screeching halt. Jack quickly pulled up behind having previously activated his lights and siren. Jack announced through the speaker for the occupants to remain in the vehicle. As he opened the door, the driver exited the car, and rushed toward Jack.

Jack pulled his service revolver…

"Por favor, no dispare. Mi esposa… mi esposa…ella es tener un bebe ahora!" The man yelled as he stopped in his tracks and lifted his arms above his head.

Jack spoke some Spanish, but understood even less. He did understand esposa (wife) and bebe (baby) and assumed the rest. He secured his weapon and ran to the car where he found a very pregnant woman in the back seat screaming in Spanish.

"Hablas ingles?" Jack asked the young man.

He seemed frazzled, a combination of scared and nervous. He started to speak, what Jack would have called "Spanglish." He looked frantic, "Por favor…" Suddenly he stopped, "Si, I know some ingles, but not mi esposa. Help us por favor."

Jack asked the man to sit in the back seat, propping his wife up slightly. The man talked reassuringly to his wife, who for no other reason than she was scared and felt that a man in uniform could provide the needed help, calmed slightly and worked with Jack instead of against him.

Jack called for an ambulance and additional assistance before preparing to be the person to welcome the child into the world. He didn't think that he had ever heard a woman scream so loud before, and he could only assume that the pain was excruciating.

The ambulance pulled up just as Jack caught the new little bundle of joy, a boy, and wrapped him in a sweatshirt that he carried in his cruiser.

Jack sat in his cruiser on the side of the road as he watched the ambulance pull away carrying the newest member of the Ramos family and his mother to Bayside Hospital. Mr. Ramos was cleared to follow them to the hospital. Through the pumping of his adrenaline, he completed his paperwork and once finished, he drove the short distance to the shopping center where he called in a code 10-7 and took a break.

He had no appetite, but slipped into McDonald's.

"Hi Officer Thornton; can I take your order?" A young boy from across the counter called out.

"Hi Jordan. When did you start working here?" Jack replied to the young man who resided with his parents in Jack's apartment complex.

"Well, thanks for the help in algebra. Once I got my grade up, mom said that I could apply for part-time work afterschool, and well here I am," he responded. "What can I get you?"

"Just a large coffee please," Jack replied.

He took his coffee and retreated back to his cruiser, pulled out his phone and dialed the one person that he always wanted to talk to. "I delivered my first baby today," he remarked excitedly.

Elizabeth was on the other end, listening quietly, allowing him to talk. The soft uttering she made let him know that she was following his adventure. The pride she felt for him cleared away the disappointment which had lingered from their morning together.

She continued to listen to his story when he suddenly stopped…

"I'm sorry about this morning," he said. "Are you home?"

She smiled as her cloud lifted, "I'm at the lake feeding the ducks."

"I'm heading back to the precinct and I can be there in about twenty minutes. Wait for me?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile that covered her face. She sat on the blanket she'd brought with her, pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to the next blank page and began to convey her thoughts and feelings onto the paper.

" _ **As children and adolescents we often fantasize about fairytales, living a magical life where all is wonderful. Where nothing but good things and joy are abundant, and sadness is excluded. Often times our loved ones shield us from the disappointments they experience, leaving us to view life through rose colored glasses with unrealistic expectations. We enter into adulthood quickly realizing that life is 'like a box of chocolates,' some extraordinary, some acceptable, and yet others are truly distasteful. We learn to navigate through situations and relationships wanting to return to that fairytale life. Through life experiences we learn that not every day will be like a chocolate covered caramel and there will be dark chocolate covering coconut days that we will need to make the most of. Days where things make no sense; where things happen leaving you to feel unappreciated, and where things simply don't go your way. Some people will use you for whatever they can take and still others may use you without realizing what they are taking. Whatever the situation, experience, or feeling communicate with those involved; for if you don't, a simple misunderstanding may escalate to a full blown argument, and returning to safe ground may then be impossible."**_

Elizabeth wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek as she slipped her journal back into her bag. She looked out over the water, watching the geese swim in and out of the shaded areas on the lake brought about as the sun began to move over the tree line.

"Hey," he called out as he walked over the small hill and headed for the water and her. In his hand he carried a bouquet of wild flowers, which he immediately extended to her as he approached.

"Jack, they're beautiful," she commented as her eyes dropped downward. She was embarrassed by the thoughts she'd previously had, and how disappointed she had been earlier.

His finger under her chin lifted her face to eye level, "Nowhere near as beautiful as you." He closed the short distance between them as his lips met hers. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberry, as they opened, inviting the contact. He retreated slightly, resting his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry about this morning…"

Looking into his eyes she could see his soul; how he felt; how he needed her and not just for his physical needs. She knew she was more than that to him. After all he had waited for almost a year for her; "most men would not have done that," she told herself.

He led her over to the bench that was donated by the Coleman family in memory of the child they had lost several years ago.

Jack put his left arm around her shoulders and took her right hand in his. His thumb gently stroked the soft skin on the top of her hand as he spoke, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry…"

She quickly broke in, "It's okay Jack. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. It upset you. I need you to know, if you don't already, you mean more to me than just a warm body. I didn't realize how you felt this morning, and I never want you to feel that way," he spoke softly before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth smiled. Quickly thinking about the day and Jack's birthing experience, she realized that in the grand scheme of things, the fact that they didn't have time to cuddle after making love was actually silly, quite insignificant, and was just a part of life as she would now know it. "Jack, the honeymoon has to be over at some point."

Jack gasped, "Elizabeth, you don't really feel that way do you?"

Seeing the shock and sadness in his expression she realized what she had said, "No…no…no…no, I didn't mean it the way it came out." She turned to face him, her hand on his cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I just meant that we're back to our regular lives and all of the free time we had in Las Vegas to enjoy each other is gone. Sometimes we may just need to be happy with the time we can work in to be together.

"Tuesday, Friday and Saturday nights…" he began to say.

She looked confused, "Okay, I'll play…Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday. Your turn!"

"No, those are our date nights. Nothing gets in between us on those nights. We go out, or have a special night at home, whatever, we're just together," he stated firmly.

Elizabeth smiled, "I like my idea better."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we get an extra date night," she stated with a soft laugh.

Jack stopped and thought for a moment, "I like your idea. What do you think about this…each week we take Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday nights. Then we pick another night during the week, or maybe all day on Sunday?"

"All day on Sunday during football season? Baseball season? Basketball season? Whatever sport season is left? Really? Are you sure you wouldn't rather rethink that option?" She asked as she jokingly poked him in the side. She stood from the bench laughing as she walked toward the lake.

He jumped up and jogged up beside her, taking her hand in his as he stopped her. He turned her around to face him. "Elizabeth, okay maybe Sunday is a bad idea, but this is important. I'm willing to make the effort. Are you?" He asked as his expression showed concern.

Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek, "There is nothing more important to me than you and our marriage." She pressed her lips to his, then leaned back and smiled, "Jack, I know I'm important to you, and I'm so sorry today if I made you think otherwise. I know how important your job is to you, and you need to make a good impression."

"All I need is you," he quickly responded.

She laughed softly, "That's a great sentiment, Jack, but we both need our jobs, and well, that could cut into the time we spend together. I promise to be less demanding and more understanding."

"And I promise to be more respectful of your feelings," he said as his right hand captured the left side of her face, gently stroking her cheek.

Her eyes sparkled and her face lit up, "Jack, you brought a new life into this world today. In the grand scheme of things that's all that matters. You were meant to leave for work when you did. If you had shown up late for work, the family may have been left without help, so I've learned my lesson. Things happen as they are supposed to."

"So you are willing to do date night with me?" He asked; his dimples were deep and his smile was broad.

Elizabeth smiled, showing that she was pleased with his plan, "Maybe one night a week and a weekend night too? I mean we can do more, but those are the days we absolutely are together. We don't want to expect too much and then we fail to keep it going."

Jack looked disappointed, "You don't want more date nights with me?"

"Jack I will take any time I can get with you. Okay, it's a wonderful idea, but today is Tuesday. Maybe we can start it on Friday?" She offered.

"No, it's firm. Tuesday night, you're mine," he was adamant.

"Jack, you're silly. I'm always yours, but I still need to go by the barn and see Bugsy, and pick up Onyx from the vet, and go by the apartment and pick up a few things," she continued to list her obligations.

Jack placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her, "No, if we don't make this a priority then it won't work. I want it to work, don't you?"

She reached up and took the finger he held to her lips in her hand, kissed it before pulling it away. She was sorry that she had made such a big deal out of their time together this morning, or actually the lack thereof, as it was evident that he seemed worried. She was hoping to ease his mind, "Jack, above everything else, our marriage is my priority. Please never think that it isn't." She started to stand…

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the Vet, barn, and my old apartment. If I hurry, I can be home by 7," she stated.

Jack stood and pulled up the blanket she had placed on the ground before taking her hand; "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I need to see Onyx and Bugsy, and Rosie has agreed to take care of Onyx for me. So, I need to run by the apartment and take her. While I'm there I need some clothes."

"When you get home I'll be ready. I'll take you to whatever restaurant is your heart's desire," he assured her as they walked hand in hand back to their vehicles. He watched her drive off before heading home.

Following her trip to the Vet to pick up Onyx, she ran by the barn to check on Bugsy. Her plan was to make this a quick visit, but the buzz around the stable was that she and Jack had eloped, and everyone wanted to congratulate her. Before she knew it, she had been there an hour and still had to run by the apartment.

She thanked everyone for their well wishes and rushed to her Jeep. She heard the distinctive buzz from her phone signifying a text…

"I miss you Mrs. Thornton…"

"1 more stop 2 make and I'll b home. Miss u 2 Mr. Thornton…"

"Home…I love the way that sounds…"

"U R my home, Jack…"

"Where do u want 2 go 4 dinner…?"

"Your choice…"

"Drive safe. C u soon. Love u…"

"Love u back…"

Elizabeth headed for her old apartment where she said her goodbyes to Onyx, thank-you to Rosie, grabbed her clothes and a special surprise for Jack before heading back to her Jeep and the trip to her current apartment.

She settled down in the driver's seat and closed the door, "I wish we could just spend the evening at home. I don't want to share him with anyone tonight."

Jack was ready for her, sitting on the sofa anxiously awaiting her return. He heard the key in the door and sprung to his feet. His hand was on the door knob before she even unlocked the deadbolt.

As the door opened, Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised to see the room illuminated by dozens of fragrant candles. As she stepped into the apartment, she observed Jack standing just on the other side of the door. The stereo was playing the soft, smooth, romantic tunes of the likes of Luther Vandross in the background. The aroma wafting from the kitchen proved to Elizabeth that not only did they love each other completely; it was evident that he had the ability to read her mind; he had cooked dinner for her, and they were apparently staying in tonight.

He closed the door behind her as he edged her back against the door frame, "Does this please you?"

Her hands gripped the material on his shirt as she pulled him closer, "Your wife is very pleased."

He pressed his body up against hers. His lips teased her, drawing close before pulling away slightly. His smile told her that he knew exactly what he was doing; that driving her wild was his intent, and he was definitely succeeding.

 _Two can play at that game,_ _she thought._ Her teeth gently ran across her bottom lip, and he could hold out no longer.

His heart was pounding; his respiration increased, and easily matching the rapid rise and fall of her chest. "I love you," he whispered as his lips urgently met hers in a fiery exchange.

Her lips separated slightly, welcoming him and begging for more. They quickly gave into the emotions as each one felt the warmth spread throughout their bodies. She ran her tongue lightly over her lips; his gaze, hot and intense, left her feeling as though her clothes were being burned from her body.

He drew back slightly, his eyes never losing sight of hers. Without saying a word, he began unbuttoning her blouse, gently tugging it away from the waistband of her jeans. Her ice blue blouse slipped over her shoulders and fell to the floor in a pool of silk. His finger traced along the lace bodice of her camisole, as his touch caused her skin to tingle.

He swept his arms around her, drawing her closer, as their lips touched with the passion of an intense summer storm. Her lips were soft, yet firm; his hold was strong, yet tender, and their kiss was intense, enthusiastic and demanding, yet gentle. Every part of his body immediately wanted her, needed her, as his arm swept around her body and he picked her up in his arms.

She giggled as her fingers tickled the skin behind his neck. He was halfway down the hall when he realized, "Crap," the dinner was still in the oven. He spun around carrying her through the den and dining room, and through the swinging door into the kitchen.

He stopped at the oven and Elizabeth leaned over turning the knobs off before returning her lips to his. He rushed to the door heading to the bedroom, but only made it as far as the den. The bedroom was only thirty feet away, but it may as well have been miles, for they could wait no longer. Their clothing was discarded in record time, as he laid her down on the fuzzy rug that he had never liked until now. He flipped a switch shutting off the overhead lighting and the electric fireplace provided the ambiance that both enjoyed, but neither demanded.

His body tingled as her fingers traced down his torso; a fire building deep within him, one that he had no desire to extinguish too soon. He gently held her upper arms as he rolled over, taking her body with him.

Elizabeth leaned down, her tongue tracing down his neck and across his shoulder before he cradled her face in his hands.

"I love you" was whispered simultaneously by both as their lips touched. He slipped his hand behind her, rolling over, taking her body with him, and straddling her hips.

The give of her body was soft and supple as he clasped her hands in his and raised them over her head. His lips met hers in a hungry frenzy which quickly slipped from passionate to demanding. The curves of their bodies fit perfectly as the fire burned right through them.

Jack collapsed beside her, slipping his arm under her body as he drew her tight to him. She rested her head on his chest as his hand gently stroked the soft skin on her back. He held her close, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Elizabeth, I really am sorry about this morning."

"Jack, I thought we worked that out this afternoon," Elizabeth turned her body slightly, leaned up on her elbow and faced him. "Jack, this…everything this evening, was it just because of earlier? If it is, I'm really sorry that I said anything."

"You're sorry about tonight?"

"No, I'm never sorry when we can spend time together. I'm only sorry if what I said made you feel like this was needed. The fact is that this was…this is…wonderful, but you don't need to prove anything to me," she tried to explain.

"I'm glad you said something, because it got your feelings out in the open. I mean, women sometimes can just…" He stopped suddenly, attempting desperately to find a way to remove his foot from his mouth.

"Can just what, Jack?" She asked as he began to squirm.

"Nothing. I…I don't think I remember what I was going to say. Do you need anything?" He asked hoping to redirect the conversation.

"I need you to be honest. What were you going to say? Women can just what?" She asked again.

"Well, it's just that women, and I'm not saying you, but just maybe women in general, and that's all I was saying," he stammered.

She couldn't help but laugh at his uneasiness, and his inability to form a rational sentence. She knew that he meant that women are known to hold on to anger, sometimes say things are fine when in reality they aren't. However, he was learning that sometimes it was also best to simply hold your tongue.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Jack, sometimes you just need to learn when to keep your mouth closed. You know, think before you speak. Well, actually I need to do that too," she admitted.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and slipped it behind her ear. He smiled as he released a quick short breath through his nose, "I hope you realize that I don't need an excuse to want to make love to you."

Elizabeth moved up slightly on his body, "I would hope not. Jack, I'm sorry that I made a big deal out of it. I guess the time I had alone with you spoiled me. You have opened up such new feelings in my life," she looked down, slightly embarrassed before returning her eyes to him. She smiled nervously, "I have to say that making love with you is better, more exciting, more fulfilling than I ever dreamed possible, but unfortunately, coming back here to the real world…well, let's just say it was different."

"Different? How so?" He asked.

"I just mean that when we were away, it was just us. There was no time line to follow, and no one depending on us for anything," she explained as her fingers gently rubbed his forearm. "We're home now and our time…never mind, it's silly."

Jack's hand behind her head drew her lips close…closer, until they met his. "I want to know how you feel, Elizabeth. If something is bothering you, I want us to be able to talk about it."

"Jack, I think we both need to realize that sometimes our time together will simply be what we can fit into our schedules. There will be times when we just have to be content to see each other in passing…"

"No, Elizabeth that's why we have our date nights set aside. If we don't make the attempt then it does become less important. I don't want to make our marriage seem like a job, because it certainly isn't, but we do have to work at it," he stated.

Elizabeth stood and wrapped herself in a throw that was draped across the sofa. She cast her eyes away before returning them to Jack, "You and our marriage are the most important things to me, but I don't want you to get bored with me."

Jack rushed to slip his jeans on before taking hold of her arms, "Bored with you? Seriously? Elizabeth, I would make love to you every day for the rest of my life, and the last time would be just as precious and special as our honeymoon."

"Every day?" She gulped.

The look on her face was priceless and Jack couldn't help but laugh, "As much as that sounds like a dream come true, even I know that isn't possible. Elizabeth, cuddling isn't as important to guys as it is to you women, but I do understand that sometimes that may be all you want or need…and that's okay." Jack pulled her into his embrace.

"Jack, it's just that…" she hesitated as her head was buried into his chest.

Jack leaned back slightly, "Please look at me, Elizabeth. What is it?"

"Jack, I want to be everything you need as your best friend, your wife and your lover, and I don't want to let you down," she pressed back into his chest trying to shield the crimson that was quickly covering her cheeks.

He whispered, "Trust me when I say, you are absolutely, positively everything I have ever dreamed of in all areas. That being said, what about me? Am I giving you what you need?" He asked as his fingertips were gently stroking the soft skin on her back.

"Cuddling…" they both stated in unison before laughing softly.

"I'll try to be more attentive in that area," he assured her.

Jack swept her up in his arms and carried her toward the bedroom. Once inside, he placed her feet securely on the floor before pulling the bed covers back. She slipped on her nightgown and slid under the covers. Jack changed into his pajama pants and slid in beside her.

Jack slipped his arm behind her neck, rolling her body closer toward him. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Very," she replied as she released a cleansing breath and her body completely relaxed.

"Oh man, I forgot the dinner. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm good," she replied as she snuggled up tight to his body.

"I'll be right back. I need to put the food in the frig," he stated as he gently slipped out from under her and headed for the kitchen.

"Uh huh," she sighed

He threw aluminum foil over the pork chops and veggies, made space in the refrigerator and quickly headed back to bed.

He slipped back into bed. It had been less than ten minutes since he left her, but she had rolled over away from him and was sound asleep. He moved over close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Instinctively, she clasped his hand and drew it up to her chest where he easily felt the beating of her heart.

Elizabeth woke early. She kissed Jack's cheek, slipped out of bed and quietly walked to the bathroom. A few moments later she walked back into the bedroom. Stunned, she couldn't help but laugh. There before her was Jack, on his knees beside the bed, holding her hairbrush in his hand and singing to a Maroon 5 song that was playing through his phone…

" _ **I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees**_

 _ **I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste**_

 _ **Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me**_

Elizabeth could barely catch her breath, laughing so loud and hard that her abdomen hurt. Jack jumped up, patted the bed and suggested that she slip back under the covers.

"Are you serious? Don't you need some time to recoup? I sure do," she responded.

"Come here. I just want to hold you for a little while," He stated as she quickly jumped into bed, drew her body up close to him and snuggled in tightly. Jack wrapped his arms around her as his fingers tenderly rubbed up and down her arm. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "You know, this cuddling stuff is nice!"

"I told you," she lifted her head to look in his eyes. "I love you Jack."

"I love you more," he replied.

"No possible way," she inhaled deeply, and sighed.

 **I hope you enjoyed my take of the modern day Jack and Elizabeth. Thanks to those who followed, and took the time to review. It was much appreciated. Hope we are now able to wait out the February 19th season 4 premiere.**


	25. Chapter 25- Love Makes a Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 25- Love Makes a Home**

Six weeks later…

"Jack, JACK, come on and get up. We have to meet the real estate agent in an hour," Elizabeth called out as she attempted to wake him. "Please Jack,"

Jack's eyes remained closed but he reached his arms over his head and straightened his legs, moaning satisfactorily as he stretched.

Elizabeth walked over to the bed, "Whoa," she squealed as he pulled her over his body, and rolled her onto her back.

"Is that up enough for you?" He asked as he leaned over and began to run his tongue along her jaw line toward her lips.

She opened her mouth slightly, but before she could speak, he pressed his lips firmly on hers. Her entire body relaxed and the soft moans that passed through her lips encouraged him on.

"You sure are up this morning," she giggled. "Jack, we really need…" she began as Jack's lips gently pressed against the skin on her neck. "We really do have to…" she again attempted to complete a thought as his fingers slipped under her t-shirt gently moving across her abdomen. "Ahh, Jack okay, but we have to hurry," she was unable to hold out any longer as his tongue and warm breath caused her skin to tingle.

Jack's flannel pajama bottoms were quickly discarded as he then began to assist Elizabeth in the removal of hers. He placed his hand behind her head as he gently laid her back on the pillow. His hands worked wonders as they made their way over practically every inch of her body.

His lips covered hers, pressing firmly but gentle as their tongues swept across each other. His hands moved up her arms, cradling her face in his hands. He drew back slightly, gazing deep into her deep blue eyes, "I love you so much," he whispered as his lips again captured hers.

Under his hand her skin was soft and supple, melting together as if they were one.

Neither one was dealing with a clear head as their bodies were ruling their minds. Rapid breathing, soft moans, gentle whispers, and tender touches as both gave into the desires of their bodies, expressing the love they felt for the other in their hearts.

Jack collapsed beside her as each of them tried to catch their breaths. Elizabeth kissed his cheek before turning to slip out of bed.

Jack took hold of her arm, "Don't leave yet. I want to cuddle with you."

Elizabeth turned her head to face him, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Absolutely not," he stated with a smile and raised eyebrows. "I just want to hold you for a little while. We have a few minutes, don't we?"

Never one to turn down some quiet time with Jack, she slipped her feet under the covers and snuggled up close to his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his body up against hers holding her so securely.

Jack brushed her hair off of her shoulders as his lips tenderly met the skin on her neck.

"Jack…"

"Uh huh…?" He whispered.

"Jack, that's not cuddling," she whispered.

"It isn't?" His lips continued down the side of her neck and onto her shoulder.

"No, it's foreplay," she giggled as she turned to face him. "As much as I'd love to explore your body again this morning, we have ten minutes to get up and out the door."

He covered her lips as his hand cradled her head and deepened their kiss. "Tonight is date night… Want to go exploring later?" He whispered with a mischievous smile.

"I would love to, but right now we have to get going. We have several houses to look at and we now have five minutes to get on the road," She stated as she rushed to her closet, pulled out a clean pair of jean and a blouse and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She had just jumped in the shower when he entered the bathroom and slipped in behind her as she washed her hair.

Initially startled to feel his hands going through her hair, she quickly relaxed. He washed the suds out before pulling her to him. "I thought we could share the water," he suggested as his hands worked their way up and down her body.

"Oh maybe we can just go looking at houses another day," she stated as her arms went around his neck and her tongue enticed him as it swept across her lips.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were both rushing out of the house. Elizabeth barely had time to comb out her hair, choosing to pull it up wet into a ponytail. They hopped into the jeep and headed out to meet with their real estate agent, Stephanie Holden.

"Jack, we are so late. She's going to know what we were doing," Elizabeth said trying to keep the rosiness from spreading past her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, we're newlyweds. Even when we aren't making love, people assume we are," Jack laughed softly. "Besides, she's a friend of yours so why be embarrassed?"

Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone, "Hey Stephanie, Jack and I are on our… what?

Stephanie broke into Elizabeth's explanation.

Elizabeth's face turned red, "No, nothing like that. We aren't animals. We can control ourselves."

Elizabeth fanned her face as she listened to Stephanie on the other end, "No, I had to run by the barn for a second. We'll be there soon."

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Take the next left and ride by the barn. I don't want to feel like a liar."

Jack laughed and shook his head as he hit the left turn signal and headed for the barn.

They passed the big field and she waved to Bugsy as they continued on their way.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack rode with Stephanie to the Pungo area where they toured three farmettes. Two of them were comparable in size and structure with the only difference being in the construction of the barns, one being a four stall, and the other being a six stall. The third was Elizabeth's favorite. It was a beautiful ranch style house on five acres with a beautifully landscaped and fenced in backyard, a kidney shaped pool with a hot tub, and a four stall barn with four rail fencing throughout. Additionally, the barn included paddocks which ran off of each stall, a round pen, a sand ring and a cross country field with small hills and jumps.

One of the three acre farms and the five acre farm were both on the same street. The third property was twenty minutes away, closer to North Carolina.

Stephanie drove them back to the rental office where they sat and talked about the financial aspects of each property.

When asked his preference, Jack deferred to Elizabeth as he joked, "Happy wife, happy life."

"We'll discuss it more when we get home, but how quickly can we move on them?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll have to check. You are aware that your father is putting the down payment on whichever property you choose, right?" Stephanie added.

Jack turned and looked at Elizabeth, "Were you aware of that?"

"Stephanie could we have a few minutes alone to talk, please?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, I'll go get everyone some coffee," she replied as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"You knew about this?" Jack asked, his voice sounded agitated.

"No, but it doesn't surprise me," she offered.

Jack took her hand and led her to the sofa where they took a seat. "He gave us money as a wedding gift. That was sufficient. I'd like for us to be able to take care of ourselves."

"Okay, I understand. We don't have to accept it," she agreed.

Stephanie returned to the office, "Do you need more time?"

Jack stood as she entered the room, "No, we're fine. If it's okay, we'll talk about it at home and let you know. Could you give us the particulars on each property so we'll know what we're looking at?"

Stephanie walked over to her desk and pulled flyers from each property which included the down payment and total price. "You are pre-qualified and closing on each property can take place quickly. We may be able to get you in sooner on these two properties," she handed Jack the flyers on the 5 acre site, and the 3 acre farmette with the six stall barn. "No one is living there, so we could get you in on a rental for a month or so while we close."

Elizabeth stood and hugged Stephanie; "Thanks for everything. We'll talk about it and make a decision. You and Thomas need to make plans to come over for dinner once we get settled in our new place…whichever one it is."

* * *

Jack opened the door and took Elizabeth's hand as they stepped out of the office and headed for the Jeep. He opened the door for her and she slipped inside. He sat behind the wheel and turned to her, "Which one do you want?"

She turned and smiled, "Jack I love the 5 acre farm. It's beautiful and has a pool, hot tub and all of the amenities of the barn. That being said, I'll be happy with any of them. I just want to get Onyx home. She and Rosie are doing things together that I should be doing with her. I miss her."

Jack put his hand on top of hers. "Let's go get Onyx and take her for a walk on the beach," he smiled when he observed her face light up.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Jack," she stated before leaning over and tenderly kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

They stopped by Rosie's apartment and Elizabeth was thrilled that Onyx seemed excited to see her. She plopped down on the floor to wrestle with her puppy, as Jack talked with Rosie and Lee.

Elizabeth gathered Onyx's leash as Jack proceeded to invite Lee and Rosie out to dinner with them that evening.

"Isn't it your date night?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, but we haven't seen you guys in a while and we'd like to do something to show you how much we appreciate you taking care of Onyx for us," Jack stated.

"You may not get her back," Rosie commented.

Elizabeth shot a glance in Jack's direction.

"I'm just kidding, Elizabeth. I'll give her back when you're ready," Rosie promised.

Jack quickly announced, "I think we found a place; well, actually three. We just need to decide which one."

As Jack and Elizabeth headed out, Rosie advised them that she had errands to run and may not be home when they returned Onyx. "Her crate is in the bedroom. Just put her in there if I'm not here. Where and when do we meet for dinner?"

"What does everybody feel like eating?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosie blurted out, "Outback?"

Elizabeth spoke up, "How about the Lighthouse? You can have steak, Italian or even burgers if that's what you want."

Everyone agreed to meet at The Lighthouse at 7pm and Jack and Elizabeth headed out for a walk with Onyx.

* * *

They reached the Jeep and Jack picked Onyx up and placed her in Elizabeth's lap.

"It's a beautiful day. Do you want to go for a hike at Seashore State Park instead of the beach?" He asked.

Elizabeth always loved the floral and pine smells in the park, "That sounds perfect."

Onyx did well for the first hour of their walk. Then after tugging on the weary pup to continue walking, Jack picked her up in his arms and they headed back to the Jeep. They dropped her off at Rosie's and headed back to their apartment.

* * *

Once home they sat at the kitchen table perusing the paperwork they had received from Stephanie. Elizabeth made coffee and sat down with Jack to discuss their options.

It was quite evident which property Elizabeth had her heart set on…

"Jack, I know the big farm on Schoolhouse Road is more money than we wanted to spend, but there is so much room for our family to grow," she suggested.

Jack tried to be accommodating, but practicality was winning out, "Elizabeth, I know which one would be your pick, but I think we need to seriously look at the bottom line here. With one of the 3 acre sites, and they are close in price, we won't be house poor." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "I love you more than anything, and if we could get the other place I'd buy it for you in a heartbeat. It hurts me not to be able to give you what you want."

"Jack, I don't want you to give me anything. We work hard, and we work together for whatever we have," she attempted to smile through her disappointment. "I'm sorry if my father's offer upset you. I know he didn't mean to, and it wasn't his intent to make you feel inferior. We'll just do it ourselves, and I'm sure in the long run it will mean more because we did it together," she assured him.

Elizabeth continued, "Either one of the 3 acre places will be wonderful. You pick; I'll be satisfied with either one. Just surprise me," her hand behind his neck pulled him closer to her as her lips met his.

* * *

Elizabeth went back to get ready for dinner. She sat on her bed, pulled her journal from her bedside table, flipped to the next blank page and began to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **A house is defined as any building designed for human habitation. It consists of walls, floors, ceilings, doors and a roof. We search for the perfect place; the hardwood floors, the exquisite combination between the carpet and the perfectly painted or papered walls, the updated and large kitchen, landscaping that would have you smiling for days, and amenities too many to mention, thinking all the while that these will make the perfect home.**_

 _ **The term "Home" on the other hand, has nothing to do with how your shelter is built or the objects contained within. It's the place where you can be yourself, feel welcomed, comfortable, and secure. It's the warmth you feel when you enter the front door and are greeted by those who can make the worse day bright. It's that feeling you get when you sit in a sparsely furnished den eating your dinner from a paper plate while sitting on the floor. You feel blessed that your only entertainment is the conversation you share with the people you love more than life itself. Above all, it's the empty space that is suddenly filled multiple times over by the love that is felt by and for its occupants.**_

 _ **The future of our family is not determined by how big or elaborate our house may be but by the love that's contained inside. That is truly what will make our house, our home."**_

Elizabeth slipped her journal back into her bedside table then pulled her little black dress and heels from her closet. She entered the bathroom to freshen up her makeup as Jack walked in to check on her status.

"Elizabeth, we need to leave in about ten minutes," Jack informed her.

"I'll be right out," she advised.

* * *

Jack headed back to the den and took a seat, patiently waiting for her return.

"Ok, I'm ready," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Whoa," he stated as he jumped up.

"Whoa what?" She asked.

"That is a rather short dress, don't you think?" he remarked.

Elizabeth laughed at his reaction, "That's why they call it a little black dress. You didn't have any problem when I wore it before."

"You wore it for me; we were alone, and if I recall correctly, you weren't wearing it for long," he stated as they both smiled at the remembrance.

Elizabeth put her purse down on the table and headed back to their bedroom. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready," she stated.

She returned to the den wearing a pair of tight black jeans and an emerald colored silk blouse. "Is this okay?" She asked.

The air rushed through his lips, "Why don't we order pizza and just stay home."

"Because you invited Lee and Rosie out with us," she reminded him.

Jack smiled as his head gently shook from side to side, "We are definitely going exploring when we get home."

Elizabeth reached for the door knob. She felt his body pressed up against hers before she could open the door. He swept the hair away from her neck as his lips pressed gently against her skin. She could feel his warm breath; she smelled his woodsy cologne and she felt her skin tingle as his hands ran up and down her arms.

Elizabeth turned around and giggled at the urgency in his expression. "You're going to have to wait until we get home Jack," she stated.

"Okay, one kiss to hold me over?" he begged as he captured her lips with such fire that she felt as though she were melting into a puddle right there at the door.

Although neither of them wanted to go to dinner, they had plans and it was too late to cancel.

Elizabeth opened the door and slipped into the hallway followed closely by Jack.

"Okay, dinner only and then we head home," Jack stated as he took her hand and walked toward the parking lot.

* * *

As they stood at Jack's truck, he opened Elizabeth's door and waited for her to slip inside. She teased him by running her tongue suggestively along her mouth before biting her bottom lip suggestively.

"Stop it," he stated as a frustrated breath escaped through his lips. "Oh, you are so dead when we get home."

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sorry but it is nice to know that you would rather spend the night with me than hang out with your friends."

"Always," Jack stated as he leaned over and tenderly kissed her cheek.

* * *

Lee and Rosie arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a table when Jack and Elizabeth walked in. Lee stood as Elizabeth approached.

"Sorry we're late," Jack stated.

"No problem. I can only imagine…" Lee stated as he looked toward Jack and smiled unable to finish his thought.

The night turned into a celebration of sorts as Lee and Rosie advised Jack and Elizabeth that they were getting married. The girls squealed, drawing attention to their table.

"They're engaged," Elizabeth announced to anyone nearby who was looking in their direction.

Elizabeth and Rosie excused themselves, leaving Jack and Lee alone at the table.

"Congratulations Lee. You will love married life," Jack remarked.

"I hope you're right. I mean, I love Rosie and I believe we're ready for this step. But, there is also that idea of giving up my freedom. Besides, you marry their family too," Lee remarked.

"Tell me about it," Jack began. "We went with a real estate friend of Elizabeth's looking at farms today. I think Elizabeth had her heart set on the one with the bigger house, more acreage and a little bit nicer stable area."

"So what's the problem?" Lee asked.

"The price…I want to buy it ourselves, and I don't want to end up being house poor. Not to mention the fact that her father wants to give us the down payment for our house," Jack stated expecting Lee to jump on his side.

"WOW, that's generous. That should make things easier," Lee remarked.

"I told Elizabeth that we had the money and we didn't need their help. Besides, her father already gave us money for a wedding gift," Jack seemed frustrated with the situation.

"Jack, you need to put yourself in his shoes. He has three daughters; he wants to help them get started, and he has the money to do it," Lee responded. "Also, just think about how you will feel when you have kids. You can't tell me that if you were financially able that you wouldn't do the very same thing for your daughter."

Jack looked down suddenly feeling quite disappointed in himself, "You're right. If her father gave us the down payment, it would bring the price of the farm Elizabeth wants down to the price of the other two."

Jack continued, "Lee, thanks for making me see things more clearly. Now I'm going to give you some advice. I'm saying this with my relationship with Elizabeth in mind."

"Please do," Lee indicated his willingness to listen.

Jack looked around to make certain that the girls had not yet returned, "My life is so much better with her than it ever would be without her." Jack smiled, "Lee, I love her so much. I just want to do everything I can to make her happy. To be able to wake up with her every morning…" Jack stopped as he felt something on his shoulder.

Jack turned to his left and then jumped up to welcome Elizabeth and Rosie back to the table. He held Elizabeth's chair out for her and kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"Did we miss anything?" Rosie asked.

"Of course not sweetheart, just guy talk," Lee replied.

They finished their meal, sat and chatted about Lee and Rosie's upcoming wedding. Elizabeth was surprised to hear that Rosie wanted a wedding in the Bahamas, but she and Jack were excited when they were asked her to be the Best Man, and Matron of Honor. Jack paid the bill before the group left to walk on the boardwalk.

Although Rosie promised to give her a list of things she needed help with, Elizabeth didn't feel that it would be lengthy as Rosie was not one to give up control over the arrangements.

They walked back to the parking lot, expressed their congratulations and said their goodbyes before heading to their respective vehicles.

* * *

"Well, it's about time, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"What? Oh, time they get married? I'd say so. I had no idea that we'd get married before them," Jack replied.

Jack and Elizabeth returned home. Once the apartment door closed, Jack took her in his arms, holding her tight to his body. He leaned back slightly, "I love you, Elizabeth. I hope you know that."

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry that I made such a big deal about your father making the down payment, and turning you away from the farm you want," he stated.

"Jack, I understand. Besides, whichever place we get will become a home because we're there together. Truly, I'll be fine with any of them, so you pick," she looked at him with such love and admiration, and he honestly believed that she meant every word.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," she stated.

"So I guess you aren't interested in exploring tonight?" He asked with arched eyebrows and a mischievous grin.

She laughed, "You lock up and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He watched her run down the hall. She turned to look at him before closing the bedroom door. "Lock up? It's one deadbolt. She must want some time to get ready," he thought as he locked the front door and then took a seat on the sofa.

Jack's intent was to give her a few minutes before going to bed. However, he caught a glimpse of the TV, a baseball game was being aired and he sat back to watch the Red Sox, his favorite team, at bat.

It was a great inning for the Red Sox, putting ten men on base and scoring six runs. Before he knew it thirty minutes had passed. He shut off the TV and casually walked to the bedroom.

He opened the door and found her in a deep blue silk negligee lying back on the bed with her feet still on the floor. He assumed that she changed and sat on the side of the bed waiting for him when she laid back and fell asleep.

Jack gently picked her up and laid her in bed, covering her with the comforter that was folded and lying across the footboard.

"Mmm Jack, that feels good," she whispered, still sound asleep and clearly dreaming of him.

Jack changed into his workout shorts and slid into bed beside her. He snuggled up to her back with his face buried deep in her hair. He inhaled and the aroma from her coconut shampoo mixed with her floral perfume had his body feeling many different things; the least of which was sleep.

Jack lay back in bed and rested his arms under his head as he released several frustrated breaths. He glanced over and she hadn't moved. He grabbed the alarm clock from the bedside table, setting it for the morning, or so he would say he had intended.

His head hit the pillow and he stared at the ceiling for five minutes before the alarm went off playing the new Train song, and releasing the words that he truly felt…

" _ **Play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do**_

 **She said, play that song**  
 **The one that makes me stay out till dawn**  
 **The one that makes me go, ooh**  
 **That's all you gotta do"**

Elizabeth jumped up, "Gosh, I feel like I just got into bed. Is it morning already?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I set the alarm and I must have done it wrong," he stated with hope in his heart.

She laid her head back on the pillow, "So it isn't morning yet?"

Jack rolled over as his fingers gently traced along her skin from her neck, across her shoulder and down her arm. "No, but since you're awake…"

She turned her head to face him, "You did that on purpose didn't you? I was awake, but you never came to bed. I guess the baseball game was more interesting that all of this," she stated as she grinned and her hands motioned up and down her body.

Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to the sweet spot on her neck that always seemed to cause her to forget everything else. He felt her body completely relax as his hands began to explore every inch of her. He rolled the hem of her negligee between his fingers as she raised her body up slightly allowing him room to remove it over her head. He quickly discarded his shorts and returned to the warmth of her body against his.

His lips pressed firmly against hers as his tongue pushed slightly encouraging her lips to open. Their tongues slid against each other as he tasted the remaining strawberry lip gloss on her lips.

He straddled her hips, leaning down as he kissed her deep and slow causing her body to melt beneath him. He pressed firmly against her, every muscle in his body straining with passion. His body enveloped her as they each felt the love that passed between them.

"I love you so much," he breathlessly whispered. "I can't seem to get close enough to you. If I could crawl up inside you and wrap you around me, I would."

Elizabeth observed a perfectly shaped tear as it slid down his cheek. She gently brushed it away as her hands remained cradling his face, "Jack what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just know how close I came to losing you. I love you, Elizabeth. I love you so much," he collapsed beside her, his arms still pulling her tight against his body.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, waking several hours later in the same position. Elizabeth slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. Twenty minutes later she emerged. She stood in the doorway and watched him sleep. She walked to the bedside table and removed her journal. She didn't want to disturb him, so she walked out to the kitchen table to write…

" _ **Falling in love opens oneself to feelings that have often not yet been experienced. That desire may override all logic and understanding. Once you find that person, your true soul mate, you want nothing more that to awaken each morning feeling the warmth of their breath on your neck; the softness of their lips on yours; their touch on your skin, and the beating of their heart with yours. You quickly realize that in the entire world you could not experience this feeling with anyone else but him, and you are truly blessed."**_

* * *

Elizabeth wrote Jack a note, kissed him on the forehead and headed out. Forty five minutes later, Jack awoke and found the note resting on her pillow…

" _ **Jack, I didn't want to wake you. I'm at the barn; felt like taking Bugsy for a ride. I'll be home later this afternoon. Thank you for a wonderful night…I love you."**_

* * *

Jack got up and dressed before hitting the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He sat on the sofa and looked over the flyers for the three farms they had visited yesterday. He picked up his phone and dialed…

"May I speak to Mr. Thatcher, please?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Jack Thor…this is his son-in-law," he corrected himself.

"Hi Jack, what can I do for you?" Mr. Thatcher replied.

"Mr. Thatcher…"

"Jack, excuse me but I thought we were past that. Please call me William," he stated.

"I'm sorry, we are past that. This is an uncomfortable conversation for me," Jack replied.

"Is something wrong? Is Elizabeth okay?" William responded quickly.

"Elizabeth is fine. It's about your offer to cover the down payment on our new house," Jack explained.

William jumped in and attempted to calm Jack's uneasiness, "Jack, I didn't mean to insult you; that was the farthest thing from my mind. Stephanie told me what you said, and I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Elizabeth."

"No sir, no problem, but I'm calling to tell you that if the offer still stands, I would appreciate the help," Jack explained.

"What changed your mind?" William asked.

"William, I love Elizabeth so much. She told me that she'd be happy with anything I pick out, but sir, she has her heart set on one farm in particular."

"I see, and what problem, may I ask, do you have with this one farm she wants?" William asked.

Jack continued, "If it weren't for my stubborn pride I would have seen from the beginning that the one she wants will serve us better for many years to come. The house is larger to accommodate a growing family."

The sound of that brought a smile to William's face. "I'll be glad to assist you anyway I can, and that does include making the down payment."

"Well, I have gone over all of the figures, and if we have the down payment covered, the remainder of what's owed will bring us to what the other two properties cost. Elizabeth and I can handle that," Jack explained.

"Consider it done, Jack. Just ask Stephanie to notify my office and they will send a check out immediately," William replied.

"Thank you for everything sir," Jack remarked.

"Jack, you are good for Elizabeth, and I appreciate that you love her so much. If you two need anything else, you let me know. Do you promise?" He asked.

"Yes sir, thank you very much," he responded before they ended their conversation.

Jack's next phone call was to Stephanie where he told her the farm they chose.

"We need to get out of my apartment as soon as possible. Elizabeth is dying to have her puppy back with her," he advised

"I'll get you in as soon as I can," Stephanie promised.

Jack asked if she could meet them again to let Elizabeth walk through and contemplate decorating ideas. Stephanie advised that she was busy with another client, but she gave him the code to the lock box. She advised him to remember to return the key to the box when they were done.

* * *

Jack jumped into his truck and headed for the barn. He pulled into the driveway, parked his truck and stood by the railing as he watched her ride. He thought back to the times that he stood at that very spot watching her, dreaming of a life with her. He pulled up the video he had made of her riding shortly after they met, and he realized that he must have looked at it over a million times.

Elizabeth saw him standing by the railing and determined that both she and Bugsy were done for the day. "I have to hose him off and turn him back out. Did you have something you wanted to do today?" She asked.

"I want to spend the day with my beautiful wife," He stated with a broad dimply smile.

Elizabeth hosed off Bugsy, cleaned him up and then she and Jack walked hand in hand out to the field to turn him out to play with his friends.

Once Elizabeth finished putting away her tack, she reached for Jack's hand, "What do you want to do?"

"I thought we could go look at some property," he suggested.

"But I thought we were going to choose from the ones we saw yesterday," she was willing but confused.

"Let's go get an ice cream and go look at our new home," he smiled as he took her hand and they headed for his truck.

"Hey Jessica…Jack and I are going out. I'll be back later to pick up my Jeep," Elizabeth called out as she left the barnyard.

* * *

They walked out of Stone Cold Creamery, each one with their favorite concoction and headed for the truck.

"Okay, the suspense is killing me. Which one did you decide on?" She asked.

Jack remained quiet, and the smile on his face was driving her crazy. He turned down Schoolhouse Road, which he felt must have been a sign and stopped at the entrance to the neighborhood. He turned to her, "You said that you'd be happy with whichever one I picked, right?" He asked.

By where they were, Elizabeth knew that it was either the three acre site with the six stall barn or five acre farmette. "Yes Jack, I'm fine with whichever one you picked."

"Okay, close your eyes," he demanded and she quickly complied.

He drove slowly down the road stopping and reversing several times to draw her bearings off. Finally they pulled into the driveway and he put the truck in park. "Don't open your eyes yet."

He jumped out of the truck and ran around to her side, opening the door and helping her out. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the front yard.

As they faced the house, he said "Okay, open your eyes."

Elizabeth's hands covered her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She kept looking back between the house and Jack, "Are you sure?"

"Is this the one you really want?" He asked.

"Yes," she said softly, "but Jack, I don't want us to get into something that you think is over our heads."

Jack turned her to face him, "I talked with your dad today, and he is going to make the down payment for us, we can handle the mortgage."

"Jack, I thought you didn't want to take his offer," she stated, excited but still surprised at his change of heart.

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips, "Elizabeth, I need to stop letting my pride get in the way of things. This will be our home, where we can live, and raise our family. We will fill it with love, and who knows, we may live here forever."

They toured the outside area, walked around the pool and the barn before heading inside. Elizabeth was in love with everything as they moved from room to room. They walked into the master bedroom, and checked out the Jacuzzi bath.

"That's the first thing we're trying out once we move in," Jack promised.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26- Silence Isn't Golden

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ****STEAM ALERT****

 **Chapter 26- Silence Isn't Golden**

Jack lay in bed awake, his mind wandering.

Elizabeth's finger traced from his lips, over his chin, down his chest to the waistband of his shorts. "Good morning," she whispered as her lips traced the path that her finger had previously forged.

"Good morning," she whispered again, not used to having to work this hard to get his attention in bed.

"Oh, good morning," he replied.

Taking this as a challenge, she scooted up in the bed as her warm breath began to tickle his ear. She was surprised by his initial lack of interest, as his body usually responded quickly to her touch. A kiss to his cheek was all it took to finally gather his attention.

Jack rolled over her in the bed as he straddled her hips. He gazed down upon her; finding himself captivated by her soulful eyes and warm smile. He knew in his heart that he would always do his best to give her the world.

Her clothes were quickly tossed into a pile as his shorts joined them. He rolled over beside her; his eyes never venturing from hers as his fingers traced across her shoulder and down her arm.

Jack's lips brushed across hers, gently, innocently at first. The desire was there, and the passion quickly followed. There was no doubt that he was addicted to her, but this was one addiction that he could and would live with.

He felt her warm body pressed against his as their breaths mingled and the minty fresh taste from their toothpaste remained. They were so close that each one could feel the heart of the other beating against their chest.

He fell hard into her pillow soft lips; as each kiss fueled the fire that was burning between them. The passion was so strong; his muscles strained, quivered as he held her close. His body was alive as he pushed to remove any worrisome or negative thoughts from his head, allowing his mind to shut down.

Elizabeth ran her fingers down Jack's spine as her body rose up to meet his. She looked into his eyes, feeling more love than she ever dreamed possible.

Their bodies were so close that not even a whisper would have found the space to slip through. In that moment, Jack felt a tear slide from his eye. He loved her and knew in his heart that she would always be his. For if he ever lost her, he would surely lose himself in the process. She is now and would forever be the one thing that made him feel whole.

Jack collapsed beside her in the bed, still holding her close and refusing to release her.

The truth was she didn't want him to let go. If it were possible, she would gladly spend the rest of the day in bed with him lying beside her, holding her close. She tried to put the disturbing feelings from her mind, but the fact was Elizabeth had felt slightly lost recently. Jack had seemed distant, distracted, and unwilling to confide in her. The only time she felt close to him was when they made love, and she was beginning to feel that even that was becoming a chore to him.

"Jack, as much as I'd love to lay here with you, we have to get out to the new place. I need window measurements, and you need to check all of the fencing for Bugsy," she stated as he released his hold on her and rolled over in bed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'll get up in a few minutes," he stated as he closed his eyes.

An hour later they pulled into the driveway of the new house. Elizabeth proceeded inside to take measurements for window coverings, and Jack walked the property to make certain that all of the fencing was secure. He observed more of the property on this visit, and was inspired by how this farm would allow his now small family to grow. He loved what he saw during his walk, but his excitement was still tempered by the worry he felt over this major financial obligation.

Jack walked into the house and found Elizabeth writing down measurements and excitedly telling him about her decorating ideas for each room. He attempted to appear interested, but she had to call out to him several times to bring him back into the one sided conversation.

* * *

The following morning, Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed her bag and slipped a note on her pillow before kissing Jack and walking out the door. He was apparently struggling with something and even though Elizabeth had attempted to get him to open up, he had not yet done so.

He had been restless most of the night, so she tried her best not to wake him. After all, it wasn't often that he had an opportunity to sleep in.

Jack woke to his alarm playing the Train song…  
 _ **Play that song  
The one that makes me go all night long  
The one that makes me think of you  
That's all you gotta do**_

He stretched as his left arm fell across Elizabeth's pillow and he heard the crinkling of paper. He rose up on one elbow and pulled the note within eye view…

" _ **Good morning. I hope you got some sleep; you seemed fairly restless last night. I'm worried about you, and I wish you'd talk to me.**_

 _ **I'm going to the barn after work to gather my stuff together for the move. I'll be home early enough to fix dinner. How's Lasagna sound?**_

 _ **Jack, I love you. I hope you know that you can tell me anything. You have always been there for me. Please know that this goes both ways. Please talk to me…"**_

Jack struggled to make his way through the tiny apartment, nervous about the weekend move into their first home together.

He stood and stared at the numerous items she had recently accumulated and laid out on the sofa. She had sheets, curtains, kitchen items, bath mats, towels and other decorating items covering each piece of furniture. If it was meant to be sat in, there were boxes or other items covering it. Stacked in the corner were new muck buckets, water buckets, feed tubs, saddle, bridle and hay racks. New shavings shovels and two pitchforks were left leaning up against the wall.

Jack grabbed a cup of coffee, and stood at the table unable to find a place to sit. He felt his chest tighten as the realization of new obligations upon him were visible everywhere he looked.

Before now he was always satisfied to rent an apartment; no landscaping to be concerned with and maintenance was not his responsibility. Now he was a married man with major responsibilities and he was concerned that he would be unable to live up to the image others, especially Elizabeth, had of him.

* * *

Jack was working a split shift, providing coverage for officers who were on leave. Usually scheduled to work from 7am-3pm, this week he was working from 11am to 7pm. At 2pm, he called into the dispatcher, requesting a 10-7 at the local Subway sandwich shop. He walked in the door, prepared to each lunch alone when he caught a glimpse of two firemen that he knew, but didn't see very often.

"Hey Jack," Randy Williams called out, causing his lunch companion to turn around.

"Hey," Jack replied as he walked over to their table. "Are you guys working or have you finished your shift?"

"I wish," Johnny Ames stated. "We just came on at 7am. We had a run a little while ago and just decided to stop here for lunch."

Jack excused himself to order his sub, and then took a seat next to Randy.

"Whoa, I haven't seen you in a while. When did you get married Jack?" Johnny asked.

Jack smiled, "About two months ago. It's the best decision I ever made."

Johnny laughed, "I told you last year that you wouldn't be able to hold out forever; some girl would reel you in. So, what's she like?"

Jack looked down at his ring and smiled, "Her name is Elizabeth. She's an elementary school teacher; she rides horses like no one else you've ever seen. She's kind, loving, compassionate and gorgeous all wrapped up into one package."

"Well, it's good that she knows how to ride, because that was the call we just went out on," Johnny remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Johnny continued, "We were called out to Princess Ann Farms. There was this girl who apparently fell off her horse over the coop jump, landing underneath it, and the horse fell on her. She was riding alone and no one knows how long she was out there before the owner came out to drag the indoor ring."

Jack attempted to breath, but found the air catching in his throat.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Randy asked.

"How's the girl?" He asked.

Johnny jumped in, "A few broken ribs, separated shoulder, and possible torn cartilage in her knee, but she's alive."

"We don't see each other often. Let's talk about something happier," Randy suggested.

"Hey Randy just bought a new house," Johnny mentioned.

"I said to talk about something happy. I'm not so certain that my new house is a happy topic," Randy quickly commented.

Jack swallowed hard and was rapidly realizing that sitting with Johnny and Randy was doing nothing to ease the concern he had over his own upcoming real estate venture.

"What's wrong with your house?" Jack asked.

"It's turned into a money pit. Whatever could go wrong has gone wrong," he sadly responded. "I guess I rented for so long and if something needed to be fixed, it was the owner's responsibility to do it. Now, I'm the owner," he stated, finally releasing a harsh breath.

"It can't be that bad," Jack remarked.

Randy looked at Johnny and then back to Jack, "Well let's see; first there was the hot water tank. That one was okay; it was a simple fix. Then the bathroom floor began to sag, and we found a leak under the house. Shortly after that the compressor went out on the AC unit. But the worst was the…"

"What's wrong Jack?" Johnny inquired.

"I've heard enough. Please I'm stressed enough about our move," Jack quickly interjected.

"Did you buy a house Jack?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, we're moving this weekend. My apartment was cramped enough with two people, but now with all of the stuff that Elizabeth has accumulated, it is definitely tight quarters," Jack stated with a slight laugh which quickly faded as he thought about Randy's experience.

Jack stared out into the shopping center parking lot, "This is such an investment. I'm just used to renting."

Just then, Randy's scanner buzzed and they rushed to their ambulance to take another call, leaving Jack to finish his lunch and ponder the contents of their conversation.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at her desk finishing up lesson plans for the remainder of the week. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jack's number…

"Hello…?"

"Hi Jack. Are you busy?" She asked.

"A little. Did you need something?" He inquired with his own question.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth responded.

"Why does everyone have to ask me that?" Jack replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I guess we'll talk later," she stated before hanging up the phone.

She remained at her desk staring at her phone, and found herself extremely confused by his tone. She gathered her belongings and decided that she would accomplish nothing further at school, so she headed for the barn.

Elizabeth ran by Rosie's apartment and picked up Onyx and they made the short drive to the barn. Poor Onyx got an earful on how men can be so insensitive.

Elizabeth parked her Jeep and placed Onyx in the play yard before heading to Bugsy's stall. She passed several boarders on the way, each one mentioning how much they were going to miss her and Bugsy after they moved.

She brought Bugsy out for a short ride, finding herself alone in the ring. She hacked around and popped over a few small fences when she glanced up and saw Jack's police cruiser in the driveway.

She trotted over to the fence as he exited the vehicle, and she quickly observed a stern look on his face.

"Jack, is something wrong?" She was getting tired of asking the same question.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" He asked rather sharply.

"Excuse me?" She snapped back.

"You shouldn't be riding by yourself," the words rushed out of his mouth, and she quickly gathered his angry undertone.

"Well, as usual, there are people all around the barn, so I'm not alone," she advised. "I'm going to ask you again; what's wrong? You have been in a sour mood for days," her tone was soft, but her frustration bled through. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't think you're showing good judgment riding out here alone," he remarked. He said nothing further, but Elizabeth caught him staring in her direction.

Feeling self conscious, she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Do you need to wear that color of lipstick? He remarked. It makes you look like…"

"It makes me look like what?" She blurted out as her eyes narrowed, her lips were pursed and her brow furrowed.

Before he could respond, Elizabeth snapped back, "Jack, are you just trying to pick a fight with me? I mean, I wish you'd tell me what I did that's so heinous, because this accusatory tone you've been taking with me is getting old," she informed him.

Jack turned away, retreating to his cruiser as he heard the radio buzz requiring his attention. "I have a call that I need to take. I'll talk with you later," he stated as he approached the fence.

"What time will you be home?" She asked, hoping that they could talk later as it was obvious that something was bothering him and it was making her nervous.

"I'm not sure, regular time I guess," he stated as he turned and headed back to his car.

"Please be careful," she called out to him as he closed the cruiser door and backed out of his parking space.

Elizabeth watched as he pulled out onto Independence Blvd. and headed toward the Navy base. She was well aware of the fact that the surrounding area had been the site of much unrest as of late. She raised her head to the sun and closed her eyes, saying a simple prayer for his safety…

" _ **I stand firm on your promises, O' Lord. I believe that you above anyone or anything else are able to keep Jack safe. Please send angels to surround him, and return him home safely to me."**_

Elizabeth dismounted, rolled her stirrups up and loosened her girth. "Come on Bugsy. I'm not into riding right now, and I'm fairly certain that you aren't either," she stated.

She and Bugsy walked backed toward the barn. Elizabeth glanced over to the pet area and observed Onyx running around chasing Ophelia, the barn cat. She took care of Bugsy, making certain that he was settled for the night. She walked over and removed Onyx from the fenced area and headed for her Jeep.

Elizabeth placed Onyx in the security of her crate for the short ride back to Rosie's apartment. "Your daddy is upset about something. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm determined to find out."

As she closed the passenger side door on the Jeep, Stacey caught her attention, "Hey Elizabeth…?"

"Hey, I already took care of Bugsy, and he has his hay for the night." Elizabeth observed the look of shock on her face, "WOW, everyone seems to be upset today. What's wrong?"

"Stephanie was riding over at Princess Anne and I don't know what happened, but she fell off and her horse fell on her," Stacey stated, adding that her friend Christine worked there and called to tell her.

Elizabeth gasped, "Is she okay?"

"I understand that she will be okay, but she broken up right now. She's at Sentara Bayside Hospital if you want to go see her," Stacey advised before being called away to the barn.

Elizabeth slipped into her Jeep and sat momentarily, "Yeah, like I'm good enough friends with her to visit." Elizabeth glanced over at Onyx and suddenly her heart softened. She smiled at the once silly puppy that was growing into a gorgeous dog, "You're right. I should put our petty differences aside. Maybe I'll visit tomorrow."

Elizabeth dropped Onyx off at Rosie's then sat in her Jeep and wiped a few stray tears that fell down her cheek. "After this weekend, you'll be home where you belong, Onyx," she whispered.

* * *

Elizabeth rushed home to start cooking dinner, hoping to have it done when Jack arrived. She timed the Lasagna so that it would come out of the oven in enough time to heat the bread and she would have it on the table when he walked through the door. She poured two glasses of wine moved everything off the table, sat down and began watching the door, hoping to see the handle turn.

After she consumed a full glass of wine, she released a harsh breath, pulled her phone from her purse to call Jack, but realized that he had sent a text…

"Going out with Lee. B home L8r…"

"Are you kidding me…? How could u b so insensitive? I made dinner and I'm sitting here waiting 4 u…" She wrote out planning to text him back. "No, I can't send that," she thought before deleting the comment.

"Would u please talk 2 me…?" she texted instead.

She sat with her phone in her hand, glancing between it and the door, hoping for a response from either item. However, she received no call, or text, and the door handle stubbornly remained still.

She grabbed the plates and threw the uneaten food in the trash. Elizabeth put the cork back on the wine bottle and headed for the kitchen. Before putting it away, she again removed the cork, and poured herself a second glass.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and called Rosie…

"Hey, what's going on with the guys?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosie replied.

"Well, Jack was snippy with me earlier, and then he sends me a text saying he's going out with Lee," she stopped talking long enough to take another sip of her wine. "I was sitting at the dining room table with dinner ready for him when I saw the text. That's rude, and certainly not like Jack. Do you know what's wrong?"

Rosie stated, "No, Lee didn't say anything to me. We had already eaten and Lee was getting ready to go home when Jack called. I assumed maybe you two had a fight."

"Not that I know of, but we're liable to have one when he gets home," she clarified.

"Are you upset that he went out with Lee?" Rosie asked.

"Of course not, but if he is upset about something and confiding in Lee instead of me, then that bothers me," Elizabeth remarked. "He's not acting like himself. He's snapping at me, barking out orders, picking fights, and whenever we talk, we get interrupted, so I still don't know what's bothering him.

Rosie reassured her, "Elizabeth, Jack loves you more than anything. I'm sure that he'll talk with you soon."

* * *

Jack and Lee sat at a table at the Pirate's Cove talking. Initially the topic was nothing specific, just small talk.

"You know I enjoy spending time with you and Elizabeth, but she's not here, which is totally not like you. So, what's wrong?" Lee asked as each of them nursed their respective beers.

"Did you know I saw her riding her horse by herself today?" Jack stated as if anyone hearing the statement would think it bizarre.

Lee looked perplexed, "Does she generally ride double?"

It was now Jack's turn to look confused, "No stupid…I meant that she was the only one in the ring riding. What would have happened if she had fallen off, and no one was there to help her?"

"I guess you have a point there," Lee replied. "So what did she say when you asked her?"

"I didn't. The dispatcher sent me on a call, so we haven't talked," Jack responded.

"Jack, so why are you here with me instead of with your wife at home? What's going on? You're definitely acting weird," Lee remarked.

Jack took a deep breath and glanced around at the tables of men out enjoying time with their friends.

Jack's perusing of the area did not go unnoticed by Lee, "Are you missing your time as a bachelor; maybe regretting having gotten married?"

"What? WHAT? No, I love Elizabeth, and I'm lucky that she agreed to marry me," the words rushed out with the force of a cork from an exploding bottle of champagne.

"Then what's going on?" Lee became determined that he was going to make Jack talk.

"It's everything; this move, buying this farm, being responsible for and to someone else." Jack's eyes looked distant, "I don't want to let her down."

Jack took a deep breath before continuing, "Everyone looks to me like I know all the answers. Maybe I'm supposed to, but I don't. Elizabeth is everything to me, and to let her down would crush me," he admitted.

"Jack, you know that I'm here for you, for both of you actually. But, you need to talk with Elizabeth about this, not me," Lee reminded him. "Go home man; talk to your wife. I think she'll surprise you."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Elizabeth periodically checked her phone hoping for a message from Jack. Becoming angry at his lack of concern for her, she grabbed her journal from her bag, found a small spot on the sofa to sit, and attempted to convey her feelings on paper…

" _ **Listen to him…When he enters a room, but chooses to say nothing…listen to him. When you talk on the phone, but he remains unusually quiet or is not his usual self…listen to him. When he picks a fight over something silly…listen to him. When his absence is uncharacteristic…listen to him. When the silence is deafening…listen…always listen. Open your heart and listen, for if you are only listening with your ears, you may not be privy to the truth.**_

 _ **There is much more conveyed through silence than we readily accept. We beg to be included, filled in, fearful of being left out of the feelings and emotions of another which has the potential of altering our universe. We love; we feel loved, but we are just as quickly shunned, and at a loss for why we are left in the dark. Why is it so hard to say what we feel? Are we attempting to spare the feelings of another, or are we simply protecting ourselves? Why does it seem so easy for us to walk away and hurt those that we claim to love the most?**_

 _ **I love you. I love the good, the bad and as if there were such a thing, the ugly. We are best friends, a couple, a partnership, and we must be willing to share everything. Nothing should be off limits; nothing should be a taboo subject. If it bothers you, I need to know, for I would never want to put you in a difficult situation. If the shoe were on the other foot, would you not be pushing me for information, clarification and attempting to understand?**_

 _ **What is excruciating is that the same person who made you feel so special enveloped in such love and warmth yesterday, is capable of making you feel so unwanted today. Please don't push me away, for if you do so long enough, the only thing you accomplish is to show me how easy it is to live without you."**_

She sat her journal down, unintentionally leaving it open on the table. She reached for her phone and called Jack. It was now 9:30pm but the call went to his voicemail. She grabbed her purse and the keys to her Jeep and headed for the door.

* * *

Jack and Lee finished a subdued game of pool and returned to their table and each of their untouched mugs of beer. Jack glanced at his phone which rested on the table, "Elizabeth called."

"Jack, go home. Talk to her; there is nothing wrong with being overwhelmed by everything. Maybe she feels the same way, but you won't know if you don't talk to her," Lee commented.

Lee could see that Jack was thinking, "You know I'm right. What would you tell her if she felt overwhelmed?"

Jack smiled the first smile of the evening, "I'd tell her that I love her and that anywhere we are together is home. I would tell her that we can accomplish so much more together than we ever could apart." Jack stared into his full mug of beer, "I would tell her that she is my life, my world, my everything."

"Then why are you still here with me?" Lee asked as he watched Jack grab his phone and keys from the table and head out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth parked her Jeep at Cold Stone Creamery, walked inside and ordered her comfort food, a banana nut and caramel ice cream cup with whipped cream and a cherry.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as he entered the apartment, falling over boxes that were stacked by the door. He walked into the kitchen where the wonderful aroma of uneaten Lasagna dinner remained.

He walked down the hall assuming that she would now be in bed, but the room was empty. Until then, he had hoped that his total lack of judgment had hopefully gone unnoticed by Elizabeth. At this point he knew that she was angry, and justifiably so.

He sat on the sofa trying to figure where she would be. He glanced down and observed her journal, open and revealing her feelings. He reached over and closed her book, only reading the last line of her entry…

" _ **Please don't push me away, for if you do so long enough, the only thing you accomplish is to show me how easy it is to live without you."**_

That was all he needed to see; he didn't intend to see that, but as a result, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

* * *

She walked out into the night air and headed for her Jeep. She slipped inside and made the short drive to the barn. Elizabeth knew that she must look as depressed as she felt when she opened Bugsy's stall door and slipped inside, taking a seat in the corner by the door.

She stirred the ice cream in her cup, finding herself playing with it instead of consuming it.

* * *

Jack started his truck and pulled out onto the highway. Ten minutes later he pulled into a parking space, shut the motor down and stepped outside. He passed her Jeep in the small parking area by the barn.

Jack's chest tightened as he felt the cool crisp air enter his lungs. He knew that he owed her an apology, but he also owed her the truth. Seeing a light on in the barn, he slowly continued toward Bugsy's stall.

"Bugsy," she started slowly, "Why do guys have to be so pigheaded?" She continued to sit in the corner, wishing for but not expecting a response.

"I love him, but I must have done something that has upset him so badly, but he won't talk to me," she stated as her voice became shaky.

Jack walked down the aisle way toward Bugsy's stall, but hearing the emotion in her voice caused him to stop. Resting up against the barn wall, he listened…

"Why won't he talk to me, Bugs? He goes out with Lee and talks to him, but me…I get nothing. Maybe the only thing I'm good for is someone to sleep with…"

Jack wanted to reach out to her, to tell her that she was so much more than a warm bed companion. That he didn't see his life without her in it, and that he was so sorry that he had hurt her. Before he could say anything, Elizabeth continued in her one sided conversation with Bugsy.

Elizabeth brushed the shavings from her jeans as she stretched her legs out, "I just wish he'd talk to me. I'm scared about this move, and I just wish he wouldn't push me away," she stated, still certain that she was alone with her horse and her thoughts. "I need him, and I thought he needed me to," she stated softly.

"I do," Jack stated as he approached the stall door.

The sound of his voice startled her, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she dropped her ice cream beside her in the shavings.

Elizabeth jumped up hoping to keep from wearing the dessert that she had yet to even taste.

Her heart pounded as she attempted to gain control of her breathing. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," his voice had an apologetic tone.

Elizabeth didn't want to be mad. She wanted to jump up and wrap her arms around him. However, there was a part of her that was angry; that part of her that felt shunned, pushed aside, expendable, and that part won.

"I've been trying to talk to you, but you've done nothing but push me aside and pick fights. Maybe I don't want to talk now," she stated as she turned her back to him, walked over to Bugsy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to talk; I'll talk," he stated as he leaned over the bottom stall door.

"I've just felt somewhat overwhelmed," he began.

She couldn't help herself, "Overwhelmed? By what?"

"I guess everything. My life is changing so fast, and I just feel like I can't keep up," he attempted to explain.

"Everything? Does that include us?" She was finding it difficult to get the words passed the lump in her throat.

Before he could answer, she jumped in, "I mean we didn't really date for very long before we jumped into marriage. Maybe it was too soon for both of us."

His jaw dropped, "You don't believe that, do you?"

"I don't know but apparently you do," she remarked as she turned back toward Bugsy.

Jack opened the door and entered the stall, "Elizabeth, I love you. You have to know that…" he waited for a response, but received none. "You are the most important thing to me, and marrying you is without a doubt the best thing I have ever done in my life."

"Please look at me," Jack said softly as the emotion was readily noticeable in his voice.

She turned around but the look on her face showed that she was definitely worried.

"Elizabeth, I'm scared…I'm scared of not being a good husband; I'm scared of being home owners, but I'm most afraid of disappointing you, of letting you down," his voice was barely audible.

Elizabeth quickly responded, "Disappointing me? Jack, all I have ever asked is that you love me as I do you. Disappointment is a part of life; it's going to happen sometimes. Not everything is within your control." Her hands covered her mouth as she took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry if I did anything that added to the pressure you already felt."

Jack glanced down before bringing his eyes back up to meet hers, "Everyone thinks of me as having all the answers, of being so strong…"

"You are strong," she quickly reminded him. "But Jack, we're supposed to walk side by side, being strong for each other. You shouldn't have to carry all of the responsibility."

She looked down and took a deep breath, looking back at him as she exhaled, "You're always there for me; I'm sorry if I led you to feel that I wasn't there for you," her eyes watered as tears began to slip down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't realize the pressure you were under and how it was affecting you. Can you forgive me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if he were her shelter in an approaching storm. His arms around her waist pulled her tight to his body with neither one wanting to let go.

Each one repeated "I'm sorry" in between the soft, gentle kisses that they shared. She captured his face in her hands as her thumbs gently stroked his cheeks. The worrisome look on his face that lately she had unfortunately come to know began to fade slightly.

Bugsy nudged Elizabeth's back pushing them toward the door.

"Looks like someone wants us to leave," Elizabeth giggled.

Jack took her hand and led her toward the door, "Ready to go home?"

"Jack, any place is home as long as we're together," Elizabeth stated as she suddenly felt overcome. "I don't need the big house. Bugsy can stay here at Breckenridge. They love him, and we can get a townhouse, or an apartment that will allow Onyx. I just want to be with you," she stated through her tears.

His lips met hers, quieting her proclamation. Her lips were soft, always inviting, and he pressed her up against the stall wall as she felt his body pressed up against hers.

"I'm so sorry you felt that I was pushing you away," Jack remarked. "I don't want you to get use to living without me."

Elizabeth looked confused, "Why would you say that?"

Jack swallowed hard, "You left your journal open on the coffee table. I…I promise that I didn't read it; well not all of it anyway."

"You read my journal; my private thoughts?" She asked finding it hard to believe that he would violate her privacy.

"Not intentionally," he stated in his defense. "You left it open on the table. I sat down…I promise, I only saw the last sentence."

She pushed him off of her and walked toward the stall door.

"Please don't walk away," he called out to her.

Elizabeth stopped and Jack gently took her arm, turning her back toward him.

"I came home to talk. I'm sorry. I've been thinking only about myself; what I was going through, and what I was feeling," he explained.

"Jack, you left me at home and went to talk with Lee. You should have been talking to me," she remarked. "I've been feeling the same things. I've rented since I moved out on my own. If something broke the landlord fixed it. Once we move in, if something breaks, we have to fix it, and the thought of it is overwhelming."

She ran her hand across her face, removing any sign of the tears that had fallen. "The difference is I didn't freeze you out. I wanted to talk, but more importantly, I wanted to talk to you!"

He felt her eyes upon him, burning through him. "Elizabeth, I was wrong. I'm not used to having someone else to be responsible to…responsible for; to love someone so much that you would give up your life in the blink of an eye for them. I love you so much, and I never wanted to hurt you, but I have, and I just want to make it right with you."

Although she knew it previously, in that quick moment, in that brief span of time, she felt that he truly needed her. That she wasn't just a warm body for him to snuggle up to at night. She was his partner in all things, and he eloquently expressed his feelings for her, as if she really was unaware before.

Elizabeth held out her hand to him and their palms quickly kissed as their fingers entwined. He walked her to her Jeep and then she gave him a short ride down the driveway to his truck which sat in the parking lot by the highway. Before exiting the Jeep, he leaned over and kissed her as they each felt the emotional stirrings inside.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot at their apartment and parked beside each other.

Jack was beside her door before it opened and he held out his hand to her. "I know it's late but will you go some place with me?" He asked.

She smiled, "Don't you know by now, I would go anywhere with you."

He took her hand and closed the door on her Jeep once she was outside. Elizabeth had only lived in the apartment complex since they married, which had only been a few months, but she assumed she knew everything about what was offered there.

They started walking to the opposite edge of the complex when she asked, "Where are we going?"

He laughed softly, "You said that you would go anywhere with me."

"And I will. I just kind of wanted to have an idea of where that might be," she stated with a welcoming smile.

"No questions. You'll know when we get there," he stated as they entered a path that was softly lit by the light of the moon.

They continued down the path as he pulled out his cell phone to help light the way. A short distance further and soft lights were noticeable through the trees.

"Jack, this place is beautiful. Why have you not brought me here before?" Elizabeth asked as she observed old timey street lights situated around a small pond. Off in the distance was a sand volleyball pit, grills for cookouts set in various locations near plentiful picnic tables, trees with swings, and a dock for fishing.

"It's usually very busy here. Often the teens from the surrounding neighborhoods hang out and it isn't as enjoyable as it is right now," he explained.

They walked over to a picnic table and took a seat.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Please, yes. I want to know what's on your mind," she replied.

"This is what I want, right here," he stated as he looked around.

"But Jack, we can stay here if you want, but I want to get Onyx back with us, and you know as well as I do, that won't happen here," Elizabeth reminded him.

"No, I know that. Wherever we live, and before we're too old to enjoy it, I want a place like this. A place to celebrate with our friends, or just to be alone," he stated as he leaned over and captured her lips.

"Jack, we don't have to take the house. We'll keep looking for exactly what you want," she replied.

"Elizabeth, do you like the house? I mean really like the house?" He asked. "Be honest."

"Well, if I'm being honest, yes, I love the house. That being said though, I can live without it. A cardboard box on the boardwalk would be home if you and Onyx were with me," she remarked.

He brought her hand up to his lips, and with a soft laugh he stated, "I don't think we need to go that far." He put his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek, "I'm sorry about everything. I love you, and if I'm being honest too, I love the farm. So let's do it," he stated as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. His tongue pushed against the seam of her lips and she welcomed him.

Jack laid her back on the picnic table as his tongue traced down her neck. His hand began working on the multiple buttons on her blouse.

Elizabeth placed her hand over top of his, "Not here."

"There's no one here," he whispered.

Elizabeth slipped out from under him, "Why is it that men have a thing for doing it outside? When we have a place like this of our own, then yes; until then, I prefer the privacy of our apartment."

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Oh, you're in a hurry now?" She responded.

"I have some making up to do with my wife," he said with a wink.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27- Secrets and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 27- Secrets and Surprises**

 *****STEAM ALERT*****

Elizabeth had noticed a difference in Jack since they'd talked. He seemed calm, more accepting of what was to come, but he had also been a bit secretive. She'd asked numerous times what he was up to, but he just smiled, gave her a kiss and said, "Trust me, you'll love it."

The fact was, Elizabeth did trust him, and she was absolutely certain that she'd love it too…whatever "It" turned out to be.

Elizabeth was looking forward to getting this move over with. She and Jack hadn't had much time together; both were exhausted by the end of the day and simply crawled up into bed. Each morning she woke with his body pressed up against hers and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

It was Wednesday and although busy with work and the move, Elizabeth left school and headed over to Bayside Hospital to see Stephanie. They weren't the best of friends; Elizabeth wasn't even certain that they were friends at all, but felt the need to visit and show her support.

Elizabeth knocked on the door and heard several voices call for her to 'Come in.'" Although she wasn't certain what she expected to see, when she walked around the curtain in the private room, she saw a broken woman. She was in traction with her right leg; her left arm was in a cast, and there was an IV and tubes coming from various places.

"Elizabeth," she managed to mumble. "Thank you for coming."

Not knowing what to say, she simply asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Stephanie looked at her father who began to speak for her.

"Stephanie's jaw is wired so it's difficult for her to speak. She would, well actually I would appreciate it is you would take care of her horse for her. She'll be in the hospital for awhile, and then therapy, so we aren't certain when she can ride again."

"Well sir, I don't board at Princess Anne Farms…"

"I know, but we would gladly move her to your barn," he quickly interjected.

"Well actually, my husband and I are closing on our new farm in about an hour, so I'm not at Breckinridge anymore," she advised.

Stephanie continued mumbling, although her words were unclear to Elizabeth, she seemed quite insistent.

"You said farm, would it be possible to board her with you? We will gladly pay for board and your training services. How does $1,000 a month sound?" He asked as he pulled out his checkbook.

"Um, well that sounds like a lot of money, and probably more than you need to pay," she replied.

"Okay, it's settled. Here is your first month's board and training fee," he remarked as he handed her the check.

"Sir, I didn't mean that…I mean I need to check with my husband, and that's too much money," she began to stammer.

He closed his checkbook and slipped it back into his jacket pocket, "Nonsense, it's well worth the money and we'll have her horse brought over this weekend." He turned to a young man sitting by the window, "Jordan, make sure you get Elizabeth's address before she leaves."

Elizabeth walked out of the room with the check in her hand feeling quite like Alice in Wonderland with the door to the hospital room being the rabbit hole. Jordan followed her out into the hallway where she confronted him about what had just happened.

"He's very persuasive ma'am. But he's fair, and he'll do anything for his daughter," Jordan stated.

"Well, I guess that's something that Stephanie and I have in common," she replied.

That evening, Elizabeth and Jack were having dinner when she placed the $1,000 check on the table.

"What's this for? Who's it from?" He asked.

Elizabeth explained what happened at the hospital and that she didn't mean to say she'd do it, but apparently she had.

Jack wasn't pleased, but he knew Elizabeth's heart and the fact that she would have had a hard time saying no. Even considering that she and Stephanie were not friends would not keep her from helping out.

"I love you, and although I don't really want boarders coming and going and interrupting us, I know you accepted this because of your kind heart and sweet spirit," Jack assured her. "Everything will work out."

"I'll only do it until she can take care of the horse herself, okay?" She remarked.

He reached his hand up behind her neck and pulled her closer until their lips were only a whisper apart. "Okay," he stated before she felt his lips pressed upon hers.

It seemed before she could blink an eye, it was now Friday and the beginning of spring break. Although tired and having to push herself to put one foot in front of the other, she got up early, made Jack breakfast and watched as the most handsome man she had ever seen walked out the door in his perfectly fitted uniform.

Elizabeth released a heavy breath as she moved a box from the sofa and sat down. Since they had married, they hadn't gone more than two days without making love, and it was now approaching a week. Tomorrow, even with all of the craziness of their move, couldn't get here fast enough. She looked forward to getting their lives back to normal.

Elizabeth reached in her bag that sat on the end table and pulled out her journal. So many things were going through her head, and she hoped to put the jumbled mess of thoughts into perspective. She opened her journal, flipped through the ever increasing number of entries and stopped once she reached the first blank page…

" _ **As a young girl I dreamed regularly of having the house with the big yard and wrap around white picket fence. Back then I felt certain that that alone would bring me joy, peace and true contentment. Although we can be happy with possessions, they alone do not put a smile on our face, the twinkle in our eye, or the happiness in our heart.**_

 _ **What is important in my life now is the man who sits across from me at breakfast eating a bowl of cereal, listening intently to my mundane ramblings. He is the same man who calls me in the middle of the day to say how much he loves and misses me, and drives an hour out of his way for specialty chocolates that he knows are a favorite of mine. He alone has the power to put a smile on my face, the twinkle in my eye and true happiness in my heart.**_

 _ **We look to the future; a wealth of memories to be made, a bucket of dreams to share and a plethora of prayers to be answered. We hope for good things to come, but also understand that some sadness will venture in. Life is unpredictable, and challenging. However, with the sadness comes the understanding that we are not alone, making the journey worthwhile. We stand side by side, gathering strength one from the other to weather the violent storms that try desperately to knock us down and tear us apart.**_

 _ **Whether our front porch provides a view of the white picket fence or the swamp down the street, what will make our house a home are those who venture inside and fill it with love."**_

Elizabeth put her journal back in her bag, grabbed a box from the sofa, slipped her keys in her pocket and slung her purse over her shoulder as she headed out the door and toward the parking lot.

She arrived at the barn and found it buzzing with activity. Many of the teenagers rode on weekends, but with school out, they chose to spend their day at the barn catching rides, and helping out with chores.

Elizabeth was thankful that she had at least one day off before the move. She loved teaching, but with everything she was juggling on her plate, working certainly was cutting into her free time.

Elizabeth walked into the tack room and began gathering her grooming supplies, bridle and saddle. With her arms full she headed for the door stopping in her tracks as her eyes met his.

"Hi Miss Elizabeth; I've missed you," he said in his soft child voice.

Elizabeth inhaled quickly. She felt the air enter her body but she was just as certain that her lungs had collapsed as she was unable to catch her breath. "Hi Michael," she barely managed to get the words out as the young boy wrapped his arms around her legs and held on as if his life depended on it.

Elizabeth unloaded her arms and placed her grooming bucket on the ground, then squatted down to be at eye level with him. "Are you here with your aunt?" She asked, she hoped.

"No, mommy brought me up to see the horsies," he responded. "But Aunt Emily is here riding too."

Hoping to get away before Jamie made an appearance, she wished Michael a good day, grabbed her belongings and hurried out the door.

"Mommy," Michael called out. "That's Miss Elizabeth. Miss Elizabeth, stop…"

Elizabeth heard him call out to her and his mommy. If there had ever been a time that she could disappear, she wished that now was it. She heard the emotion in his voice and knew that none of what had previously happened was his fault. He was a small child caught up in his mother's web of lies.

Elizabeth turned around, "I'm sorry Michael…"

"His name isn't Michael. It's Jack," Jamie remarked.

Elizabeth looked at Michael and smiled, "I know his name is Jack, but he likes me to call him Michael." She took the opportunity to set her saddle and bridle on the railing, and slipped inside Bugsy's stall.

"Jack, go find your aunt Emily," Jamie stated as she sent her little boy running down the aisle way and stepped inside Bugsy's stall, closing the bottom door behind her.

Jamie turned to Elizabeth, "I'm sorry for what happened. Jack and I were so close at one time, and well, Jack Jr. could have been his, if you know what I mean."

The lump that settled in her throat made it difficult for Elizabeth to get the words out. She turned away for a moment, giving her attention to Bugsy. Feeling disgusted with the situation Jamie fed to her and Jack, she turned around and the words poured out.

"Jamie, Jack was very honest with me about you. I am aware of how children are conceived, and yes, your son could have been Jack's, but he isn't. You are a very lucky woman, Jamie. You have a beautiful, sweet little boy but he doesn't deserve you. He is absolutely precious, loving, and kind, and I can only assume that he must take after his father, but that is not Jack Thornton."

Elizabeth managed to take a deep breath before continuing, "I know your intent was to tear Jack and me apart. You don't know me, and I don't expect you to understand this, but I don't want to be with a man who doesn't want to be with me. I deserve better than that. If Jack wanted you, he would be with you, and with my blessings."

Jamie jumped in, "I'm sorry that I caused problems between you and Jack."

"Look Jamie, I have some things that I need to get done, but I will tell you this, Jack and I are no longer dating," she stated, feeling the need to yank Jamie's chain.

"I'm sorry that I broke you two up," Jamie stated as her face frowned, but her heart soared.

"Oh, I didn't say we broke up. I just said that we aren't dating anymore," Elizabeth stated as she held her hand out to show both her engagement and wedding rings.

"You're…when did you…he married you…?" The surprise was written all over Jamie's face.

Before Elizabeth could answer, a strong voice was heard coming from outside the stall.

"He most certainly did, and it was the best day of his life," Jack stated as he opened Bugsy's stall door, stepped inside and approached Elizabeth.

Jamie watched as Jack slipped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her toward him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I am now," she softly responded.

"Mommy, I found Aunt Emily and she said that she's ready to go," Jack Jr. called out from the aisle way.

"I guess you should be going. Don't let us keep you," Jack remarked as they watched Jamie walk out of the stall, leaving it open when she left.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, expecting a much different reaction than he received. "I'm so so…"

Her lips pressed to his, silencing his apology. "Jack, we're passed that. She has nothing over us."

"Sunday I have something special planned for you, for us," he stated with a sly grin.

"What is it?" Elizabeth enthusiastically asked.

"Impatient are we?" he softly laughed and pulled her tightly to his chest. His lips were by her ear as he whispered, "You'll have to wait to find out."

They stepped out into the aisle way and glanced to the parking lot where the car carrying Jamie, Jack Jr. and Emily was pulling out onto the highway.

Jack watched Elizabeth as her eyes followed the car off the property. He took her hand, "Are you okay?" He asked as they walked toward his patrol car.

"Jack, you were honest with me about Jamie long before this situation. I trust you; I always have, and I always will. I'm fine," she remarked. "Besides, I got the prize."

"Knowing that she meant him, he asked, "What's the prize?"

"Onyx, of course. What did you think it was?" She stated, stifling a laugh as she observed his disappointed expression. She leaned in and pushed his shoulder slightly, "I'm just joking, you goofball. You will always be the best prize ever."

They stopped at his patrol car and he glanced around. Seeing no one, he leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. "I know things have been a bit off and we haven't spent any private time together," he mentioned. Sensing her frustration he leaned in and whispered, "This move has us both frazzled, but all of that is going to change."

"I know, but I just miss you so much. We're in the same bed, but you aren't there when I go to sleep, and then you're sound asleep when I've had to get up for work," she replied.

"I'm sorry that I've been gone a lot, but I'll be home tonight, and we'll spend the evening together," he promised.

He felt her relax and saw the smile that he had missed seeing as a result of their hectic schedules and pending move. His smile matched hers, "I want you to know that if I wasn't on duty right now, I'd take you…"

She put her finger to his lips and closed her eyes, "Shh, just leave me with the idea. Mmm, what a visual," she stated.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tonight, or would you rather I bring something home?" He asked as she started walking back to the barn.

"Bring something home. I'd like some quiet time with you," she responded. "I love you Jack. Please be careful today."

"I will. I love you too," he called back to her as he snapped his seatbelt and watched her walk away. "Mmm, how did I get so lucky?" He thought.

It was as if she knew he was watching her and she turned around and smiled brightly, the last vision he remembered of her for the day.

Elizabeth gathered her saddle, bridle and grooming supplies and placed them in her Jeep for the drive over to the new house. She sat the saddle on the fence as she opened the gate, walking through the back yard to the barn. She put her things away in the new tack box Jack had spent the past few nights working to finish for her and then headed for the house.

She walked into the house, spending most of the afternoon cleaning, hanging curtains and mini-blinds, and emptying several boxes that had already been brought over from their apartment. Finding Bugsy's shampoo in a box, she sat it by the door to be taken later to its proper place in the barn.

Several hours later, Elizabeth was walking down the hall of the new house looking for the towels she had brought when something out the window caught her eye. She grabbed a towel before stopping at the window.

"Jack," she called out when he answered his phone.

"Hi, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Did you order anything from Lowe's?" She asked.

"Are you still there? I thought you'd be home before now?" He replied.

"I haven't left yet. Did you order something?" She asked again.

"Uh, no…maybe. What did you see?" He hesitantly asked.

"Not much. I was naked and looking…"

"Whoa…whoa, whoa…stop right there…you were naked? Why?" He asked not certain at this time if he should be angry or laugh.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you order something from Lowe's?" She asked for a third time.

"Uh Elizabeth, I think my question is more important. Why were you naked?" He again answered her question with one of his own.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"Of course I won't laugh," he replied, although he had already started. "Again I ask…why were you naked?"

"Well, I was unloading some things in the house and I found Bugsy's shampoo. Well, you know everything has a place, so on my way through the backyard to the barn, I dropped the bottle on the concrete by the pool," she began to explain.

Although she had made him promise not to laugh, even she was beginning to see the humor in her incident. She continued, "I thought that I had cleaned it all up, but…you know; that shampoo is really slippery. Before I knew it, in the pool I went."

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He asked, clearly concerned for her ordeal.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing else happened," she responded.

"You were naked. Don't forget that part," he reminded her.

"Jack, I wasn't naked outside. I waited until I got back inside the house. You sure are stuck on that part, aren't you?" She commented.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while," he stated with a soft laugh. "Seriously, are you okay?" He asked again.

She quickly responded, "Yes, I'm fine. I came inside and took a shower, but I forgot the towels weren't in the bathroom and so I had to find them. I didn't think I had any clothes over here, but I found that lavender negligee that you like so much…"

"Stop, you're killing me here," he stated with frustration.

"HA! I'm just kidding you. That's what you get for laughing at me," she replied back to him quickly.

Disappointedly he responded, "Oh, so you weren't naked?"

"No, that's true, but I have clothes on now. So, what did you order from Lowe's and why did the delivery guys need a wheelbarrow?" She asked.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.

"Why do you keep changing the subject?" She inquired, realizing that this may have something to do with the surprise he had previously alluded to.

"Because you being naked is much more interesting," he stated.

"Jack, forget about me being naked…"

"I can't. It's almost like it was before we got married, I couldn't touch, but I could dream. Now, I'm like a kid in a candy store wanting all of you, and our schedules are keeping us apart," he remarked. "But now that we've been together, I need you. More importantly, I want you," he stated; his proclamation brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry to tease you, Jack. I know that every night this week you've been working hard here at the new house and I'm sorry that I've been asleep when you've gotten home. I guess I haven't been a good wife," she commented.

She couldn't see him, but a bright smile covered his face, "You're the best, and tonight we forget about everything else. I'm taking you to dinner, and the rest of the evening…well, you're mine."

"I'm leaving now, so I'll see you when you get home. I love you Jack," she stated.

"I love you too," he responded.

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the door, "Crap, Jack Thornton," she smiled as she shook her head. "I still don't know what you ordered from Lowe's."

Elizabeth made her way down the hallway of their apartment complex. Although she had lived there only a short time, Jack was well known to many of the residents. Everyone she passed in the hallway acknowledged their fondness for Jack and their disappointment that he was moving.

"We sure are going to miss Jack," the two blondes from Apartment 2-J mentioned as they walked away from Elizabeth while she opened her door.

"I guess no one cares if I move as long as Jack stays. Besides, I'm the one wearing his rings, so Frick and Frack need to back off," she mumbled as she dropped her keys on the table and walked to the bedroom to change.

She and Jack had been so busy the past week and she was looking forward to spending a nice quiet evening with him. She was touching up her make-up, removing any signs of the exhaustion she felt, when she heard him enter the apartment.

"I'm almost ready Jack. Be out in a minute," she yelled out to him.

"No rush," he called back.

Hearing voices in the den, she walked out and found Jack surrounded by a majority of his neighbors.

"Honey, look…everyone planned a cook-out for us and a going away party," Jack smiled, but his eyes caught hers and they said, "I'm sorry."

"That's so sweet," she replied as everyone began to file out of the apartment and head down to the courtyard.

"I'm sorry," he stated as he took her hand and pulled her off to the side. "You have no idea how much I want to be alone with you right now."

"Tomorrow's another day," she remarked.

He was quick to respond, "No, we'll have some time together tonight," he assured her.

Hearing the music being played through the outdoor speakers, Jack held out his hand, "Dance with me Mrs. Thornton."

"Nothing would please me more," she responded as she rested her hand in his.

He held her close, whispering in her ear, "I think I know of a few things that would please you more."

"None of which can be done right here," she reminded him.

Jack looked at his watch, "In a little while. I promise."

They continued dancing, keeping an eye as the attendees began sporadically leaving.

"Come on, let's go," Jack stated as he held out his hand and took hold of hers.

Jack gently pulled her toward the front of the courtyard where he proceeded to thank everyone for the party and for making him feel so at home for the past year. They made their way toward their apartment, barely getting the door closed before they heard a knock.

Jack nodded his head toward the bedroom as he whispered, "Go back to the bedroom and get ready. I'll be there in a minute."

Elizabeth rushed down the hallway, entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She changed into the lavender negligee that she had previously reminded his of during their earlier telephone conversation. She sprayed perfume into the air before walking through the mist, then slipped under the covers and within minutes was sound asleep.

"It's finally just you and…" Jack excitedly announced as he closed the bedroom door behind him, quickly realizing the he was the only person in the room who was awake. Frustrated, he changed into his shorts, slipped under the covers, slid his arm under Elizabeth's shoulders, and pulled her close.

Without waking, she released a soft breath and a gentle moan followed, as she snuggled up against him. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, as he inhaled and the coconut scented shampoo that she used earlier in the day entered his brain.

Jack lay there wanting his wife in every sense of the word. He quickly realized that being that close to her, but unable to make love to her was excruciating.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before rolling away from him, resting on her left side. Although Jack knew that having her body pressed up against his was not going to lend well to him falling asleep, having her body away from him was worse. He wanted her body touching his, needing to feel the closeness even if it went no farther.

Jack slid his body over, pressing himself against her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

As if it were by instinct, Elizabeth took hold of his hand and pulled it across her chest, hugging it tightly. Both took a deep breath; Elizabeth remained asleep and Jack soon followed.

Moving day arrived with no pomp and circumstance; just three guys in a truck, as Jack supervised the apartment move and Elizabeth handling Bugsy's transfer.

Elizabeth rushed out to Starbuck's and just as quickly returned with coffee for everyone. Jack walked her to the door as they watched box after box being loaded on the dolly.

They stood in the hallway, alone, no prying eyes as he hugged her. He whispered, "You're mine tomorrow."

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep last night," she apologized.

He brushed his lips across hers bringing a smile to her face. He whispered, "It's not your fault. It's okay. Besides the weather is expected to be beautiful and warm this weekend. Trust me; we'll make up for it."

He watched her walk down the hall before being called back inside by one of the movers. Elizabeth reached the door to the courtyard before turning back toward the apartment, and she asked herself, "What does the weather have to do with us spending time together?"

Elizabeth pulled into the barn, aggravated at the person who parked their brand new truck and trailer in the driveway and didn't leave room for anyone to get passed. Besides, she thought it would have been nice if the barn manager had waited until she left to welcome the horse that would now take Bugsy's stall.

Elizabeth walked into the garage and found Howard, one of the barn maintenance men. "Howard, I'm not sure who the new rig belongs to, but I need to get it moved so I can get the barn truck and trailer out."

"You don't know?" Howard asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Know what?"

"You own the truck and trailer," he advised her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"All I know is that it was delivered here earlier this morning. There is a note on the front seat," he advised as she hurried out of the garage and opened the door to her brand new midnight blue Ford F-350 4-door pickup truck.

She reached inside and pulled out the envelope, recognizing her father's handwriting on the front…

" _ **My dearest Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I know that you have always wanted a truck and trailer of your own. You have been fortunate to board at facilities where use of their trailer was not an issue. That will no longer be the case, and I fear that you have not thought about that. Remember back when you were twelve, and we made that bet?"**_

Elizabeth looked away from the card to think. A smile came over her face, "I remember." She looked back to the card…

" _ **We were at the Norfolk Rotary Show, and you were nervous. Your pony was refusing fences in the warm up and you looked so scared. I told you that if you rode her, like we all knew you could, that when you were old enough, I would buy you a truck and trailer of your own. I was so proud of you that day. You rode her like the equestrian you had trained to be and you ended up 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **in a class of 35. Quite the accomplishment, I'd say.**_

 _ **You never asked me for the truck and trailer, and I assumed that you simply forgot, but I am now settling on my debt. I hope you love it. You have made me so proud through the years, and I love you so. Oh, your mother wants to know when we can expect our first grandchild!"**_

 _ **Love always, Daddy**_

Elizabeth closed the door on the truck and rushed to the matching trailer. She dropped the ramp down and stepped inside. Everything was new, fresh…perfect.

Elizabeth pulled her phone from her pocket and immediately called Jack. She realized that he must have been busy as his phone immediately went to voicemail. She didn't want to tell him about her father's gift in a voicemail so she simply hung up.

"Daddy," Elizabeth called out after her father answered his phone. "Daddy, I love it, but it is totally not necessary," she stated.

"Just settling my debt, dear," Mr. Thatcher stated.

"That's not necessary, Daddy. Although, I have to say, I love it," Elizabeth stated. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have gotten it for you if I wasn't sure. Oh, and I did run it passed Jack. So he knows about it," he remarked.

"He was okay with it?" She asked.

"I love you honey. I've got to go," he stated, leaving her to wonder about Jack's reaction to the gift.

She loaded up Bugsy and then went back to strip her stall and to make certain that she hadn't forgotten anything. With nothing left behind, Elizabeth left her Jeep in the parking lot, climbed into her monster truck and headed for their new home.

Elizabeth arrived at the farm, and pulled into the driveway. She got out, opened the gates, pulled her rig through and over to the barn. She unloaded Bugsy and turned him loose in the ring to stretch his legs while she unloaded her hay and feed.

She walked into the barn and found that Jack had hung her feed tub, hay rack, and the hook for Bugsy's water bucket. Elizabeth straightened up things around the barn before unwrapping Bugsy's legs and turning him out into the field. She pulled the truck around to the back of the barn and unhooked the trailer. By the time she pulled back through the gate, Jack was pulling into the driveway ahead of the moving truck.

Jack approached the truck, "I see he went through with it."

"What are your thoughts?" She asked. "Just keep in mind that I don't want to fight with you."

"Elizabeth, we hadn't thought about having a horse and no trailer. It was a very thoughtful gift," he stated as he took a few minutes to peruse the new ride.

Shocked, she temporarily stood motionless, expecting a totally different reaction from the one she received.

He turned to her and smiled. Noticing the hesitancy in her eyes he quickly replied, "Elizabeth, when I married you, I married your family as well. I don't want them giving us everything, but as a parent, I understand him wanting to do things for you. I only hope that we're in the position to do some things for our kids when the time comes."

"I love you, Jack Thornton," she stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and soundly captured his lips.

"As much as I would love to continue this…and trust me, I really would, the movers are waiting on me," he stated as his hand rested along her neck. He leaned in and softly met her lips with his.

As they separated, his hand ran across her shoulder and down her arm, eventually reaching her hand. He pulled her hand up to his lips, "Don't forget, tomorrow you're all mine."

Elizabeth smiled as she watched him walk toward the front of the house, "Hey, what's wrong with tonight?"

"Nothing, that is if you're awake," he smirked.

"Hey, it's not like I fall asleep…oh wait, I did. Good point Honey," she replied before climbing back in the truck and pulling it back into the driveway.

Elizabeth walked inside and helped to direct the movers as to the placement of the various boxes and furniture as it was carried inside. She began to empty boxes, wondering how they had accumulated so much stuff is such a short time together. Then she realized as she opened a box full of his high school and college sports trophies that they had two life times of stuff combining into one.

The day seemed as though it would never end. Box after box made its way into the house.

"Elizabeth, where do you want this one?" He grumbled.

"Jack, it says 'Kitchen' right on the front, so where do you think it goes?" She snapped back, obviously tired.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't see that," he remarked as he dropped the box of kitchen towels on the floor and walked away.

As he left the room she released a frustrated breath, "Yep, maybe by tomorrow I'll like you again."

Finally the last box, and final piece of furniture, a lamp, was unloaded from the truck. Jack wrote out a check for the final payment to the movers before helping them back their truck out of the driveway.

Elizabeth was exhausted as she emptied one final box in the bathroom and headed for the barn to take care of Bugsy.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking a break. Is that okay?" He asked sarcastically for permission.

"Jack, don't use that condescending tone with me. You're no more tired than I am, but yet, I'm still working. I'll be outside finishing up in the barn if you need me to get you anything," she huffed as she headed out the back door.

She stopped by the truck on her way out to the barn and grabbed her bag. She then dragged herself to the field, sat under the huge maple tree and released a cleansing breath. Bugsy left his deep patch of grass and made his way over to her, sniffing her leg as he made his way up to her head. He nuzzled her forehead before retreating back to his grass.

Elizabeth reached into her back and pulled out her journal. She closed her eyes and turned her face into the sun. She felt the cool breeze on her face, and smelled the floral scents carried in her direction by the wind.

She opened her journal, flipped through the mounting number of entries and rested upon the first blank page. It was there that she attempted to put her feeling down on paper…

" _ **I do not consider myself lucky, but I do believe that I am blessed. I am fortunate to have family and friends who fill my life with an overwhelming feeling of love. However, I am also human, and I feel anger. Justified or not, it is often misplaced, cast upon the one person who generally doesn't deserve it, but willingly takes it, and loves me just the same.**_

 _ **Anger can be a vicious thing, with your mouth often expressing emotions that you don't truly feel. They are hurtful and damaging, and much like toothpaste, the words can't be returned to the confines of the tube once they are released. Much like a volcano, an inability to release our anger appropriately causes feelings to sink below the surface. Daily pressures and our refusal to express what we feel build up until they explode, often over something that has absolutely nothing to do with our emotions at the time. We apologize, assuming that everything has been returned to a previous standing of mutual respect and love, but the remnants of the ugliness remain.**_

 _ **Saying 'I'm sorry' is only acceptable if you no longer repeat the action. It most certainly isn't a free ticket to say what you choose, expecting the simple words to miraculously make everything right again, at least until next time. Express what you feel, but do so with love, compassion and kindness. You never know when those words, said in anger, will be the last ones spoken."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out softly as he took a seat beside her under the tree. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head back and forth, "No Jack, I should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry. I'm tired, and all of this has just been overwhelming, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You didn't deserve that."

He took her hand and pulled it up to his lips, "I love you. Thank you for taking this journey with me."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, you know I did have a lot of offers. I had to narrow it down and those dimples of yours just beat out everyone else." She snuggled into his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Funny," he remarked. "It's hard to believe that we have this place all to ourselves until we start having kids."

"Do you want kids now?" She asked.

"No, not unless you do," he replied.

"Well I kind of thought that we'd have some time to ourselves before bringing children in," she mentioned. "But we can practice," she stated with a sly smile that he quickly reciprocated.

"Let's go take care of Bugsy and then I'll take you out to dinner," he offered.

"I am always willing to accept help. On our way home would you take me by the barn so I can pick up my Jeep?" She asked.

"Of course," he stated as he stood up and held out his hand to her. He pulled her up and they walked over to the barn.

Once the barn chores were done and Bugsy was inside for the night, Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand toward the house.

"How does a sub sound?" He asked.

"It sounds awesome, especially since I don't have to cook," She responded.

"You stay here, and I'll go pick it up," he offered. "We'll pick up your Jeep in the morning."

Elizabeth watched as his truck pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. She stepped inside and took a seat, turning the TV from a baseball game to the Hallmark Channel.

She found herself dozing, but woke when she heard the front door open.

"Honey, we're home," Jack called out from the entryway.

"I'm sorry, I think I fell asleep," she stated as Jack sat the subs up on the counter.

"Wait, you said we. Do we have company?" She asked.

Jack laughed, "Just a second." He ran into the entryway and quickly returned with Onyx in his arms.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, or maybe it was just that she was so happy, but Elizabeth took Onyx in her arms and broke down crying.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? Should I have left her at Rosie's tonight?" He asked, confused by her emotions.

Through her tears she stated, "No Jack. We're home. Our family is home. Picking up Onyx was the sweetest thing you could have done for me. Thank you so much," she stated as she continued to hold Onyx but wrapped her free arm around his neck and held him tight.

Following dinner, Elizabeth sat in the den floor playing with Onyx while Jack watched. She took Onyx outside, leaving Jack to watch baseball. Once back inside, Elizabeth and Onyx headed for bed.

Elizabeth had every intention of crating Onyx for the night, but once their heads hit her pillow, each one was sound asleep.

Jack walked down the hall and into the master bedroom where he found Elizabeth stretched out on the bed with Onyx tucked against the small of her back. He slipped into his shorts and slid under the covers. Although he loved Onyx, he wasn't certain that he liked the fact that she was sleeping between them. Since they had married, they had always fallen to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Now he realized just how big their bed actually was, and how much he was missing the feel of her body up against his.

The following morning, Elizabeth woke to kisses all over her face. "Jack," she laughed, "You sure are frisky this morning."

She finally got her eyes open and found Jack sound asleep on his side of the bed, and the kisses she was receiving were actually from Onyx. Need to go out, girl?"

Onyx continued to dance about. Elizabeth slipped out of bed, still wearing her clothes from the day before. She slipped on her shoes and walked down the hall to the back door.

Elizabeth and Onyx stepped outside and headed for the barn. Onyx played outside while Elizabeth fed and turned out Bugsy. With the barn chores completed, Elizabeth and Onyx made their way back into the house where they both smelled the wonderful scent of bacon frying.

Elizabeth took a quick shower and returned to the kitchen to find a plate of bacon, eggs, fruit, toast and a cup of coffee sitting in front of her chair. Jack was sitting across from her reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Thank you for breakfast. It's yummy," Elizabeth stated as she took a sip of coffee.

"You're welcome. You've been working hard and deserve a little pampering," he stated.

"Well, so do you," she replied.

"I get mine tonight. Don't forget, I told you that you belong to me tonight," he reminded her.

She pushed her almost empty plate away and stated, "We don't have to wait until tonight, do we?"

Seriously thinking about the offer, each one was quickly sidetracked by the doorbell.

Jack walked to the front door, but quickly called to her, "Elizabeth, Stephanie's horse is here."

Jack advised the driver to head to the back and Elizabeth would open the gate for them.

Jack walked back into the den, "You're mine tonight," he stated, almost demanded.

Elizabeth unloaded Sophie, unwrapped her legs and turned her out in the field next to Bugsy. Each one ran the fence line, prancing with their heads held high and their tails up and flowing.

Elizabeth pulled a chair out from the barn to sit in while she watched the two horses run and play.

Having been outside for hours, she heard Jack call out to her from the back yard, "When are you coming back inside?"

"I have a few things left to do out here. I'll be inside in a little while," she promised.

She walked into the barn to clean Bugsy's stall and prepare the feed and hay for dinner. When she stepped outside the barn, Jack was gone. "Hmm, he must have gone back inside," she thought.

She put Onyx in the safety of a stall while she brought the horses inside. Once they were settled for the night, she released Onyx, and they headed for the house.

"Jack, are we going out or staying in tonight?" She called out as she walked through the house looking for him. "Jack…Jack, hmm, where did he go?" She asked.

She walked back to the bedroom and found her flower print dress with spaghetti straps lying across her bed with a note…

" _ **Please wear me and walk out toward the barn.**_ "

She slipped into a pair of flip flops that were sitting by the back door, placed Onyx in her crate and headed outside.

It was getting dark and she still saw no sign of Jack. She was beginning to get concerned when she observed him walk around from the back side of the barn.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's my surprise for you," he replied as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "May I say, Mrs. Thornton, you are absolutely breathtaking this evening."

They continued through the field and toward the clearing in the woods.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Shh, remember you said you'd follow me anywhere. Besides, it's not much farther," he stated as he gripped her hand tightly.

Jack helped her over the fence and back to the ground.

"Fence climbing is not really something you do in a dress," she remarked.

He smiled as he took hold of her hand, turned on his flashlight and they entered the path. A short distance into the woods he stopped.

"Are we here?" She asked as she started looking around.

"No, but you need to put this on," he stated as he held out a strip of material.

"What's this?"

"A blindfold…"

"A what? Are you serious?"

"Please; you know I won't let anything happen to you," he stated as if he really had to reassure her.

She closed her eyes and turned away from him, allowing him to tie the material around her head, covering her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

"Nope, nothing," she stated.

He took her hand and they headed down the path with her constantly asking, "Are we there yet?"

She heard music off in the distance, and the smell of wood burning caught her attention.

"Okay, we're here," he stated as he removed the blindfold.

"Is this what you had delivered from Lowe's? She asked with a bright smile as she observed the scene before her.

"How did you do all of this?" She asked as she released his hand and walked around taking in the scope of everything.

"Virginia Power will be here next week to install the watts lights, so the lanterns will have to do until then," he remarked.

She obviously had never walked the entire property line as she had no idea that there was a small pond on the property. The fire pit was roaring; the stereo sound was soothing; the cushioned lawn furniture looked comfortable, and the candle lit picnic table with their covered dinner smelled scrumptious.

He led her over to the table where he sat across from her. He poured two glasses of wine, and proposed a toast…

" _ **May joy and peace surround us,  
May contentment latch our door,  
And happiness be with us now,  
And bless us evermore."**_

Following their truly delicious meal of grilled salmon, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables, Jack walked over and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

They walked hand in hand toward the water. Their palms touched and they each felt the warmth pass through them as the sparks flew. His arm swept around her waist pulling her close, as her hand cradled the back of his head. The Taylor Swift song "You Are in Love" was playing softly through the stereo speaker, as they began swaying to the music.

" _ **Morning, his place  
Burnt toast, Sunday  
You keep his shirt  
He keeps his word  
And for once you let go  
Of your fears and your ghosts  
One step, not much, but it said enough  
You kissed on sidewalks  
You fight and you talk  
One night he wakes, strange look on his face  
Pauses, then says, you're my best friend  
And you knew what it was, he is in love**_

 _ **You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love…"**_

"Jack, this…all of this is just beautiful…it's magical," she whispered in his ear. "I guess this is what you had delivered from Lowe's," she stated as they both laughed softly.

Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine, as his hand moved up her back where her bare skin met the top of her dress.

His finger traced along her back, slipping a finger under the spaghetti strap as it slipped over her shoulder. His lips met her skin as they brushed across her collarbone, settling in on the sweet spot on her neck just below her ear. The soft moans which escaped her lips fueled the fire that was quickly building inside him. Their foreheads touched as he whispered, "It's been so long. I've missed you so much."

She teased him by running her teeth gently across her bottom lip. She knew that that always sparked something in him, and this time was no different.

The heat from his gaze left her feeling as though her clothes were being burned from her body. The caress of his lips on hers was summer warm and whisper soft. His breath quickened as he desperately whispered, "I want you. Elizabeth, I need you," and his lips met hers again, this time in a fiery connection, both passionate and hungry.

They separated slightly, eyes connected, each one realizing that at this moment, all they needed was the other. Her tongue gently traced up his neck, stopping as she pressed her lips behind his ear. He felt her warm breath on his skin as she whispered, "I've missed you…this. Make love to me, Jack."

Before she realized it, he had swept her up in his arms, carrying her to the oversize lounge by the fire pit. The temperature was comfortable, but the fire added warmth that wasn't needed but actually appreciated as their clothes came off and rested in a pile next to them.

Her skin tingled as his fingers worked their way over her body. The more she felt his touch, the more she needed him, the more she wanted him.

His lips captured hers; they were soft and tasted of mint. The kiss was deep and demanding as she found it difficult to catch her breath.

Her teeth gently nibbled on his bottom lip, toying with him, stoking the inferno that was raging inside. Their hearts pounded; their breathing was rapid and deep, as their bodies quickly melted together.

She could feel his muscles tighten as she ran her hands across his back. Her fingertips dancing down his spine elicited soft moans which passed through his lips. He found it difficult to get close enough to her. Even though they were skin to skin, he still needed to be closer.

His lips met hers; she sighed into his mouth and he lost control. His hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb stroked her cheek. His body strained with passion as he hovered over her, wanting nothing more than to have her completely consume him. Her body rose to meet his as their rapid breath and soft utterances seemed to swallow them.

They collapsed side by side into the soft cushion that was well worth whatever amount of money Jack had paid for it. Their arms and legs remained entwined as their breathing, first wild and erratic, slowly returned to a normal pace.

Jack pulled her body tight to his enjoying the feel of her skin upon his, "I love you so much."

She rested her arms on his chest as she rose up slightly. Her eyes met his, "I have never loved anyone or anything the way I love you. Thank you for coming to my rescue that day at school; for holding my heart so gently, and loving me so completely."

"I have a gift for you," he stated as he pulled a box out from under the lounge chair.

"When did you have the time?" She asked as she took from him the box of special Danucci chocolates that could only be found at a floral shop located an hour away.

"Anything for you," he stated as the box was opened and he gently fed her a piece.

She smiled and looked around. Taking in the soft beauty of her surroundings, she whispered, "Jack…I'm not a fan of the secrets, but I love the surprises. We're here. We're finally home!"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28- Baby Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ *****Steam Alert…*** It may seem scorching for some, tepid for others. We are preparing for snow here and I have the fan on, so you can tell which category I fit into. Just a caution in case you want to bypass this one!**_

 _ **Chapter 28- Baby Talk**_

 **Recap of the end of Chapter 27…**

They walked hand in hand toward the water. Their palms touched and they each felt the warmth pass through them as the sparks flew. His arm swept around her waist pulling her close, as her hand cradled the back of his head. The Taylor Swift song "You Are in Love" was playing softly through the stereo speaker, as they began swaying to the music.

" _ **Morning, his place  
Burnt toast, Sunday  
You keep his shirt  
He keeps his word  
And for once you let go  
Of your fears and your ghosts  
One step, not much, but it said enough  
You kissed on sidewalks  
You fight and you talk  
One night he wakes, strange look on his face  
Pauses, then says, you're my best friend  
And you knew what it was, he is in love**_

 _ **You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love…"**_

"Jack, this…all of this is just beautiful…it's magical," she whispered in his ear. "I guess this is what you had delivered from Lowe's," she stated as they both laughed softly.

Her warm breath sent shivers down his spine, as his hand moved up her back where her bare skin met the top of her dress.

His finger traced along her back, slipping a finger under the spaghetti strap as it slipped over her shoulder. His lips met her skin as they brushed across her collarbone, settling in on the sweet spot on her neck just below her ear. The soft moans which escaped her lips fueled the fire that was quickly building inside him. Their foreheads touched as he whispered, "It's been so long. I've missed you so much."

She teased him by running her teeth gently across her bottom lip. She knew that that always sparked something in him, and this time was no different.

The heat from his gaze left her feeling as though her clothes were being burned from her body. The caress of his lips on hers was summer warm and whisper soft. His breath quickened as he desperately whispered, "I want you. Elizabeth, I need you," and his lips met hers again, this time in a fiery connection, both passionate and hungry.

They separated slightly, eyes connected, each one realizing that at this moment, all they needed was the other. Her tongue gently traced up his neck, stopping as she pressed her lips behind his ear. He felt her warm breath on his skin as she whispered, "I've missed you…this. Make love to me, Jack."

Before she realized it, he had swept her up in his arms, carrying her to the oversize lounge by the fire pit. The temperature was comfortable, but the fire added warmth that wasn't needed but actually appreciated as their clothes came off and rested in a pile next to them.

Her skin tingled as his fingers worked their way over her body. The more she felt his touch, the more she needed him, the more she wanted him.

His lips captured hers; they were soft and tasted of mint. The kiss was deep and demanding as she found it difficult to catch her breath.

Her teeth gently nibbled on his bottom lip, toying with him, stoking the inferno that was raging inside. Their hearts pounded; their breathing was rapid and deep, as their bodies quickly melted together.

She could feel his muscles tighten as she ran her hands across his back. Her fingertips dancing down his spine elicited soft moans which passed through his lips. He found it difficult to get close enough to her. Even though they were skin to skin, he still needed to be closer.

His lips met hers; she sighed into his mouth and he lost control. His hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb stroked her cheek. His body strained with passion as he hovered over her, wanting nothing more than to have her completely consume him. Her body rose to meet his as their rapid breath and soft utterances seemed to swallow them.

They collapsed side by side into the soft cushion that was well worth whatever amount of money Jack had paid for it. Their arms and legs remained entwined as their breathing, first wild and erratic, slowly returned to a normal pace.

Jack pulled her body tight to his enjoying the feel of her skin upon his, "I love you so much."

She rested her arms on his chest as she rose up slightly. Her eyes met his, "I have never loved anyone or anything the way I love you. Thank you for coming to my rescue that day at school; for holding my heart so gently, and loving me so completely."

"I have a gift for you," he stated as he pulled a box out from under the lounge chair.

"When did you have the time?" She asked as she took from him the box of special Danucci chocolates that could only be found at a floral shop located an hour away.

"Anything for you," he stated as the box was opened and he gently fed her a piece.

She smiled and looked around. Taking in the soft beauty of her surroundings, she whispered, "Jack…I'm not a fan of the secrets, but I love the surprises. We're here. We're finally home!"

 **Now on to Chapter 28…**

Three months later…

Elizabeth watched the buses leave the parking lot in caravan fashion with the kids squealing, thankful for the final day of the school year.

"Hey honey; how late will you be working today?" Elizabeth asked as she left school.

"I'm not sure; I'm working on paperwork that I need to file by tomorrow. I thought if I got it done today, maybe we could take a drive down to Nags Head tomorrow," he replied.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. I'm heading home, so I'll see you later…Love you," she happily remarked into the phone.

"I love you back," he quickly replied.

Jack returned to his stack of paperwork, hoping to complete it quickly.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived home and proceeded out to the barn to take care of her chores.

"Elizabeth…are you out here?" a voice called out from the front of the barn.

"I'm in the back stall," she replied. She walked to the stall door and glanced down the aisle way. "Stephanie, how are you doing?"

"Better than I was a few months ago," she replied. "How is Sophie doing?"

"Actually, I think she's doing great. We've been working on transitions, trotting fences, and getting the proper distances between jumps. Will you be able to ride soon?" Elizabeth asked, wondering in a roundabout way how much longer she would have Sophie at her barn.

"Well, the fact is…I don't know if I'm going to ride anymore," Stephanie stated as she leaned her crutch against the wall, and hung her arms over the stall door. "Before my accident, I was fearless. When she fell on me, I think I realized how easily she could have killed me, and I'm scared now. Maybe I could ride for pleasure, but not competitively."

"You must be healing nicely; you're down to one crutch," Elizabeth stated as she noticed the item leaning up against the stall wall.

"The break in my left leg isn't healing as quickly as it should, so I may need surgery again."

"WOW, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I know you didn't plan to have Sophie this long, but knowing that she's here with you taking care of her has really brought me some peace, so will you keep her until I decide what I want to do with her?"

"Sure, I enjoy riding her, and she and Bugsy are best buddies. So just let me know what you decide," Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth was glad to see the cockiness and holier than thou attitude seemingly gone, but was disappointed to observe such sadness in Stephanie's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. "Is there anything I can do to help you besides take care of Sophie?"

"I'm just tired of doing nothing. I used to be able to come and go as I pleased. Now I'm dependent on people for everything."

"I'm sorry Stephanie, but you must be making progress; you are out of the hospital and down to one crutch. That's got to mean something," Elizabeth commented.

"I envy you."

"Me? You envy me, why?"

And suddenly the cockiness and holier than thou attitude returned, "You had the ability to have anything; the best horses; the best education, the best men, but yet you are satisfied settling…"

Elizabeth couldn't help but to chuckle as she interrupted, "Settled? Actually Stephanie, if you recall correctly, my horse beat yours in the Commonwealth Classic, so therefore he is the best. I have a college degree and I'm employed in a job I love, and as far as the men go…I am married to the best man I have ever known, so I consider myself extremely lucky."

"Elizabeth, I didn't mean anything by it," Stephanie stated attempting to smooth things over.

"Whether you did or you didn't, please don't question my choices in animals, employment and men. I'm happy in my life, and for every negative you throw at me, I can give you a hundred positives, and the bottom line is I'm happy. Can you say the same?"

As the words exited her mouth Elizabeth felt immediately remorseful, "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I know you've had a really bad go of it lately and I don't mean to bring you down farther, but you and I have never seen eye to eye on a lot of things. Maybe we should just leave it at that."

"I'm sorry too. The truth is I really do envy you. The fact is you have everything that I wish I had."

"Hey, you'll find it," Elizabeth made the comment, but wasn't so certain that it would come true.

"Ma'am, your father just called. They're waiting on you at home," Stephanie's driver, Justin, peaked in the barn and called out to her.

"I'll be right there," she yelled back before handing Elizabeth another check for this month's board. "Thank you for taking such good care of her. She looks great," and with the final compliment, she grabbed her crutch and hobbled down the aisle way.

Elizabeth finished her chores and headed for the house. Seeing that Jack wasn't home yet, she went back to take a shower.

"Honey, if I'm going to be off tomorrow, I won't leave here until after 9. Go ahead and eat and I'll pick up something here," Jack called while she was in the shower and when she didn't answer, he left a voicemail.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bedroom wearing Jack's favorite negligee, a soft plum colored, lacey number that she hadn't worn for awhile.

Before pulling her dinner ingredients from the refrigerator she picked up the phone. Realizing that he would be late, she fixed herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and disappointedly sat at the kitchen table.

Feeling bored, Elizabeth lay down on the sofa and watched TV with Onyx sleeping at her feet. Initially she was patient, looking forward to him coming home and celebrating the beginning of summer with her. However, as the evening faded into nighttime, her plans for a romantic evening seemed to disappear as she found herself unable to keep her eyes open.

Jack pulled into the driveway at 10:10pm, knowing that he should have called her, but then again 10:10 is after 9, so she shouldn't be too upset.

He opened the front door to a dark entryway, but he could see the flicker of candles coming from the den as he slowly entered. There on the sofa, curled up with Onyx asleep in the crook of her knees was Elizabeth, still dressed for her hoped for romantic evening.

He knelt down beside the sofa, "Honey, I'm home. Come on; let me get you back to bed."

"Huh… I'm sorry, I was waiting for you, but I'm so tired."

He helped her back to bed and then slipped into the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged and slid under the covers with her. Although she was awake when he left the room, upon his return she was again asleep.

Jack pulled the covers up and over her shoulders as his body melted into hers. His arm slid around her waist and he pulled her closer to his chest. He felt her slow rhythmic breathing as his head shared her pillow.

He felt the lacey material of her negligee against his skin and silently reprimanded himself for not coming home earlier. He inhaled and the scent, her scent, of vanilla overpowered him. He closed his eyes and although he knew that it would not come easily, he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Early the following morning Jack stretched and dropped his arm out beside him, assuming that, as usual, it would fall flat on the mattress. Elizabeth was always up early caring for the animals, giving Jack extra time to sleep.

This morning was different. It was 6:30am and Elizabeth was still in bed.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" he asked as his arm hit Elizabeth's body.

"Hmm?" she moaned softly as she stretched, and her eyes refused to open. She yawned before asking, "What time is it?"

"Its 6:30, are you feeling okay?"

"Jack, it's my summer break. Can't I sleep in just one day?"

"Of course you can. I'm just not used to it. We can stay in bed all day if you want…"

"Well that sounds wonderful, but I guess, Bugsy, Sophie and Onyx can't feed themselves. Okay, I'm getting up," she stated as she pulled the covers away from her body and swung her feet around.

She quickly felt Jack's hands on her shoulders, "You lie back down and rest. I'm going out to take care of the animals. When I come back, maybe we can spend some time together?" It was a statement that came across more like a question.

She swung her feet back under the covers and rested her head on her pillow. His fingers brushed across her cheek as her tongue gently peaked out attempting to wet her lips.

"Maybe I can take care of the animals in a little while?" Again his statement sounded much more like a question. "Can they really tell time?" he released a soft breath which sounded much like laugh as his hands tracing along her body initially tickled her skin.

Before she even had a chance to provide a cheesy response, she was quickly lost in the moment as his warm breath brushed across her neck. The butterflies, which she had grown to appreciate but were not present previously, quickly gathered in her stomach.

He straddled her body as his lips gently and slowly moved from her cheek, along her jaw line and to her lips. "I love you," he whispered before their lips touched, gently at first, but the passion grew with each subsequent kiss.

Their bodies rolled from side to side, tossing the comforter to the floor as their hands and legs remained entwined in the silk sheet.

His lips met the skin on her shoulder as his fingers untied the straps of her negligee. She felt her skin tingle as each nerve ending came to life with the simple touch of his hand.

His hand traced along the outline of her body from her chest, along her waist, to her hips and down the outside of her left leg. As his hand moved back up her leg, he rolled the silky material between his fingers. She lifted her hips as the negligee was pulled up over her body and tossed on the floor. Her panties and his shorts quickly joined the negligee in a pile along with the discarded comforter.

As they lay skin to skin, the heat controlled them much like a California brush fire at the mercy of the Santa Ana winds. He whispered his need for her as his lips pressed firmly, giving everything he had to her and demanding the like from her in return.

His lips barely left hers before he had found another spot on her body previously untouched that demanded attention. She closed her eyes totally lost in his touch, totally lost in him.

His touch was warm and tender and although they were close, they each felt the need to be closer. With his hands on her arms, he rolled over, carrying her body with him.

Straddling her hips, she felt the full weight of his body upon her, holding her in place. His lips pressed hard against hers. The kiss was demanding and possessive as he cradled the back of her head, urging her closer. The soft moans that slipped passed her lips flooded his body, stoking the fire that was already burning through him.

Slipping his legs between hers he bent down; their eyes locked upon each other as she breathlessly whispered, "I want you…I want you now."

He needed no further encouragement as their bodies quickly became one. She rose up to meet him as their respiration, initially purposeful and deep, quickly became more rapid and shallow as they gave completely of themselves to the other.

Jack collapsed beside her in bed as each one felt completely spent, but truly loved and desired. His arm slipped behind her shoulders as he pulled her upper body across his chest.

She lay quietly listening to the loud pounding of his heart, initially concerned that it, like her own would burst from his chest.

As their breathing calmed, Jack pulled the sheet up over them, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"Not that this isn't wonderful, but I believe that you were going out to take care of the animals just before I allowed you to have you way with me," she teased.

"I believe that you were as much into this as I was, as I am," he stated as he rolled her over on her back and his lips again met hers with unbridled passion.

"WOW, do you ever tire out?"

"Not where you're concerned."

"Well, I'm sure that there will come a time when I will greatly appreciate your stamina, but right now the animals are waiting for breakfast, and I'm exhausted," she remarked as she pushed him toward the edge of the bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he stated as he pulled the sheet away from his body, slipped on some clothes and headed for the door. He turned back around before leaving, "I guess this is what compromise is; I get what I want and so do you."

"It doesn't always work out that way. Its give and take, I win out because I thoroughly enjoyed making love to you, and now I get to stay in bed while you take care of the animals. It's a win-win for me…" she giggled.

"I'll be back in a little while. Do you still want to ride out to Nags Head for the day?" he asked.

"I sure do. I'll have breakfast ready when you come back inside."

"Deal…" and with that he was out the door and headed for the barn.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a few minutes which seemed to somehow stretch into an hour. She slid out of bed and slipped into her warm, fuzzy bathrobe. She sat at her desk, pulled open the drawer and retrieved her journal and favorite writing pen. She glanced at their clothing and bedding on the floor and smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth headed for the kitchen to fix breakfast. The smell of coffee captivated her as soon as she opened the bedroom door. The smell and sizzle of the bacon drew her in completely as she quietly walked up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm, smells good."

"I thought you'd enjoy bacon this morning."

"I actually meant you."

Jack removed the pan from the stove and turned around to face her.

"I was going to fix breakfast," she added before his lips met hers.

"You worked hard this morning so I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer."

"I didn't work any harder than you."

Jack's smile broadened as his eyebrows arched, "Speaking of hard."

"Jack Thornton…"

"I'm sorry, that was kinda crude."

"But apparently true."

Jack's hands under her arms lifted her onto the counter as her robe was quickly untied and slipped over her shoulders, "I just can't get enough of you."

Her legs were wrapped around his waist; her arms were around his neck as he carried her back to bed. They were quickly lost in each other, totally forgetting the plans they'd had for the day.

Several hours later he woke, his arms still wrapped around her, holding her tight to his chest.

He brushed the hair away from her neck and pressed his lips to her ear, "Wake up sleepy head."

"This is what I call a great beginning to my summer break," she stated as she snuggled in deeper against his body, as if that were even possible.

"Do you want to go to Nags Head?" he asked.

"Well, from what I can tell it's a beautiful day. Let's go," she replied.

* * *

An hour later they were walking through "Brew Thru" finding a t-shirt to commemorate the beginning of summer break and their wonderful day together.

They parked the Jeep and walked along the beach holding hands, quiet but each one thankful for what they had in the other. They sat on a bench and watched the people and families stroll passed.

Elizabeth brought it to Jack's attention several times when she observed a family with children or a pregnant woman walk by. She was slightly disappointed when he didn't seem as enthusiastic as she was about the prospects of children this soon in their marriage, and even commented that it was lucky that she was on birth control.

On the way home, Jack stopped off at Pamlico Jack's and picked up specialty burgers for dinner.

Once at home they sat at the table across from each other, close enough to hold hands, yet they never touched. They ate dinner and talked about their fun at the beach. However, every time Elizabeth brought up the children they'd seen, Jack seemed to quickly change the subject.

"Jack, why do you keep changing the subject when I bring up kids?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm just selfish I guess. I enjoy the practicing," he snickered.

"Jack, I'm being serious. You said before that you wanted kids and now you not only seem hesitant, but you slam on the brakes when the subject comes up."

"There will be plenty of time for kids, Elizabeth," he stated. He reached over and took her hands in his, "I love you and I want to have children with you, but I want to wait a while longer. I really enjoy the fact that it's just the two of us right now. I guess it's a good thing that you're on birth control."

"Yes, you mentioned that several times today."

"You are still taking The Pill, right?"

She looked at him as if she couldn't believe the words, questioning her veracity had actually passed through his lips. "Are you serious Jack? Do you really feel the need to ask me that?"

"I'm sorry; it was a poor attempt at a joke."

Elizabeth got up from the table and cleared away their plates. As she stood at the counter attempting to compose herself he walked up behind her.

Jack put his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry; I know this is important to you. If this is what you want, then let's do it."

She turned around to face him as her hand wiped her eyes and brushed away the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Jack, I love you and I would never put you in that situation. I want a baby, but if you aren't ready then we'll wait. That is as long as you'll consider it at some point."

"I definitely will consider it. Maybe next year?"

"Okay, I'll try not to bring up the subject again until you're ready."

She let the topic of children drop figuring that it was a subject that needed to be willingly agreed upon by both. They sat on the sofa enjoying a movie until he felt her body soften against him.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little," she sleepily replied.

"Why don't you go to bed, and I'll be there in a little while," he responded as he kissed her forehead before she slowly lifted herself from the sofa and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

Elizabeth walked over to her desk and removed her journal from the top drawer. She sat in the oversized comfortable chair by the window and glanced out into the backyard, mesmerized by the lights in the pools.

She eventually opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She sat momentarily trying to organize her thoughts and feelings. With her pen in hand, she did her best to convey her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **When I was a youngster, I recall my mother telling us children when we begged for something, that we were 'old enough for our wants not to hurt us.' Back then I didn't understand what she meant, but through the years I have come to realize that there are things we want, things we desire, and things that will truly make our lives complete, most of which will still not kill us if not satisfied.**_

 _ **At this stage in my life, children are anticipated, possibly even expected. But is that really what I want, or do I simply feel left out because most everyone I know has a child or is expecting one?**_

 _ **For some people having children is a foregone conclusion, but for others it may not be as clear-cut. So, in which category do I fall? To determine that, I ask myself these important questions…**_

 _ **1- Why do I, or don't I want children? In asking this question I feel that it's okay, normal and appropriate actually to worry about how the inclusion of children into our 'family' will impact our life and marriage. I am one who believes that love multiplies and with a partner who has the same familial direction it does not divide. I feel that I'm not on the fence here; I'm firmly standing on the side of want, and I believe that a child, children will enhance the life we've been given.**_

 _ **2- Do I feel secure? The answer to this question relates to many facets of my life: financially, emotionally, and spiritually. Jack and I are financially secure, emotionally stable and spiritually sound. Next question…**_

 _ **3- Is it possible to love someone else more than I love myself? On the surface this is undoubtedly the easiest question as I already do. Jack is the single most important person in my life, but am I prepared to have a child, our child, take over his place in my heart? WOW, answering a question with a question. The answer may not yet be clear-cut, but I believe this too will resolve itself once our child, a blending of us and our love for each other is held in my arms.**_

 _ **4- Am I ready? Am I prepared at this age and stage in my life to commit myself emotionally and physically to having a child in addition to taking care of my other responsibilities? I feel that fear and questioning my readiness is actually quite healthy. Being afraid can be a great motivating force to inspire me to be a better parent. However, the length and strength of any uncertainty will speak volumes when contemplating this question.**_

 _ **5- Will my life change? I'm certain that some aspects will be different, but in truth I will be the same woman I have always been. The difference comes in when adding another label to my list of identifiers: friend, sister, daughter, teacher, employee, wife, lover and finally mother, but not specifically in that order.**_

 _ **However, as a wife, I cannot make this decision alone. Jack, his thoughts, feelings, fears, and apprehensions, are equally important to my own. Compromise is essential in any relationship and has the possibility of being a great thing, at least for one person. However, it often means two people agreeing, at least in part, to something that one wants but the other doesn't. There is give and take; for every gain, you lose something, and with every loss, you gain something. Therefore, compromise is truly not about losing. It is more about realizing that the other person in the equation has just as much right to be happy as you do. Using pressure to change their mind is both insensitive and counterproductive, leaving each person open to unresolved feelings.**_

 _ **Therefore, in agreeing to compromise, you need to be content with whatever the final outcome, because at that point, you've given your word, and there is no going back."**_

Elizabeth placed her journal back in the drawer, slipped into her shorts and t-shirt and slid under the covers. Assuming that Jack was possibly angry with her over all the "Baby talk" since he had not yet come to bed, she rolled over with her back toward the door and fell asleep.

* * *

Weeks passed and Elizabeth quickly found her summer vacation seemingly flying by. During her time at home she settled into domestic life. In the morning she began by cleaning house, washing clothes, preparing meals in the crock pot, and taking on the complete responsibilities for all of the animals, including training the horses. The topic of having a baby became much like the child's game of "Hot Potato," with neither one wanting to start an argument.

Although Stephanie didn't appear to be interested in riding any longer, she came out several days a week to watch Elizabeth train Sophie, and today was one of those times.

Elizabeth warmed up; working on transitions and exercises to strengthen Sophie's bending ability.

"I want to see her jump," Stephanie yelled. "Come on, she's warmed up enough."

Hearing noises, sounding much like gunshots in the woods, Elizabeth felt the nerves in the horse underneath her as if they were right on the surface, preparing to explode like the cork on a champagne bottle.

"She's not ready yet, besides the noise is upsetting her," Elizabeth yelled from across the ring.

"I have a doctor's appointment and I have to leave. I can't wait any longer," Stephanie yelled back.

Having had enough, Elizabeth set up a few cavaletti poles before a 2' jump set a few strides away.

Elizabeth walked Sophie to the railing and picked up a trot. Everything was quiet until Elizabeth reached the second cavaletti pole at which time the apparent gunfire began again.

Startled by the noise, Sophie scooted, hitting one of the poles with her foot and tripping before she attempted to clear the jump. The standard fell over hitting Sophie on the side. The poles seemed to dance and fall, landing in a pile looking much like a child's Pick up Stix game as Sophie took off bucking.

Having initially lost her reins, the horse was well out of her control by the time she retrieved them. The next thing Elizabeth knew, Sophie had peeled her off on the fence and she lay in the sand clutching her leg.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie yelled before sending her driver out to help Elizabeth.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sit here for a minute," she stated as she felt intense pain in her ankle and shooting up through her leg.

Stephanie's driver, Justin, grabbed Sophie, untacked her and turned her out in the field. As Elizabeth protested, he picked her up and carried her to their limo for a ride to the emergency room.

Elizabeth attempted to reach Jack, but found herself repeatedly directed to his voicemail. In pain and aggravated she eventually left him a message.

* * *

She was finally taken back to a room and examined. To confirm that nothing was broken an x-ray was ordered.

"Is there any chance that you're pregnant?" Dr. Bolton asked.

"No, I'm on The Pill," she replied.

"Are you sexually active?" he replied.

"Uh yes, that's why I'm on birth control."

"Okay, we can x-ray your leg, but we still need to run a pregnancy test. We want to make certain that we prescribe something for pain that's safe for you and the baby…if there is one."

Feeling the pain in her leg, and the irritation at not being able to reach Jack she snapped back, "Excuse me, I told you that I'm on The Pill. Not pregnant."

"Yes ma'am, I understand, but unless you abstain from sex, there is a chance that you could still be pregnant."

 _ **Obviously not if Jack has anything to say about it…**_

The pregnancy test was run, and Elizabeth was wheeled up to x-ray. On the table beside her hospital bed her phone sat, ringing incessantly.

* * *

Jack sat in traffic, continually calling Elizabeth and the hospital seeking information. Elizabeth didn't answer, and the hospital had no information that they could provide.

Thirty minutes later Dr. Bolton returned to the room. "I need to talk with you and your husband about something…"

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "Oh no, it's broken, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. Is your husband on his way?"

"So, is something else wrong?" she asked, oblivious to his latest question.

"No, but I guess that depends on how you feel about the news I have for you."

"Dr. Bolton I'm already nervous; what is it?"

"Well, Mrs. Thornton, apparently you weren't aware of the fact that you actually are pregnant. I'd say maybe a month or so along."

"What? How can that be?" she asked.

"Did you take every pill?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"Did you take them at the same time every day?"

"You had to do that? No one ever told me that."

"The Pill is designed to maintain a constant level of hormones in your body. If you take one in the morning today, but don't take the next one until tomorrow night your hormone levels can drop quickly. Depending on where you are in your cycle, this may actually cause you to ovulate," Dr. Bolton explained. "Have you heard from your husband?"

"No, but I left him a message."

"Well, I'm sure that you can talk this over with your OB-GYN, but if your husband has any questions, just let me know."

The x-ray showed that Elizabeth was suffering from a severe sprained ankle. She was ordered to keep it elevated, ice packs for swelling, and ibuprofen for pain.

"My phone…where's my phone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Thornton. When you were having you x-ray done, you left it on the table. I didn't want anything to happen to it, so it's at the nurse's station," her nurse responded. "I'll go get it and be right back."

* * *

The hospital provided her with a pair of crutches and she was on her way to the elevator when Jack sprinted off as the door opened.

He wrapped her in a hug, "Are you alright?"

She seemed preoccupied, "It's just a sprain. Can we go home please; we can talk there."

Jack pulled his truck up to the ER entrance and ran back inside to help her out.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as she stared out the window. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier."

Oblivious to his question she asked her own, "Where were you today?"

Worried and upset at not being with Elizabeth when she needed him, he seemed to take out his frustration on anyone and everything. "I'm sorry. When I finished my shift I was in the precinct and because no one else wanted to do any work, a pile of paperwork for the new program we're starting was dropped in my lap."

"Where was your phone?"

Hearing contempt in her voice he began to explain, "I was trying to get stuff done so I could get home to you when a family came in screaming."

Although she was listening, her eyes were diverted out the window.

He continued, and at this point he started to ramble, "Man they were loud, and well, they wanted to file a complaint about something. There were several kids and a baby with the man and woman, and not one but all of them were screaming. They were so loud, I wouldn't have been able to hear my phone if it had been positioned next to my ear."

Jack finally took a breath, a frustrated breath, "I tell you what, I'm glad we decided to wait on having a baby, because that couple looked completely frazzled. So, what did the doctor say?"

"Nothing's broken…"

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29- Can We Talk?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ** _Chapter 29- Can We Talk?_**

Jack pulled his truck into the driveway, "You sit right here and I'll help you inside."

He rushed around to the passenger side, opened her door and picked her up from the truck seat.

"Jack, I'm not an invalid. I can walk…just slowly," she stated as he carefully placed her feet on the ground.

He helped her up the steps, into the house and onto the sofa. He placed a pillow under her ankle and covered her with a blanket. "Can I get you anything?"

Elizabeth stared off into space.

"Honey, can I get you anything?" he asked again.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," her voice was soft as she responded without looking in his direction.

He grabbed a bottle of water and Tylenol and placed them on the coffee table beside her. "I'm going out to the barn to take care of the horses. Onyx is right here on the floor. I'll be back inside in a few minutes," he stated before kissing her forehead and heading out the back door.

* * *

"Girl, what am I going to do?" she stated to Onyx with her hand on her stomach, knowing that there would be no answer, but wishing that she was able to provide some pearls of wisdom. "What, no answer?"

Onyx wagged her tail but never lifted her head off the floor.

"I can't tell him what should be the best news of our lives. He's so sure he doesn't want kids now," she stated. Her voice was soft but became louder as she began to ramble, "I can't tell him that I'm carrying his baby. Don't look at me like that; he'll say I trapped him. Trapped him? We're already married; he's already trapped, right?"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, "He'll think I didn't take The Pill like I was supposed to, and apparently he's right. It's my fault," her voice wavered; through her tears she had difficulty catching her breath.

Onyx stood up hearing the emotion in Elizabeth's voice and rested her head on the middle sofa cushion. Onyx's eyes were intent on Elizabeth as she assertively nudged her arm.

"He's going to be so angry with me; how can I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" he asked as he quietly closed the back door.

"Are you a ninja or something? How long have you been standing there?"

"I just walked in. What did you need to tell me?" he asked as he walked over, slipped between Onyx and the sofa and took a seat.

"Oh, just that Sophie will be staying with us longer than I thought," she quickly stated.

"You already told me that the other day," he reminded her.

"Oh…"

Sensing that there was something else on her mind he continued to push, "Elizabeth is something else bothering you?"

"Jack, I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed," She stated as she threw the cover over the back of the sofa and attempted to place her feet on the floor between him and Onyx.

"Let me help you," he stated as he stepped away before taking her hand.

"I'm fine, no, I will be fine, just give me some time to rest," she stated as she slowly hobbled down the hall.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Besides the obvious, I mean. I feel like you're keeping something from me," he asked as he began to follow her down the hall. "Did the doctor say something to you?"

"Jack, we need to talk…" She stated just as his phone rang.

**Ring, ring**

"Yes Captain, I'll be right back in," he stated before becoming quiet while he listened. "No sir, my wife was at the emergency room and I had to leave." Jack was again quiet.

Jack watched as Elizabeth started back down the hall to their bedroom. "No sir, she has a severely sprained ankle; no other injuries, so she'll be just fine."

Elizabeth reached her bedroom and stepped inside. She turned around and glanced in his direction. She found him pacing while looking down and apparently engrossed in the information provided by his Captain.

Elizabeth curled up in bed, shut off the light and closed her eyes. She was nearly asleep when she heard the door open, the bedside light click back on and felt the weight of his body on the side of the bed.

"I need to go back to the precinct to finish some paperwork I was working on when I got your message. Do you need anything?" he asked.

She didn't open her mouth or her eyes, fearing that she'd be unable to keep from crying. She simply shook her head back and forth before she felt his lips gently kiss her cheek.

"I'll be home in a little while. I'll bring dinner with me and maybe we can snuggle on the sofa later, okay?"

Again she said nothing but this time she shook her up and down, and in an instant the door closed, and he was gone.

She took a frustrated breath, rolled over on her back, her eyes opened and just as she feared, her tears began.

* * *

She lay quietly for several minutes hoping that her body would give up and allow her to sleep. She soon realized that with her mind spinning and her ankle throbbing that rest would not come easily.

She sat up in bed, pulled out her journal from the bedside table, flipped on the light, and leaned her back against the headboard. She glanced over at her dresser and weakly smiled at hers and Jack's wedding picture. As she opened her journal, she flipped to the next blank page, hoping that writing down her thoughts would help to organize them. However, she soon realized that she needed to stop them from racing in order to dissect and make sense of them.

She moved up in the bed, taking a moment to allow her ankle pain to ease. She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen and willed herself to make sense of the hodge podge of feelings and emotions running rampant in her head.

" _ **Relationships, both platonic and romantic can place a strain on one's heart. Wanting to be honest and share everything, the good; the bad; the challenging and the unexpected, leaves you assuming that your partner will accept that which you have to say. However, when their thoughts and plans don't mesh with yours or the reality before you, is there truly a right or wrong side?**_

 _ **Each person has a right to their own opinion. Actually as the saying goes, it's what makes the world go round. Oh wait, maybe that's supposed to be Love… Anyway, no two people are alike and although their dreams, thoughts and desires may be similar, their feelings are their own and they shouldn't be forced to compromise them for another.**_

 _ **Anticipation of the things to come…the promise of today and the dreams of tomorrow in reality should be able to drown out the fears of yesterday. However, when one questions the possibilities of the future while the other is adamant that things remain as they are, a stalemate occurs.**_

 _ **Are we ready for what's ahead? Will the end result bring us closer or will trust issues and suspicion of my intentions lead us down separate and unforgiving paths? At this point none of that matters, not your mistrust of my actions, or my guilt at the unintentional outcome. For what is meant to be, will be. Whether we're ready for this blessing or not, time is no longer on our side. For the only thing that matters in the grand scheme of things, is this precious gift from God that I carry within myself."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped the book back inside the drawer of her bedside table. Her ankle was finally pain free as she placed a pillow underneath to elevate it slightly. She carefully slid down in the bed and laid her head on the pillow. In a matter of minutes she was asleep. Approximately an hour later, she woke and glanced at her phone. Observing a text message from Jack she quickly sat up in bed…

"Tried to call but u didn't answer. Feeling better…?"

A few minutes later a second text came through…

"Call me. I'm stuck here at work…"

Elizabeth dialed the number to his cell phone and he answered on the first ring.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked with a sense of urgency in his tone.

"I'm sorry. I was sleeping. Why are you so late?"

"I was trying to call you to tell you that one of the guys had to rush to the hospital…"

"Oh no, how did he get hurt?"

"No, he wasn't hurt; his wife was having a baby. I don't know what happened, but they rushed her to the hospital in an ambulance and he met her there," Jack explained. "I'm taking his shift. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. But Jack…"

"Yea honey…"

"I need to talk to…"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry; I've got a call. I'll try not to be too late…"

"Please be careful…" she stated before realizing that the phone had already disconnected.

As the night wore on, she worried and wondered about Jack. She hated to call or text, because he generally kept in close contact with her when he could.

She wasn't sure why, other than assuming it was attributed to her pregnancy, the Tylenol and anxiety, but she was tired; no, actually she was exhausted. She had the TV on and began watching a lighthearted sitcom, but was sound asleep before the show broke for its first commercial.

At 2am she woke again and not feeling Jack beside her she grabbed for her phone.

"Didn't want to call. Still at work but b home soon…" his text read.

Elizabeth pulled his pillow into her chest, inhaled deeply and was flooded by his woodsy scent. She again closed her eyes, finding it impossible to keep them propped open.

* * *

Several hours later she woke to find him in bed beside her, her back to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. By this time the sun was beginning to peak through the window coverings and it was time to start her day.

She carefully moved his arm and slipped out of bed. The moment her feet touched the floor it was as if a champagne bottle was in her stomach simply waiting to explode.

Her ankle was no longer painful; she had the Tylenol to thank for that. However, she carefully maneuvered her way to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before the visual of an old sea movie and "Thar she blows" came to mind. She collapsed on the floor in front of the commode wondering how on earth the twenty-something's found drinking to this point to be worth the fun of the previous night.

She was never one to drink to excess, and never experienced a moment of intoxication that went to this point. So she had to say that right now, the effects of her pregnancy and hugging the porcelain throne seemed to be much like what her friends talked about the morning after a frat party.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, showered, hair washed, and feeling much better than before. However, with morning sickness she knew that it could hit at any moment, so she was a bit nervous about leaving the safety of her bathroom.

She glanced over at the bed and observed Jack; ordinarily a light sleeper, she was surprised that all the noise she'd made in the bathroom went completely unnoticed.

She walked over to the bed, kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. She slowly walked out to the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee to carry with her to the barn.

* * *

Once the barn chores were done she stepped back inside and found that not only was Jack still asleep, but it didn't appear that he had even moved since she'd left. She made a phone call, left a note on her pillow for Jack and walked out the front door.

"What's the matter Elizabeth? You don't look well," Rosie inquired as Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table she'd eaten from on many previous occasions.

"I have some news to tell Jack, and really I should be home telling him now, but I'm scared. Besides, he's either working or sleeping," she admitted.

"Scared? What on earth could you have to tell Jack that you'd be afraid to say? Did you get a ticket?" Rosie asked.

Rosie observed tears filling Elizabeth's eyes and she reached for a tissue. "My word, what is wrong?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "I'm pregnant."

Rosie initially said nothing but immediately wrapped her in a hug. "That is wonderful news. Why are you afraid to tell him?"

"You don't understand…"

"Enlighten me…"

"Jack and I want kids. Well, at least he said he did before we were married."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"We've talked about having a baby recently…well, let me rephrase that, I've talked and he has shut me down. He doesn't want a baby now…"

"I'll bet if he knew you were pregnant that he'd change his tune."

"That's just it; I want him to want the baby because…well, just because he does, not because it's thrown at him," she started to ramble as her tears quickly soaked the tissue. "Besides, he already questioned me about taking The Pill. I don't want him to think I trapped him into this."

"Were you on The Pill?"

"Not you too. Do you want to see the pack of pills?" Elizabeth dug in her purse and slapped the pill box down on the table, opening up the contained to find rows of missing pills.

Rosie took her hand, "No, that's not what I meant. We haven't talked in a while and that is something personal that you hadn't shared with me, so I didn't know what type of birth control you were taking. I completely trust you."

"But then again…"

"Then again what, Rosie?"

"I thought that The Pill was very effective," Rosie stated as she contemplated her own birth control choices.

"It is, but apparently you have to take it at the same time each day. And before you ask; no I didn't. But in my defense, I didn't know that I had to."

While Elizabeth attempted to gain control of her breathing her phone chimed signifying a text. Actually, her phone repeatedly chimed with rapid fire comments sent by Jack.

"Hi honey. Saw your note. Everything OK…?"

"Since u r out ankle must feel better…"

"I'm off 2day. Hurry home. I want 2 spend the day w/ my beautiful wife w/o interruptions…"

"Keeping the bed warm 4 u…"

"See…" Elizabeth stated as she showed Rosie the text. "He wants me, without interruptions. Children…babies are an interruption. What am I going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you what you aren't going to do…"

"What's that?"

"You aren't going to continue to allow this to eat you up inside. It's not good for you or the baby. You're going home and talk to him."

Elizabeth got a whiff of the bacon that Rosie had previously fixed for breakfast. "WOW, that bacon smells wonderful."

"You sit here; I'll get you some," she stated.

Elizabeth grabbed a few more tissues and attempted to wipe the sadness, fear and doubt from her face.

"Here you go," Rosie stated as she placed a plate and a cup of coffee in front of Elizabeth.

Staring back at her were two, sunny side up eggs sitting at the top of the plate beside the bacon. Without saying a word, Elizabeth covered her mouth and ran toward the bathroom, barely making it to the commode before the remaining contents of her stomach made an abrupt appearance.

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked from the safety of her hallway.

The commode flushed and Elizabeth replied, "I am now."

She exited the bathroom and made a beeline to the front door. "Thanks for the talk, maybe not so much for the breakfast, but I guess I need to go home and talk with Jack. Really, I mean what's the worst case scenario? He doesn't want the baby and we're on our own," she stated as she stepped out into the hall. Her voice was soft, "It's not like I haven't been on my own before…"

"What did you say?" Rosie asked as she grabbed her Lysol spray to sanitize everything Elizabeth touched, just on the chance that it wasn't "baby related."

"Nothing, I'm sorry about getting sick. I have a feeling that it is now my new normal…"

* * *

Elizabeth carefully walked to her Jeep, suddenly feeling the need for another Tylenol dose. She found it quite intriguing that as quickly as she felt sick, she suddenly felt fine, energized even.

She slipped behind the wheel and immediately pulled out her phone to call Jack. The connection beeped as if Jack were on another call, so she texted him instead assuming that he would contact her when he became free.

"On my way home. Can we talk…?"

She did not receive a response but shifted her Jeep into drive and headed home anyway.

* * *

Once home she reached the door as Jack was stepping outside.

She smiled, "Coming to greet me?" she asked.

"I wish. I promised one of the guys at work that I would help him move today. Since you didn't text me back, I assumed you were busy with Rosie, so I'm going to play furniture mover for the day." He bent down to kiss her but having been sick, she turned her head and he brushed her cheek instead.

As he took the front porch steps two at a time she commented, "We need to talk…" However, through his whistling, her words went unnoticed.

Before she entered the house he called out to her, "Hey, I don't know what it is but you are absolutely beautiful today. It's almost like you have a glow about you…"

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30- Love Grows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 ** _Chapter 30- Love Grows_**

Elizabeth walked inside, but watched Jack pull out of the driveway before closing the door. She immediately walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, "a glow? I think he's being kind, because I certainly don't see it."

She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and returned to the den where she took a seat on the sofa.

"Come on, Onyx," Elizabeth called out as she patted the sofa cushion beside her.

Onyx did as usual; she placed her front feet on the sofa and demanded that Elizabeth lift her rear end, which she did. Elizabeth took her seat again and wrapped her arm around her dear confidant.

"Do you think Jack's going to be mad?" she asked, knowing that responses never materialized but hoping that on this occasion one would.

As the day wore on, Elizabeth and Onyx dozed on the sofa, trying their best to enjoy the lazy Saturday.

* * *

At 4pm, Elizabeth slipped her shoes on and started for the back door. Feeling a slight ache in her ankle, she stopped by the sink and grabbed a glass of water and two extra strength Tylenol caplets, swallowed them and continued to the barn.

She watched Sophie and Bugsy eat their dinners; she wanted desperately to ride, but decided that she'd better wait until she spoke to her personal doctor. With the stalls cleaned, water buckets filled and hay in the rack for the morning, she and Onyx headed back toward the house.

"Jack…" she called out but received no answer.

She stood in the middle of the den, inhaled and released a frustrated breath. "Would you like to take a walk, Onyx?"

Onyx's tail began to wag as Elizabeth pulled a plain white piece of paper from the kitchen junk drawer. She grabbed a pen from the counter and prepared to write Jack a note.

"Ruff, ruff," Onyx barked loudly, startling Elizabeth.

Assuming Jack was home, they both rushed to the front door. Elizabeth grabbed her leash from the entryway table and out the door they went, leaving the blank, white piece of paper sitting on the counter.

They both climbed into Elizabeth's Jeep and headed away from the house. Before reaching the beach Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Hey Rosie…"

"Did you and Jack talk?"

"I intended to, but he went to help someone move today, so no, we didn't talk."

"Elizabeth…" Rosie stated with an accusatory tone.

"Stop Rosie; I was prepared to tell him, but someone was counting on him."

"You count on him. You depend on him. He needs to know. Besides the longer you wait, the harder it will be to tell him."

Elizabeth felt herself beginning to shut down again. She knew Rosie was right, but she couldn't help being afraid to broach the subject.

"Are you at home? I'm coming over…"

"No Rosie; Onyx and I are going to walk on the beach for a while. The sound of the waves always seems to clear my head."

"Let me guess; you are at your favorite place, right?"

"Yep, I'm heading for the Fort Story Lighthouse."

"Please be careful."

"I will…"

"Do you promise to talk to Jack?"

"I will. Maybe tonight."

"No maybe's about it. You have to tell him."

"Rosie, I know. You aren't telling me anything I don't know. I'm just scared that he's going to be so upset with me."

"Elizabeth, he'll be over the moon excited."

"I hope you're right. Worst case scenario is that I take my old room at your place…" Elizabeth nervously laughed.

"That's not true and certainly not funny. I mean you're always welcome here, but you won't need it."

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot and was surprised to find an empty spot in the front row. "Actually, we don't even have to get out. The Lighthouse is right there. Seeing Onyx's excitement at the prospect of walking along the water she opened the door, and with no other dogs around she allowed Onyx to run loose on the beach.

She grabbed her bag and as she started walking behind Onyx toward the water, her phone, left inside the car began to ring.

* * *

"Elizabeth, where are you?" Jack asked in the message that he left.

He sat on the sofa, holding his phone and repeatedly pulling it up to view the screen. He walked to the back door and observed the horses munching on grass, but was worried because Elizabeth had usually taken care of the animals by now.

"Hey Rosie…" Jack called out as he called Elizabeth's dear friend.

"Hi Jack."

"Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

"She isn't home yet?"

"Home from where? She was here when I left."

"I think she just took Onyx out for a walk along the beach."

"She's not answering her phone."

"She must have left it in the Jeep. I talked to her just before she went for her walk."

"Where did she go?"

"She said that she was at her favorite part of the beach…"

"The Lighthouse?"

"Yes, you really do know her Jack. Go find her and talk to her."

"Is something wrong?"

"Jack, it isn't my place to say anything, but I think she needs to talk to you."

"Rosie, what's wrong?"

"She'll talk to you, Jack. Just go find her."

Jack grabbed his keys, jumped in his truck and headed for Fort Story.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled a towel from her bag along with her journal. She took a seat on the towel and while listening to the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, she momentarily reflected on the recent happenings in her life.

She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She glanced down as her hand protectively covered her abdomen, before noises in the background drew her out of her self-imposed trance. She clicked her favorite pen and began to purge herself of burdening feelings and thoughts…

" _ **Your biggest battle is between what you believe to be true and what you fear will happen. You exist, knowing that although you have a say, the final decision should be made together. But you're scared to speak the words for fear that they will not be received a happily as you intend them.**_

 _ **Your stomach, once excitedly uneasy, steadies…calms with an uncomfortable stillness as your heart breaks and the butterflies die. You are now torn between two people; one you've loved for a long time, and the other has yet to materialize, yet the feelings are there and are just as strong.**_

 _ **Is it simply a matter of love? Is it simply a question of whether or not there is enough to go around? If you consider our lives as a glass of water with several squirts of lemon for taste, you have your choice. You can either consume the concoction as it is tart as it can be, or you can continue to pour in water, at some point easing the sour taste. The same goes for life and the journey we undertake together. We may attempt to pluck, piece by piece anything that we find distasteful or uncomfortable in our world or we can add in more love. For love appears to be the only thing that as you give it away, the more you actually receive."**_

* * *

He pulled into the parking lot and found an empty space next to her Jeep.

Jack walked out onto the beach and immediately found Elizabeth sitting on a towel in the sand not far from where the waves were crashing along the shore. Her knees were bent and her arms were wrapped around them as she grasped one wrist with the other hand and gazed out onto the water.

As he approached, Onyx broke from Elizabeth and ran toward Jack. Elizabeth quickly looked up, and seeing Jack she immediately began to wipe her eyes.

"Hi…can we talk?" he asked as he walked up and squatted down near her.

"Hi…do you have the time?" she responded, as she looked away while continuing to dry her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I always have time for you."

"We haven't lately…"

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You're going to be mad; I know it."

"Elizabeth, please look at me…" when she continued to look out on the water, his finger under her chin turned her to face him. "Please talk to me."

"I'm scared. I don't want you to be upset with me…"

"Did you get a ticket? It's okay; we'll just pay the fine. It's not worth getting so upset over."

She turned away from him and rested her forehead on her knees surrounded in the circle of her arms. Her breathing was ragged and her tears continued.

"Okay, so it's not a ticket. Please tell me what's wrong…" He sat quietly beside her rubbing her back, doing his best to comfort her.

"Did your dad give you something you don't want to tell me about?"

She shook her head back and forth but didn't raise it from the safety of her arms.

"Elizabeth…honey, I can't help you unless I know what's wrong."

Elizabeth carefully stood and began to walk down the beach, followed quickly by Jack and Onyx. As tears began to form in his eyes he took her hand and pulled it up to his chest, turning her body to face him, "Elizabeth, you're scaring me. I can…we can handle anything as long as we do it together."

As her hand rested on his chest, she felt his heart pounding as if he had just run a full marathon. She knew that she needed to tell him, but for some reason she was unable to force the words out of her mouth. Disappointing him was one thing she seriously didn't want to do, but with him being so adamant about waiting on children, she was certain that she had.

"Nothing is that bad. We'll deal with it. Did the doctor tell you something that you haven't told me?" he assured her.

Elizabeth took several deep breaths doing her best to calm her own breathing and she began…

"Jack, I know that this isn't what you want, and I guess it's my fault, so I'm sorry. I didn't take them like I was supposed to and whether you believe me or not, I didn't trick you, although it may seem like I did."

"Take what honey? Trick me with what?"

He looked worried, and she decided that the old Doris Day reruns were right; _**Que sera, sera; whatever will be will be**_. He'd be happy or angry, and whichever he chose, she would be unable to control the outcome. His feelings were his and she would have to accept them.

"Jack, you've said over and over that you don't want children right now; I do, but I promise you, I was willing to wait until you were ready." She felt her body tremble slightly, "Jack, I'm…

A broad smile covered his face as his hands took hold of her upper arms, "Pregnant…are you pregnant?"

Awaiting the shockwave, she simply shook her head up and down. The stern look never materialized. The anger that she anticipated never broke through, and the disappointment that she expected to see in his expression was completely concealed by his broad smile and tears, the amount of which rivaled hers.

His hands cradled her face as his lips met hers softly, so gently. As he drew back slightly his thumbs brushed across her cheeks, carefully sweeping away her tears.

"Pregnant…?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Jack; I know you weren't expecting this and I promise you I…I…"

"That is the best news you could have given me… I'M GONNA BE A FATHER," he yelled before picking her up and spinning her around.

He quickly and very carefully placed her feet back on the sand. Before either of them could catch their breath, his lips covered hers. It was soft and tender, but with an excitement that had previously been reserved for their times alone.

While attempting to catch her breath, she asked, "I'm confused. Why are you so happy after you've continually told me that you're glad we decided to wait?"

Before she knew it, he had swept her up in his arms and they were heading for the bench located nearby. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you…"

He gently placed her on the bench and took a seat beside her.

"So, are you going to answer me?" she asked. "Your reaction has totally shocked me. I thought you were going to be upset with me."

He took her hand and pulled it to his lips, "Upset with you? Never! Elizabeth, I have been crazy about you since we first met. Marrying you, and having children with you…well, I couldn't be happier."

"You still haven't answered me…"

"Do you remember when we were talking about marriage and having children?"

"Of course I do…"

"Well, you were riding the horses and you mentioned that you wanted to finish out the year with the shows before we tried for a baby," his words caused her to think back.

"You remember that?"

"Yes, and if you will recall, I was disappointed, but I figured when the time was right it would happen."

Elizabeth looked down as she appeared deep in thought, "I remember the look of sadness in your eyes but you agreed to let me have this time. I had forgotten that."

Still confused, she continued, "But why all the talk about the family that came in to file the complaint and the kids were screaming and being glad that we'd decided to wait? Or any time I brought up the subject you changed it."

"Honey," he pulled her into his body, "Did you think I didn't want kids?" As he spoke the words, his voice wavered. "I'm so sorry you felt that. I was so upset with myself for not being with you when you needed me. I was just frustrated and said it without thinking. It certainly isn't how I felt then, or how I feel now. I should have chosen my words more carefully."

Her palm rested on the side of his face and he continued, "As for changing the subject, I assumed that once you were pregnant that riding might be off limits. I just wanted you to be sure. I want you to have everything Elizabeth. I want to give you everything…"

"You love me, Jack. That's all I've ever asked for," Elizabeth replied.

He continued; with his hand around her shoulders, the fingers on his free hand brushed the loose curls behind her ear. "The show season isn't over for six more months," he advised her, a fact that she knew but had somehow removed from her conscious thought. "That's why I thought we'd look at it again next year."

His eyes watered profusely. She had only seen a man cry this much on one occasion when her grandmother passed away. She remembered seeing her father break down following his mother's service. Although he remained strong in front of everyone, following the funeral, she observed him crying uncontrollably through his open office door. His show of emotion, even though he assumed it to be in private, made her love him even more, and she easily felt the same about Jack.

As her fingers slipped through his hair and amidst the tears from both, their lips met. Their tears continued as they separated and he pulled her into his chest.

"Let's go home; I need to get you out of this chill," Jack stated as he stood from the bench. He took her hand, pulling her up from the bench as they started walking back toward the parking lot.

"WE'RE PREGNANT…" he yelled emphatically as they passed two couples.

"Congratulations," the two women replied. Their significant others directed the women away almost as if they thought that pregnancy could be passed by osmosis, and they wanted as much space as possible between them.

As they reached the stairs, Jack's hand swept behind her back to steady her.

"As much as I appreciate the assistance, I can climb stairs, Jack," she teased.

"Please indulge me," he stated as his lips brushed across her cheek.

They walked to their vehicles and he opened her door. Before she slipped inside he turned her around to face him. "I love you Elizabeth Thornton, and I love this baby too. Please never doubt that," he stated as his hand rested upon her abdomen.

"What do you feel like eating for dinner?" he asked.

"Lasagna…oh, with extra sauce," she stated with a smile.

"I'll stop by Olive Garden on the way home. You text me when you get home, okay?" he responded.

"Jack…"

"I know what you're going to say, but humor me," he replied as he leaned in through her window and gently met her lips, quickly and pleasantly quieting her.

* * *

"I'm home…" she texted.

"Be there soon. Love u…"

"Back atcha Daddy…"

Jack sat in Olive Garden waiting on their order, a big smile on his face, and a strong desire to hurry home.

Forty five minutes later Jack walked through the door and found that Elizabeth was outside checking on the horses. He put the food on the counter and placed a gift bag on the table.

As she walked back inside, Jack's broad smile had yet to leave his face from earlier. He stepped to the side, revealing his surprise.

"Jack, what did you do?"

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31- Who's More Excited

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 31- Who's More Excited**_

 _ **STEAM ALERT…**_

 _ **Recap from the end of Chapter 30…**_

"WE'RE PREGNANT…" he yelled emphatically as they passed two couples.

"Congratulations," the two women replied. Their significant others directed the women away almost as if they thought that pregnancy could be passed by osmosis, and they wanted as much space as possible between them.

As they reached the stairs, Jack's hand swept behind her back to steady her.

"As much as I appreciate the assistance, I can climb stairs, Jack," she teased.

"Please indulge me," he stated as his lips brushed across her cheek.

They walked to their vehicles and he opened her door. Before she slipped inside he turned her around to face him. "I love you Elizabeth Thornton, and I love this baby too. Please never doubt that," he stated as his hand rested upon her abdomen.

"What do you feel like eating for dinner?" he asked.

"Lasagna…oh, with extra sauce," she stated with a smile.

"I'll stop by Olive Garden on the way home. You text me when you get home, okay?" he responded.

"Jack…"

"I know what you're going to say, but humor me," he replied as he leaned in through her window and gently met her lips, quickly and pleasantly quieting her.

"I'm home…" she texted.

"Be there soon. Love u…"

"Back atcha Daddy…"

Jack sat in Olive Garden waiting on their order, a big smile on his face, and a strong desire to hurry home.

Forty five minutes later Jack walked through the door and found that Elizabeth was outside checking on the horses. He put the food on the counter and placed a gift bag on the table.

As she walked back inside, Jack's broad smile had yet to leave his face from earlier. He stepped to the side, revealing his surprise.

"Jack, what did you do?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Jack seemed quite pleased with himself.

Elizabeth approached the table and looked inside the huge bag, which she found contained two smaller ones. Each bag was decorated differently. She was relieved that the news was out and thankful that he was so excited; his reaction finally allowing her the opportunity to feel blessed by their circumstances.

The first bag with pictures of ballerinas on all four sides contained a pink teddy bear, and when the key on the back was wound up it played the song "Daddy's Little Girl."

"The baby isn't even here and already you are wrapped…" she giggled. "Jack, this is precious," she stated as she held the plush bear up to her chest.

"Look in this one," he stated as he held up the second bag decorated with pictures of Transformers. "I'm not sure what these are, but they didn't look girlie."

Elizabeth reached inside and pulled out a small glove and wiffle balls. "Jack, you know that if we have a boy it will be a while before he can play catch."

"Yes, but with a wiffle ball, we can play inside when the weather is bad. See, I'm thinking ahead," he explained.

He took the bag from her hands and pulled her into his chest, "I have never been happier than I am right now…well, the day I met you, the day you agreed to marry me and our wedding day were awfully special too."

Before she realized it, Jack had scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her back toward the bedroom, "Let's celebrate."

"Jack, although I love the pampering, I can walk," she whispered into his ear.

Jack leaned back slightly capturing her lips with his. "Mmm, wait," he whispered as he turned and headed back for the kitchen.

"Wait, what about the celebration?"

"I forgot dinner; you and the babies need food."

"Excuse me? Babies…plural?"

"Well, you never know and I want to be sure you eat well."

"Jack…"

"Please humor me, Elizabeth. I've never been this excited before in my life."

"Okay Jack, I'll humor you."

They sat down to dinner; held hands throughout the meal, as their smiles never left their faces.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Do you mean like World Peace and stuff like that?"

"No silly; do you have a wish for a boy or a girl?"

"To have a boy to teach to fish and throw a ball; to take to baseball and football game…" he obviously floated into his own little world as he smiled but said nothing else.

"Jack…Jack," she called out, as he finally returned from the World Series in his mind where their son hit the game winning grand slam. "What if we have a girl? I mean, will you be disappointed?"

Jack got up from the table and took her hand, gently pulling her out onto the open floor. "Elizabeth," he smiled as she observed his eyes become somewhat misty, "I would be in heaven with a little girl who looks like her mom."

Jack held Elizabeth close as they started swaying to the imaginary music. With a lift in his voice, Jack continued, "I can see me dancing around the room with her standing on my feet, looking up into my eyes with such love, like I'm the best man she has ever known."

"You are; she will be so lucky to have you…"

Jack continued, "I would be cheering her on from the front row of all of her dance recitals and drama club performances." Jack turned Elizabeth around so her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her abdomen as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Elizabeth, with you as their mom, I will feel blessed with either a son or a daughter, or both."

"Jack, would you please stop with this 'both' business? I don't know that I can sign up for a litter, okay?"

"I'm sorry, but twins do run in my family."

"Where?"

"My mom is a twin…"

"I never knew that," Elizabeth hesitantly replied as the possibility of a multiple birth now seemed to loom more possible.

Jack took her hand and led her toward the sofa.

"Hey, what happened to our celebration?" she asked as she pulled on the bottom of his button down shirt, wrestling it over his head and on the floor before he objected.

"Honey, maybe we should wait to get the okay from the doctor…"

"Jack," she whispered while moving closer, her breath warming his skin as the fire was ignited within. "I don't know if you are aware, but my understanding is that a woman's need for making love is greater during pregnancy."

"Really…?"

"I guess that's one of your perks," she whispered as her lips worked their way along his neck.

"I just don't want to do anything to hurt you or the baby…"

Elizabeth began laughing.

"What's so funny…?" he asked, his tone showed that he was slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's nothing…"

"No, tell me…"

"Well, are you thinking that you'll be bopping the baby on the head when we're in the throes of passion?"

"Uh, no…of course not," he stated but his expression showed that the thought had crossed his mind. "I don't know what I'm thinking…"

"Jack, first of all, the baby is very small right now, and well, what you're thinking just isn't going to happen."

"I'm so excited but are you positive that it's safe?"

"Well, if you'd like to show me how excited you are about this news, I promise you that my doctor has already said I'm cleared." Seeing his hesitancy she continued, "But, if you don't want to be with MEEEEE…" she ended up squealing as he slipped his hand under her legs and swept her into his arms.

"While I'm breathing, there will never come a time in my life where I don't want to be with you," he barely managed the words before his lips met hers.

He never recalled the hallway being that long as he rushed to get to their bedroom. He gently laid her across the bed and his heart practically exploded when he observed the glowing smile which covered her face.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have even known. I love you so much," he whispered as he gently lowered his body down onto the bed beside her.

Jack's fingers began working meticulously on the buttons which ran down the front of her shirt. Her body rose up slightly as the garment was slipped over her shoulders revealing a cream colored camisole underneath.

Her skin tingled as his fingers brushed across her abdomen while he rolled the camisole up her body and over her head. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as she felt his hands move softly, tenderly across her body.

Her heart pounded and respiration increased as his hand brushed across her breast and his lips met the soft skin on her chest. He moved along her collarbone as her gentle moans fed the passion.

Jack's lips softly press against her closed eyelids before making contact with his true desired target, her soft, plump, rosy lips. As their lips met, over and over again, the passion soared, and the butterflies in her stomach scrambled as she felt a tingling sensation all the way down to her toes.

Her lips opened slightly encouraged by the subtle pressure of his tongue as it began to sweep across the tender skin on the inside of her mouth.

They separated slightly as both attempted to catch their breath. No words were spoken, none were needed. He looked into her eyes and saw everything important to him, and his lips again met hers.

His hand rested below her ear as his thumb caressed her cheek. She slipped her hand under his t-shirt and ran her fingers down his spine. The heat between them was intense as she pulled his body closer to her. Skin to skin, with no space between them, she could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

Jack sat up while straddling her hips and quickly pulled his t-shirt off, dropping it onto the floor. Her hands reached for the buckle on his belt as it was quickly removed and her fingers began working on the zipper on his pants.

Excited and unable to contain his desire for her, he jumped off the bed, shedding his pants and boxers before returning his attention to the lower half of Elizabeth's body. He unbuttoned her jeans, slipping them and her panties down her long, shapely legs.

His hands massaged each leg as he worked his way up her calf, over her knee and as she gasped with pleasure, his hands gently moved across her thigh.

"I want you, Jack…I need you," she whispered as he quickly joined her back in bed.

With his arms around her waist, his body rolled, taking her with him. As they kissed and their hands continued to explore each other, the passions raged and both were desperate for more.

She leaned down, teasing him as her hair brushed across his chest. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, moving in closer to his lips before giggling and backing away, leaving him wanting her desperately and feeling much like he was burning from the inside out.

She whispered, "You're mine."

"Always and forever," were the only words he could manage as her touch swiftly and suddenly stole his breath.

As he held her arms firmly, his body rolled, coming to a stop with her on her back and his body firmly on top of her.

He clasped his hands in hers as he raised her arms above her head. His lips gently moved across her breasts as her back arched and soft moans escaped with the rush of air from her lungs.

She drew her knees up and his body fit perfectly between them. Their wants, needs and desires, took control as her body rhythmically rose to meet his. At that moment they were one; skin to skin, emotion to emotion, and heart to heart. In the darkness of the night, as the pleasured sounds escaped through their lips, they each found themselves on the edge of ecstasy.

Jack made love to her like it was the first time. Actually it was the first time he'd touched her since learning that she was to be the mother of his child. It was new, exciting and more beautiful than either could have imagined.

As they lay in bed, doing their best to catch their breaths, Jack snuggled up to Elizabeth's back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to his body.

Elizabeth was quickly asleep, much to Jack's dismay, who was usually the first one to close his eyes. He placed his hand on Elizabeth's abdomen, closed his eyes and prayed…

" _ **Dear Lord,**_

 _ **I praise you every day for bringing this woman into my life. She is everything I need and all that I could ever possibly want. I feel so blessed to be with her on this journey."**_

This woman brought out the tender, gentle side in him, and at this moment, tears formed and easily spilled down his cheeks. He continued his prayer…

" _ **I love her; I didn't think I could love her more, but then I look at her again, and I do. She is the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and now a baby… Thank you Lord for this miracle, he or she will bring such joy to our family. Please keep Elizabeth and the baby safe. Let there never come a time where I let them down, and may they always know just how important they are in my life.**_

 _ **In Jesus name and for his sake,**_

 _ **Amen"**_

Elizabeth stirred slightly as she turned her head and barely opened her eyes, "Are you okay?" she whispered.

She felt his warm breath as it caressed her neck. She giggled as her head tilted slightly, giving him free accessed to her bare skin. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

Observing his tears, she rolled over to face him. As her fingers brushed across his cheeks, she whispered, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

His smile calmed her immediately. "There is absolutely nothing wrong. I love you so much, and I feel so blessed to have you in my life…and now a baby. I am truly one lucky man."

Her lips met his as he rolled back and her head eventually came to rest on his chest.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, "I promise to always take care of you…"

Elizabeth placed her arms on his chest and rested her chin in her hands, "Jack, I don't need you to take care of me; I just need you to love me."

"I already do that," he replied.

Her lips met his chest, "You most certainly do…"

His arms held her tightly as she drifted back to sleep. He rose up on one elbow, content to be quiet and simply watch her sleep.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke, still wrapped in his arms and with his left leg draped over hers. Their arms and legs were quite the tangled mess, but she inhaled deeply and smiled as she released a very satisfied breath.

Much like a spy movie where the heroine meticulously works her way through various laser rays, Elizabeth was able to unwrap herself from his hold and slip out of bed. All of their clothes were scattered on the floor on the other side of the room, so she grabbed his light blue dress shirt that was hanging on the bed post and slipped it on.

Elizabeth walked over to her desk, pulled out her journal, feeling the need to express the joy and happiness that she felt over the news of their pregnancy. She flipped through the book, stopping to reflect on several recent entries, thankful that Jack's reaction to their life altering news did not blow their relationship out of the water.

She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her favorite writing pen and began to convey her feelings onto the white canvas…

" _ **As I have moved from childhood to adolescence, and now into adulthood, I am appreciative and thankful for each and every choice, heartbreak and regret. I am well aware of the fact that should anything in my life been different, even minutely so, my dreams could have led me in different directions, and the unacceptable outcome that I may never have met you.**_

 _ **We are now beginning a journey of a lifetime. Our lives will no longer be our own; our lives will never be the same, but in the same regard, our lives will be incredibly exciting, fulfilling and euphoric. My dearest Jack, I don't think I understood just what you meant to me until I saw how excited you were about our little peanut.**_

Elizabeth placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled. Her pen returned to her journal as a very powerful thought consumed her… _**"Whatever you may be, our princess or our prince, please always know that you are now and will forever be most definitely wished for, longed for, prayed for, and dearly loved."**_

Weeks passed, Elizabeth felt so relieved that Jack had been told about her pregnancy and was both accepting and noticeably thrilled. She found it difficult to contain her own excitement, as she continually perused online stores for nursery decorating ideas. Additionally, she was unable to bypass the local baby store on Wednesdays and Saturdays, knowing that their shipments of new items arrived on those days.

"Elizabeth, we have plenty of time to get the nursery ready. I'm afraid that you're going to over exert yourself," Jack commented as he found magazine after magazine on the coffee table displaying decorating options.

"Okay, but look at these things I got at Baby's 'R' Us. Aren't they just the cutest?" Elizabeth asked as she dragged Jack to their room and retrieved several bags from the back of her closet, pulling each item out to show him.

"Honey, I love you, but don't you think this may be a bit too much? I mean we don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl."

"I'm sorry Jack. I just walked through the store and saw these adorable outfits and I had to have them," she explained. "Besides, these can go for a boy or a girl."

"Well, I understand you're excited, so am I, but you don't see me going out buying up the stores. I don't know maybe men just handle the excitement differently. I guess we're just calmer and take things as they come."

"Well Jack, if you will recall, you purchased the first presents for the babies…"

"Babies…?"

"You know what I meant, Jack. I'll try to tone down the excitement somewhat, okay?"

Jack pulled her in for a hug, "I'm just teasing. You do what you need to do to prepare. I'll just sit back and watch."

Jack kissed her cheek before getting up from the sofa, "I'm going out to take care of the horses. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I'm just going to put this stuff back in my closet."

Elizabeth took the numerous bags and returned them to the confines of her closet before returning to the den and the comforts of her sofa. She stretched out, feeling the need to nap, and had only just closed her eyes when Jack's phone rang.

"Jack," she called out, forgetting that he was in the barn. She sat up and answered, "Jack Thornton's phone."

"Is Mr. Thornton there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"No, he's in the barn taking care of the horses. This is Mrs. Thornton; may I help you?"

Following the call, Elizabeth sat his phone on the table and lay back down. Twenty minutes later Jack walked back into the house.

"The horses are done for the night. Did I miss anything?" he asked.

She sat up and her facial expression was in obvious thinking mode. She pulled one of her baby magazines from the table and as she began to flip through it, she nonchalantly remarked, "Hmm, Mrs. Halloran from The Goddard Gifted School called and wanted to thank you for your inquiry. Oh, and she wanted to let you know that our baby has been placed on the waiting list for their 2022 preschool program."

"BUSTED…" Elizabeth called out as she laughed when she caught Jack's stunned expression.

To be continued…


End file.
